


Of Soccer and Lovers

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Play Fanfiction [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Kids, Robots In Disguise, Soccer, Transformers - Freeform, palpaitne and cas, soccer is love soccer is life, thrawn's childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 92,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	1. Chapter 1

Palpatine meditated, listening to the winter wind howl outside. Suddenly he sensed a sentient life outside in the storm, fighting towards the chalet, desperate for shelter and warmth.  
He went to the front door of the chalet, looking out into the blizzard. Ugh. His Master would disapprove of what he was about to do.  
He pulled on his coat, flicked on his lightsaber to act as a beacon, and began making his way towards the lifeform. He found it by tripping over it. It was a young woman collapsed in the snow.  
Scooping her over one shoulder, he headed back to the chalet, sparking the lightsaber back down.  
Once inside he lay her on the couch, got the fire going, and gathered up all the blankets he could find.  
The chalet was soon cozy and warm. He vaguely flicked out a tendril of will and closed the secret door to the lab where his little one was hanging in his tube of life-supporting fluid.  
After several minutes she began to stir and opened royal blue eyes.  
Palpatine looked up. "Hello."  
"Where am I?"  
"My chalet. I am Senator Palpatine."  
She slowly sat up, and he absently noticed that she was quite beautiful. "I'm Cas Taylor. Pleased to meet you, Senator."  
"Cas. What brings you so high up in the mountains on a night like this?"  
"Crashing."  
"I see. Perhaps in the morning we can look for the ship then."  
"There isn't one. Just an escape pod. I was lucky enough to escape in that before the whole ship blew."  
"Ah. I'm sorry." Palpatine stood up. "Then we should speak on our options in the morning."  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Senator. I am in your debt."  
"Worry not. I'll show you to the guest room."  
She rose to follow him.  
Palpatine showed her to a comfortable, plush room with a soft bed. "Here we are. You'll be comfortable here."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Sleep well."  
"And you as well, Senator." He sensed her fall asleep a few minutes later. He settled down to sleep himself.  
His eyes jumped wide awake in the middle of the night. Distress and pain were emanating from the laboratory.  
He raced for the lab, unknowingly waking his guest, who hurried to see what was wrong.  
He accidentally left the door open as he rushed to Thrawn, half in and half out of the tank, a tube pinched and several wires stretched.  
The boy looked so happy to see him yet in such pain. Then his crimson eyes moved to the door. Palpatine turned to see Cas standing there, her own eyes glued to Thrawn.  
Palpatine hissed softly, pulling her in and slamming the door behind her, locking her in.  
To his surprise, and irritation, she didn't seem afraid. Instead she walked up to Thrawn, who gazed at her with those curious red eyes of his. Then his son smiled at her.  
Palpatine threw out a hand. "Don't touch him! He's extremely delicate at this point." He was pulling on gloves.  
"All right."   
Thrawn whimpered as he began putting him to right. Cas began humming a soothing melody, drawing his attention back to her.  
Palpatine finally pressed his head back down under the water and closed the tube over him. "There we go. You stay in there another three years, little one." He turned back to Cas eyes flashing gold.  
She stared back, still unafraid. Who was this woman that he didn't frighten her?  
"Well, I hope you realize I can't just let you go anymore."  
"I figured as much."  
"Which begs the question, what do we do?"  
"You tell me. Seems you're the one in charge," she said.  
Palpatine reached for his lightsaber and sparked it up. "Do you mind stepping out of this lab? I don't want to do this in front of Thrawn."  
Again no fear, and she walked as calmly out of the lab as if she was simply walking into a store or something.  
Thrawn slapped the glass, pain sparking through his tiny hand.  
Palpatine turned back to him, trying to soothe him with the Force. "It'll be all right, little one."  
Thrawn pressed his two hands to the glass. He gave his father a pitiful look then looked towards where Cas had disappeared.  
Palpatine sighed and pressed his hand to the glass. "I know. It won't be fun for you, but it is necessary, little one. I need to keep you safe."  
A pleading look this time, and Thrawn shook his head.  
"Oh, really? And what would you want me to do?"  
Thrawn pressed out with his mind. He liked her, he wanted to see more of her. She had sounded pretty.  
Palpatine sighed, soothing him with his own thoughts. He reminded him that strangers meant danger and no one was to know he existed yet.  
Thrawn pressed back. She had soothed him with her pretty sounds, made him forget the pain as he had been put back in the tube.  
Palpatine bit his lip. What to do? Upset Thrawn and possibly make his development slower or worse, run the risk of him being damaged? Let Cas live under lock and key and have to deal with the danger she represented?  
Thrawn pressed at him with what he had felt when Cas hummed to him. It made him feel warm and nice. A pretty and comforting sound.  
Palpatine groaned and let his forehead thunk against the tank. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. The first person he had met besides Palpatine. Of course he would instantly bond to her.  
Thrawn tapped the glass... the melody she had hummed.  
Palpatine sighed and whistled it back to him. "Fine. She lives at least another day. Might kill her in the morning.”  
Thrawn stuck his tongue out.  
Palpatine patted the tank and ordered. "Go back to sleep. The sooner you sleep, the sooner morning will come."  
He went to Cas, who was waiting calmly for him.  
"You've been granted life, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go. You have to stay here. Attempt to escape and I'll end you."  
"I figured. This isn't my first round being someone's prisoner, Senator."  
"You have have you?"  
"Yes, when I was no older than him."  
"Ah. I'm... sorry? Please, return to your room and sleep. Don't return to the lab without my permission."

She nodded and went back to the guest room.  
Palpatine went to his own room to rest and meditate. Life had just gotten complicated.  
The next morning she was sitting in the window seat of the living room, gazing out over the snow.  
Palpatine came down, stretched, and headed for the lab at once to check up on Thrawn.  
Thrawn perked up at his arrival then looked at the door expectantly.  
Palpatine face-palmed. "You're going to be completely distracted until you see Cas, aren't you?"  
Thrawn continued to watch for her, his little body full of excitement.  
Palpatine raised his voice. "Cas! Come into the lab!"  
Thrawn practically vibrated when she came into sight, his face split into a huge smile. Cas smiled back at him as she walked up to the tank. "Hey, little guy. Good morning to you, too."  
"His name is Thrawn."  
"Well then, good morning, Thrawn." His signature exploded with happiness.  
Palpatine sighed and pinched his nose. "Yes, you've seen her. Now, can we move onto your lessons?"  
Thrawn tapped his mouth then his ear, pointing to Cas. "You want me to hum?" He nodded eagerly, and she smiled. "I can do better than that. Would you like me to sing instead?"  
Thrawn became ecstatic.   
Palpatine groaned. "This is just going to be a no learning day, isn't it?"  
Cas glanced at him. "I'll tell you what, Thrawn. You do your lessons with your father, and if he says you were good, I'll sing for you after. Okay?" He nodded.  
Palpatine sighed. "Fine. All right, Thrawn, first a lesson in reading."  
He focused on his father, and Cas slipped out of the lab.  
About two hours later, Palpatine called Cas back to the lab.  
She came in, and Thrawn beamed at her. "Were you good for your father?"  
Thrawn nodded.  
"And will he agree?" Cas asked, looking at Palpatine?  
Palpatine shrugged. "He was about average."  
"Good enough then?" He nodded. Cas smiled and began to sing, "We are the lucky ones   
We shine like a thousand suns   
When all of the color runs together 

I'll keep you company   
In one glorious harmony   
Waltzing with destiny forever 

Dance me into the night   
Underneath the moon shining so bright   
Turning me into the light 

Time dancers whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass   
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven 

Sacred geometry   
Where movement is poetry   
Visions of you and me forever 

Dance me into the night   
Underneath the moon shining so bright   
Turning me into the light 

Dance me into the night   
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin 

Oh let me wheel, let me spin   
Let it take me again   
Turning me into the light.:  
Thrawn swayed in the tank and then, gently tried to spin. He could make one full rotation in one direction before his cords tangled.  
He pouted then spun the other way. He was clearly enchanted, and even Palpatine had to admit her voice was beautiful.  
Thrawn made a burbling noise that turned into words when Cas heard it a couple of times. "Pretty."  
"Thank you, little charmer."  
Palpatine sighed. "He is, isn't he?"  
Cas smiled. "He's precious. I see why you want so badly to protect him. I would too."  
"Thank you." Palpatine put a hand on the glass and Thrawn matched it. "He can hear everything we're saying and understand most of it too."  
"Well now he's got an extra protector."  
Palpatine harrumphed. "That isn't necessary."  
"Maybe not, but I might as well be useful while you keep me here."  
Palpatine sighed. "Why aren't you afraid?"  
"Because I've seen worse than you. I've stared death in the face countless time, and he has never looked like you. I've seen horrifying things that have made war hardened men vomit and cry. You don't scare me."  
Palpatine gave her an unreadable look. "Then you're a fool."  
"Perhaps, time will tell."  
Palpatine nodded, beginning to check Thrawn's life support and re-filled the serum feed.  
Her thoughts were projecting, though he knew she didn't know she was doing it. Images flashed through her mind graphic, horrific deaths, mutilated bodies. A man twisted until the only thing that confirmed to Palpatine that he had at one time even been a human was his face, his expression into unbearable pain.  
Palpatine merely considered the lives he himself had ended.  
Still,. now he understood at least. He had done nothing to show her that he could match what she had seen, so of course she wasn't afraid of him... yet.


	2. Spinal Pinch

Thrawn giggled at something and he turned back to the front of the tank.  
Thrawn continued to giggle and crossed his eyes. He turned around to see Cas making the same face at his son.  
Palpatine sighed and shook his head. "Try not to teach him unnatractive habits."  
"Oh, what's the harm in a little fun? He's probably bored out of his skull."  
"He has toys that can be placed in the tank with him or manipulated from within. There's no need to train him to have bad manners."  
"All right. All right." Thrawn tapped out the melody to the song Cas had sung.  
"He has a musical mind if that would help. He's learned to tap tones on the inside of the glass."  
Cas grinned at him. "You're a real genius." Thrawn smiled and did it again. Cas sang the note softly, and he squirmed with glee.  
Palpatine nodded with approval and went back to his work.  
So continued the new game. Thrawn would make up a tune, and Cas would sing the wordless notes, or she would sing a tune and Thrawn would tap it out.  
Thrawn tried to test his own voice occasionally, but like the rest of him, his voice was delicate and weak. It could barely pierce the glass, even with the two-way speakers at the top.  
Cas, however, always praised his attempts. Palpatine found himself occasionally whistling a tune that both of them would repeat, Thrawn first then Cas. He was just pausing when a datapad fell on his head... when it hadn't been anywhere near him. He turned to the tank.   
"Thrawn, that wasn't nice," Cas scolded.  
Thrawn churred and bounced from the bottom of the tank. "It's of no matter. He wants me to play the organ for him."  
"I'm sure he could have gotten you attention is a much nicer way than dropping something on your head. Thrawn, apologize to your father." Looking properly chastised, Thrawn pressed out in apology.  
Palpatine smiled at his son and patted the tank. "It's fine, child. Next time, wave the datapad in front of me."  
He nodded and looked at Cas. She smiled gently. "Very good, little one, but we don't hurt people to get their attention." He nodded vigorously to show he had learned his lesson.  
Palpatine rolled his eyes. "Unless we have to, little one." He went to a device in the corner and flipped open an electric keyboard.  
Cas shot him a glare. "And you said I was teaching him bad manners."  
"I said you were teaching him unattractive faces. If he needs to hit someone to get them to listen to him, I'll not forbid it."  
"And when said person is you? You shouldn't allow that. You're his father not his punching bag."  
"And when I'm genuinely not paying attention?"  
"You wouldn't noticed an object floating in front of your face?"  
"Have you ever meditated?"  
"Yes, actually. Fine, so long as he knows not to actually seriously hurt the person or it might not matter if he has their attention or not."  
"Of course."  
He played a few songs on the organ, Thrawn gleeful as he listened, and even Cas enjoyed his playing. After a while he sensed Thrawn lifting his toys with the Force. He turned to watch. Sure enough Thrawn was 'juggling' them, showing off to Cas, who praised him, even though he ended up dropping them.  
Palpatine sighed. "Remember, keep the other toys in mind, even when you're picking one up."  
Thrawn nodded, then he looked at Cas and pointed to her hands. "No, I can't do that, Thrawn."  
His expression turned sad.  
"But I can do something else special." He gave her a questioning look. She held up her hand, away from the tank but where he could see, and a ball of flame appeared.  
Thrawn's eyes lit up at the light, but Palpatine hissed. "Are you NUTS?"  
"Calm yourself, it's controlled." She let it fizzle out, and Thrawn clapped his hands. "It's called magic," she told him.  
Thrawn clapped his hands.  
"I can do a lot of special things with it, but it's not always safe to do inside. One day I'll show you."  
Thrawn nodded, trying to spin again. Palpatine tapped the glass sharply. "None of that. Those tubes get pinched off long enough and it's back to square one, Thrawn."  
He nodded and stopped trying to spin. "Here, this one is completely safe." A small ball of pure light appeared in Cas's hand.  
Thrawn giggled again. There was no breathing tube in the tank, though there were other tubes and wires aplenty, and his expressions were unobscured. He held up his own tiny fingers and muted sparks of electricity danced between them.  
"Careful, little one," Cas admonished. He nodded and focused on the ball. She smiled and changed it to green light.  
Thrawn jumped in surprise, squeaking.  
"Oh, did I startle you? I'm sorry."  
Thrawn appeared to be holding his breath. Then, his skin changed to deep emerald for a moment before he seemed to gasp.  
"Wow. That was impressive, Thrawn," she praised.  
"Don't wear him out." Palpatine warned.  
She let the light go out, and he pouted. "We can play with the light another time, Thrawn. I promise."  
Palpatine sniffed. "Leave him alone. Go eat something."  
Cas rolled her eyes but left, bidding Thrawn goodbye.  
Palpatine patted Thrawn's tank. "You have odd taste."  
Thrawn just made a happy purring sound, clearly very pleased.  
Palpatine briefly opened the tank, putting on his gloves, and pressed his hand beneath the surface. "Remember, you can't be outside yet."  
The child pouted then batted at his gloved hand.  
Palpatine sighed. "Come on, Thrawn. Let me be affectionate with you without bribing you."  
He smiled and pressed his head into the gloved palm.  
Palpatine stroked his dark hair. "I love you, Thrawn."  
Thrawn pressed out with his love for his father, purring.  
Palpatine smiled and shut the tank, peeling off the gloves. "Now be quiet, my darling. Rest."  
As the days passed, Palpatine found he was growing to used to Cas's presence. Thrawn adored her, and she, in turned, adored Thrawn.  
It was... heart-warming. But there was constant danger in having a second person with knowledge of Thrawn. Namely, his heartless and unfeeling Master who would never approve of the child.  
A ball of blue light whizzed past his nose, and he started. Thrawn was giggling. Cas had been able to create a blue ball of light and allow Thrawn to control its movements with the Force. She challenged him with how well he could control it. Judging from her scolding expression she hadn't meant for him to be used as an obstacle.  
Palpatine smiled briefly. It was calming to have another helper, but still... Should his master ever disturb the chalet, he would have to be very careful to keep Cas in the lab and under the protection of the Force blockers he had installed.  
He felt a wave of apology from his son and heard the tiny 'sorry' from the speakers.  
He laughed. "I wasn't hurt, my child."  
"It was still rude," Cas said. Thrawn looked at her. "I forgive you, but since you did not play nice with the ball we won't play with it again today." He nodded, taking the punishment.  
Palpatine pursed his lips, but didn't shake his head. Instead, he tossed a bouncy ball up into the air for Thrawn.  
Cas shot him a venomous look as Thrawn played with the ball with the Force. "You're spoiling him. He's going to turn into a brat."  
Palpatine blinked innocently at her. "No, I'm not. I'm a very strict disciplinarian."  
"Uh-huh, sure."  
"What you don't seem to see is that Thrawn can't properly stretch his wings without making mischief."  
"But it shouldn't be encouraged for him to disrupt you."  
"I really wasn't doing anything of import and he knew it."  
"That's not the point, and you know it."  
"Then I don't see yours. He's merely a child. Mischief is to be expected given his lack of playmates.”  
"I understand that, but he needs to know that he can't always interrupt you because you won't always be able to just drop whatever it is you're doing and play with him."  
"I've never dropped anything important and I rarely leave even unimportant things. Do you even know what I was doing?"  
"Again, you're missing the point. The point is; he can't be allowed to continue interrupting you like that or he'll think it's okay to do all the time."  
Palpatine sighed. "Thrawn, we can't interrupt me like that again. If you need my attention, tap me lightly with the force and I'll respond with an answer." He turned to Cas. "Happy?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"You're welcome." Palpatine decided to run a scan on Thrawn. A good example of something the child shouldn't interrupt.  
Thrawn seemed to sense this was a way to test this new development and lightly tapped him with the Force. "One moment, Thrawn. Wait until I finish this."  
Thrawn looked disappointed, but accepted the stricture.  
Palpatine's eyes widened and he re-read the data.  
"What's wrong?" Cas asked.  
"Absolutely nothing." He calmly took the scan again.  
"So why are you redoing the scan?"  
"Glitch in the damn scanner."  
"That was all you had to say the first time. Working properly now?"  
Palpatine picked up a second scanner. "Nope."  
"What's it telling you?"  
"That Thrawn is a four-eyed, five-horned, flying, purple, people-Eater." He laughed at Thrawn's expression and re-took the scan.  
Cas laughed as well. "Well that's certainly wrong." She peered at Thrawn. "Unless the little sneak is hiding it from us," she teased.  
Thrawn glared at Cas, then grinned and held his breath again.  
"Oh, I think he took that a dare."  
Thrawn focused and turned into a purple monster with wings and horns.  
Cas laughed. "Palpatine, look at your silly son."  
Palpatine glanced up from the scan. "Nice job, Thrawn." He continued fiddling with the scanner.  
"All right, enough of that," Cas said to the boy.  
Thrawn made one of his gasping noises and chirped. His eyes fluttered to half-mast. He was tired.  
"Wore yourself out did you, silly boy?"  
Palpatine patted the tank. "Illusions are hard. Get some rest." He took the scanner and datapad with him when he left.  
Cas, too, left, and Thrawn dozed.  
Palpatine was writing in his datapad, doing calculations and frowning.  
"Okay, what's really wrong?" Cas asked.  
Palpatine pushed the scanner over. "His nervous system is kerfuffled. His spinal fluid shows signs of degeneration."  
"Oh gods. How do we fix it?"  
Palpatine looked down in frustration at the datapad. "I don't know. But if it goes any farther... I'll probably have to scrap him."  
Cas was silent. "What about healing magic?"  
"The problem is in his genetic code. If I can't fix the genes, it will only get worse. Dammit! And I really thought I had fixed it this time!"  
"What's wrong with his code?"  
"Gene number 6557 is always just a little bit off and nothing I do can seem to fix it. There's a reason so many of Thrawn's tubes go to his spine and medulla. I haven't been able to fix the gene perfectly ever, but using direct serum transfusion and support on the spine, I've managed to bring him out of the toddler stage. The others never lasted more than three years."  
"That alone makes him worth the fight, doesn't it? You can't just give up on him, Palpatine."  
"Look, I'll do my best, but if I can't fix this, it's not going to be any better as he gets older and if he just dies later then I'll have lost even more time." He pulled his datapad back towards himself. "I'll do my best because he is my best, but I'm not going to promise ANYTHING, understand?"  
"Let me see if I can help with healing magic, too. If anything it might buy you the time you need to figure something out."  
"Anything that doesn't hurt helps."  
Cas nodded. "Then let’s not waste time. The magic won't wake him if he's still asleep."  
"Go ahead, but try to keep this out of your mind. He'll pick up on it if we're not careful."  
Cas nodded, and they returned to the lab. Thrawn was still sleep. Cas closed her eyes, held out her hands, and a soft golden light surrounded Thrawn, not enough to wake him, luckily.  
Palpatine ran another scan. "It's helping somewhat. Help me keep an eye on his scans. He'll need them every hour and if you ever see black, even the tiniest amount, you tell me at once." He pointed out areas of dark grey that Cas had been having little effect on. "These won't heal entirely no matter what you do. I'll have to do some serious work on them. But black... black means the place is dead."  
Cas nodded. She poured more power into Thrawn, strengthening his little body, urging it to fight and live. After a moment she stopped and staggered backwards.  
Palpatine reached out and steadied her. "Don't strain yourself. You're no use to him worn out."  
She steadied. “Thanks for the catch.”  
Palpatine jerked his head at Thrawn. "He's my only concern at the moment."  
"I know, but still, thanks."  
"You're welcome." He adjusted the flow of serum to Thrawn's spine and shook his head. "Come on. If we stay here too long, he'll wake up."  
Cas nodded and followed him out of the lab.


	3. Birth

The next morning, Palpatine received an invitation. "Pfassking..."  
"What's wrong?" Cas asked.  
"A ball I can't get out of." He scowled at it.  
"Poor you," Cas snickered.  
"Shut up. How am I supposed to focus on a stupid social event with Thrawn the way he is at the moment? Oh, this is hopeless!"  
"Wow, that down-spiraled fast."  
"You don't understand. I don't have a partner to go with. That means that I'm going to be stuck with the bloom of the season staring at me and wondering why I amn't my usual charming self."  
"Oh. Now I really mean it when I say poor you."  
"Exactly." He buried his face in his arms. "I shouldn't just leave him, but there's no way I can avoid it."  
"Of for- will you feel better if I go with you?"  
"I won't FEEL better at all, but at least it would save me from having to dance with someone who will wonder why I'm down in the mouth."  
"Not like I'll enjoy it much either, but I do need to buy a dress. I'm not going in pants."  
"Let's check the attic first." Palpatine stood up. "My mother had a lot of stuff stashed away."

Palpatine pulled out a case. "Darn- heavy- how many gowns does one woman need?" He opened it up. "Phew! Go ahead."  
"Wow." Cas picked up a horrendous pink gown, held up to her, and over dramatically batted her eyeslashes. "If I don't make this funny I'll cry from how ugly this dress is."  
"That was my mother. Her taste varied."  
"Well this one varies into the 'I'd barf on it but I think someone already did' category."  
"How about this one?" He held up a more conservative blue.  
"That's very nice. You weren't kidding when you said it varied."  
"Maybe a bit too conservative for your age, though. Something lighter?"  
Cas nodded and rummaged through the trunk. "Ooh! Here's something." Lifts a white dress with teal. "The ruffles collar and bottom would have to do, but I could make this into something I'd actually enjoy wearing."  
"That's very nice. Feel free to take advantage of it."  
"I think I will. Lets pack the trunk back up, but I might go through it later if you don't mind."  
"I don't. What use do I have for girl's clothes?" Palpatine closed the trunk and wrenched it back into place.  
They went back downstairs. "So how much time do I have to get this ready?"  
"Two weeks." Palpatine headed down to the lab. "Come on, let's tell Thrawn. He likes to be informed."  
"Sure. That's more than enough time to fix this." Thrawn was waiting for them when they returned to the lab. He pointed eagerly to the dress Cas was carrying. She held it up, and he made a face, pointing to the collar and bottom. "You don't like the ruffles?" Cas asked.  
Thrawn grimaced, sticking out his tongue.  
Cas laughed. "That's okay. I'll be taking them off."  
Thrawn did another half-spin, being careful of his tubes.  
"Thrawn, you've asked not to spin," Cas scolded.  
Thrawn sighed and returned to front-ward facing.  
"Thank you for listening."  
Palpatine ran a scan on Thrawn. "Cas, you mind giving him a tickle?" He referenced Cas's healing magic.  
Thrawn perked up. Tickle? Cas smiled and casting out her magic. Thrawn squirmed and giggled.  
Palpatine watched patches of grey receding on the scanner and kept his emotions hidden.  
Cas let her happiness as Thrawn giggling come through, burying everything else.  
Thrawn missed their inner tension, his purring laughter a soothing, affectionate noise.  
At last Palpatine had her stop, and Thrawn smiled blissfully at them. He pressed out to his father with two crystal clear words. "Father. Mother."  
Palpatine smiled and shook his head. "You know what he just called you?"  
"No. What?"  
"Mother."  
Cas's eyes widened, and she looked at Thrawn, who smiled at her. After a moment she smiled. "Okay. I guess I'm 'Mother'."  
Thrawn smiled back, putting his hands on the glass. He pointed to the gloves almost frantically.  
Palpatine tossed a pair to Cas, snapping his own on.  
Thrawn was squirming as Palpatine opened the tank. He was there the instant Cas's hand entered, pressing his little face into her palm, purring ecstatically.  
"Keep him under the surface." Palpatine cautioned, reaching in.  
Cas nodded, gently stroking his cheek. Thrawn's happiness exploded over Palpatine.  
Palpatine gently stroked his shoulders, eyes calm, mouth relaxed.  
He was vibrating he was so happy, leaning into their touches.  
Palpatine meanwhile, was distancing his emotions as if in preparation for a blow.  
At last they removed their hands and closed the tank again. Cas sang him to sleep then quickly left the lab with tears in her eyes.  
Palpatine quietly sat on the couch and stared into the fire.  
The days leading up to the ball were spent mostly in the lab. Cas finished her dress quickly and was able to devote her day to Thrawn. The child suspected nothing and was doing anything and everything he could to make them smile.  
Palpatine barely looked at him anymore. The only solace he seemed to take from it was when he was playing his organ music for the boy or trying a new formula.  
Cas did what she could to keep Thrawn's attention on her so he wouldn't question his father's distance, but Palpatine knew that no matter how well she hid it from Thrawn, her heart was breaking.  
His was more fragile than ever, however well he buried it.  
Would he be able to try again if he failed Thrawn? He pushed those thoughts away and kept trying to find a solution.  
He first noticed the black speck the night of the ball.  
Cas was heart broken as she knew there was nothing she could do.  
Palpatine spent the ball dancing without feeling. Cas shielded him from those who were determined to be a bother and he was grateful to her.  
At some pointed they ended up on a secluded balcony. Her strength failed once they were alone, and she buried her face in her handkerchief.  
Palpatine, in a surprisingly affectionate gesture, took her in his arms.  
She lay her head on his shoulder. "I thought we could do it," she wept.  
"I wanted to believe."  
"Dammit! Why Thrawn?! He doesn't deserve this!"  
"I don't know. When we get home, I'm going to put a very powerful paralytic in one of his driplines. It's entirely painless, I assure you."  
"I wish I could have held him."  
"So do I."  
They were silent for a moment. "Thank you, Palpatine."  
"For what?"  
"Letting me know him."  
"You're welcome." Palpatine looked up at the stars and pointed. "See those three? They're called the Family."  
Cas looked.  
"This way more," he said.  
She tilted her head until it rested in the hollow of his neck. "Now I see them."  
Palpatine moved slightly back in discomfort. "Mother, Father, and Son." He pointed to each in turn.  
"They're beautiful," she said.  
Palpatine nodded. "Come on. Let's go home. Sod the ball."  
"If you weren't you, I'd kiss you for the saying that, but you'd probably just get mad if I did."  
Palpatine chuckled. "Perhaps another time."  
Cas paused, blushed lightly, then smirked. "Well then, Senator, I'll hold you to that."  
"Yes, I get the feeling you will."  
Thrawn was still awake when they came home, burbling and mixing his words.  
He squealed when he saw them both so dressed up, as he hadn't seen them in those clothes before they left.  
Palpatine set his hand on the tank and smiled. "Hello, little one. You're up late."  
Cas mirrored the action. "You should be sleeping, you silly thing," she said.  
Thrawn grinned and shook his head.  
Palpatine smiled sadly. "Cas, why don't you go to bed? I'll take care of getting him to sleep."  
Cas hesitated. She didn't want to see it, but she didn't want to leave either.  
Palpatine laced his next words with command. "Cas, go on."  
She nodded and left the lab, running to her room once she was out of sight.  
Palpatine prepared the paralytic and put it into the line. Then, he began playing with Thrawn, tossing balls for him to catch and showing him brightly-colored objects.  
The child began to slow, and he could feel his heart breaking.  
Suddenly, he lashed out and grabbed the lines, pulling them off all at once. He grabbed the top and broke it off, rushing to pull Thrawn out. He turned the child upside down and smacked him across the back to bring up the birthing liquid.  
Thrawn heaved it up.  
Cas raced in, having heard the commotion. "Palpatine, what are you doing?!"  
"Hush. I had to get him out of there before his life-support failed him." He breathed into Thrawn's mouth, helping him take his first real breath. "Bring me the hypospray in the silver case."  
Cas rushed to do so, finding it and shoving it into his hand.  
Palpatine applied it and kept breathing for the boy until the antidote took its course. "It's too early for him to be out, but there's nothing I can do about it now."  
Thrawn coughed then began crying, frightened and confused by his father's wild behavior. He reached for Cas.  
Palpatine handed him over without complaint, standing up. "Come on. Let's get him to a bed."  
Cas cradled the sobbing boy close, tenderly rubbing his back as he cried and hiccuped.  
Palpatine took the opportunity to remove the tubes remaining attached and seal the puncture wounds.  
Thrawn flinched and bawled out one lone word, "Mama!"  
Palpatine patted his back. "He'll be all right now. Let's get him resting in bed and give him some time to process."  
Cas nodded. "He can have my bed, I can sleep on the couch," she said.  
"You'll take mine. I have to keep him under observation anyway."  
"Wake me later so you can get some sleep."  
"All right." Palpatine took the child in his arms and stared down at him. "I'm sorry."  
Thrawn gazed at him with confused, tear filled eyes.  
He hugged him and carried him to Cas's bed, laying him on his front. "You're going to be okay, Thrawn."  
Thrawn fell asleep, exhausted by everything that had just happened.  
Palpatine laid beside him, keeping his Force sense around him.


	4. First Meal

He woke Cas a few hours later to switches places with him. When he woke in the morning Cas was standing at the large window in the living room with Thrawn in her arms. He was staring out at the snow.  
Palpatine gently came up beside them. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Lots," Thrawn said.  
Palpatine chuckled. "Yes there's a lot of it."  
"Can I go play in it?"  
"No, child. Sorry."  
He deflated in Cas's arms. "Oh."  
"Perhaps when your system adjusts to being outside your tank."  
He perked up a bit. "Okay. Mama, may I get down now?"  
Palpatine and Cas exchanged glances. "Thrawn, that might not be wise."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm afraid you're not going to be able to stand, honey. We can try, but I'll need you to hold my hands, okay?"  
"Okay." She carefully set Thrawn down, and he held tightly to her hands. His legs trembled, but he was determined.  
They took ten steps before his knees went out.  
Cas caught him before he could fall.  
Palpatine helped her pick him up again. "See? Don't worry, honey. We'll make sure you get better."  
Cas kissed his cheek. "Don't you worry. You'll be running around before you know it."  
Palpatine nodded. "There are all sorts of things we can do to help you learn to walk."  
Thrawn opened his mouth to answer when his stomach growled.  
Palpatine chuckled. "Guess it's time for your first meal." He took Thrawn into his arms comfortably. "Come on, little one."  
"Well, what should his first meal be?" Cas asked.  
"I'm not sure. I was thinking either crepes or eggs benedict."  
"Crepes would be good, maybe some fruit in it for him."  
"Can I help?" Thrawn asked.  
Cas smiled and kissed his head. "Yes, but your father has to hold you, so you can help me mix the batter."  
Palpatine nodded. "Come on, Thrawn. It'll be fun."  
"Yay!" he chirped. His parents smiled.


	5. The Promise

Thrawn was an eager helper and listened intently to Cas's instructions, mixing the batter under his father's watchful eye.  
Palpatine supported Thrawn against his hip, keeping him secure and balanced.  
Cas soon came over and checked the batter. "You're a great helper, Thrawn."  
"Really, Mama?"  
"You bet. What a big help." He beamed at her as she began cooking the crepes.  
Palpatine tucked Thrawn back into a less stressful carrying position and mentally questioned whether or not he should set him in a chair.  
"Father, may I play until breakfast?"  
"Of course. Just trying to think where to set you down."  
"Can I sit on the rug in the living room? It looks really soft."  
"Of course." Palpatine carried him to the lamb-skin rug and settled him on it. "I'll get you some of your toys."  
When he returned Thrawn was running his hands across the rug, clearly enjoying the softness.  
Palpatine laughed, setting the blocks, balls, and other objects beside him. "There we go."  
He returned to the kitchen but kept Thrawn monitored with the Force. "What happened last night?" Cas asked softly so Thrawn wouldn't hear.  
Palpatine sighed, pulling out a small melon and beginning to cube it. "I couldn't go through with it."  
"Guilt or love?"  
He sighed and set the knife down, thinking. "Both."  
She put a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what comes, we'll take care of him."  
He gathered up the melon cubes. "It's not that I'm worried about."  
“Then what?”  
"I'm not my own master. I answer to another. And he won't be pleased that Thrawn exists.”  
"What can we do to protect him?"  
"We need to keep him hidden until I can come up with an excuse for having him."  
"And if comes down to a fight?"  
"We'll lose."  
"I'm guessing he has the Force like you and Thrawn." Palpatine nodded. "It can't be blocked somehow?"  
"Of course it can! But would he be stupid enough to come into a void spot like that?"  
"No, would be he ANGRY enough? That's the real question. Get angry enough and no one thinks clearly."  
"I have never seen my master that angry and I still need him to teach me for now. Hiding Thrawn is really the only option."  
Cas nodded. "Breakfast is ready." He turned to get Thrawn, and Cas kissed his cheek. "That's for saving him."  
Palpatine nodded. "You're welcome."  
Cas setting the food on the table when he and Thrawn came in.  
Thrawn smiled at Cas. "It smells good."  
"Well I hope it taste good, too." Thrawn giggled as Palpatine gently set him down in a chair between him and Cas.  
Thrawn was too short to reach properly and he went looking for something for him to sit on.  
He eventually came back with a pillow, and Thrawn was boosted up enough to reach. Cas poured him a cup of milk and pressed a kiss to the dark hair, Thrawn made a happy sound and hugged her.  
Palpatine lashed out with the Force, catching the cup as his elbow knocked it. "We need to be careful, Thrawn."  
"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to."  
"I know, darling, but let's pay attention to our surroundings. You're not in the tank anymore."  
Thrawn nodded. "I will, I promise."  
Cas put a soothing hand on him. "That being said, Thrawn, your father and I understand that accidents will happen. If you spill something and we aren't where we can see it I want you to tell us right away."  
Palpatine agreed. "You won't be in trouble."  
"Okay," he said. He reached for his cup with both hands and brought it up to his mouth to take a drink.  
Palpatine handed him a napkin to wipe a trickle from the corner of his mouth. "Good boy. Now, let's see if you can manage utensils."  
Thrawn picked them as his father showed him.  
Palpatine demonstrated how to use them on a rolled crepe covered in cream.  
Thrawn tried then finally sighed. "Father,... will you help me cut it?"  
"Certainly. It takes time." He reached over and sliced it easily into bites.  
"Don't be afraid to ask for help, Thrawn."  
"Yes, Mama, I won't." He took his first bite.  
Palpatine leaned on one elbow, smiling softly.  
"Yummy!"  
He chuckled. "It's good, Thrawn. Not 'Yummy,' use proper words."  
"Oh. It's very good, Mama."  
Cas smiled and tapped his nose. "You helped, Thrawn."  
Thrawn grinned, pleased with himself.  
He finished half of it before his milk was gone. "Mama, may I have some more please?"  
Palpatine reached over, took up the pitcher, and re-filled the cup. "There we go."  
"Thank you, Father." He smiled. "You're welcome, son."  
They finished breakfast and Palpatine did the dishes. He was thinking carefully. "I can have adoption papers drawn up, fake a trail, but if my Master is suspicious, it will all fall like a house of cards."  
"Then we'll just have to make it foolproof." He nodded. "So that begs another question; how do we explain me?" she asked.  
Palpatine waved that off. "All senators need aides and secretaries and young women are very common in the role."  
"And Thrawn addressing me as his mother?"  
"Perhaps a nanny then? Orphans have been known to bond closely to their caretakers."  
"That could work."  
A sneeze from the living followed by a startled, "Whoa."  
Palpatine's head snapped up to see what had happened.  
Cas was already there. "What happened, Thrawn?"  
"That was REALLY loud," he said.  
Palpatine chuckled. "Things are going to be different out of the fluid, Thrawn. Noise level will be higher for one."  
"And new noises from you," Cas added with a smile.  
Thrawn nodded, still a bit startled, but also pleased. "Can I have a song?"  
Cas smiled at Palpatine. "I wondered when he would ask that."  
Palpatine patted his dark head. "I'm surprised it took this long."  
Cas smiled and began to sing 'Amazing Grace'.  
Thrawn swayed gently to it, clearly missing the freedom of movement his tank had offered.  
He clapped when Cas finished the song.  
Palpatine smiled, picking him up and holding him. "We'll have you dancing eventually, little one."  
"For sure."  
"Did you dance when you were dressed up?"  
"Yes, we did. It's quite fun."  
"Will you show me?"  
"If you want us to. Perhaps you can try it as well. Your legs need to be exercised, after all."  
Palpatine set Thrawn on the couch then offered his hand to Cas. She took it with a smile, and Thrawn watched them eagerly.  
Palpatine gently guided her into a simple waltz.  
She moved easily and gracefully with him. He could sense Thrawn's happiness at watching them move together in that simple but beautiful dance.  
Finally, he released. "Do you think you could try that, Thrawn?"  
"I will try, Father. It looks fun."  
Palpatine extended his hands to take Thrawn's."  
Thrawn carefully got off the couch, gripping his father's hand.  
Palpatine set him carefully in a good position. "All right. Now, when I squeeze your hand, you're going to move that foot. Be careful and tell me when we need to stop."  
He nodded. "Yes, Father."  
Palpatine squeezed his left hand. "Step forward, to the side, and together..."  
Thrawn obeyed, focusing intently on moving his legs at his father instructed.  
Palpatine shortened his stride to babysteps, gingerly moving Thrawn along.  
Cas watched with a critical eye, watching for signs of fatigue in Thrawn.  
At last, a slight tremble came into his legs and he looked ready to fold.  
"Palpatine." He stopped and picked him up.  
Thrawn looked disappointed. "I was okay."  
"Honey, I could see your legs were about to give out. You did very well, but you can't overdo it or you'll hurt yourself," Cas said.  
Palpatine agreed, kissing his cheek. "My brave little soldier. Don't worry. I'll build something that will help you walk about longer."  
"Really, Father?"  
He nodded. "Really."  
Palpatine handed him to Cas. "And if it's going to be ready by dinner, I had better get to work."


	6. First Day

He set to work, emerging only for lunch and when he absolutely had to. One of these times he found Cas had brought the trunk of his mother's dressed down, and she and Thrawn were rummaging through it. Thrawn held up a blinding yellow dress is disgust.  
Palpatine laughed. "Not even the six-year-old likes it."  
"Can you blame him? It's horrible." Cas checked what material it was made of. "But I can dye it another color and make it look nice."  
Palpatine nodded. "Go ahead. I have no emotional attachment to any of those." He returned to the garage and lowered his welding hood, putting the finishing touches on the walking aid.  
He finally finished it and brought it inside. Thrawn was sitting in a chair, watching Cas make dinner, which smelled incredible.  
"Here we go." He wheeled it over. "This should make things easier." It looked like a backwards walker with a seat. Thrawn could grasp the handles and pull it behind himself as he tried to move and then sit easily to rest.  
He stared at it with wide eyes. "Wooow."  
"It's light enough for Cas to carry both of you up the stairs if she needs to." Palpatine demonstrated. "There we go. Want to try it?"  
"Mama said to wait until after dinner before you came back in," Thrawn said. "That's because dinner's ready," Cas informed Palaptine.  
"I see. Well, afterwards then." He pushed the walker back towards the wall and took his place at the table.  
Cas moved Thrawn and his chair back to the table then brought dinner to the table.  
Palpatine looked down. "Ah, thank you, Cas."  
"You're welcome."   
"What is it?" he asked.  
"A mild gumbo recipe I picked up on my travels."  
"Excellent. Nothing like a warm stew for a snowy night."  
Cas dished it out to each of them. "Remember to blow on it, Thrawn. It's still hot."  
Thrawn gingerly picked up a spoonful and blew across it.  
He blew a few more times then put it in his mouth. To his right Palpatine was taking his first bite as well. Flavor exploded in his mouth with very mild but delicious spice.  
He nodded. "If you're going to cook, then I should get used to excercising more. Otherwise, I'll fall out of true."  
Cas laughed. "That's a complicated way of saying you like it."  
Palpatine shrugged and took another bite.  
Thrawn was eating his eagerly, clearly enjoying every bite. He soon finished it. "Would you like some more, honey?"  
Thrawn nodded and Palpatine looked up. "Only give him about half of that this time. Don't want to strain your stomach." He gently poked his son.  
Thrawn giggled, and Cas gave him a little more. "Thank you, Mama."   
"You're welcome."  
Palpatine watched them wondering when he had gotten so used to having Cas around.  
His musing was broken by Thrawn belching. The child slapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide.  
Palpatine laughed so hard he fell off his chair. "Well, that was a surprise."  
Cas was also laughing. "You're telling me. Thrawn, it's okay. That's a natural thing. When it happens you say 'excuse me'."  
Thrawn nodded and spoke in a small voice. "Excuse me."  
"You're excused," Palpatine said, smiling.  
Thrawn ate more slowly, still seeming slightly thrown by the noise and odd feeling that had accompanied it.  
Seeing he seemed confused, Cas quickly drank her juice then belched. Thrawn jumped and stared at her. She could do it too? "Excuse me," Cas said with a smile.  
Palpatine chuckled and shook his head. His manners protested, but his mind... Okay, just this once. He quickly swallowed air.  
Both Cas and Thrawn jumped when he, too belched. "Excuse you," Cas laughed. Thrawn giggled helplessly.  
Palpatine kissed his son. "Wait until you hear a Hutt do that."  
"Eugh," Cas cringed.  
Thrawn giggled again, finishing his food.  
"May I try it now, Mama?"  
"Finish your juice first." He carefully drank the last few swallows of his juice, trying not to spill it. "Now you may test it." Palpatine brought it over.  
Thrawn slid off his chair, clutching the back of it. "How do I get on?"  
"Here, grab these handles, and stand like this. There, just get used to it for a minute, then try stepping forwards."  
He did as told, finding a way to grip it that was comfortable for his hands and arms. Cas put the leftovers away and began washing the dishes. A small head bumped her side, and she whirled to see a beaming Thrawn with his aid, a smiling Palpatine behind him.  
"You'll get stronger with practice. Remember to sit down backwards when you need to."  
In the days that followed Thrawn improved. They began spending more time together, doing normal things. Cas even began giving Palpatine cooking lessons with Thrawn watching eagerly close by.  
There were other challenges. Thrawn may have the physical appearances of a six year old, but he wasn't as advanced as one in many cases. Bed-wetting, for example, was still an issue.  
The patience and understanding of his parents helped him come to terms with it, though. He always woke one of them somehow as soon as he knew it had happened. He understood that he needed them their help and was never shy about asking for it.  
Palpatine continued to scan for spinal deterioration, but the black specks finally stopped showing up, Thrawn still relatively healthy compared to Cas's initial assumption about the nature of his genetic failure.  
Palpatine was working in the lab, still attempting to fix the deterioration when Cas appeared in the door. "Thrawn's doing well."  
"He is," he said absently.  
"Surprisingly well."  
He sighed. "What's your point?"   
"I'm trying to figure out how this is as a bad you made it out to sound."  
Palpatine sighed, clenching his fists. "No, he wouldn't have died. I never said he would."  
"You made it sounds like it would!"  
"What's the difference? He'll never reach the potential I was looking for when I created him."  
Something hard and heavy slammed into him with incredible power, and he went flying into the wall. Dazed, he looked at Cas, as she stalked towards him, a stone fist floating above her hand. "You son of a bitch! You would have killed him for THAT?!  
Palpatine sparked up, drawing power. "Watch your words and deeds closely, Cas."  
"He's your S ON, dammit! You heartless bastard!"  
"YES! AND I HAD THREE BEFORE HIM! HE WAS MADE FOR A PURPOSE AND NOW I DON'T KNOW IF HE CAN FULFILL IT!"  
Fire blazed on her hands. "What will you do if he can't? Kill him for real?"  
Palpatine dug his lightsaber into a wall and slashed in helpless fury. Finally, he calmed down. "I couldn't."  
A gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Stop thinking about what you created him for. He's here and he loves you."  
Palpatine sighed through his nose. "I'll try."  
"That's all anyone can ask. Just be his father. That's all he wants from you."  
Palpatine chuffed. "Then I had better get back to this." He gestured to the vials. "I think I've found something."  
"Hold on."   
"What?"   
Cas prodded his ribs, and he hissed as the pain finally made itself know. A tingling feeling spread through him as she healed him.  
Palpatine nodded. "Thank you. I don't always realize I'm injured these days."  
"Perhaps you should let me check you over after you've been in a situation that might have injured you."  
"I'd like that, given the luxury." He picked up a beaker. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Thrawn's squeaky little walker came towards them. "Mama? Father?"  
Cas went to him. "What do you need, honey? Your father's working."  
"I finished my writing assignment."  
"All right. I'll come look at it." With a last look at Palpatine, Cas followed Thrawn out of the lab.  
Palpatine sighed and turned his attention to the formulas. For the good of his son.  
He worked tirelessly, pressing ever on. He couldn't give up.  
At last, he held up a beaker of something. It had to work. He had done everything he could, even mixed in darkside alchemy.  
He called for Cas and Thrawn, and they came into the lab, Cas praising Thrawn's progress.  
Palpatine patted a cot. "Hop up here, Thrawn. We need to put this in you."  
He obeyed. "What is it, Father?"  
"Some medicine to help your spine improve." Palpatine prepared a large, frightening needle. "Now, Cas, do you mind singing something?"  
She gently took hold of Thrawn and began singing 'Amazing Grace' again.  
Palpatine gently pressed the needle down between two vertebrae, rubbing the spot soothingly, and set up a drip feed.  
Thrawn pressed his face against Cas, whimpering softly. She continued to sing, running her fingers through his hair soothingly.  
Palpatine watched the liquid flowing into his son dispassionately. It wouldn't take long to be finished. Once it had finished he gently removed it, and Cas healed the spot.  
Thrawn took a bit to sit up. "I don't feel any different."  
"It'll take time, child."  
"Oh, okay."   
Cas kissed his head. "You were very brave, honey."  
Palpatine rubbed his shoulders. "Good job. Hop down now and go play. I have to put some things away and then I'll come after."  
"Yes, Father."   
Thrawn left the lab and Cas looked at Palpatine. "See? Sometimes you just need to keep pushing and answer will show itself." She left before he could say anything.  
Palpatine shook his head, muttering, "I don't know if it worked yet!"  
Thrawn continued to improve, growing stronger, able to stand and walk longer and farther.  
Palpatine had a fierce sense of pride for Thrawn and was determined to keep him the longer he had him.  
Thrawn proved to have quite the mischievous side to him. Palpatine came into the kitchen one morning as Cas was tying on her apron, chuckling. "What's so funny?"   
She turned, revealing that Thrawn had written on her apron, 'Kiss the Cook'. Thrawn giggled from his walker and came over to them. Cas bent down, and Thrawn kissed her cheek. "Very funny, scamp," she said.  
Palpatine walked over and kissed her other cheek before lifting Thrawn into his arms, testing his weight. "Ooh, you're getting heavy!"  
Thrawn giggled and hugged him. "He's getting strong, too," Cas said, getting over the surprise of him kissing her.  
"I should expect no less." Palpatine snuggled his son close. "What's cooking?"  
"Cinnamon pancakes, eggs, and sausage."  
"Sounds delicious." Palpatine set Thrawn back down, letting him adjust himself to his walker again. "The Senate session will be starting in a week. We'll have to pack and be ready to go to Coruscant."  
"Oh joy," Cas said sarcastically.  
"It's not all fun and games certainly, but it will give Thrawn a chance for some socialization."  
"True, and my experiences there were in the seedy Under City."  
"It's not so different, except that the scum wear shimmersilk."  
"Well I hope they at least act more polite that the scum I encountered," Cas chuckled.  
"That makes it worse in my opinion."  
"True. I'll be happy if no one grabs my bum."  
Palpatine laughed. "Not in front of Thrawn."  
"What?" Thrawn asked.   
"Something very rude that some mean people do," Cas said.   
"Oh."   
"Come on, to the table with you. Breakfast is almost ready."  
Thrawn trotted over, climbing into his chair under his own power.  
As they ate, Palpatine watched Cas and Thrawn. Suddenly he wondered... when had he started thinking of her as beautiful?  
While he was musing, Cas reached over and wiped something off of Thrawn's chin, laughing, and Palpatine picked at his own food. When had that happened? He had never seen anyone as attractive before.  
Yet it was happening now. He found himself waiting for her smiles, listening for her laughter. What was going on?  
Whatever it was, he had no business indulging. Making a sound like a disgruntled hen, he tucked into his breakfast.  
The days leading up to their departure for Coruscant passed uneventfully, though Palpatine was still bothered by whatever it was he was... feeling... towards Cas.  
He took extra care that Thrawn had plenty of warm clothes. No matter how luxurious one's ship was, space was cold.  
At last they were off, and Thrawn was awed by the stars and then hyperspace.  
Palpatine smiled at his son in front of the viewport. "Beautiful, is it not?"  
"It's amazing!"  
Palpatine chuckled. "I thought so my first time in hyperspace as well."  
"It's kind of sad how one becomes so used to something so incredible and beautiful," Cas added.  
"True. Still, if one looks long enough at anything they become bored."  
"Very true." Cas ruffled Thrawn's hair.   
"Then again, I once caught our son staring at a wall for hours." Palpatine smiled down at him.  
She laughed. "Children are more easily amused that adults."  
"This is true and sometimes unfortunate."  
Cas kissed the dark head. "He'll be fine. I bet he'll make friends on the first day."  
Palpatine patted his head. "If he doesn't, it won't be his fault."  
Coruscant proved to be a little overwhelming to Thrawn, even as he stared around in amazement.  
Palpatine laughed at his son's expression and held him. "Welcome. Tomorrow will be your first day at the Senate Elementary. Are you excited?"  
"Um... I don't know," he said softly.  
Palpatine nodded. "You don't have to go this year, if you don't want to. You pick up things so quickly, I'm sure we could just keep home-schooling for the session and enroll you next year."  
Thrawn thought for a moment. "I'll go."  
"I'm proud of you, my child. Don't worry. You're so advanced already, I can't imagine they won't put you in a higher grade and there'll be plenty of children to play with."  
Thrawn's first day turned out to be more nerve-wracking to his parents to than to him. The teacher greeted him kindly and showed him the way to his classroom.  
Palpatine knelt and hugged him. "Have a good day, okay?"  
The teacher set a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be perfectly fine, Senator."  
Cas kissed Thrawn's forehead. "You'll do great," she said with a wink.  
Thrawn smiled softly. "I'll be okay. See you this evening?"  
Palpatine smiled and stood up. "In the evening, my child."  
He went into the classroom, and Palpatine and Cas left the school.  
Thrawn subconsciously looked around at the other children. The school had sent a test for him to take to decide where to put him and all of these kids were older than he was.  
He swallowed nervously. "Class, this is Thrawn Palpatine, the Naboo Senator's son. He will be joining us."  
Thrawn whispered. "You left out my middle name."  
"Oh, I apologize. Normally we don't use someone's full name."   
"Oh. Sorry."   
The teacher smiled. "It's all right. This is Thrawn Beauregard Palpatine."  
Thrawn looked up at the older children and waved. "Hi."  
Some smiled at him, some waved, but a few ignored him. "Please take your seat, Thrawn," the teacher said.  
Thrawn scooted over to his chair and pulled himself into the seat behind the desk. It was a front-row seat, which was a good thing, because he wouldn't have been able to see otherwise.  
Many of his classmates were very kind to him and sat with him at lunch. He heard some of them talking about their parents.  
"My dad is the Senator from Corellia and he's so rich we have four houses!"  
"Oh yeah? Well my dad's the chancellor and we own the Senate building!"  
"No one owns the Senate building, stupid!"  
"He does too!"  
"Would you guys knock it off?!" snapped a dark skinned human girl.   
"What's your problem, Mira? "   
"Yeah? Everyone knows your father didn't even earn his place as Serenno's Senator," sniffed another girl.   
"He did so. The people voted for him."  
Thrawn quietly asked. "What does a Senator do?"  
The children turned to him. "You mean you don't even know what your dad does?" mocked one boy.  
"He represents his planet's interests in the Senate and votes on propositions and bills, but what does that mean exactly?"  
"It means that things about and for Naboo that need to be voted on by the Senate, like bills or if there's trouble that the Monarchy can't handle, he brings it up here on Coruscant," another boy explained kindly.  
"Oh. Why can't the Monarchy handle it?"  
"I don't know. That'd be something to ask Miss Strons," Mira said.  
"Okay." Thrawn ate his sandwhich. "Where's Serenno?"  
"Serenno's in the Outer Rim. Maybe during study hour I can show you on a map," Mira offered.  
"Sure, thanks." He slipped his thumbnail into his mouth. "Naboo is in the mid-rim, but my father says it's a core planet in all but location."  
"Well he'd be the one to know that. My name's Mira, by the way."  
"I'm Thrawn. Hi."  
"Is this your first time on Coruscant?"   
He nodded. "Yeah. It's so big."  
"It's pretty big. I heard some of these buildings are over a kilometer high."  
"Wow!" Mira smiled. "I'll sure you'll get used to it soon."  
Thrawn looked around. "Where's my walker?"  
Mira looked around.  
"It was right here!" Thrawn became distressed. "Things don't just walk away!"  
The other boy abandoned his lunch and began scouring the lunchroom, asking several students, younger and older is they had seen it. Mira tried to calm Thrawn. "We'll find it."  
Thrawn stood up and toddled on shaky legs, hands outstretched. "I need my walker!"  
Mira rushed to support him before he fell.   
The boy suddenly tackled another age-mate. "Yan, you jerk!" he howled.   
"Let me go, Nate!"   
Nate shoved him down and came back with Thrawn's walker.  
Thrawn grabbed for the familiar handles. "Thank you!"  
"You're welcome. I'm Nate."  
"I'm Thrawn." He sat down gently in the seat and looked over at Yan. "Why did he do that?"  
"Because he's a jerk who thinks he's better than everyone because his mom's the Senator of Coruscant."  
Thrawn nodded. "My father warned me there'd be people like that."  
"There are people like that everywhere, unfortunately," Mira said.  
Thrawn looked between them. "You're brother and sister, right?"  
"That's right. Twins, and we have an older brother, Jacob, who's already graduated," Nate said with a nod.  
"Oh. I'm an only child."  
"Well, maybe your parents will have another kid. Our parents weren't expecting to have us."  
"I don't think my mom and dad want anymore."  
"How come?" Nate asked gently.  
"I'm not sure. Dad says I'm enough mischief for three kids."  
"Oh that's just something parents say. Mom used to tell Jacob he was four kids in one," Mira giggled.  
Thrawn shrugged. "Okay."  
"Well it wouldn't hurt to ask for a little brother or sister."  
"Maybe I will."  
Cas and Palpatine were there to pick him up at the end of the day.  
Palpatine reached down and picked him up out of his walker. "Hey, rascal. How was your day?"  
"It was good, but Yan stole my walker at lunch."  
"Is that so? Don't worry little one. I'm sure it won't happen again." He shot a glare at said child. "By the end of the year, you might not need it anyway."  
"Nate tackled him and got it back for me."   
"Nate?"   
"He and Mira are from Serreno."   
"Ah, Senator Whiwood's children."  
"Can we have them over to play some time?"  
"Of course. I will speak with Senator Whiwood about it."  
"Thanks, Father." He cuddled close. "Can we go home now?"  
"Yes, we can go home now." As they entered the apartments, Cas turned to Thrawn. "What do you want for dinner tonight, Thrawn?"  
"Maccaroni and Cheese?" He looked up hopefully.  
"Sure, with some chicken mixed in?"   
"Yes please!"   
She chuckled. "Well I'll get that started."  
Palpatine settled next to his son at dinner. "Thrawn made some new friends today."  
"Did you?"   
"Uh-huh. Mira and Nate. Their father's the Senator of Serenno."  
"That's great, Thrawn! Anyone else?"  
"Not really. Yan stole my walker at lunch."   
"What?!"  
Thrawn explained the brief search for his walker.  
"Miserable little brat," Cas growled.   
"Nate tackled him to get it back for me."  
"I like this Nate already. We'll have to have him over for dinner."  
"I already told Thrawn I would speak to Sentor Whiwood about having Nate and Mira over sometime."   
"Good."


	7. Simon

They continued eat, and Thrawn remembered the sibling question.  
Palpatine took a deep sip of hi Blossom Wine.  
"Can I have a little brother or sister?"  
Palpatine was so surprised he spat his wine back out across the table. "What?"  
Thrawn repeated his question, completely thrown by his father's reaction.  
Palpatine sputtered. "Well, that's not exactly what I was expecting you to ask."  
"No kidding," Cas said.  
Thrawn shrugged. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a sibling, though?"  
"Thrawn, the process is just too dangerous. I don't-"   
"Palpatine."   
He looked at Cas. "What?"   
"I think he means... us."  
Palpatine stared with wide eyes for several long minutes. His mind's eyes supplied him with the image of Cas swollen with child, his child.   
"Father?"  
"Huh?" He snapped back to reality. "Thrawn, Cas and I aren't in that kind of relationship."  
"Oh. I'm sorry I asked."  
Palpatine went to get a cloth to clean up the wine. "It's all right, Thrawn. It was bound to come up sooner or later."  
"You... you don't love each other?"  
Palpatine hugged his son. "No, honey. Not like that at least."  
Cas stroked Thrawn's hair. "Your father and I do care about each other, sweetie, but more as friends. Understand?"  
Thrawn nodded. "Okay... Um, I'm full. May I be excused?"   
"Yes. You may go play for a while before your bath," Cas said.  
Palpatine sighed as he watched him walk straight to his walker and out of the room. "I hope he's not lonely."  
"He's never had a reason to be until now, Palpatine. Maybe we should have expected something like this."  
Palpatine looked mildly depressed. "It's going to be hard enough keeping him safe, but two? No, I don't think I could do that."  
"We should have at least expected him to starting questioning the relationship between us," she said.  
"Well, certainly, but the first day at school and he's already curious about our relationship? I wasn't expecting that."  
"He probably heard his classmates talking about their parents."  
"Probably." He stood up. "I'm done. I'll start on the dishes."  
Cas sighed softly. She knew her feelings had been changing, but she also knew that unless Palpatine ever made it clear he felt something as well, she needed to bury them. She rose and went to Thrawn.  
Palpatine cleaned the dinner and looked down at his reflection in one of the china plates. "What is happening to me?" Again that images flashed through his mind. He couldn't get rid of it. He broke the plate in frustration.  
He hissed as his palm was cut. Suddenly she was there, taking his injured hand.  
Palpatine let Cas heal it without comment. "Sorry."  
"For what?" she asked.  
"Causing inconvenience. Losing my temper. Just in general."  
"I've gotten used to it." She gave him a soft smile. "It's just part of your charm."  
Palpatine chuckled and changed the grips on their hands so that he was holding hers. "My charm, eh?"  
"Yep. Not everyone knows there's a heart there, but I've seen it. I've seen your faults that you try to hide. It makes you who you are. It's your charm."  
Palpatine cocked a brow at her, releasing the small hand. "Well, I'd get my eyes checked if I were you."  
"Oh please, I see it every time you're with Thrawn."  
"Speaking of being with Thrawn, isn't it time we headed to the pool for his water therapy?"  
"That's why I came in here; to get you."  
"All right. Let's grab our bags and head out. If we're lucky, perhaps there will be some children there as well."  
She nodded and headed to get her swimming bag and Thrawn's.  
Thrawn was eager to get into the pool. The water reminded him of his tank and the freedom of movement he had experienced in it.  
They chose the shallow end, and Cas walked backwards, holding Thrawn up while he kicked.  
Palpatine swam laps beside them, throwing in his daily exercise.  
Thrawn finally wriggled free of Cas' arms and treaded the water on his own. After a moment, he sank under and began spinning aimlessly.  
Cas allowed it for a moment then pulled him back up. "Come on, silly goose. A few more laps then you can play."   
"Yes, Mama."   
Palpatine had turned as Cas and Thrawn reached the wall. He went under and came back up to realize they weren't beside him anymore.   
"I'm warning you, Simon," Cas growled. He turned to see her glaring up at a black haired man, clutching Thrawn protectively to her.   
The man laughed. "Or what, you little bitch? You left me to do what? Have of blue alien bastard?" he sneered.  
Palpatine's face dropped into political neutral. "Excuse me?"  
"Buzz off. This is between me and her," the man snapped.   
"I left you because you were an abusive son of a bitch!" she hissed.  
"Can we not speak this way in front of a child?" Palpatine climbed out of the water and stood between them. "What exactly is your problem with Cas?"  
"None of your business."   
"He's angry I left him."   
"You had no right to just walk away from me!"   
"You abused me!"  
Palpatine held up his hands between them. "Cas, why don't you go let Thrawn play on the water slide. I'll have a few words with this gentleman."  
Cas nodded and left the pool with Thrawn.  
Palpatine looked back at the other man. "Now-" He was surprised by a sudden shove, but turned it to his purposes, falling backwards exaggeratedly and grabbing onto his ankle.  
People turned, and someone called for the police.  
Palpatine and the other man struggled and he fell backwards into the pool, but his adversary... His adversary fell into a concrete stand for the lifeguard's umbrella.  
He surfaced coughing and looked for Simon.  
One lifeguard assisted him out of the water while a second bandaged Simon's head and attempted to keep the bleeding to a minimum.  
Palpatine felt a savage surge of satisfaction.  
He was a little surprised as just how satisfied he was, even as he played off as being shock and horrified that it had happened, stating he had never intended it come out that. People who had seen, of course, said he couldn't have done it on purpose as he had slipped on a wet spot while shoving Simon away.  
The lifeguard who examined him for hurts said it was a miracle he wasn't injured as well and the investigating officers and EMS called to the accident agreed.  
Police arrived along with two Jedi who had been nearby. "Senator Palpatine?" rumbled a deep voice. He turned to face the towering form of Jedi Knight Tyln Dooku, who was sending his equally tall Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, off to question Cas.  
"Master Dooku!" Palpatine nodded in respect. "How nice to see you."  
"And you, though I wish it was under better circumstances."  
"Indeed. It was a sad accident."  
"What happened? You are not the sort of man I would think to resort to violence."  
"I did not. This was a complete accident, as I said. The man, Simon I believe, verbally abused my son's care-taker and attacked me when I intervened. I slipped and must have either pushed or kicked him into an umbrella stand."  
"Father!" He turned, and Dooku's dark eyes turned to Thrawn, supported by Cas and Qui Gon. He hugged Palpatine.  
"Thrawn." Palpatine picked him up and held him in his arms. "There you are."  
Thrawn stared up at Dooku, who smiled kindly at him. "Hello, little one."  
Thrawn clutched Palpatine and stared with wide, red eyes at the venerable figure. "Hello."  
"Your name is Thrawn, correct?" He nodded. "That's a nice name. My name is Tyln. This my student, Qui-Gon."   
"He's funny."   
Dooku chuckled. "Yes, he can be. What were you doing when that man showed up?"  
"I was swimming with Mama and Father. We were doing therapy because I can't walk right."  
"Oh, I see. Did the man threaten you?"   
"No, sir, but he called Mama some bad words."  
Dooku nodded. "What happened then?"  
"Mama was yelling at him to leave us alone... and said some bad words, too." Dooku chuckled. "Then Father got out of the water and told Mama to take me to the water-slide."  
"Did you see what happened next or were you too far away?"  
"Mama and I had just come down the water-slide, and I heard people shouting. When I looked a lifeguard was helping Father out of the pool."  
"I see." Dooku nodded. "Did this man have a previous relationship with...?" He looked over at Cas.  
"My name is Cas, Master Jedi, and yes he and I were together for a short time when I was 17. I left him because he was abusive."  
"Ah. That explains a great deal." He looked over at Simon. "Well, I doubt this will take long. It was simply an accident."  
"Does this mean we have to go home now?" Thrawn asked.  
"I'm afraid so. The lifeguards have closed the pool."   
Palpatine patted Thrawn's back. "Don't worry, we'll come back tomorrow."  
Dooku smiled at Thrawn. "You were very helpful, little one. Thank you."  
Palpatine gently lowered Thrawn into the walker again. "There you go. Try to walk without leaning on it for a bit, okay?"  
"Okay, Father."  
Palpatine smiled as he watched him. "He's a foundling."  
"I see. He cares very deeply for you both, that much is clear. I hope he is able to shed his walker someday. Now, please excuse us. May the Force be with you both."  
"And with you, Master Dooku, Padawan Jinn."  
The two Jedi bowed and left.  
Palpatine followed Thrawn to the lift. "I'm glad that's cleared up. Let's get Thrawn bathed and in bed."


	8. The Ball

Once Thrawn was asleep in bed, they moved to the living room. "What a day," Palpatine said. Cas leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for stepping in."  
"I can't just stand aside and let the mother of my child be verbally abused. What kind of man would I be?"  
She smiled at him "I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."  
Palpatine harrumphed. "Don't get used to it."  
She giggled, and a warm feeling swept through him at the sound. "It's nice to know you have a heart,... sometimes. Good night, Palpatine."  
Palpatine sat up meditating on Cas late into the night.  
What was this? What was this feeling? It was driving him crazy. Being near her was suffocating... but so was being away from her. He tore himself out of the dark as if he was climbing out of a well and then stood shakily. He should try to get some sleep.  
He made his way to his room and settled down to sleep.  
In the morning, Thrawn tried to get up without his walker. He made it pretty far: He was in the kitchen when he had to sit down hard and stay put.  
Cas soon came out and set it next to him, waiting for him to use it on his own time.  
Thrawn sighed sadly and clambered up into it. "I made it down here okay. That's better, right?"  
"It is. You're getting stronger. What sounds good for breakfast?"  
“Waffles?”  
"Okay. Go wake your father, and I'll get them started."  
"All right." Thrawn went to his father's door and knocked. Palpatine flipped out from a cobra position and answered.  
“Morning, Father.”  
"Good morning, Thrawn." Palpatine scooped him up in one arm and picked up the walker in the other. "What's for breakfast?"  
"Waffles!"   
"Sounds perfect." He flicked the radio on with the Force, and the song 'Beautiful in White' began to play. Cas laughed then hummed along, swaying to the music as she made breakfast. Palpatine couldn't help but imagine her in a bridal gown as the lyrics filled the air.  
He wanted to groan. He was doomed, wasn't he?  
A sharp tug on his sleeve and Thrawn saying rather loudly, and in a very annoyed tone, "Dad!"  
Palpatine jumped. "What did you call me?  
"Dad. You weren't answering to 'Father', so I tried something else."  
"Well, I'll forgive you that. I was zoned out. What do you need, little one?"  
"Will you put me down now? Mama said breakfast is ready."  
Palpatine shook himself. "Of course." He let Thrawn down onto the floor and watched him toddling over to the chair without the walker.  
Cas looked at him. "What's wrong with him calling you 'Dad'?"  
Palpatine shrugged. "I just don't like the sound of it. I never called my father dad."  
“Were you close with your father?"  
"Admittedly no, but none of my friends called their parents dad either and some of them were very close to their families."  
"I called my father 'Dad'. Granted I call my foster father 'Father', but in his language and there's no word for 'Dad' in Kaldarian."   
"Your foster father is a Kaldarian?"   
She nodded.  
"Thrawn does call you Mama. I haven't insisted on the more correct mother."  
"There's no right or wrong way to address us with any form of the titles. Come on, lets eat. Our son is hungry."  
Palpatine looked over at Thrawn. "And we shouldn't talk about him as if he were a potted plant anyway."  
Cas smiled, and that warm feeling came back. "True." They sat down to eat.  
Palpatine sighed, picking again. He had far too much on his mind to focus.  
His datapad chimed with a reminder of an event.  
He picked it up and groaned. "The Senate and balls. It's amazing that the Republic stands some days."  
Cas laughed softly. "Do you need a rescue date again?"  
"Actually, that would be very pleasant."  
"Well then we need to find someone to watch Thrawn."   
Thrawn swallowed his bite of food. "Mira and Nate since their brother, Jacob, was going to watch them when their parents went to a ball. Maybe it's this one."   
"I will contact Senator Whiwood," Palpatine said.  
"You could have a sleepover, perhaps." Cas suggested, stroking his hair.  
"Really? Father, may I?"   
He smiled. "If the Whiwoods have no problem with it."  
Thrawn cheered. "What time is it? If I go to school early I can meet Nate to watch the soccer team play."  
Cas looked at the clock. "Well get ready then, and I'll take you to school."   
"Yes, Mama."  
Palpatine paused in his conversation with Senator Whiwood to tell Thrawn goodbye. Cas returned later with some bags.   
"What's all that?" he asked, looking up from his datapad.   
"What I need to make my dress."  
"Ah. I suppose my mother’s dresses are a bit old fashioned. Feel free to set up a sewing room if you wish."  
"I can work with some of those dresses, but I feel like making a few of my own. Thank you."  
Thrawn watched Nate playing on the lawn. He wondered if he would be allowed to play if he asked. He could run pretty fast with his walker now.  
"Thrawn, watch out!" Nate yelled. Thrawn squeaked and ducked just in time as the ball zoomed through the air where his head had just been.  
He quickly ran to where it had landed and kicked it back.  
"Nice one!" his friend called as he ran after the ball.  
Thrawn smiled and sat back down.  
The coach called for a break, and Nate went over to him.  
"It looks like so much fun. Do you think the coach would let me play if I asked?"  
"I don't know. Probably not with your walker, and you'd need your parents' permission to play."   
"Oh."   
"But I'm sure some of the guys would be willing to teach you how to play so we could play for fun until you can join the team."  
Yan snorted. "No one wants to play with a cripple."  
"I do."   
"Me too!"   
"Don't be a jerk, Yan."   
"Yeah! If he wants to play for fun we'll play with him. Right team?"   
"Yeah!"  
Yan and his clique rolled their eyes. "Which is why we're Varsity and you're just the school team. You don't take it seriously."  
“I thought soccer was supposed to be fun not fate of the galaxy," someone muttered.  
"That's what losers like you think." Someone from Yan's group snapped.  
"Oh shove off! No one wants to play with stuck-up sticks in the mud!"   
"Yeah!  
The Varsity secondary goalie shoved her blonde hair over her eyes and hung her head as she followed her team to practice.  
One boy with shockingly white hair went over to Thrawn. "C'mon, we'll teach you the basics before break ends."  
Thrawn grabbed his walker and followed them.  
The days leading up to the ball were spent with the tailor for his own clothes, getting to know the Whiwood family better, and trying to sort out his feelings, which he was still failing at.  
Thrawn was determined, not just to walk, but to learn to run. The coach had been impressed by his fighting spirit and, since the team was open to people with disabilities, even those who needed a walking aid, the coach had decided that if he could meet a physical requirement, he could join.  
Palpatine and Cas were both reluctant, but eventually they agreed that Thrawn could try if he met the requirements.  
"You don't have to prove yourself to either of us." Palpatine told his child. "We'll love you if you're varsity or never walk again the same."  
"Your father's right, Thrawn. Remember, you may try but you may NOT push yourself too hard or you could undo all your progress."  
Thrawn nodded. "I'll be careful."  
"Good. We'll hold you to that."  
Thrawn cuddled into his father and shut his eyes. "When do we go to Nate's place?"  
"Your mother and I will drop you off this evening on our way to the ball."   
"Okay. That means I can see you dressed up."  
Palpatine laughed. "Yes, you'll see us dressed up."  
"We should get started on that," Cas said, glancing at the time.  
Palpatine looked up. "You're right. Thrawn, get anything last-minute together. Cas and I will be back in about thirty minutes.”  
"Yes, Father." Thrawn was waiting in the living room when Palpatine emerged, Cas still getting ready.  
Palpatine wore a burgundy waistcoat with gold embroidery and a short, velvet cape to his knees. His jodphurs were in perfect condition and his boots polished to a shine.  
"You look like a prince from one of Mira's books, Father."  
"Thank you, Thrawn. All except the crown, correct?"  
"Yeah, except for that." Palpatine waited for Cas, turning at one time. Suddenly Thrawn made a sound that was a strange mix of a squeal, gasp, and trying to say some word or other. He turned to see Cas in her dress. It was sleeveless, but she wore white elbow gloves, began as white at very top with a ruby in the middle, then the rest was sapphire blue to the floor. Her hair was twisted up in a simple but elegant half-updo. She had light blush on that brought out her features, eyeshadow that complimented her sapphire eyes, her lips were a deep red, and she wore a pearl necklace with matching white teardrop earrings.  
Palpatine smiled. "Cas, you look beautiful."  
She blushed. "Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself."  
Palpatine extended an arm and picked up Thrawn's overnight bag in his other hand. "Shall we?"  
She took his arm. "Certainly."   
They dropped Thrawn off with Jacob, Nate, and Mira, promising to pick him up before lunch the next day.  
Thrawn hugged them both before disappearing into the apartment.  
They were announced at the ball and mingled like proper guests, though Palpatine secretly hated it. He couldn't keep his focus off Cas for very long. He had had too much to drink, he knew that. It was his third glass of champagne already.


	9. The Walk

Then he saw it. Another Senator, one he didn't recognize off the top of his head, dancing with Cas.  
It burned and sat on his chest, making it harder to breathe.  
He snarled when the Senator's hand slid down to Cas's lower back and he pulled her closer.  
Palpatine sent a subtle suggestion into the man's mind: Go jump in a lake.  
The man paused, looking confused.  
Palpatine sent it harder, coming forwards.  
"Are you all right?" Cas asked her dance partner.  
“I feel the strangest urge to go swim.”  
"A swim?"  
"Yes. In a lake." He separated from Cas. "It sounds like a wonderful idea now that I think of it. Care to join me, lovely one?"  
Palpatine came storming over. "How dare you proposition a young lady like that!"  
Cas jumped at his sudden appearance.   
"Senator Palpatine, I..." the man began.  
"Oh, don't you give me that! I know what you're up to! You should be ashamed. Why don't you go jump in a lake?!" And with that, the suggestion spell was complete. He would have no choice but to comply.  
As the man walked away, Cas stared at Palpatine like she'd never seen him before.  
Palpatine sniffed. "Indelicate wastrel."  
He took her out to a secluded balcony. "Of all the nerve," he grumbled.   
"Palpatine."  
"Yes, Cas?"  
"Force, I don't know if I should hit you for making a scene like that or kiss you for defending my honor."  
"I didn't make much of a scene."  
"Half the ballroom was staring at us."  
"They were all staring at you anyway."  
"Staring at- what are you talking about?"  
"You look absolutely ravishing in that and you should know it."  
She stared at him like he'd grown a Wookie head.  
"Oh, stop that!"  
"Palpatine, what is going on with you tonight? You've never been this way around me before."  
"No, that's the problem. I'm always this way around you, but now I'm drunk enough to show it. When I saw you with him I couldn't take it."   
"Are you... were you jealous?"  
"It seems so."  
"But... why?"   
"It's obvious isn't it?"   
"Maybe, but I want you to say it. Perhaps you NEED to say it."  
Palpatine sighed and looked up at the stars, finding the Family. "Cas, I love you."  
She was silent for a long moment, and he knew he had just ruined their relationship. "Kiss me."  
Palpatine chuckled from pure relief, caught her up in his arms, and kissed her.  
She kissed him back, wrapping arms around him. "Now say it to my face," she said softly.  
"I love you."  
She stroked his cheek. "I love you, too."  
Palpatine laughed and looked back at the constellation. "Then I guess Thrawn will have his mother properly."  
Cas rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't keep calling you by your last name now, you know."  
"Hmph. Then don't call me anything at all. I don't have another name."  
She kissed his jaw. "Not even a nickname you can come up with?"   
"I hate all of my childhood nicknames."  
"Think of something new then. Some for this new time in your life."  
Palpatine sighed. "Ginger was always tolerable."  
"Why didn't you take another first name? One of your choice?"  
"My dynasty's name was sufficient."  
"Would you let me choose one? One that suits you?"  
"Very well, but only you would use it."  
"Jarek? It means 'fierce and strong."  
"Very well, Jarek it is."  
She pecked him on the lips. "Jarek Palpatine. I like it," she said.  
Palpatine kissed her back a little more passionately. "You know, we've fulfilled our social obligations. We could leave any time."  
"So why are we still here?" she grinned.  
"Because we haven't left yet." Palpatine took her hand. "Come on."  
She laughed, like music to his ears, and followed him out of the ballroom to their speeder.  
Palpatine had to be very careful to keep to the speed limit on the way home.  
He did, but he was sure he broke the speed limit getting INTO the apartment.  
They tumbled into Palpatine's bed, large enough for six people.  
Passionate kisses followed as articles of the clothing went flying. He eagerly went at her neck, drawing beautiful moans from her. He felt her bury one hand in his hair. "Gently, Jarek, gently," she panted.  
Palpatine growled fiercely and moved for the clavicle.  
She immediately tugged on his hair sharply, drawing him up. "Gently," she repeated firmly.  
He made a sighing sound and purred softly, licking more than worrying.  
She moaned softly. "Much better, love."  
He nipped gently at a shoulder and traced a hand over her side.  
She shuddered under him and lightly ran her nails down his spine.  
He made another growling/purring noise and responded in kind, his nails blunt and gingered.  
She gave a growl of her own.  
He kissed her jaw and gently stroked her hair.  
She moved to lightly nibble his ear.  
He churred softly and kissed her hard.  
In the morning, he stretched and looked over at her on the opposite pillow.  
She looked so peaceful, her hair splayed out on the pillow like a dark halo.  
He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
She moaned softly and opened her eyes. "Jarek?"  
"I'm here." Palpatine stroked her hair.  
She rolled over and snuggled against him with a happy sigh.  
Palpatine softly pressed a kiss to her hair.  
"Oh shit."   
"What's wrong?"   
"Jarek,... did we remember to use protection last night?"  
"Yes, I did. I have Force techniques that can stop the production of sperm."  
She was silent for a long time. "That is really weird. I could have gone my whole life without needing to know that."  
"Hey, you asked." Palpatine rolled away.  
“All you had to say was 'yes', not give me the details," she said, poking him in the back.  
He snorted. "Wouldn't your next question have been, when, I didn't see any?"  
"I was too out of it notice, and yes let that fluff your ego."  
Palpatine made his odd churring noise again. "Come on. Let's go get Thrawn."  
They cleaned up and went to get Thrawn. He immediately noticed that his parents were holding hands.  
He didn't mention it at the moment, but cocked his head to the side. "Mama! Father!" He rushed over. "You're here!"  
They hugged him. "We said we were going to pick you up before lunch," Cas laughed.  
"I know." He waved at Nate and Mira. "Bye guys, see you at school!"  
"Bye, Thrawn!" He chattered the whole home, again noting as they went to the apartment that they were holding hands.  
"Why are you holding hands?"  
"Do you remember when you asked us if we were in love?" Cas asked.  
"Yeah. You said no."  
"Yes, we said no. Not Yeah."  
"So..."   
"Well, sweetie, things have changed, and your father and I have realized that we, in fact, love each other very much."  
Palpatine kissed Thrawn's head. "It's sudden, we know."  
Thrawn squealed and hugged them.  
Palpatine and Cas laughed. "We're happy too honey."  
The weekend passed with all three adjusting to the change, the affection between Palpatine and Cas. Thrawn, as any child, was disgusted by the kisses they shared but was always willing to join in 'family cuddling'.  
With some powerful motivation, Thrawn was improving. He could go about his business at home without his walker, provided he took frequent breaks.  
His parents praised is improvement, but he still took his walker to school with him. He eagerly shared the new development at home with Nate and Mira.  
"That's great, Thrawn. Maybe you won't need it all soon."  
"Well, if I want to run, I still need it."  
"You'll get, Thrawn. Don't worry," Mira said.  
The blonde secondary goalie approached, hair still piled over her face. "H-H-Hi..."  
Nate and Mira reacted with not undeserved hostility. "What do you want, Carnelian?"  
"Um... I..."   
"It's okay, guys. She never joined in the teasing. Hi, my name's Thrawn."  
"Hi... I'm Carnelian." She scratched the back of her head. "L-Look, I came to warn you... Keep hold of your walker, okay?"  
He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."   
"Why do you hang around that jerk anyway?" Nate asked her.  
She slumped sadly. "Yan practically owns the Varsity team and I have to be on it." Looking around, she began slipping off. "I have to go."  
Once she was gone, Thrawn turned to Nate and Mira. "What did she mean she HAS to be on it?"  
"Her mom is really competitive and kinda over-bearing. I guess she wants her to be a soccer player?" Mira suggested.  
"Who is her mom?"  
"I'm not sure. An aide or something, not a Senator."  
"Oh. Maybe my dad will know. She shouldn't have to do something she really doesn't want to like that."  
"She loves the game, and even if she doesn't bully others like Yan does, she's still part of his group, Thrawn. You have to be careful about her." Mira warned.  
Nate gushed. "Loves the game? LOVES THE GAME? Carnelian is the best player on the Varsity team! She has a perfect goal record and a hammer-leg that a rancor would be jealous of!"  
Thrawn and Mira exchanged looks of dismay, knowing they were in for another bit of Nate's gushing over the sport. Thrawn loved soccer, but Nate could be a little annoying.  
"One game, she punted the ball all the way into the other team's defensive zone! It didn't go in, but it was a near miss..." While he babbled, Thrawn and Mira tried to change the subject.  
Finally Thrawn ripped off a piece of his second sandwich and shoved it into his friend's mouth. "Here! Try this! My mom made it."  
Nate chewed and flashed a thumbs-up.  
Thrawn give Mira a piece as well. "Mmm. This is really good. Your mom's awesome," Mira said.  
Thrawn grinned in happiness. "She is."  
"Think she could teach our mom to cook like that?" Nate asked after he swallowed, his attention successfully elsewhere.  
"Maybe she could, but would your mom want to?"  
"Mom loves to cook, but she's not great at it. Nothing she makes turns out bad, but she only makes simple stuff."  
"Then maybe she would like some lessons." Thrawn bit into his sandwich. "So, what do you think Yan is going to try to do today?"  
"Who knows with him. Just keep your walker on hand like Carnelian said. We're keeping an eye out for him, too."  
Thrawn nodded and reached for said walker. "Come on. Let's go play outside."  
The trio stood together to go play.  
Thrawn noticed that one of his walker's wheels was sticky as they played.  
Finally he pointed it out, so Nate bent to check it.  
"Ugh! There's gum in the wheel!" He stared at it. "It looks like it wrapped around the axle."  
"Hang on, I'll try to get it off."  
Thrawn stood still. "Is it coming up?"  
"No, it's really stuck in there." Mira shook her head. "Maybe the janitor can help."  
"Yeah. C'mon. He should be in his office."  
The janitor had to take the wheel off the walker and it still didn't work quite right, forcing Thrawn to drag it slightly.  
"Seeing he was getting upset, Mira quickly tried to encourage him. "Maybe your dad can fix it properly. You said he built it, right?"  
"Yeah..." Thrawn sighed, tugging the contraption. "I won't need it much longer. I can get around without it mostly."  
"Oh, great. Here comes trouble," Nate growled as Yan and his friends approached.  
Yan took a look at the walker. "Hey, look fellas. Looks like Blue's even more crippled than normal."  
"Get lost," Nate growled.  
"I just wanted to inquire after his health." Yan grabbed the walker and tugged it.  
"Let go!" Thrawn exclaimed.  
"Make me." He jerked it away from Thrawn, who stumbled against a wall.  
"Thrawn! Are you okay?" Mira asked, going to him.  
"I'm fine." Thrawn glared at Yan as he straightened. "Give that back!"  
"What if I don't want to?" he sneered.  
Carnelian looked up. "Teacher's coming, Yan. We'd better get lost.”  
Thrawn looked around in confusion. He would sense a teacher.  
Yan noticed Thrawn looking around and did so, too.   
"You're such a liar, Carnelian!" one of his friends said.  
"I am not." She snapped and, as she spoke, there was a tapping like one of the teacher's high heeled shoes.  
Yan looked briefly panicked. "Come on, guys." He took the walker with them as the group hurried away.  
"Hey!"   
"Yan, give that back!" Nate yelled.  
"Make me!" He shouted over his shoulder.  
Nate snarled and bolted after him.  
Carnelian turned and tripped him. "Stop."  
"What's the big idea, Carnelian?! Thrawn needs that!"  
Carnelian looked around, bending to whisper. "I'll get it. Don't get yourself pounded."  
"Fine," he ground out, wishing he could pound on Yan.  
Carnelian followed the group, trying to look casual.  
They all glared at her.


	10. Carnelian Quits

Carnelian still hadn't returned the walker by the time it was time for Thrawn to be picked up. "I suppose she was lying." Nate said, scowling.  
Cas and Palpatine came together to get him. "Thrawn, where's your walker?" Cas asked.  
"I lost it. It's okay." Thrawn fabricated.  
He could see neither parent believed him, but they didn't press the issue. He knew they would at home, though.  
Palpatine retired to his workshop to start building a new one. "You were getting too tall for the old one anyway." He picked Thrawn up and set him on the bench beside him. "So, how about telling me what really happened? If you don't want Cas to know just yet, she doesn't have to."  
"Won't Mama be mad I didn't tell her?"  
"I'll handle your mother."  
"I got some gum on the wheel, the janitor had to take off the wheel to get the gum off it, then it didn't work right so I had to drag it, and we got cornered by Yan and his friends. He stole it."  
"Ah, I see. Yan again." Palpatine began work with much lighter materials to help Thrawn use the walker more easily. "And he hasn't brought it back."  
"Carnelian, the Varsity Goalie, said she would, but she lied I guess. She told Nate not to get beat up trying to get it back, so I trusted her."  
"Sensible kiddo, but maybe you should have told a teacher." Palpatine patted his head. "What have you been doing about Yan?"  
"We;ve been staying close to teachers so he hasn't tired anything. Yesterday we just went too far away from one while playing outside, and he cornered us."  
"That's a good strategy, but it won't always work." Palpatine began fitting parts together. "Do you think it's going to come to a fight?"  
"If Nate has his way it will."  
"Well, don't let Nate dictate your actions, but if it does, you're not helpless, you know that." Palpatine patted his head. "Use these brains up here and, if you do have to fight, aim for the groin or the eyes."  
Thrawn nodded, then smiled. "Mama's gonna be mad you told me that."  
"Your mother is always mad at me for some reason. Now go help her with dinner. I'll finish this and be right out."  
"Yes, Father." Thrawn made his way to the kitchen and nuzzled up to Cas, who kissed his forehead.  
"Hi, sweetie. Hop on that stool and stir the gumbo please."  
"Yay, gumbo!"  
Thrawn leapt up onto the stool and began stirring.  
"May I take some for lunch?"  
"Yes you may, if your father doesn't eat it all."  
Thrawn laughed.  
Palpatine chuckled as well, pulling the new walker. "Come here, Thrawn. This one is a little! different from the old one."  
He looked at Cas. "Go on. You can come back and help after you test it."  
Palpatine helped Thrawn to grip the walker. "Now, this one is a lot lighter than the other one and it has looser wheels. It'll help you run."  
"Mama-"  
"Just this once you may run inside."  
"Yippee!" Thrawn gripped the handles and shot off down the corridor. It was a lot easier to run with this one!  
Palpatine went to Cas with a chuckle, slipping his arms around her waist.  
"I think you just made his day." She smiled and lifted a spoon up to him. "Here, taste this."  
Palpatine accepted the sample. "Delicious." He kissed Cas's temple and smiled at Thrawn. "There we go. Maybe he can make it onto the soccer team now."  
"Perhaps he can. Thrawn, did you want to help me put the onions in?"  
"Yes, Mama!" he crowed, scampering over.  
Palpatine laughed. "Just remember, it's a little bit more delicate than the other as well. Don't knock it into things."  
"Yes, Father," Thrawn said as he scrambled up onto his stool. "Jarek, there's fresh bread in the oven. Would you get it out, please?" Cas asked, pointing to the oven.  
Palpatine levitated the bread out with the Force, juggling the hot loaves in the air.  
Thrawn laughed as he stirred the onions into the gumbo.  
"I didn't say play with them, insufferable man!" Cas snapped, though she was smiling.  
Palpatine kissed her again, setting the loaves down on the counter.  
"Yuck," Thrawn gagged.  
Palpatine picked him up with one arm and kissed him as well. "Hmph! You shouldn't make such faces!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because your face will stick that way," Cas said.  
Thrawn giggled. "No, it won't!"  
"He's too smart for his own good, Jarek. What are we to do with him?" she said with a smile.  
Palpatine smiled fondly at him, tickling. "I've no idea."  
Thrawn laughed. Cas kissed them both. "All right, settle down. Dinner's ready so have a seat."  
Palpatine set Thrawn back down and he walked to his seat without help, sitting down proudly. He was much taller now and didn't need a cushion to sit at table anymore.  
Cas set down the gumbo then brought the small loaves, leaving the two big ones to be cut into sandwich bread. She placed a small loaf on each plate.  
Palpatine broke his into tiny pieces and mixed them with his soup.  
Thrawn, on the other hand, bit right into his loaf, to his parents' amusement.  
He glared at their smiles. "It's good!"  
Cas cut hers in half and spread some homemade honey butter on it. "Mama."  
"Yes, Thrawn?"  
"Why is your gumbo always mild?"  
Palpatine gave her his attention as well.  
"I make it mild because I know you like it that way, but I've made spicy gumbo before. Tell you what, every Monday I'll make a spicier gumbo and see how you like it. How does that sound?"  
"What if I don't like it?"  
"That's okay. You can choose a different sandwich each Monday, too, for in you don't like the gumbo."  
Palpatine patted his lips with a napkin. "I like this plan."  
"Then I can take the sandwich to school for lunch if I like the gumbo?"  
Cas kissed his head. "Exactly."  
"Okay. That sounds like fun."  
Palpatine patted Thrawn's head. "It's in your genes to like spicy food. Your other father certainly did."  
"Really? You don't talk about him."  
"That's because there isn't much to say. He's dead. However, he did make a meal once and used every spice in the cabinet."  
"Sounds like my kind of cook," Cas said.  
Palpatine glared. "He had the audacity to say my cooking was bland!"  
"It was, but you're getting better, love. Of course, I made a mixture so hot people call it 'Devil's Tears'."  
Palpatine sighed. "No, don't make that. Spice burns my mouth."  
"That's the point. Don't worry, I won't subject either of you that."  
Thrawn looked curious. "What did it taste like?"  
“It's hard to describe. It had a sweet flavor but was so hot you couldn't hardly tell."  
He took a bite of his gumbo. "Then how did you know?"  
"I didn't say you couldn't tell, I said you could hardly tell. You could tell... if you didn't immediately start drinking something."  
"Okay." Thrawn leaned on his elbow. "Mama, why are some people mean?"  
"I'm guessing you're talking about Yan." He nodded. "Some people are mean to others to make themselves feel better. Some are mean because they're scared of something and lash out."  
Thrawn stirred his gumbo idly. "Which is he?"  
Cas paused, and Palpatine sensed she knew something he did not. "Yan is different, sweetheart. I was out today and encountered the Courscant Senator with her daughter, Yan's younger sister who appeared to be sick."  
"So?" Thrawn asked.  
"Thrawn,... I believe Yan is mean to you... because that's how his mother treats him."  
Thrawn bit his lip, tearing slightly. "That's awful..."  
Cas hugged him. "Yes it is. Treating you like this maybe his way to coping with his life at home,... or it could be a cry for help, wanting someone to notice the only way he can think of to get attention."  
Palpatine patted Thrawn's back. "It doesn't make it right, though."  
"No it doesn't. Stand up for yourself, but remember, mean words back won't make you any better than Yan."  
Thrawn nodded. "Okay."  
"Finish your dinner, than you may play before bed." "Yes, Mama."  
Palpatine sighed when Thrawn had left the table. "I hate hearing about Yan bullying my son, but..." He snorted through his nose. "Well, why hide it? I can empathize with him."  
"I wanted nothing more than to take the girl from her, Jarek. She was so little. All she did was start coughing while the Senator was speaking to someone, and she starts screaming at the poor child. I thought for a moment she was going to hit her."  
Palpatine nodded, looking sideways out the door. "She's insane and everyone knows it."  
"We need to do something. Those children can't be left with her."  
"What can we do? She's been investigated once before and cleared." He thought a moment. "I'll think of something. I'll tell you when I do."  
Cas nodded and sighed.  
The next morning, Thrawn brought the new walker to show his prowess off to the coach.  
"All right, Thrawn. Once around the field will do," the coach said.  
The Varsity team was just arriving as Thrawn completed his lap of the field.  
The coach nodded and handed Thrawn a document. "All right. Have your parents sign this permission slip and you can join the team."  
Thrawn grinned. "Thanks."  
Carnelian approached, her hair tied strictly back in a blue bow.  
"You can't be serious!" Yan exclaimed,  
Carnelian winced. "Don't pay attention to him."  
Thrawn glared at her. "What do you want?"  
"I- I brought your walker back... It's in your homeroom..." She scratched her ribbon, pulling it slightly loose.  
"Thanks," he said, suddenly not sure what else to say beyond that.  
"You're welcome." She turned and ran back onto the field.  
Thrawn settled on the bench to watch practice, clutching eagerly at the permission slip. He was so close!  
Carnelian's head just wasn't in the game. She practically let the school team score three goals.  
The coach called her out and sent in the primary.  
Carnelian sat on the bench and worried at her shirt. It was just a scrimmage, why was she nervy?  
Finally practice was over, and Yan made his way straight for Carnelian.  
She had picked apart her hair style and it was hanging in her eyes again.  
"What was all that?" he hissed in her face.  
"It's just a scrimmage, Yan."  
"You let the losers score!" Thrawn bristled nearby as Yan's treatment of her.  
Carnelian looked up, her eyes flashing. "What is wrong with you?"  
"Me? What's with YOU?! You weren't in the game! Shape up or I'll make sure you don't play again."  
"Leave her alone!" Thrawn snapped.  
Carnelian jumped him, tossing him to the ground with a side-strike.  
"Coach!" Thrawn yelled.  
The coach was already on his way. "What is going on here?"  
Carnelian was shrieking, caught in a straddle across Yan and punching his face.  
Coach dragged her off. "What is going on?!"  
"Yan was in her face and threatening to keep her from playing again," Thrawn said.  
Carnelian was beyond reasoning. She strained at the coach's grip and shrieked at Yan. "I DON'T WANT TO PLAY FOR YOU ANYMORE! I QUIT! I'LL PLAY ON THE SCHOOL TEAM!" She shredded the jersey and threw it at him.  
She was suspended, and the Board debated about expelling her.  
Unsurprisingly, Senator Palpatine and several other parents stepped in. "Carnelian is a good girl who's been running with a bullying crowd for far too long. She deserves a second chance now that she's broken ties with them."  
The board relented but kept her suspension, which was fair.  
She was back at school the following week, hair a mess and everything out of place. She began hanging out with Thrawn, Mira, and Nate. Yan became even more vindictive towards Thrawn for telling the coach about his threats to Carnelian.  
Thrawn had two walkers now. He kept the lighter one for soccer practice and the old one, which Carnelian had fixed and re-painted a fire engine red, for the rest of the time. To his surprise, he began to get into the habit of helping her fix her hair.  
"I hate my hair." Carnelian admitted as he helped her brush it. "It hurts to keep it straight."  
"So why do you?" he asked.  
"Mom makes me. Good for appearances and whatnot."  
"I think you'd look neat with curly hair. Maybe my mom can talk to yours about it."  
"That wasn't what I meant. I meant straight as in neat and nice-looking."  
"Oh. How does it hurt?"  
"It tugs on my scalp and the ribbon pulls it."  
"Hmm. Well, I can ask my mom if there are gentler ways of keeping it nice."  
"Thanks, Thrawn." Carnelian sighed through her nose. "You're a good player, you know? You should be a mid-fielder, you're really fast."  
"You think so?"  
"Of course. I've been playing soccer since I was four. I know all about it."  
"Wow. Thanks, Carnelian. I'll talk to my mom about your hair tonight. I'm sure she'll have some ideas."  
She nodded. "We should get to home room. Come on."  
They hurried to class and took their seats.  
Palpatine came home from a meeting and flopped onto the couch. Sometimes he really hated his job. He wanted to shred the pillow but was too drained to do anything accept bury his face in it. He felt her hands rest on his back then remove his outer robe. "Rough meeting?"  
"You have no idea, Cas."  
She kissed his head. "Well, I was about to change into that new nightgown I bought and relax for a while, so I'll do that then I'll come work out some of those knots in your back." She left, and he didn't lift his head until she came back.  
Palpatine moaned appreciatively when she began rubbing his shoulders.  
He reached back to trace her leg as she worked out the knots in his muscles. Purring, he gently tickled the back of her knee.  
She squirmed, laughing. "Jarek! Do you want a massage or not?"  
Palpatine chuckled. "Sorry, love. Far too tempting.”  
She leaned down to his ear. "Behave yourself, and I'll let you see the little secret under the gown," she whispered.  
"Ooohhh... A secret?"  
She nipped his ear. "A secret just for you."  
"Well, now I'm all curious."  
She smiled and continued the massage. "Good."  
Palpatine grunted when she found a knot.  
She worked it loose, healing any lingering discomfort.  
He purred comfortably and shifted.  
At last she finished the massage and moved away. "Come discover the secret, my love," she purred.  
Palpatine turned over. "Oh, I will."  
She sauntered towards his room, swaying her hips, throwing seductive look over her shoulder at him.  
Palpatine followed quickly, not wasting time.  
She stood beside the bed, waiting for him, watching him with those beautiful eyes.  
Palpatine gently pushed her over onto it.  
He pushed the gown up to discover match, lace panties underneath, hugging her curves just right.  
"Oh, my... You do know me so well...."  
She smiled at him. "I take you it you like your surprise."  
"Of course I do, Love." Palpatine stroked the edges of the panties.  
She ran a hand through his hair. "Just play gently."  
"I'll do my best." He promised.  
She stroked his face briefly. "You're just dying to start, aren't you?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, go ahead, love. I'm yours to play with so long as you're gentle."  
Palpatine lowered his lips to her hips and ran them along the lace.  
She moaned softly, a beautiful sound.  
He smirked and continued.  
Her fingers returned to his hair, stroking, applying gentle pressure to his scalp as she stroked his hair.  
Palpatine purred like a contented cat, a hint of growl forming.  
Cas smirked and lightly pressed her foot to his groin. "Ooh, someone's excited," she purred.  
Palpatine whined slightly, tongue flicking out against her navel.  
She smirked and began rubbing him with her foot.  
Palpatine pushed her panties down and made use of his hands. Thirty minutes later, he looked up from where he was snuggled into her at the clock. "Shoot."  
"What's wrong?"  
"We should have been in the speeder to pick Thrawn up five minutes ago." He grabbed for his socks and jodphurs.  
Cas dressed swiftly, and they rushed to get their son.  
Thrawn and Carnelian were playing a miniature scrimmage with Nate and Mira, two against two.  
For a moment Cas and Palpatine just watched, enjoying Thrawn's energy and laughter.  
Carnelian looked up. "Thrawn, your parents are here."  
He turned and scuttled over to them, hugging them.  
Palpatine laughed. "We have a few minutes if you want to finish your game, little one."  
"Yay!" He raced back to his friends.  
Carnelian set up the kick again and they were off. She had a very defensive style of play and liked to use her hands. No wonder she was a goalie.  
Thrawn was fast when he got going and agile enough to cut tricks with his feet and legs. He was a perfect offensive mid-fielder.  
Nate was similar, and while Mira was decent she was no soccer player, though she could hold her own.  
Thrawn commanded Carnelian with sign language, telling her what he was going to do next and what she needed to do. He effectively strategized their way into another goal and Mira called game.  
Senator Loth Whiwood and his wife, Luna, arrived to collect their children. "Good day, Senator Palpatine, Miss Taylor."  
Palpatine nodded to the other senator and looked down at Carnelian. "And where is your mother, little one?"  
Carnelian began picking at her hair bow again. "She'll be here."  
"My word, that hairstyle is done up far too tight," Cas said.  
"She said it hurts her head. Can you fix it, Mama?" Thrawn asked.  
Cas leaned over Carnelian. "Certainly. It shouldn't be too hard, just adjust the ribbon... and there."  
Carnelian looked a bit relieved. "Thanks."  
Cas undid the hairstyle and began to redo it, looser and more comfortable while still being prim and proper.  
Mrs. Arneline Penumbra came storming. "Unhand my child."  
Cas, luckily finished, stepped back. "Please calm yourself, I was merely fixing her hair. She is friends with my son."  
"Fixing it? It's ready to come loose!" She bent over her daughter's ponytail, re-adjusting it. Her own hair was in a very similar, equally strict style.  
"Ow! Mom, that's too tight."  
"This is exactly the way I've always tied it, Carnelian. You've never complained before. It doesn't look professional to have messy hair coming undone all over the place."  
"It always hurt when you did it, I just never said anything."  
"Then live with it. It'll toughen the scalp." She took her daughter's hand in a firm grip. "Come along. Your father has forgotten his keys again."  
Carnelian looked back at the startled onlookers as she was dragged away.  
Thrawn grabbed his mother's hand and looked up at her. He could see the fury in her eyes, but she softened when she looked down at him. He leaned against her gently.  
She ran her fingers through his hair. he was filled the desire to be as close to her as he could get and held up his arms. Cas picked him up let him snuggle into her. Thrawn sighed softly, safe in his mother's arms, loved. Cas's back groaned with strain. Thrawn was growing to match his classmates quickly. He didn't complain when she set him back down after a couple minutes, but he stayed as close as he could.  
Mira and Nate exchanged glances with their parents and shook their heads.  
Palpatine ushered his family to the speeder.  
Thrawn cheered up at dinner and told his family all about how he was going to be allowed to play on the team if they signed a form.  
Repeating that he was not to overdo it or he wouldn't play, they signed the form. Despite his cheer, Thrawn was a little more clingy, seeming to understand that he was rather lucky to have parents who loved him as they did. Cas and Palpatine woke that night to Thrawn crawling up beside them and nestling down, needing to be close and loved.  
Palpatine sighed and cuddled his son to his chest, tossing out a second hand to embrace Cas.  
She snuggled closer, kissing Thrawn's head. "M'sorry," Thrawn mumbled sleepily, muffled slightly by Palpatine.  
"Nothing to be sorry for, little one." Palpatine closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.  
Thrawn turned his head and kissed Cas on the cheek. "Love you, Mama."  
"I love you, too, my darling."  
Thrawn nuzzled Cas and slowly went back to sleep.  
Cas smiled and soon drifted back off as well.


	11. Rainbow Carnelian Special

  
It was a few weeks before Thrawn had much trouble with Yan again. Thrawn was making his way without his walker for the most part by then and swimming completely on his own.  
"Hey, Blue!"   
Thrawn groaned. "What do you want, Yan?"  
"Walking tall without the crutches now, huh? You're still a cripple, you know that?"  
"I'm getting better, and my dad says I won't need help at all soon. Now leave me alone."  
Carnelian walked up, hair far too tight and books to her chest. Her face was pinched, expression pained. "Go away, Yan."  
"Mind your own business, Carnelian!"  
"Thrawn's my business, Yan. And so are you." She was glaring daggers. "Are you so upset your lauded team couldn't beat Coruscant?"  
Yan snarled and shoved her.  
Carnelian stood like a wall, still clutching the book. "So, that is it! What? Silverstar not able to block a shot?"  
Yan charged her, and Thrawn tripped him. "Oops."  
Carnelian's eyes were burning when she looked down at him. "A bit clumsy, are we? You couldn't take on the school team like this, Yan."  
He rammed her anyway then lunged for Thrawn, who finally had enough of Yan's bullying of him and his friends.  
Thrawn dropped into a fighter's crouch and delivered three punches: One to each of Yan's eyes and to his stomach.  
Yan went down, howling. Thrawn turned and froze, realizing that two teachers had seen the whole thing. The three of them were sent the principal’s office, and their parents were called.  
Because she hadn't actively participated in the fight, Carnelian was saved from another week's suspension. Thrawn and Yan were not so lucky, though Thrawn's sentence was light compared to Yan's.  
Palpatine listened to the principal with concern. "Indeed. This will be dealt with, of course. I will take action to ensure that the deed receives its just desserts."  
Just as they finished speaking, Yan's mother swept in. Cas and Palpatine immediately tensed. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded of the principal.  
"Your son has been caught fighting and apparently instigating it, with two other students." The Principal pulled up a file on Yan. "Thrawn, you're free to go. You may return to school in a week."  
Thrawn had only reached the door when the Senator crossed the room and backhanded Yan across the face.  
Palpatine stood up. "Senator, do you really believe that is entirely appropriate?"  
"Mind your own insolent child, Senator Palpatine. I will punish mine as I see fit," she hissed.  
Palpatine nodded, folding his hands. "I merely wished to inquire if it was rage or concern guiding your actions. You ought to be careful. A parent striking out in anger merely encourages the child."  
"Silence yourself!" she snapped, dragging Yan past Thrawn, who clung to Cas, trembling as the woman passed by him.  
Palpatine sighed. "Come along, Thrawn. We'll take Carnelian as well and drop her off at her parent's home."  
Palpatine drove them to an ice cream shop on the way. "What flavor do you like, Carnelian?"  
Carnelian looked up dubiously. "My mother says I shouldn't have ice cream..."  
Cas and Palpatine exchanged looks.  
"Because of an allergy?"  
"Because it's not appropriate."  
Palpatine got out of the drive-through and parked. "Come on. It will be our secret," he said getting out.  
Carnelian hopped out. "Okay. Why are we getting ice cream? Aren't we in trouble?"  
Palpatine grinned and patted their heads. "I said you two would get your just desserts and so you will."  
"Of course that doesn't mean you're off the hook," Cas said, giving her love a hard look. He just smiled innocently and led them inside.  
Carnelian's eyes were wide as she looked into the glass case. "Look at all the colors."  
"What flavor would you like, Carnelian?" Cas asked.  
"I don't know. What are they?"  
Palpatine ordered a turtle waffle cone for himself and stepped up to the case. "Well, that one's mint, there's cotton candy, and sweet cream."  
Cas ordered her own Amaretto Cherry Cordial in a cup and Thrawn's Peanut Butter S'mores in a cone.  
While Thrawn and Cas went and sat down, Palpatine helped Carnelian put together a waffle cone and then joined them.  
Thrawn looked over at the white-chocolate rainbow-sprinkled dipped cone filled with garish pink bubble gum and soft green mint, covered in raspberries and gummy bears. "What on earth is that?"  
Cas stared at it. "I second that question. Jarek, what on earth did you get her?"  
"A Rainbow Carnelian Special: Mint and Cotton Candy ice cream with golden raspberries and gummy bears all in a white-chocolate dipped cone."  
"I... have no words other than; wow." He nodded, and Cas suddenly smirked. She quickly leaned over and licked his ice cream, causing Thrawn and Carnelian to laugh.  
Palpatine held his cone away. "Hey!"  
Carnelian laughed and took her first bite.  
She giggled and held out a spoonful of her own to him. "Here, make it even."  
"Thank you." Palpatine accepted. "Mmm. Quite good."   
"How's yours, Carnelian?" Thrawn asked.  
Carnelian gave him a pink-and-green smeared grin. "It's great!"  
Thrawn's eyed widened. "Wow, you're a mess already."  
Carnelian stuck out her tongue at him and attacked her ice cream.  
Thrawn just stared until she shoved his cone into his face, smearing ice cream on his mouth.   
"Heeeey!"   
"Eat and stop staring at me."   
Thrawn shrugged and went to eating his own.  
Palpatine and Cas chuckled. Palpatine kept at his own cone until it was gone, then began making puppy dog eyes at Cas.  
She smirked. "Pay a fee, love, then I'll give you some."  
Palpatine sighed and kissed her passionately, stealing her spoon and a bite of ice cream at the same time. She pinched his ear.   
"Your parents are gross, Thrawn."   
"I know," Thrawn groaned.  
Palpatine shook his head at them. "You'll understand some day."  
Carnelian and Thrawn subtly shifted their chairs away from each other.  
Cas snatched her spoon back and stuck a frozen cherry onto Palpatine's nose.  
Palpatine made a noise of protest and popped it into his mouth.  
Thrawn turned suffering eyes to Carnelian. "Help me. My parents are so weird!"  
"Don't look at me. My parents aren't anything like this."  
They cleaned up the messes they made and cleaned up Carnelian and Thrawn then took her home.  
Carnelian's home was in a high rise near the Senate building. She waved them off when they offered to escort her and went in alone.  
They returned to their own home. Thrawn tried to go to his room. "Not so fast, young man," Cas said.  
Palpatine crossed his arms. "Cas, he didn't start the fight."  
"No, but he still fought. Jerek, this can't go unpunished. He can't think that rules like that are okay to break."  
"Cas, I don't think you understand the situation. Thrawn has every right to defend himself and his lady friend."  
"I understand the situation, and he could have solved it by getting a teacher, not attacking Yan. Violence cannot be the answer to everything. He's smarter and better than that."  
"He didn't attack. Yan did."  
"You're missing the point, again! He didn't need to get physical. He should have immediately gone for a teacher the moment Yan started to get aggressive."  
Palpatine's jaw set. "Perhaps we shouldn't argue this in front of Thrawn."  
"Perhaps not, but we WILL discuss this. Thrawn, you're grounded until tomorrow, which means tv, not toys, and no games. You may read, but that's it, and you will be going to bed after dinner."   
"Yes, Mama."  
Palpatine snapped. "Belay that. Thrawn, go to your room."  
He couldn't there fast enough as Cas turned on his father, eyes blazing. "Why do you always undermine me like that?!"  
"I do not ALWAYS undermine you. Just when you're doing something not in my or Thrawn's best interests." Palpatine coldly told her. "Thrawn is reaching an age when it will be time for him to learn Dun Moch, combat skills, and manipulation. I don't need him getting odd ideas about honor or pacifism."  
"Honor is odd is it? He's a CHILD, not a killer. He is not YOU."  
Palpatine's eyes died. "I have warned you before about what I am and what it means, but you NEVER LISTEN TO ME."  
"Maybe because I see there's more! I KNOW there's more to you! You're not heartless, Jarek!"  
"I am not soft either and I see the world as it must be. Do you think I like this? Don't answer: The answer is yes." He made a slashing motion with one hand. "Thrawn is my heir an heir to the darkside. He's not perfect, but he can be made so and only if MY TEACHING IS NOT INTERRUPTED!" He snarled.  
"If you want to teach him to be a monster then do it alone! I won't watch you turn him into one!"  
“You use that term without understanding.”  
"And you're the same the way about honor! If this continues... I won't stay."  
"Then go. I won't stop you."  
He could hear his heart break at the hurt in her eyes, and she turned away from him. "Do you know that when this whole thing started I had a chance to kill you and leave, back when I thought you'd kill me for trying to escape?"  
Palpatine turned his feelings off. "No, you didn't. You may have believed it, but you didn't."  
"Do you know why I never tried?"  
"I cannot bring myself to care at this point, Cas."  
She didn't speak, and after a moment he realized she was crying.  
Palpatine sighed, world-weary and floated in the emotionless Force. "Go to bed, Cas. Leave or stay as you will in the morning, but know this: This is the way of things."  
She hurried to her room, unable to face him any longer.  
Palpatine sighed and sat down heavily in an armchair. Falling into a meditative state, he lost himself to the currents of the Force.


	12. Return of Simon

The next morning they both woke before Thrawn. He was a little startled when she grabbed him in a fierce kiss. "No way in hell am I giving up on you two. I love you both too much," she said.  
Palpatine blinked. "Okay. Thank you. But still, Thrawn needs to learn the arts of combat and the Sith. I'll talk to him about appropriate times to use it, though."  
She stroked his cheek. "Balance is important," she said, kissing his nose.  
Palpatine sighed and hugged her. "I know, just don't be surprised if I start enrolling Thrawn in some after-school classes."  
"We need to work on being a team as parents instead of fighting each other. It's not going to help him as he grows."  
"I understand. I'll talk to you about Sith training later."  
She nodded. "We need to work together if we're going to make this work." She kissed his cheek. "What sounds good for breakfast?"  
Palpatine thought. "Eggs benedict with English crumpets."  
"I'll get that started. We'll just let the smell wake our boy." He chuckled and opened the morning news. Soon the doorbell chimed. "Would you get that, Jerak?" "Yes, love." He opened the door and looked up at the towering Kaldarian male.  
"Um. Hello, can I help you?"  
"I was told Cas Taylor was at this address," he said in a deep, resonating voice.  
Palpatine straightened to his full height. "Yes, she is. Who is asking?"  
"Her foster father. I am Seran."  
"Ah, I see. Cas?" He called into the apartment, still standing in the way.  
"Who is it, love?"   
"Your foster father, apparently."   
There was a pause, then he heard her drop the pot in her hand. She came running to where she could see the door. Shock cross her face then tears filled her eyes. "Seran. Niranu," she whispered.  
Palpatine stepped out of the way. "Welcome to our home."  
He noted how the huge man limped as he walked, his tail cut off half-way down. He used a specially designed cane that Palpatine hadn't noticed right away. He and Cas embraced. "Silara. My little one," he said softly.  
Palpatine closed the door.  
"Seran, I thought-"   
"Blaine gathered some survivors and managed to get enough help to bring Night down, but... he didn't survive the fight." Cas lowered her head.  
Palpatine looked between them, clearly confused.  
"Come, sit." Seran allowed himself to be hustled to sit on the couch. Cas went to Palpatine and pulled him over. "Seran, this is Senator Jarek Palpatine. Jarek, this is Seran, leader of the Phantom Hunters Bounty Hunter gang and my foster father."  
"Don't call me Jarek. Cas is the only one allowed to call me that." He bowed. "Senator Palpatine, at your service."  
Cas stepped on his foot for his first comment, clearly unimpressed.   
"A pleasure, Senator. I apologize for showing up like this, but when I found out she was still alive I had to see her. I have only just been released from a medcenter myself."  
"I see. It must have been quite a, what was it? Crash?" Palpatine raised an eyebrow at Cas.  
"Just me, love."   
"I myself was held prisoner to the sadistic Night Hatchets, a rival gang. They wiped out the Phantoms, with the only a few surviving. Their leader was a Dark Specter named Night. He was a wicked and twisted as they come. I was rescued by some survivors who had rallied other gangs together to take down the Hatchets. That was two months ago, but I'd been prisoner for at least a year."  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Palpatine interrupted. "You are a mercenary?" He pointed at Cas.  
"Surprise?" she said.  
"And you lectured me for wanting to teach my son to be a warrior?"  
"I fight as a last and FINAL resort. That's not what you were going to teach Thrawn."  
"What I AM going to teach Thrawn is to use violence for his purposes! Much like a mercenary, except not for HIRE!"  
"Which is not what I was opposing, but he's smart enough to use his head first and fight only if he absolutely has to."  
Palpatine grabbed his stomach and laughed. "I should call you a hypocrite."  
"You wouldn't be the first person, dear, and you wouldn't be the first person to be right either," she admitted.  
Palpatine stopped laughing, wiping tears out of his eyes. "I'm going to go wake up Thrawn."  
"I should get breakfast started... again. Join us, Seran? If you're not opposed, love."  
Palpatine waved a hand. "Why not? Political scum, mercenary scum... it's all the same to me!" He was still chortling.  
"I'll put Devil's Tears in your food if you keep up with the scum comment. The Phantoms were actually honorable."  
"Sure, and the Hutts have a civilization and culture!" Palpatine shook his head, disappearing into Thrawn's room.  
Cas sighed and kissed Seran's cheek. "Sorry about him."   
"Ah, don't worry, little one. I'm used to it."   
Cas had started breakfast when Thrawn finally emerged. He instantly saw the huge figure sitting on the couch. Thrawn squeaked in surprise.  
Seran smiled kindly. "Hello, little one. Sorry if I startled you."  
Thrawn nodded, staring at him with wide eyes. "Hi."  
"We must use our proper English." Palpatine reminded him.  
"It's early, love, and he's a child. Give him a break." Palpatine sighed but relented. Thrawn was still young, so he supposed it wasn't that big of a deal just yet. Besides, he hardly lapsed anyway. After a moment Thrawn scuttled into the kitchen to nuzzle up to his mother.  
Palpatine stood regarding his large guest. "Where are you from?"  
"Originally from Kaldar, a small planet in the Outer Rim. It's left alone for the most part, so not many even recognize the name."  
"Ah, I've been there."  
"Surprising, Senator. You're quite the traveler."  
"I have a taste for adventure and travel."  
"And here I was hoping you'd temper my fiery girl."  
Palpatine snorted. "You expected this from a man with red hair?"  
Seran laughed, a hearty, deep, and pleasant sound. "Oh yes, you are quite right for her."  
Palpatine smiled softly, triangling his fingers. "Thank you."  
"No, thank you. I'd begun to fear she'd never be happy with someone. Boys were afraid of her and her skills, men thought she was too headstrong and stubborn to bother with."  
Palpatine laughed, not entirely nicely. "I can see that. Worry not. I have my own particular set of skills."  
"You'd have to, Senator, to keep up with her. She was one of the best among us."  
Palpatine nodded. "I would believe it."  
"She let me have it once before." Seran chuckled. "I'm not surprised. She wrung respect out of all my seasoned hunters when she had the chance. She earned it."  
"I would have liked to see that."  
Seran smiled, and Thrawn came over. "A-Aliro, what would you like to drink?"   
Seran stared at Thrawn like he had two heads for a moment then he blinked. "Coffee would be nice, little one. Thank you." Thrawn hurried back into the kitchen. "She's very sneaky, my girl, telling him to call me that."  
Palpatine nodded, looking pleased. "It's important that Thrawn be exposed to other languages."  
Thrawn soon returned and moved over to Seran. "Um... was that okay?"   
Seran smiled. "It was fine, little one. It just surprised me. Would you like to know how to say 'Mother' and 'Father' in my language?"  
Thrawn repeated the words dutifully. "Mama told me."  
"Very good, but you must emphasize the 'a' on the end of the Mirama a little more."  
Thrawn tried again.  
"Excellent, little one. You learn quickly. Did she tell you anything else?" Thrawn shook his head. "All right. Here's something you can say to her that will make her smile. "Kir waru neto. It means 'I love you'."  
Thrawn repeated the syllables. "I'll remember."  
Seran smiled at him. "Good."   
"Breakfast is ready," Cas called.  
Palpatine and Thrawn easily walked into the kitchen. "Join us!" Palpatine called.  
Seran eased himself up with his cane and made his way to them.  
Palpatine checked his schedule. "Barring emergency, I have the afternoon free. What would you like to do, Thrawn?"  
"I don't know."  
"Perhaps we could go to a museum. There are some beautiful Baroque artworks on display."  
"That sounds fun. Doesn't it, Mama?"   
"It sure does."  
"Does Thrawn not have school today?"  
"He's been suspended for a week for getting into a fight," Cas explained. Thrawn sank in his chair a little.  
Palpatine nodded. "I'm very proud of him for defending himself and a young lady."  
Cas gave a look, but thankfully, decided they would talk later when not in front of Thrawn or Seran. "Join us, Seran, or do you have somewhere to be?"   
"I do not, silara. The Phantoms are no more, and I am no longer in any condition to take hunts or any other jobs of the like."  
Palpatine smiled. "It will be nice to have you along, Seran."  
"It would be my pleasure, Senator, so as I am able to stop and rest. My leg cannot support me for extended periods of time anymore."  
"The art museum is a perfect place for that, then."  
Cas did the dishes then went to change. She emerged in a three tone purple halter-top short dress, white leggings, and brown flats, with silver bracelets.  
Palpatine's jaw hit the floor and he forgot to pick it up.  
"You look so pretty, Mama!" Thrawn crowed.  
Cas smiled at her son. "Thank you, Thrawn."  
Seran nudged Palpatine with his cane, trying to get his brain started again.  
He said something that sounded like "I'm not an alligator" and came online.  
"What do you think, Father?" Thrawn asked.  
Palpatine said something really smart that came out. "Um- I- Gah."  
"Jerak, are you all right?"  
“I’m okay.”  
"What do you think of Mama in her dress?" Thrawn asked again,  
Palpatine smiled. “She’s very pretty.”  
She kissed his cheek, and the sweet scent of vanilla filled his nose. "Thank you, love."  
Palpatine stood up. "Well, now that we're all dressed, let's head out."  
"Do I need my walker?" Thrawn asked. He rarely did anymore, but he still asked just in case.  
"I don't think so. An art museum is a restful place."  
"Okay." He took Cas's hand, then with a sly smirk, grabbed Palpatine's hand and brought their hands together.  
"Okay, okay, you little rapscallion." Palpatine snatched him up in one arm and tossed him into the air. "Now come along."  
Thrawn laughed. The museum was fairly busy, despite being a school day, so they kept together.  
Palpatine told Thrawn all about the various artists' work and their influences, holding his hand in one of his and gesturing with the other.  
Looking at a human painting, Thrawn noticed something. "Father, what's on their fingers?"   
Palpatine looked at the couple in the painting. "Those are wedding rings, Thrawn, Married couples wear them."   
"Why?"  
"To show their attachment and devotion to each other."  
"Oh. Will you and Mama have some soon?"  
"Perhaps later."  
"You don't want to marry Mama?"  
“I said later, Thrawn, not never.”  
"But if you keep waiting it would turn into never."  
“Well, I’d have to talk to her.”  
"Don't forget, Father."   
He smiled. "I won't. Besides, I have you to remind me if I do."  
Thrawn grinned like a cat. "Yes, you do."  
Palpatine nearly balked. He was suddenly very certain he had indeed created a little monster. Though not quite the kind he was hoping for. He laughed nervously and patted his head.  
Cas and Seran reached them, having stopped to allow the old Kaldarian to rest his leg.  
Palpatine smiled at Cas. "Enjoying yourself?"  
"Very much so. I love museums. Are you having a good time?"  
"Of course. And so is Thrawn. He's taking quite the interest in it." He pointed out a few details of forshortening to his son.  
Thrawn soaked it all in as they continued on. As they admired a few other paintings, he suddenly tugged on Palpatine's hand. He turned to his son. "Yes, Thrawn?"   
"Why is that guy staring at Mama?" he asked softly, pointing.  
Palpatine looked.  
There was a tall man not too far away eying Cas quite lustfully.  
Palpatine's eye began twitching. "He thinks she looks nice."  
"Oh, but it's... creepy... when he does it, Father."  
"Well, he's not thinking nice thoughts at the same time, little one."  
“How do we make him stop staring at her?"  
Palpatine sensed a teaching moment. "Carefully, reach out to his mind and warn him to go away."  
"Um, okay." Thrawn focused and reached out for the man's mind. He almost immediately scrunched his nose is disgust.  
Palpatine soothed his mind. "Don't look at what he's thinking. Just tell him to leave."  
He pushed an order to leave to the man.  
Palpatine bolstered it gently and the man twitched, resisting. "Give him an excuse. Tell him he's hungry and wants lunch more than he wants to ogle."  
Thrawn was confused by the word 'ogle' but did as his father, pushing harder. He wanted the man gone, to stop staring at his mother that way.  
Palpatine wanted it too. He helped his son and together, they pushed him away.  
The man walked away, and Thrawn made a disgusted face as he looked at his father. "He was not a nice person."  
"No, he wasn't." Palpatine gently hugged him to his side. "You did very well. More practice and you'll be a perfect telepath."  
Cas came over to them. "I get the feeling you two were very sneaky about something."   
"Of course we didn't, love."   
She gave him a look and kept walking, Thrawn eagerly at her side. Seran came up to Palpatine. "Good luck getting away with a lie to her, Senator. It's one of her best skills, knowing lies from truth."  
Palpatine flashed his eyes at him. "One of my best skills is twisting truth and lie and to my purposes."  
"Then you will balance each other out," the old one said with a smile.  
Palpatine chuckled. "If we don't kill each other first."  
Seran chuckled. His golden eyes followed Cas and Thrawn. Suddenly he looked so ancient to Palpatine.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"How much she's going to need you, Senator. The medics gave me only another month due to the amount of internal damage Night caused me, too much for them to repair."  
Palpatine reached out and gave him his own kind of special examination. "I see. I'm sorry."  
"I will tell her before I leave tonight, but... I will not return. I know it will break her heart. You must be there for her."  
Palpatine gave him a critical examination, looking for any kind of injury he could fix.  
The damage he found was incredible, caused by the same kind of sadistic creature his own Master was. "Her birth father is long dead, Senator, so I suppose this falls to me. When the day comes that you wish to take her as your wife, you have my blessing."  
Palpatine sighed. "First Thrawn, now you."  
Seran chuckled. "I see the way you look at her, young man. It is in inevitable that you would her to be your life mate in the future."  
Palpatine rolled his eyes. "I'll be the judge of my own desires and intentions." He softened slightly. "Though I am not unreceptive to the idea..."  
"Love is a funny thing, Senator. We cannot always judge how it will change us. As I said, you have my blessing when the time comes."  
"Well, thank you."  
"Take care of her. After everything she went through, she deserves happiness." Seran smiled down at the Nubian. "She truly loves you, Senator. Cherish that. It's not every day a woman loves a man as she loves you."  
Palpatine sighed, nodding, but not answering.  
Thrawn came running. "Aliro, I found a Kaldarian carving! Come and see!”  
Palpatine and Seran rushed ahead to see it. "Very well, Thrawn. Show us."  
Thrawn eagerly pointed out the carving. "You're right, little one. This a carving often found in our temples and on shrines. It's the symbol for purity," Seran said.  
Palpatine chuckled at his son's eagerness. "Did you read the tagplate to fine that out?"  
He nodded, and Seran ruffled his hair, chuckling. "There's a legend among my people that should a temple or shine be defiled or corrupted all purity symbols will blacken as if burned until the temple or shrine is cleansed again. When cleansed the symbol will glow white for three days and nights then return to normal."  
Thrawn shook his head. "Father would say that's superstition."  
"Perhaps your father's right, but remember, Thrawn, there's always a bit of truth to legends. Something had to start them afterall."  
Thrawn nodded, looking back at the purity symbol.  
Seran limped over to a nearby bench and sat down.  
Palpatine and Thrawn examined a few other sculptures.  
Cas soon reappeared, carrying four water bottles, giving one to each of them.  
Palpatine sipped his gently while Thrawn gulped. "Is it lunch yet?"  
All three adults chuckled. "Yes, we can get lunch before we see the rest of the museum," Palpatine said.  
Thrawn grinned. "Thanks." He took Palpatine's hand and began pulling.  
"Thrawn, slow down. Seran walks slower than you," Cas said.  
Thrawn tamed his feet and looked impatient.  
Palpatine tapped him on the head. "You must have patience, son. You cannot rush to and from everything."   
"Yes, Father."  
He gracefully escorted his son. "Small steps, toes slightly in. Soft and quiet. Unthreatening."  
"Unthreatening?" Thrawn repeated, confused.  
"Yes. Looking safe or placid."  
"Um... all right." They reached the cafe and were seated by a waitress.  
Palpatine patted Thrawn's head. "You'll understand in time."  
Lunch was peaceful... until Seran began coughing. He had been managing to keep from doing so, but now he could no longer fight the coughs down. He tried to pass it off as his drink going down the wrong way, but the story fell when his napkin came away speckled with red.  
Palpatine frowned and dazzled Cas briefly, reaching out to patch Seran up, however temporarily.  
Seran quickly hid the blood on his napkin, but that didn't stop Cas's concern for him.  
Palpatine changed the subject quickly, speaking of the opera lightly.  
Thrawn tuned it out, digging into his chocolate cake piece with vigor. "We should go some time, Jarek," Cas said.  
Palpatine nodded. "Of course. I'd like to stop by a dance studio on our way home, though, and an art supply.”  
They finished lunch and continued through the museum. By the time they got back to the speeder, Thrawn looked as tired as Seran. Both of them fell asleep in the backseat. Cas and Palpatine exchanged amused looks as Thrawn fell against Seran and kept on sleeping.  
Palpatine chuckled. "Well, I hope he wakes up soon. We'll need him for the studio."  
"We can always go tomorrow, love."   
"That is true, I suppose."  
Palpatine ordered various art supplies at the shop and came back to the speeder. "I'll call Madam Bellora and re-schedule our appointment."  
Cas nodded and stole a quick kiss as he got back in his seat.  
When they arrived at home, Palpatine carried Thrawn to bed and let him sleep.  
Cas gently roused Seran, who apologized for all asleep. "It's fine, Niranu," she said, kissing his cheek.  
Palpatine put together some coffee for all of them and sat down in a chair.  
Cas kissed his cheek as she passed by, returning from the kitchen some snacks.  
They sat in the living room, chatting and working away at the snacks.  
Thrawn soon came out, snuggled up to Cas, and helped them finish the snacks.  
Palpatine smiled at his son. "Hello, little one. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, Father. Mama, may I get some juice?"   
"Yes. It's in the door of the fridge."  
Thrawn ran into the kitchen and came back with cloudberry juice. When he came back, Palpatine extended an arm and beckoned him to his lap.  
He carefully settled onto his father's lap, drinking his juice.  
Palpatine fluffed his hair. "We had a good time at the museum, didn't we?"  
"It was awesome! There was so much to see."  
Palpatine chuckled. "Tomorrow, we're going to see a dance instructor about lessons for you. I think you're ready."  
"Really?!" He smiled and nodded. "Yay!"   
Cas chuckled. "Then maybe the next time your father and I are all dressed up, you can dance with us, too, when we get home."  
Palpatine laughed. "Not that kind of dancing. Ballet dancing."  
"Ballet?"   
"But, Father, ballet is for girls," Thrawn said wrinkling his nose.  
"Ballet is for both sexes and will strengthen your muscles while making you flexible. Now, don't argue. This is one of those things we will not discuss. On the other hand, I'm going to be teaching you some meditative excercises as well."  
"What exercises?" Thrawn asked.  
"I'll show you later. They're difficult to explain."  
"Okay. Nate's gonna laugh about the ballet. Mira does ballet."  
"Don't let the small minds of others stop you from doing what you need to excel."  
"Yes, Father."   
"Well, since Jarek chose breakfast, Thrawn, what would you like for dinner?" Cas asked.  
Thrawn thought. "Chickan Rogan Jos with Peas and Rice?"  
"All right. I'll get started on that, then. Spicy rice or white rice, honey?"  
“Spicy!”  
She kissed his head and went to the kitchen. Seran smiled. "She loved cooking. She spent almost a much time in the kitchens of our headquarters as she did the training rooms."  
Palpatine laughed. "I believe it."  
"Mama's the best cook," Thrawn said.  
Palpatine pushed him down. "Go on and help her, Thrawn."  
"Yes, Father."   
He scampered to the kitchen, and Seran chuckled. "Ah the energy and innocence of childhood."  
Palpatine shook his head. "Along with the naivety, pains, and up-and-downs..." There was a knock on the door. “Who could that be?"  
He went and opened the door.  
Carnelian was standing there, eyes bright and wild, manicism emanating from her every movement, twitching. She looked up at him with bruises around her eyes and on her face and scratches that looked like she had attempted to claw herself to pieces. She was covered in blood. How had she gotten there unnoticed?  
He sputtered out a curse the brought her inside. "Cas!"  
Cas popped her head out of the kitchen. "Who is it- Oh, my God! Thrawn, stay in the kitchen. You understand me."   
"Yes, Mama."   
Cas rushed over. "What happened, Carnelian?"  
She stared at Cas with eyes that didn't seem to recognize what they were seeing. "They're dead. Both of them."  
"Who? What happened?" Palpatine asked.  
Looking into her eyes, he had a sudden sense of deja vu. He knelt and put his hands on her slim shoulders. "Your parents, correct?"  
She nodded, and he and Cas exchanged looks.  
Palpatine turned his eyes back on her. "This is what we're going to do. Cas is going to go run you a bath and wash your clothes. Then, I'm going to help you heal these scratches and bruises. After that, we're going to talk."  
She nodded, still staring at him.  
Palpatine turned to Cas. "You heard me, go. I can't leave her." He picked her up and moved further into the apartment.  
Thrawn squeaked from behind the kitchen door. "Father? What is it?"  
Cas hesitated, looking from the kitchen to the bathroom.   
Seran limped past her. "Go keep your son calm, silara. I will help with the girl."  
Palpatine snarled, disliking having his commands counter-manded, but did not argue. He headed for the bathroom, reaching forwards with the Force to start the water.  
Seran came up and helped him get Carnelian into a calmer state where they were able to get her into the bathtub. The old one was very calm and did not let her wild eyes disturb him, gently cleaning her, soothing her when she grew agitated with soft, rumbling purrs that on a normal day would have put her to sleep with calming they were.  
Palpatine carried her clothes away and put them into the wash. His mind was racing miles and miles a minute.  
Cas managed to keep Thrawn distracted with making dinner, though she shot him a worried look when he peered into the kitchen to check on them.  
Palpatine shook his head. "Thrawn, it seems we're having one of your friends over for dinner, but she's very shaken up. Please be gentle with her."  
"Will she be okay, Father?"  
Palpatine didn't answer right away.  
"Give her time, honey, okay?"   
"Okay, Mama."   
Cas looked at her love. "Jarek, come stir this for a moment please. I'll get her a tunic of mine to wear until her clothes dry."  
Palpatine nodded. "Very well." He stepped into the kitchen and took Cas's spot next to the stove.  
Cas went and got a soft pale blue tunic of hers and went to the bathroom. Seran was gently drying Carnelian with a soft towel, purring those calming purrs. She looked much calmer now. "Here, Carnelian. You can wear this until your clothes are dry, all right?"  
She turned her eyes on Cas and she noticed a change in them. Where before those eyes had been a silver, stormy blue, they were now an endless and empty grey. She accepted the tunic and wore it like a dress.  
"Are you hungry, dear?"  
Carnelian just stared at her, silent and measuring. "Sure."  
"Come on. Dinner's almost ready." She sat at the table, and Thrawn slowly edged out of the kitchen, followed by Palpatine.  
Palpatine bent over her, running his thumbs along the scratches, closing them.  
Thrawn hovered at his father's side, worried for his friend.  
Carnelian stared back at him and smiled, lop-sided. "Hi."  
"Hi, Carnelian," he said softly.  
She turned back to her plate and stared into it. "I can see you without looking. I can listen to you without hearing. Is it always like this for you as well?"  
Palpatine balked slightly, and Thrawn pressed against him.  
She lifted one hand and made a fist. The room began to shake, plates falling out of the cabinets.  
"JAREK!!!"   
"Not me! Carnelian, please stop that."  
Carnelian looked at him. "Make me."  
Thrawn squeaked in shock.  
Palpatine pressed his lips together and reached out, attempting to arrest her channels. All she did was stare, perhaps she didn't even notice. "I can't. Please, stop."  
Carnelian softened her fist.  
The shaking stopped, and Cas came out of the kitchen. She didn't look pleased.  
Palpatine held up a hand, arresting her movements and stopping her voice. "Can you put the plates back?"  
Carnelian stared at him softly and flattened her palm.  
The plates moved off the floor and mended themselves with a shriek, flying back to their places.  
He released Cas. "No more of that, Carnelian, if you please. Someone could have been hurt," Cas said.  
Carnelian looked over at him. "Someone is hurt."  
All eyes turned to Seran.  
Carnelian stared at him. "You received a mortal blow from a monster. I can reverse it." She pushed outwards, towards him.  
Cas, Palpatine, and Thrawn watched with wide eyes.  
Seran's face contorted. He shook his head. "Stop. You're hurting yourself."  
"I have plenty of lifeforce for this."  
"Stop!" he bellowed.   
Palpatine and Cas looked at each other then rushed to try to stop her.  
Cracks were forming across Carnelian's skin, across her entire being, revealing... SOMETHING underneath. An event horizon. An Exception.  
Thrawn screamed in shock and fear, fear for his friend.  
Her head snapped around, cracks re-sealing, coming back to herself. "Best not mess with Fate."  
Thrawn scuttled back, clinging to Cas, shaking at what he had just seen happen to his friend.  
Carnelian shook herself, head bobbling uneasily. "I think I should be asleep."  
Palpatine caught her before she could fall out of her chair. "Take her to my room, love," Cas said, soothing Thrawn.  
Palpatine carried her gently to Cas's room, as instructed, and tucked her in. She had such a slight frame. Could it be possible that she had always hidden such power?  
She fell asleep quickly, and he returned to the table. After dinner Thrawn was tucked into bed, and Seran told him a story, to his happiness. Meanwhile, Cas and Palpatine talked in the kitchen over what had happened and what they should do.  
"She killed them. I'm certain of that, but I don't think she's dangerous. Not to us at least." Palpatine told Cas.  
"What do we do? The police will ask questions, and they'll probably try to send her to any remaining family."  
"If they do that, I imagine she'll handle that problem some way or another." Palpatine took a sip out of his mug. "As for questions: She came over for dinner unannounced and stayed the night. Her parents didn't answer the comm. We know nothing otherwise."  
"So a usual story."   
He inhaled his drink and coughed. "Usual?"   
"Not the first time Seran and I have covered for a young one committing a crime, love. It came the territory. Of course the one committing the crime was usually one of the rookies and not a ten year old girl."  
Palpatine chuckled softly. "And not usually their parents, correct?"  
"I posed as a rookie's mother once."  
"I meant, not usually the parents as the vic." Palpatine stood up. "Regardless, we should get on with it and try to act normally."  
"Actually we did have a rookie kill his father. It was an accident, but it happened."  
Palpatine nodded. "Understandable. Come on."  
She caught his head.   
"Yes?"   
She kissed him. "You did good with her, Jarek."  
Palpatine smiled. "I've been in her shoes. It wasn't hard to adapt."  
Cas kissed his jaw. "I know what it's like to be more feral than human. That's how Seran knew how to handle her."  
"I'll have to thank him."  
"For handling her or for handling me?"  
"Both."  
Cas rested her head on his chest. "Not how I expected our night to go."  
"I didn't see this coming either."  
"Do we file for guardianship of her?"  
"I don't see a choice. We should speak to her once she's calmed down."  
"All right." Seran poked his head in. "Both little ones are asleep."  
"Excellent." Palpatine turned to him. "I meant to ask what you experienced when Carnelian attempted to heal you earlier.”  
Cas gave him her attention as well, curious.  
"She was in pain and fighting something she couldn't fight. I could sense it. At the same time, I could also sense an immutable determination guiding her actions. I do not understand it."  
"Any ideas, Jarek?" Cas asked.  
Palpatine shook his head. "She's like nothing I've ever encountered before."  
"Seran, she said a 'mortal blow'. What did she mean?" Cas asked.  
Palpatine decided not to interfere on what would undoubtedly be a sensitive conversation.  
"The damage Night inflicted on me... is fatal, silara. The medics said I only have a month at most."  
Cas sat stunned for a moment. "But..."  
"The internal damage was just too severe for them to completely fix, little one. When I leave I will return to Kaldar and pass there."  
Palpatine looked away.  
Cas trembled, and he knew without looking that she was crying. She rushed to Seran and embraced him.  
Palpatine sighed and patted her shoulders.  
Seran took up that rumbling purr he had used to calm Carnelian until Cas was asleep. He gently shifted her to Palpatine and rose. "Take care of her, Senator."  
Palpatine nodded. "I will."  
Seran nodded and limped out. Palpatine looked down at his love, her face still damp from her tears even in sleep. He carried her to bed and lay down beside her, stroking her hair and thinking on things.  
As he fell asleep, he found himself floating on a star-flung background.  
Palpatine looked around as he floated.  
A woman with long, blonde hair and strict, upright carriage approached. "Darth Sidious."  
"You know me?"  
"Of course I do. If you think about it, you'll know me too."  
He stared at her for a long moment. "Carnelian?"  
She smiled. "Correct." Her eyes were empty holes, looking like the background about them. "Welcome to the space between universes."  
"I... I don't understand."  
"You will. Starting with a simple truth: I'm not the Carnelian you know. Not yet at least."  
"What are you, is she?"  
"An Exception. A paradox, if you will. The most powerful and weakest person in existence."  
"An Exception? That doesn't make things much clearer."  
"It wouldn't. I'll put it simply as I can: I exist. And in existing, I call action and event into being."  
Palpatine sighed. "I should have know it wouldn't be a simple answer."  
"Put it basically: I cannot be controlled. Don't try. In the same breath, I often find myself following what I deem best for the galaxy and universe at large."  
"I see. Why... come... to me?"  
She chuckled, a ringing, harsh sound. "Answer that question for yourself: Sith'ari."  
"What does-" He woke before he finished the question.  
Carnelian had climbed up into bed beside him and Cas and was snuggled to his chest.  
He glanced over to see Thrawn nestled against Cas's side, and Cas was tucked against him in turn.  
Carnelian's face twisted and she opened her eyes. Still grey, not empty, cavernous holes full of stars.  
She stared into his pale blue eyes before it clicked that he was awake. "Um... it was Thrawn's idea."  
Palpatine laughed and hugged her. "It's all right, Carnelian."  
Cas and Thrawn were waking now as well. "Good morning, Carnelian. How are you feeling?" Cas asked.  
Carnelian stretched. "Strange... and sore. More aware, like I've drunk expresso and everything is coming into focus, but not bad."  
Thrawn shifted to rest his head on Cas's stomach, looking at his friend. He crossed his eyes at her.  
Carnelian laughed softly and turned her eyes into the back of her head.  
Thrawn jumped back with a yell. "Carnelian, if you're going to make a face at Thrawn, please don't do make one like that. Okay?" Cas said.  
Carnelian returned her eyes to normal. "Sorry." She shrugged. "He thought it was funny." She jerked her head at Palpatine.  
"It was a LITTLE amusing, but it would frighten others."  
"You have a bad sense of humor, love. For that you can cook breakfast this morning." The kids laughed.  
Palpatine groaned. "Oatmeal it is.”  
"All right, kiddos, go watch tv for a bit. You can wait until after breakfast to get dressed." "Yes, Mama. Come on, Carnelian."  
Carnelian hopped down off the bed and looked at a chrono. "You'll be receiving a call in an hour. I suppose you know what to do?"  
"We do, Carnelian. Don't worry."  
For an instant, had her eyes darkened?  
She nodded and hurried after Thrawn. Cas rolled over and kissed Palpatine. "I love you, bad humor and all, Jarek."  
Palpatine sighed into her shoulder. "I love you too, Cas. Do we have time for a quickie?"  
"Jarek," she scolded. He sighed. "If we're quiet," she purred into his ear.  
Palpatine grinned. "Then we'll be silent as the grave."  
In a half an hour, they got up and dressed. Palpatine, muttering nasty things, went into the kitchen to cook.  
Cas found Thrawn and Carnelian engrossed in cartoons and sat down with them.  
Carnelian followed the movement on screen with her eyes. "I like Starscream best, Thrawn."  
"Why? He's a bad guy."  
"So? He's still cool."   
"Megatron's cooler than Starscream, but Optimus is the best."  
"Megatron is a maniac. A hell-beast. Starscream is... Starscream is like your dad."  
Thrawn paused, thought about it, and laughed. "Yeah he is."  
"See? Do you like him a little better now?"  
"I still like Optimus the best."  
"Typical." She turned back. "It's too bad Starscream is going to die."  
"He's holding his own against Megatron."  
"Yeah, but watch."  
"Carnelian, don't ruin the show for Thrawn. That's very rude."  
"I'm not. I've never seen this before." She shook her head.  
On the screen, Starscream flipped up into the air and away from the Star Saber.  
Thrawn watched as he came down. "He's not going to die. He's better at this than Megatron."  
Carnelian kept her eyes glued to the screen.  
Thrawn gasped slightly as Megatron pierced Starscream's spark chamber.  
"Oh no!  
Carnelian nodded. "Told you." She sighed and curled up on herself. Starscream at last persuaded Megatron to join Optimus. "See? He was a good guy in the end."  
Thrawn yelped when Unicron destroyed Starscream.  
Carnelian patted him as the episode came to an end. "At least it wasn't in vain."  
Palpatine came over. "Come on. Breakfast is on the table."  
Thrawn looked up at his father. "Which Transformer do you like best?"  
"I've always been fond of Starscream."  
"What about you, Mama?"   
"I always like Optimus and Hotshot."  
"A house divided." Palpatine chuckled.  
Cas smiled and nodded. "Guess so."  
Carnelian sat down at the table. "May I have raisins in mine?"  
"Of course, dear," Cas said. She went into the kitchen and came back with raisens, fruit, honey, and brown surgar.  
Carnelian stared. "What's that?" She pointed to the sugar.  
"It's brown sugar. Would you like some in your oatmeal?"  
"No... I don't think so."  
"All right, you don't have to have it." Cas added some to hers then unpeeled a banana. Palpatine winked at the kids, then quickly took a bite of the banana. "Jarek!"  
Palpatine kissed her cheek and added peanut butter to his own oatmeal.  
The comm began flashing.  
Palpatine answered it after he swallowed.  
It was CIS security. "Senator Palpatine?"  
"How may I help you?"  
"One of your son's classmates has disappeared: A Carnelian Penumbra. We're looking to see if she might have gone to a friend's house."  
"That would be because they're dead. Is the girl all right?"  
"My gods. Yes, she's all right."  
"An officer and an investigator will be coming later to ask her a few questions. Thank you for cooperating."  
"Of course. We will wait for them."  
Carnelian looked up when the comm faded. "It looks like I got out of school at least."  
"Well that's one way of looking at it.  
Carnelian grinned her lop-sided, madcap grin.  
"Mama, where did Aliro go?"  
Cas reached over and kissed Thrawn. "He had to leave, honey, and I don't think we'll be seeing him again."  
"But why?"  
"Because he was very badly hurt and came here to say good-bye, honey."  
"Oh." Thrawn could sense his mother's sadness.  
Carnelian tipped her head to the side. "He was a soldier. Like Hot Shot, but thinking."  
Cas smiled sadly. "Yes, Seran was a soldier. He never really stopped being one." Thrawn hugged her.  
Carnelian sighed and drooped slightly.  
"Are you all right, Carnelian?" Palpatine asked.  
"I'm still tired. I want to DO something. I'm sick of inactivity."  
"Well, the investigator should be here soon. Perhaps that will help."  
She cracked a slight smile.  
Two hours later the investigator arrived.  
Carnelian answered his questions with such a myriad web of half-truths and lies that Palpatine couldn't tell them apart.  
Beside him Cas looked as lost as him.  
Finally, the investigator stood up. "There will be some changes for you, little one, but don't worry. You'll be okay."  
"What will happen to me now?" she asked.  
"It's likely you'll be put into the Foster system or the VASSALS program until a family is found for you." He sighed heavily. "Our initial search reveals no close family."  
"We would be willing to take her," Palpatine said.  
"That's very generous of you, Senator. It will take a couple weeks, but I'm sure we can get everything straightened out posthaste. Until then, I don't see any reason she shouldn't stay right here." He stood straight and saluted. "If we need you again or find any family for you, little lady, we'll be back."  
They thanked the investigator, and he left.  
Carnelian sighed and stretched. "And that's that. What now?"  
Palpatine checked the clock. "We have an appointment with a dancing teacher. Would you like to come along, Carnelian?"  
"Sure. I love dancing."  
"All right, come along then." The family, now larger by one, headed for the speeder.  
Madam Bellora was a tall, elegant woman with a clean-shaven head. "Welcome to the Ercore Studio, Senator. Is this the little one you wish to enroll?" She smiled at Carnelian.  
"Actually, Madam, I wish to enroll my son to help him strength his legs further and become more flexible."  
"Ah. I see. We have few male students, but it's certainly not unusual." She looked at Thrawn. "Come on, little one. We need to do some basic exercises so I can see if you're ready."  
"Yes, Madam."  
Carnelian watched from the side as Madam Bellora guided Thrawn through some basic exercises. Thrawn was willing enough, but his body was weak and she was clearly disappointed.  
Cas and Palpatine exchanged worried looks.  
Carnelian suddenly dropped into the position Bellora was attempting to help Thrawn into. "Come on, Thrawn. You can do it. No harder than standing to Yan."  
Bellora was impressed. "Correct. Now, try this." She moved to a different one.  
Thrawn focused and copied her.  
Carnelian corrected him gently with one hand and easily copied it herself.  
"Very good. Now this one," said Bellora.  
Carnelian recognized the position and helped Thrawn into it, then slid down the floor into a full split.  
Thrawn squeaked in surprise.  
Madam Bellora was impressed. "You have some history in the ballet."  
"Only what my mother could teach me."  
"You are good help to young Thrawn."  
"I do my best." She held the split a moment longer and rolled to her feet.  
Cas and Palpatine smiled at they watched, and Cas slipped herself into the Sith's arms, kissing his cheek.  
"I think we have two students to enroll after all, Madam Bellora." Palpatine smiled.  
"I quite agree, Senator. Your son has potential, and ballet will certainly help him strength his legs." She turned a sunny countenance on Carnelian. "And this little gem needs polishing and formal training, but will be a diamond in the end."  
"Well it seems it's settled. Wouldn't you say, love?" Cas said.  
Palpatine nodded. "Where are the forms we need to fill out?"  
Bellora took the forms from a table and handed them over.  
Palpatine filled them, signed, and paid for a season's worth of lessons.  
Afterwards, Thrawn looked up at his father. "What are we going to do now?"  
“An art lesson. Come, let’s go home.”  
"Yay!"   
"Hey, Nubian!"   
Cas swore as Simon stormed up to them. The children obediently moved back behind Cas.  
Palpatine sighed, turning. "You again."  
"I've got a little score to settle with you."   
"Get lost, Simon," Cas growled.  
Carnelian pursed her lips and looked up. Beyond the atmosphere were stars and as long as the stars were there...  
Palpatine put hands on his hips. "Indeed."  
Simon ignored the children, reeled back, and punched Palpatine, who hit the ground. His head swam for a moment. He hadn't be prepared for the strength behind the blow.   
"Father?"   
He looked to see the children kneeling beside him. "Where's Cas?"   
"Mama's beating him up."  
Palpatine looked up to see Cas working Simon over. "Oh. She's quite impressive."  
Carnelian cast a shield about them so no one would bother them or remember what they saw inside it.  
Palpatine watched his love overwhelm the much larger Simon, beating him down repeatedly until she pinned him with her foot pressing on his neck and his arms pinned back and up. "Let go, bitch! You're gonna break my arm!"   
She pressed down with her foot and pulled. He choked out a strangled yell of pain. "If you don't leave us alone, Simon, I'll break your arms OFF your damned body! Am I clear?!" she snarled.  
Carnelian looked up. Her eyes were dark and star-flung. "Why risk it?" She gripped Simon in the air and flung him down an alley from them, breaking him on the wall.  
Cas sighed then went to Palpatine. "Are you all right, Jarek?"  
“I’m fine. Impressive.”  
"Thank you." She healed his face then nuzzled him.  
Carnelian looked up, eyes grey again. "Thrawn was promised an art lesson."  
"Yes, we should go." He kissed Cas's cheek. "Remind me not to fight physically with you. I value my arms."  
Carnelian shook her head. "Come on."  
They returned home, and Cas made a snack while Thrawn had his lesson.


	13. Music of the Cosmos

Palpatine had Thrawn sit in front of a small canvas smeared with what looked like grey oil paint. They meditated, Palpatine ordering Thrawn to think of something and make it take form on the canvas.  
Thrawn smiled and thought of his parents embracing, smiling happily as he had seen them do before.  
The oil moved, but did not come clear.  
"It takes practice." Palpatine encouraged. "It's good that it moved at all."  
"I wanted to paint you and Mama, how happy you are together."  
Palpatine smiled. "Admirable, my child, but too detailed for a first try."  
Carnelian plucked a pink daisy from a vase and brought it forwards. "Will this do?"  
Thrawn focused again, thinking on the daisy.  
The oil moved, taking on hues and chromas.  
He continued to focus until the painting was done. Cas came over with a fruit salad in small bowls for everyone. She kissed Thrawn's head. "Good job, sweetheart."  
Palpatine smiled and handed the canvas to Carnelian. "Put this on the sill to dry, thank you."  
Carnelian picked it up and then slathered a second canvas with grey paint. She stared at it for a moment and handed it to Palpatine, not letting the other two see it.  
Cas set Thrawn's painting down to dry. "Carnelian, would you like to choose what we have for dinner tonight?" Cas asked.  
Carnelian shrugged. "I like fish."  
"How about baked salmon?"  
Palpatine, meanwhile, struck a hand across Carnelian's painting.  
"That sounds great."  
"Thrawn, choose one vegetable."  
"Brussel Sprouts." Thrawn spoke up.  
"Jarek... what are you doing?!"  
Palpatine looked up. "Nothing, darling." He set the canvas down. "Something that frightened me is all."  
Cas stared at him. What could frighten him? She knew it would be best to ask without the children present so she let it go. "Choose another vegetable, love."  
“Green peas?”  
"All right, and I will make a surprise dessert. How does that sound?"  
"Great!" Carnelian smiled. She grinned down at the messed painting and made a brief gesture. It turned into a generic painting of a water lily and she left it to dry.  
"You two go play for a while, all right."  
"Yes, Mama. Come on, Carnelian. I have a ton of games we can play if you want."  
Carnelian followed easily.  
Cas went to Palpatine. "What happened a moment ago, Jarek?"  
Palpatine picked up a canvas, painted it, and called forth an image of the woman from his dreams. He handed it to her.  
"Jarek, what... is this... Carnelian?"  
Carnelian's smug, fearsome expression was foreign, her eyes reflecting infinity at Cas. It was a face that reflected death, life, insanity...  
Before Cas knew what she was doing, she had clawed through the paint as well.  
She pressed her face into Palpatine's neck. "What does it all mean?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure, but that's what she handed me. I think... I think that's what she's going to be someday."  
"Oh, Jarek... What are we going to do?"  
Palpatine changed the ruined portrait into a harmless one of the four of them. "Raise her as our own and hope everything turns out okay."  
Cas sighed softly and kissed his jaw. "I meant to tell you earlier, I had quite the dream last night."  
"Indeed?"  
"We were on Naboo having a pinic. Thrawn and Carnelian were chasing a Loth-cat through the grass. You and I were sitting on the picnic blanket yet."  
"Sounds like a nice dream. We could make it happen,... well perhaps not the Loth-cat."  
"Jarek."  
"Hmm?"  
"I was pregnant."  
Palpatine's jaw dropped and he examined Cas. Nothing, but he had been careful so of course there was nothing.  
"That's... interesting, darling."

"You don't like the idea, do you?"  
"I don't know how I feel about it. One of my first fantasies was of you pregnant, but..."  
“Fantasies?”  
Palpatine blushed to his hair line. "Welll..."  
She smiled. "Come on. Tell me."  
Palpatine dropped his head to her ear and whispered.  
She giggled and lightly smacked his arm. "You're bad," she scolded with a smile.  
Palpatine smiled. "Would you love me if I wasn't?"  
"Probably, but maybe not quite the way I love you now. Kiss me, you silly man."  
Palpatine kissed her gently at first and then a little harder. He would have to make a reservation for dinner...  
She kissed him back, her arms slipping around him to pull him closer.  
Palpatine smiled into her kiss. "It's early, love."  
"Shush and let me hold you. Not everything has to be dirty, Jarek."  
"But that's where my mind goes when we're like this."  
"Well you have a dirty mind, my warrior."  
"I know." He murmured into her ear. "You were the warrior today, love."  
"He had it coming after he hit you."  
Palpatine chuckled. "Though Carnelian finished it."  
"I didn't want to kill him just make him leave us alone."  
He nuzzled her. "It's done now. Let the past lay."  
She tucked her head under his chin.  
Palpatine patted her back and rocked her from side to side. "It's been some day, hasn't it?"  
"Yes it has. Well, what should we do before I need to start dinner?"  
"We should all sit on the sofa and look at whatever nonsense they call news these days."  
"Must we involve the children in that horror?"  
"Of course not. Leave them to their innocent play." Palpatine picked up the remote.  
Cas settled onto the couch with him.  
Palpatine flipped on the news. It started out with Carnelian's parents' murder. He changed the channel to a Lothal soap opera.  
"Ugh!" Cas groaned.  
"My reaction exactly."  
"Change the channel please."  
Palpatine nodded, changing it again. "TRANSFORMERS! MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!" Thrawn and Carnelian poured out of the play room.  
"Guess that settles that," Cas said with a laugh.  
"Aww, kids, it's just the same one that was playing earlier!" Palpatine groaned.  
"But it's so good!" Carnelian protested.  
Thrawn agreed. "It's my favorite now."  
"Oh let them watch it, love." She took his hand and took him to his, though he supposed it was really their, room. She kissed him sweetly.  
Palpatine sighed. "All right."  
"Oh would you relax. If I kissed you out there the kids would have grossed out."  
Palpatine laughed. "No, don't worry. I don't mind."  
"GO! SAVE THE KIDS, STARSCREAM!" Thrawn and Carnelian yelled at the TV.  
Cas giggled and ran a finger down his jawline. "Don't worry, love. Tonight, once they're asleep I'll be all yours."  
Palpatine kissed her jaw. "And hopefully, I won't have to hear anything about Transformers."  
"HE'S CRAZY, OPTIMUS, DON'T TALK TO HIM!"  
"You'll have to wait until after bedtime for that, darling."  
Palpatine groaned, grabbed a pillow, and covered his ears. Very faintly, he heard, "WHO CAN IT BE WALKING OUT OF THE MISTS? IT'S- IT'S- STARSCREAM! YEAH!"  
"Thrawn, Carnelian, if you can't watch the tv quietly you won't watch it all. Am I understood?" Cas said firmly, her tone leaving no room for argument.  
"BUT IT'S EXCITING!"  
Palpatine laughed. "Come on. If we can't beat them, let's join them."  
Cas sighed.  
"Come on, Cas. This IS a good episode for Starscream." He stood up. "Maybe we can find something redeeming in it."  
"They still need to be quieter."  
"We'll keep them quieter." Palpatine sighed and walked back into the main room. "What's happening you two? Calmly."  
While they regaled him, he popped open a soda can and divided it between them.  
"Soda? Really, Jarek?"  
"What? I like cream soda." Palpatine opened his own can.  
After a little while Cas went to get dinner ready.  
Palpatine came in to help her.  
The kids chattered on through dinner, and bedtime came as a relief to Cas and Palpatine. Making sure both were asleep, Palpatine went to Cas, who was putting the last plate away in the cupboard.  
He hugged her about the waist and pressed his face into her neck, kissing it.  
She moaned softly then wriggled free. With a sly look, she tenderly cupped his jaw. "I think the big, bad Sith Lord needs to steal away his little mercenary. What do you think, love?" she purred.  
Palpatine growled back gently and lifted her into his arms.  
She giggled softly and nipped his jawline.  
Palpatine nuzzled her nose and carried her back to the bedroom.  
"Has my little mercenary been naughty?" he growled. "Very naughty," she purred in a sultry voice.  
Palpatine trapped her to the bed. "Then she needs to be punished, don't you think?"  
"Depends if he likes her naughty or not?" she purred, rolling her hips.  
Palpatine felt a surge of love and lust and dropped his head beside hers. "Oh, he likes her either way..."  
Cas kissed his neck. How she loved this man. He had his faults, she knew that. She loved him regardless, perhaps even because of them. "Well then, he better choose how he wants her tonight. Naughty or nice?"  
"I think he wants her naught. So very, very naughty." Palpatine unbuttoned her collar.  
She nipped at his wrists.  
Palpatine smirked and lowered his head to her chest, continuing to undress her with his mouth.  
"Mmm. Looks like someone else is being naughty, too," she purred, running her fingers through his firey hair.  
Palpatine smirked, kissing the spot between her breasts. "I am. What are you going to do about it?"  
He was suddenly yanked upwards then rolled over so she was sitting on him. She kissed him and nipped his bottom lip. "Play," she growled.  
Palpatine laughed, rolling his hips against her. "Oh, I can't wait."  
She made quick work of his shirt and began laving his jugular, her hands sliding down to tease and tweak his nipples.  
Palpatine surged upwards, flipping them back so he was folded in half.  
Cas growled and lightly bit him.  
Palpatine gently began mouthing at her shoulders.  
She moaned softly and slid her hands down his torso to his pants.  
Palpatine straightened and wiggled out of them, not loosening his hold on her.  
She turned his head to catch his mouth with hers as she rubbed his hips teasingly.  
Palpatine groaned deep in his throat and slid home, a burst of love and protectiveness swelling inside him.  
She shuddered under him, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Jarek... I love you," she panted.  
Palpatine smiled down at her, kissing her sloppily. "And I love you."  
She pressed her face into his neck as he rocked them. He was the first one she truly loved. Simon had broken her trust right away. He was different. She loved him so deeply. He was her heart.  
Palpatine moved with sinuous grace, passionately throwing himself into her. A litany ran through his head: I love you, my first, my only, I love you...  
His Master would disapprove, but he didn't care. Now that he had this love, now that he had her he'd never let go. What he had with her he could never have with anyone else.  
If he could keep her to the ends of the world, with his last breath, he would.  
He pressed his face against her shoulder and began saying his litany aloud like a prayer.  
Cas groaned deep from her soul and whispered back. "I love you too."  
He felt her breath against his ear. "My warrior. My heart. My Jarek," she whispered to him.  
Palpatine growled, which turned into a whine, and stilled his motions.  
She shuddered in his arms and panted against his neck.  
Palpatine released her from their odd position gently and arranged them beneath the covers. "I love you."  
"I love you, too," she said before drawing him into a tender kiss.  
Palpatine kissed her and guided her head to the pillow.  
As she fell asleep, he wondered how he had never realized he had been missing something so huge and important in his life. He'd do anything for her.  
He closed his eyes to rest, and though hollowed eyes followed him through his dreams, so did Cas.  
The next day was Saturday. Thrawn and Carnelian went to the Whiwoods for the afternoon. Palpatine took Cas shopping. He wanted her to have clothes of her choice, not modified clothes that had once been his mother's. He wanted to spoil her.  
"It's a lovely day, don't you think, Cas?"  
"It's beautiful, Jarek, but why the sudden shopping spree?"  
"Can't I bring my lovely lady friend out to get her a nice outfit?" He questioned.  
"What made you start?"  
"Carnelian, really. It made me realize how much of a family we are."  
"Besides, I want to spoil you." She kissed his cheek. "You're plotting something, but I'll let it be for now."  
Palpatine nodded. "Shall we start with lingerie?"  
"You just want me to have more lace."  
"Perhaps. Go on. Put it on my credit tab. I have some business of my own. Just a small thing, then we'll be off."  
"All right." She disappeared into the appropriate store.  
Palpatine watched her and then dashed off towards a jewelry shop.  
He finally selected a ring of gold with a nice sized diamond nestled between two infinity symbols dotted with saphhires. When he returned Cas was just leaving the store with a bag on her arm.  
Palpatine hid the small box in a secret pocket and smiled. "What have you got there?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out later."  
Palpatine laughed. "A surprise, is it? Very well."  
He tugged her close and leaned in to kiss her. A flash startled them both as paparazzi surrounded them.  
Palpatine tossed his hands in front of their faces and made a dash for the circle. "No comment! No questions! No pictures!" He called out.  
The crowd was too dense, and he knew the damage had already been done. "Clear the way!" bellowed out a voice he had never been so happy to hear. The paparazzi scattered. Dooku had quite the reputation for terrorizing them. Harmlessly, so the Jedi Order tolerated it. He approached them, accompanied by Master Yoda in his hoverchair.  
"Masters Dooku! Yoda!" He folded his hands and bowed. "Thank you."  
"Think nothing of it, Senator. You and Madam Cas should not be accosted so," Dooku said, his handsome face scowling at the few stranglers, who scrambled away when his dark eyes landed on them. Yoda seemed faintly amused at how his former apprentice could scatter them so easily without doing much.  
"A secret dalliance, Senator Palpatine has? Interesting!" He chuckled. "Much enjoyment, I wish you. Along, come, Master Dooku!"  
Palpatine went red. Cas smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Master Yoda, and thank you, Master Dooku, for your timely rescue."  
"It was of no matter. It was a pleasure." Dooku responded.  
Dooku and Yoda bid them goodbye and went back to where Qui-Gon and a group of Younglings were waiting. Cas looped her around around Palpatine's. "What now, love?"  
Palpatine sighed and squared his shoulders. "Let's go look at some dresses, then. Right down this way."  
Cas pulled him to a stop. "What's wrong?" "You've tried to keep the press from knowing about us. Are you... ashamed?"  
"No." Palpatine looked left and right. "The simple fact is that my master will not be pleased about this between us. I have been trying to protect you."  
She hugged him. "He'll find out now, and I fear for you," he said.  
"Then we'll need to find a way to even the playing field. Cut him off from the Force somehow, anyway to put him at a disadvantage."  
Palpatine shook his head. "In the same breath, I still need him. My training isn't entirely finished."  
"We'll figure it out, Jarek. Together."  
"I agree, my love. But for now, let's be at ease."  
They walked into the dress store.  
Palpatine began looking at several items while Cas spoke to a clerk.  
After a few minutes he heard her call his name and turned around to see her holding up a short white dress with a light blue belt and a matching blue flower on the single over the shoulder strap.  
Palpatine smiled. "It's beautiful. Put it on."  
He followed her to the changing rooms and waited. After a few moments she came out, and the clerk arrived with matching blue shoes.  
Palpatine smiled. "Oh, my love... You're amazing."  
She blushed and went back to change. They bought the dress and shoes.  
Palpatine held her hand all that afternoon as they toured the idyllic park nearby.  
He was done hiding, it didn't matter now thanks to the press. "All right, Jarek, what do you have planned?" she asked.  
Palpatine sat her down on a bench and held her hands. "Can't I be with the woman I love?"  
"You've never been so open about it. I know you better than you think I do. You're scheming."  
He sighed. "All right. I wanted to surprise you but..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out their opera tickets.  
Cas read the name of the opera: Execra. "Ohh... This is the story you told me the Transformers stories was based on. The romantic comedy."  
"You said you wanted to see it."  
She hugged him. "Oh, Jarek. You didn't need to do all this to tell me we were going to the opera."  
Palpatine smiled. "Well, dinner at La Maison Rouge is something to celebrate as well, isn't it?"  
"What? How did you manage that?"  
"I have a friend in the wait staff. I called in a favor."  
She kissed him. He kissed her back and chuckled. "Come on. We should head home and get ready. The children are staying with the Whiwoods tonight."  
Palpatine nodded. "Let's. I can't wait to be together. I have the evening all planned for the both of us."  
He was ready before and waited, trying to calm himself. He gently adjusted his waistcoat, black with silver tracery, and corrected his amethyst-studded brooch. There was nothing wrong with it, but he needed to keep his hands busy.  
He heard her clear her throat and turned. She wore the dress and shoes he'd bought her along with her pearl necklace, pearl earing, and a pearl bracelet. Her hair, unlike at the store, was completely free and cascaded down her back. Her blush highlighted her features just right, her eyeshadow drew attention to her beautiful sapphire eyes, and her lips shimmered red.  
Palpatine smiled. "You're so beautiful, my love."  
"Thank you. You're rather handsome yourself, my warrior."  
Palpatine smiled and took her in his arms to kiss her gently on the lips.  
She kissed him back, her scent of vanilla filling his nose.  
Palpatine smiled at her. "Come on. Let's enjoy our peace while we can."  
The opera was wonderful, and as they sat down for dinner he felt his nerves return. "Jarek, are you all right?"  
"I'm fine, my love. Just very happy."  
"Today's been wonderful. You made me feel like a queen," she said, smiling beautifully at him.  
Palpatine smiled back. "I hope to make you feel better yet."  
Their server came with their surf and turf, laying plates of fine meats and seafood on the table before them.  
"Feel better? What are you talking about?" There it was. His opening.  
"I want you to make me the happiest man alive, and in doing so, I want to make you the happiest woman alive."  
Her eyes widened as he knelt in front of her.  
Palpatine took the ring out of his pocket. "Will you, Cas Taylor, consider doing me the honor of promising your hand in marriage to me?"  
She stared at him, tears filling her eyes. He held his breath. "Yes," she whispered so quietly he hardly heard her.  
Palpatine slipped the beautiful ring onto her hand.  
She threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
Palpatine kissed back and held her close.  
Once home, all he could do was hold her. He wished he could hold her forever.  
But his comm was going off.  
And it wasn't someone he could just ignore.  
He sighed and answered it.  
"Master."  
"Apprentice. I see you have taken a new ally."  
He glanced at Cas. "I have."  
"If you wish to keep her, she must be tested, Apprentice."  
"Tested, Master?"  
"Yes, Apprentice. One of the two children in your apartment has been replaced. If she can identify which one it is, and locate the other one, she is worthy to be your support. If not, she will be dealt with and the child will die. Understand?"  
"Yes, Master, I understand." The call cut, and Cas swore fit to make a sailor blush.  
Palpatine folded his hands and dropped into meditation. "I cannot help you. I'm sorry."  
"When this is over, Jarek, I'm going to kill him!"  
Palpatine flashed his eyes at her. "Cas, be angry later, for now think. One of our two is missing and replaced. Go to them and find the real one. Destroy the fake. I will be here."  
She changed faster than he thought possible and left.  
The two darlings were asleep. From their outward appearance, neither was any different.  
Cas thought deeply. How to go about this?  
She decided to take them home and question them. If the answer wasn't on the outside, it had to be on the inside.  
They obeyed, and she questioned them separately in her and Palpatine's room, keeping the other one in her old room.  
It came down to secrets. What did she know about each of them that Damask couldn't know?  
"Thrawn, how were you born?"  
Thrawn stared at her. "I was born in a tank, mother. I'm genetically created."  
She then went to Carnelian. "Carnelian,... how did your parents die?"  
"I killed them." She stared back at Cas.  
She needed something else. "What did you paint the day of Thrawn's art lesson?"  
"Two things, but the picture I kept was a lotus."  
"What was the second thing?"  
"A woman."  
She went back to Thrawn. This wasn't going well. How did Damask know this? "Thrawn, what did you first try to paint during your art lesson?"  
Thrawn smiled. "I tried to paint you and dad together, but I couldn't. Carnelian brought a lily for me to copy instead."  
"Who is your favorite Transformer?"  
"I like Optimus Prime. He's so cool: He's the good guy and the leader of the team."  
Cas went to Carnelian. "Who is your favorite Transformer?"  
"I like Starscream. He's an anti-hero and very powerful, but his sense of self-sacrifice is admirable. He reminds me of you, Miss Taylor."  
Cas brought both of them out. Palpatine looked up for her answer only to see her cast, and ice spikes impaled both children.  
He leapt to his feet. "Cas! My master said only one was fake!"  
"He lied! He took them both, Jarek."  
Palpatine cursed. "How do you know?"  
"Thrawn was incorrect about his art lesson. Carnelian gave him a pink daisy to paint, but he said it was a lily and he called me 'mother' instead of 'Mama'. Carnelian doesn't compare Starscream to me, she compares him to you, and she doesn't call me 'Miss Taylor'."  
Palpatine nodded. "True." The "children" faded away. "I still can't help you find them. You'll have to put your mercenary skills to use."  
"I'll find them, I swear." She began her search.  
First, she began looking for potential paths out of the Whiwoods' apartment.  
No clue was too small. She went over security footage, hacking into the network to do so.  
To her surprise, she felt a tug on her mind towards the roof.  
She followed it, cautious, alert for a trap.  
The tug became harder, guiding her to a dropped datapad with an address: An apartment on the east side of the senate building.  
She made her way there, careful not to draw attention to herself.  
The children were on the sofa, both apparently unconscious and unguarded.  
She cautiously approached them, her every sense on high alert.  
Two martial artists dropped from the roof and grabbed onto her.  
She froze their feet to the floor and kicked them. One went down, the other kept fighting. She headbutted them and drove her first into their stomach. It dropped like a truck of brick.  
She turned to the children.  
Carnelian sat up and flashed her eyes at the corners of the room, flashing the cameras. "Hi." She held out an egg-shaped explosive. "I took it apart while we were playing dead."  
Thrawn jumped up. “Mama!”  
She held them close, kissing their heads. "It's all right. I'm here now."  
Carnelian finally shook away from her. "I'm tired. I want to go home."  
"Me too, Mama."  
"All right, lets go home, you two. Your father's worried."  
Palpatine was glad to see his charges and held each one close. "My master contacted me. I'm allowed to keep you."  
"I want him gone, Jarek," she growled.  
"So do I. But I need him for now. Don't worry." His eyes flashed gold. "Treachery is the way of the Sith."  
"So long as I can show him just what kind of mother he angered, fine." Palpatine smirked. Oh he for sure wanted to see that.  
Thrawn and Carnelian soon returned to school, only to find Yan waiting to challenge them at the gate. Carnelian frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be on suspension still?"  
"I got a score to settle with you, Blue."  
Carnelian folded her arms. "I don't think you can afford another fight."  
He growled but still looked ready for a fight.  
"Let's settle this in a civilized fashion: A soccer match." Carnelian suggested.  
"Fine."  
"You'll need some time to train. Your new goalie is rusty."  
"I'll tell you when we're ready," he ground out.  
"Yeah, but we can't wait forever." She smirked. "Two months, Yan?"  
"Two months."  
Lunchtime was quite peaceful without Yan around, and Mira and Nate were eagerly told of Cas and Palpatine's engagement.  
"That's awesome!" Nate stuffed a sandwhich into his mouth.  
Mira patted Carnelian. "I'm sorry about your parents. We saw them on the news."  
"I'm getting better about it," she said, playing her part.  
Thrawn changed the subject. "We're going to take ballet lessons."  
"Awesome! Maybe we can practice together sometime," Mira said.  
"I'd like that. I need a lot of help."  
"Why are you taking ballet?" Nate asked Thrawn.  
"To strengthen my legs and increase my flexibility."  
"Oh. Cool I guess."  
Carnelian shook her head. "Typical boy."  
"Yep," Mira said. Thrawn just shrugged and kept eating his leftover gumbo.  
Carnelian got up after only a few bites. "I'm going outside. See you guys on the playground."  
"Okay, Carnelian," Thrawn said.  
The rest of the school day passed without incident, and Thrawn and Carnelian reported to Madam Bellora's class that evening.  
Thrawn did his best, and Bellora was a good teacher. She helped him adjust himself properly when needed and understood that he needed patience.  
Carnelian, as would be normal, demonstrated an advanced understanding of the techniques, though she helped Thrawn when she could.  
Thrawn was worn out by the time Cas came to pick them, as Palpatine had a late meeting with some other Senators.  
Carnelian was acting as his walker, helping him get to the speeder.  
"Thrawn, you pick the main dish for dinner tonight. What sounds good?"  
"Chicken." Thrawn said, sitting on the couch.  
"All right, corn it is." Cas had just started cooking when Palpatine came home. She heard the children greet him before a white rose edged with sky blue entered her field of vision.  
Palpatine smiled at her. "I saw it and thought of you, my love."  
"It's beautiful, Jarek." She kissed him.  
Palpatine chuckled. "What's for dinner, love?"  
"Chicken, corn, baked potatoes, and some fresh bread."  
"That sounds amazing." Palpatine stepped back. "The kids are awfully quiet. They're not even excited about Transformers. Did anything happen?"  
"Yan again. He showed up outside the school gate spoiling for a fight, but Carnelian challenged him to a soccer match."  
"Smart girl. That brat's ego depends on his Varsity team."  
Cas nodded and put the chicken and potatoes in the oven. She leaned against him with a sigh, laying her head on his chest.  
Palpatine hugged her. "What are you thinking?"  
"About that dream. I had it again. The one of us on Naboo."  
"Perhaps the Force is speaking to you, showing you a vision."  
Cas kissed his chin. "What would come first? The Loth-cat or me pregnant?" she teased.  
"How about a Tusk Cat and perhaps soon?"  
"A Tusk Cat might be hard to keep on Coruscant, love."  
"Yes, but Loth-Cats are ridiculous."  
"I think they're cute."  
Palpatine sighed and kissed her head.  
"Cute it not beneath you, my darling. Our child will be cute," she said, poking him in the ribs.  
Palpatine laughed. "We still haven't really talked about that. Aren't Thrawn and Carnelian going to be enough trouble?"  
"They'll be trouble for sure, but I'd love a child of ours. I just... something's pulling me in that direction."  
Palpatine nodded. "Very well. I was never going to refuse you anything. But... let's wait awhile. We don't know what's ahead."  
"I would at least wait until we were married, Jarek, no worries." She nuzzled him.  
Palpatine smiled at her. "That shouldn't be long. We need to settle a date."  
"I'd love a winter wedding. It's such a beautiful time of the year."  
"But a summer wedding would have more flowers available."  
"Summer is farther away, and winter has a unique beauty that I've always loved. Flowers are around most of the year."  
"This is true. Frost on the window panes is lovely as pansies, I suppose."  
"Icicles along the roof. All the lights and decorations. It's such a cold time yet so cheerful."  
Palpatine laughed. "You win. You've convinced me."  
"I have another reason to love winter so much."  
"Oh?"  
"Winter was the last season I had with my parents and brother."  
Palpatine sighed. "Ah, I'm sorry. Of course, we have to have it in winter then."  
She snuggled into his embrace. "One day I'll tell you my story, love, but it's one best told when there are no children to accidentally hear it."  
Palpatine nodded. “Very well.”  
Thrawn and Carnelian chattered through dinner, plotting how best to beat Yan at soccer. That night Palpatine woke to Cas thrashing beside him, crying in her sleep.  
Palpatine shook her gently. "Love, wake up. Wake!"  
She woke with a soft, choked cry and looked around wildly, as if expecting to see something utterly horrifying.  
Palpatine held her until she woke fully, snapping on a soft lamp.  
She shivered in his arms, but these shivers came not from being cold but from a deep-sated fear and trama.  
Palpatine patted her gently. "What's wrong, love?"  
She swallowed a couple times before answering," A memory. The last sight I ever had of my parents and brother." What had she seen that effected her so horribly? "I was 6 and had gone to a friend's house. When I came home for dinner the door was slightly opened. I walked into the living room and... found them. They had been slaughtered, cut up like meat at a butcher's shop. The only things left whole were their heads."  
Palpatine sucked in a breath. "That's horrible."  
"I don't actually remember what happened next. I was later told our neighbor heard me scream and called the police. They found me... holding their heads, covered in their blood, sobbing and screaming. A therapist said I repressed the memory of all that."  
Palpatine nodded. "That sounds like it. How awful for you. I'm truly sorry."  
"I was sent to a local orphanage after that, and it was awful. The Mistress there should not have been in charge of children. Two families fostered me for a while but all brought me back. They weren't equipped to properly deal with my PTSD, and each of them told her I needed counsiling, but she refused. Six months of that, and then I ran away she slapped me for waking the others screaming from a nightmare."  
Palpatine growled. "When I rule the galaxy, we'll take care of our children, not abandon them."  
"Not all children are found, darling. I spent another six months or so on the streets. I saw many other children, saw many of them die, saw many sell themselves just to get food."  
Palpatine's teeth tightened until one cracked.  
Cas rubbing his jaw until he relaxed his muscles. "I got picked up by pirates, and for two years I wished I had just died on the streets. They beat me everyday because they were angry, drunk, bored, or any combination of the three. When they finally had their fill of me they sold me to slavers."  
Palpatine growled. "Were they dealt with?"  
"The pirates or the slavers?"  
"Both?"  
"I don't know. I never saw either after I left them. I stood there as people bid for me, not really paying attention. I knew what would happen to me. Young, pretty, I knew exactly what was to be my fate."  
Palpatine ground his teeth again.  
"I was led to the back where buyers picked up their purchases. I expected a human or perhaps a Twi'lek, but that's not who came for me. It was a Kaldarian."  
"Seran."  
Cas nodded. "He led me away to his ship and began cleaning me up. I had forgotten what gentleness felt like. He was so kind to me, but I waited for it all to end. It never did. He slowly put me back together, built me up into a fighter, had me trained to use my magic. He made me strong. He saved me."  
"I'm glad."  
"When I returned to headquarters to find the Phantoms massacred I thought he was dead. I had planned to go after Night myself, but some of the hatchets ambushed me over Naboo, destroying my ship. The rest is history is the making." She kissed his jaw. "Our history."  
Palpatine smiled, hugging her. "History."  
She nestled into him. "That's my story before I met you. Not exactly a nice one. It's why I was never afraid of you. Because there was nothing you could do to me that hadn't already been done aside from killing me."  
Palpatine laughed. "I'm sure if I tried, I could have thought of something."  
"Maybe, but you would have had to try extremely hard. Most crimes have been done to me. Neglect, abuse, torture, rape... all of it."  
Palpatine shrugged. "I'm a creative person." He hugged her close. "But I'd never hurt you."  
She smiled. "You didn't think that when we met, love. You would have killed me that night if not for Thrawn."  
"I would have."  
"I knew."  
"It frustrated me that you weren't afraid."  
She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Because I've seen such terrible things... done some too."  
Palpatine sighed. "Eh... I've seen my share of horror and caused more than my share."  
"Ever cut out one of a Zabrak's twin hearts... while they were still alive and awake?"  
"No, but I have strangled my own younger sisters at once."  
"What kind of people will our children grow up to be with us as parents? Listen to us. The things we've done."  
"Hopefully, one of them will grow up to be an Emperor."  
"I'd be happy even if we spent the rest of our lives as shaak herders on Naboo, so long as we were together," Cas said.  
Palpatine silently looked away. "I don't know if I would be. I'm built differently."  
"Built differently?"  
"I don't think I'd ever be content as anything less than what I am."  
"Wired differently, my darling. Built speaks more of your physical self." "Well it's late, so pardon my stupidity," he said with a joking growl. She poked his nose. "I forgive you. I love you, stupidity and all," she teased.  
Palpatine kissed her. "Now may we go back to sleep?"  
"Yes, love. I'm sorry for keeping you awake. It helped to just tell you the whole story."  
Palpatine smiled. "No problem, love. It was an honor."  
She nestled close once he had laid back down.  
Palpatine smiled and went to sleep.  
He woke in the morning to her pressed soft kisses to his face.  
Palpatine pressed his own back. "Good morning, love."  
"Good morning, my darling. You have a free day and the children have school. How should we spend our day?"  
"Let's drop them off, come home, put on our pajamas, and watch stupid romance movies in a homemade pillow fort until we get bored."  
Cas laughed. "Feeling silly are we, Jarek?"  
"I think I'm entitled to at least a little every now and again."  
She nuzzled him. "Okay. Sounds like a good day to me.”  
Thrawn and Carnelian were watching the early morning Transformers. "Mama? This weekend they're going to have a Transformers Marathon before they release the final installment. Can we watch it?"  
"What do you think, Jarek?"  
Palpatine counted. "Fifty-two episodes... thirty minutes apiece... Twenty-six hours. Twenty-six hours of Transformers starting after school Friday and going until Saturday after. Will you even be able to stay awake?"  
Thrawn and Carnelian nodded.  
"I suppose you may."  
"Yeah!"  
"IF you watch it quietly. If you get too loud I will turn it off, am I clear?"  
"Yes, Father."  
Carnelian winked at Thrawn. "I have some tricks to show you to keep noise down."  
Cas made cinnamon rolls for breakfast, and soon the kids were off to school. They returned home and went to change. Cas changed into her silk, mint green pajamas and fuzzy slippers. Palpatine's pajamas were a lackluster grey t-shirt and shorts.  
With support from chairs and a few cheats with a sticky spell from Cas, they made their fort.  
Palpatine picked out some of his silliest romantic comedies and put one on, joining her in it.  
She kissed him and tucked herself against his side.  
Palpatine pushed play. "Here we go. Prepare for a few hours of romantic garbage."  
"Yay. Be prepared to catch my brain as it leaks out of my ears," she giggled.  
Palpatine slumped forwards. "Too late. Mine is gone already."  
"Poor baby," she cooed, stroking his hair.  
Palpatine laughed. "Don't be sorry for me, Cas. I chose this. This is my choice."  
Immediately, the same line was spat out of the soap opera.

They both laughed. Halfway through the second movie Cas made popcorn. He first entertained himself with catching some in his mouth, then they made a game. Every time someone said a ridiculous, over the top romance line they had to feed each other a piece of popcorn. Every time something cliche happened they had to give the other person a drink of their drink. Every time one of them predicted an upcoming line correctly the other kissed them on the cheek.  
Palpatine suddenly pointed at Cas dramatically. "I trusted you, Cas. I trusted you. I gave you my heart, my soul, my love... even the keys to my corvette! And you tossed it down the drain like old milk."  
She howled with laughter as the line was repeated moments later just with a different name. He grinned. "Pay up." Giggling, she leaned over to kiss his cheek.  
Palpatine smiled and kissed her back gently. "Thank you."  
They laughed at the next ridiculous line. He fed her a piece of popcorn. Smirking she put another in her mouth. "You're supposed to feed me," he said.  
"Come get it," she purred.  
Palpatine sighed and kissed her deeply. "There we are."  
She leaned against him, her eyes heated. "Take me, Jarek. Take me here and now. I don't care if anyone sees us. I need to know you love me." For a moment he could only stare at her. Then the line repeated in the movie.  
Palpatine laughed and kissed her cheek. "Be careful what you wish for..."  
She giggled. "Did I fool you?"  
"Slightly. But on the other hand." He rolled over onto her.  
Oh he LIKED how she was looking at him now. The desire in those beautiful eyes.  
"Everytime you look at me." He whispered. "You light me on fire. Your eyes consume me, Cas. They swallow me whole..."  
"Kiss me," she breathed.  
Palpatine kissed her and then the TV chimed in: "Everytime you look at me. You light me on fire. Your eyes consume me, Adriaana. They swallow me whole..."  
"Kiss me..." Adriaana breathed.  
They laughed. "Perfect mood killer," Cas laughed.  
Palpatine pushed off, rolling onto his back. "How do you know I didn't plan that?"  
She rolled onto him. "Because you do seem to get lost when you look in my eyes sometimes." She paused the movie and straddled him. "I'm in the mood for some real romance," she purred seductively in his ear.  
Palpatine smiled up at her. "Why, so am I! What a coincidence, my love."  
She rolled her hips against his.  
Palpatine smirked up at her. "Like what you see?"  
"I love it. I want to play with what I see."  
"Then play, my love. I'm a toy for your amusement."  
She let out a beautiful growl in his ear.  
Palpatine brought his hands to her head, running them through her hair.  
She tugged his shirt up over his head and off him then rolled him over onto his stomach. She traced what few scars he had, first with her fingers then with her mouth.  
Palpatine, though he didn't look it, was fit. Every line was hard, even, and elegant. He was all angles, not an ounce of fat. It bespoke hard living, not the plush comforts of Senate life.  
She kissed the back of his neck. He relaxed then jumped when she lightly smacked him across the rear.  
Palpatine murmured complaint and pressed upwards.  
"Speak clearly, my pretty toy," she purred.  
Palpatine stilled suddenly, and a tremor came to his shoulders. "I changed my mind. This is a bad idea. Get off of me, Cas!"  
She immediately moved away. "Jarek, what's wrong? Are you all right?"  
Palpatine scooted away and sat up. "Nothing. I'm fine now. I'm okay." He pressed play on the movie. "Let's keep playing the game."  
She took the remote and stopped it. "Jarek, talk to me. Please, love. You know I'll never think less of you."  
Palpatine looked a little green. "I can't, Cas. Please, don't make me. Just... don't call me a toy again."  
Cas hugged him, running her fingers soothingly through his hair. "It might help to talk, love."  
"I..." He trailed off, and they sat in silence for a long moment.  
"I was raped when I was sixteen," Cas said softly.  
Palpatine was still for a moment. "I was molested for the first time when I was twelve."  
"Oh, Jarek." She kissed his head. "I know how terrifying and scaring it is, especially for someone so young. The fear of such touches, the disgust with yourself. I was molested myself long before I was actually raped. It hurts to talk about it, but it helps heal it some later."  
"Who did you have to talk to?"  
"Seran and Lairi, a female Kaldarian who had been molested and raped as a child and teenager until Seran rescued her. I spoke with them, and you have me, love. I'll listen if you want to talk."  
Palpatine shook his head. "It's all right. I just don't like being held down and called a toy. Why dredge it up now? I should have better control over myself by now."  
"Nothing is more scarring, more destructive to a person's soul than this act, Jarek. For a long time, especially after Simon, I was afraid to be with someone."  
Palpatine huffed out a breath. "Well I'm FINE now. I'd rather not think about it, much less talk about it. Suffice to say that it's happened to me quite a bit, but I'm FINE." He breathed in and out. "I'm fine."  
She didn't speak, and he thought on her words. "Cas."  
"Yes, love?"  
"Were you afraid... our first time?"  
"... Yes."  
Palpatine hugged her. "You hid it well."  
"Because I love you and wanted you. Once you responded to my request for you to be gentle I knew you'd be different. I knew you wouldn't hurt me."  
Palpatine whuffed. "It's no fun if someone's hurting."  
"No it's not. Your love, your gentleness helped me leave the past in the past and accept that I could be with someone, that I could enjoy being touched."  
Palpatine smiled. "I'm glad."  
"Does it still bother you, Jarek? The thought of being touched there?"  
Palpatine was silent for a long moment. "No, I don't like being touched on my underside. Not at all."  
"You won't let me try to ease you, will you? To give you new memories, better ones?"  
"Why would you want to touch... there?"  
"Because if done right, my darling, it can pleasure you."  
Palpatine shook his head. "No. Not now at least. Maybe later."  
She kissed him and lay her head in his lap. "I won't push you. If you want to try we will on your time," she said.  
Palpatine nodded and curled up. "Regardless, I am once more in the mood for cheap laughs and stupidity."  
"Well here's one for you."  
"What?"  
"I have desperately wanted to pinch that nice ass of yours for a long time," she said with a wink.  
Palpatine laughed. "You may if you wish."  
A wicked gleam appeared her eye and she playfully jumped him. "C'mere, pretty boy," she laughed.  
Palpatine chuckled back and wrestled with her.  
He wasn't entirely sure how she reached his bum from there, but he felt her give him a nice pinch. She was flexible all right!  
Palpatine laughed and pinched her thigh.  
She squealed, and moments later he was on his stomach again. She had her arm over him and was lay just so she was hardly on his shoulders with her head next to his. She kissed his ear then let him up.  
Palpatine tackled her to the floor of their pillow fort and wrestled her.  
She laughed and let him pin her. "I love you," she said.  
"I love you too."  
The front door slid open and there was the sound of two backpacks hitting the floor. "I can't believe we forgot it was flag day."  
Cas and Palpatine froze in horror.  
Thrawn and Carnelian trooped past the living room and towards the kitchen. "MAMA! FATHER! WE'RE HOME EARLY!"  
They stared at each other. "Shit," Cas hissed to him.  
Palpatine cut his eyes from side to side. "I'm decent. Kind of. I'll distract them while you go to the bedroom and get dressed." He grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels. "As soon as you're out, I know just how to distract them."  
Cas snatched up her pajamas, ready to run for the bedroom. Palpatine yanked his shirt back over his head and rushed to distract the kids.  
"What happened? Why are you home so early?"  
Carnelian looked up from a fluffernutter sandwhich. "Flag Day. It's like half day, but a quarter. It's weird."  
"That is weird." Their attention was solely on him, so they didn't notice Cas rushing silently to the bedroom.  
"Where's Mama?"  
"Your mother's taking a nap, Thrawn."  
Thrawn nodded, accepting it. "What were you doing?"  
"Watching TV in the living room. Why don't you go ahead and join me? We can watch..." He winced. "Transformers."  
"Cool!"  
He sighed softly.  
"Father?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are you dressed like that?"  
"Because we had a lazy day today."  
Carnelian gave him a far-too adult look and nodded. "Okay. Can we have our snack in front of the TV?"  
"If you're careful not to make a mess."  
"Okay." Carnelian and Thrawn carried their sandwiches into the living room and sat down in front of "Crack." "Oh, this is a sad one."  
"I feel sorry for Starscream, even if he kinda back-stabs them."  
Palpatine just tuned them out, even as Cas joined them. After lunch Thrawn and Carnelian found some movie to watch. Palpatine flopped onto his bed. Cas smiled and began massaging the knots out of his back.  
"Hey, Carnelian, do you hear that?" She muted the tv.  
"Owww," Palpatine groaned as she worked out a tight knot.  
"Is your dad... in pain?"  
"I... I think so."  
They looked at each other and ran to the bedroom. Palpatine lay on the bed, his head and arms hanging over the edge. Cas sat beside him digging her palm into his back in one spot. He made a pained face, groaning through his teeth.  
"Mama? What's going on?"  
"I'm loosening the muscles in your father's back, Thrawn. They're really tight, and that's bad."  
"Ow! Ooooh," he hissed.  
"And that hurts him?"  
"Only for a momENT!" Palpatine explained.  
Carnelian cocked her head to the side. "Come on, Thrawn. It's kinda like stretching, but for your back.”  
"Oh."  
Palpatine's head shot up as Cas's pressed another spot. "FOUND IT!!!" he howled as she found the tightest spot on his back  
Carnelian and Thrawn looked at each other and backed away, closing the door behind them.  
"You know they think we're crazy, Jarek."  
"Yes, I DO!"  
The TV volume increased on a commercial for Transformers Action Figures.  
"So help me Force... If they want ACTION FIGURES-" He yelped slightly.  
"What's the harm, love?" she ask as she finished.  
"I don't know. It's not like I didn't have my own show I obsessed over when I was their age, but- YOUCH!"  
"Done."  
He sighed. "Much better, thank you, my love."  
She kissed his cheek. "I don't see the harm in letting them pick one figure each. How about that?"  
"Oh, it'll NEVER stop at one..." He sighed. "But why not? Thrawn's toychest doesn't have many older-child toys anyway. It's odd for a kid his age to have only blocks and plushies."  
"Well in his defense, and our defense, when he got the toys he threw them around the lab with the Force," Cas reminded him.  
"This is true. I'm surprised he doesn't still do it." Palpatine sighed and straightened. "Well, we've had our fun. Let's take them to have theirs. A movie, ice cream, and a new toy apiece before their ballet class. Sounds idyllic."  
"Let them enjoy their show for now. We should discuss the wedding whenever we get the chance or we'll never get it planned.”  
Palpatine pulled out a datapad and handed it to her. "I made this last night. It's just waiting for your tweaks."  
She read it over.  
Palpatine had chosen a classic, red and gold color scheme and arranged the gift registry with everything they might need or want. There was even a location picked out: The Crystal Towers.  
"Crystal Towers?"  
"Yes. A building almost entirely made of glass. It frosts something marvelous."  
"What about some blue or white in the color scheme?"  
"White, then. Blue and red don't always go together well."  
"It depends on their shades, so yeah. What about reception music?" "I thought we would decide that together."  
Cas considered. "Classically inspired popular? Like that guy you had tapes for Thrawn to listen to... Josh Groban?"  
"Well it should be picks from both of us, and one we agree on for us."  
She nodded.  
"There is the minor issue of neither of us having parents to dance with," he said. Cas bit her lip, thinking of Seran.  
"But that's not uncommon these days. We'll just skip those dances."  
She nodded and made herself focus. She picked up her own datapad and opened the music app. "I really like this song. It's called 'When God Made You'."  
"I've heard it." Palpatine sat up. "Why not? It's a good song."  
"But does it fit us? That's what important for our first dance as husband and wife, Jarek."  
"What do you mean by fit us? They don't write songs specifically for..." He sat up. "That's it. I'll compose something."  
Cas smiled at him. "Are you gonna sing to me, too?" she tease, fluttering her eyelashes at him.  
Palpatine shook his head. "No, not right now."  
"I meant at the reception," she giggled. "Possibly." She stopped laughing. "What really?"  
"I am trained in the Classical arts. I can sing." Palpatine sniffed. "Sing AND dance at the same time might be a little beyond me, but I can make a recording."  
She kissed his cheek. "I'll love whatever you come up with, my darling."  
Palpatine sighed. "That doesn't sound like a vote of confidence."  
"Sorry. I meant, whether you sing, hire someone else to sing, or just record music."  
Palpatine kissed her cheek. "I'll figure something out."  
"We should set a date, too."  
"Mid-December? Best time for frosts."  
She nodded. "All right. We can work out the exact date a little later." A peace settled over them as they realized that this was happening, truly going to happen. They had planned their wedding. The calm and closeness between them wasn't lost on the children, who were confused but happy none the less.  
Carnelian began humming deep in her throat.  
Thrawn looked at her. "What are you humming?"  
She turned hollowed eyes flung with stars on him. "Music of the cosmos."  
Though it still freaked him out a little when she did that, Thrawn just nodded.  
She continued to hum, beginning to rock slightly.  
Palpatine stood up. "Come on. Hey, kids! Let's go out before your lesson!"  
"Okay!”  
Carnelian looked up. "Can we go to a toy shop and look at the new Transformers Action Figures?"  
"If you're good for Madam Bellora."  
"Okay."


	14. Night of the Living Action Figures

Their lesson went well, Thrawn improving on his basics, Carnelian learning a new pose.  
As promised, Palpatine took them to a toy store. "You may each pick one figure, but only one."  
They only had four at the moment: Optimus Prime, Megatron, Hotshot, and Perceptor.  
Thrawn chose Optimus without hesitating.  
Carnelian looked at them and shook her head. "I don't want one of these." She looked around. "Can we look in their section? Maybe there's more."  
Palpatine nodded. "Yes we can look."  
There were a few more assorted ones in a jumble on the shelves. Thrawn and Carnelian went digging.  
Palpatine watched them patiently.  
Finally, Thrawn muttered an exclamation and dragged a certain box out from the very back. "Why on earth is there only one? And why in the back?"  
It was Starscream. Of course it was Starscream. Palpatine knew Carnelian wouldn't want any other figure.  
Carnelian grinned. "Look, he comes with the Star Saber. What does yours have?"  
"The Skyboom Shield."  
"Awesome. I wonder if they break down into the mini-cons."  
Palpatine tuned them out as he bought the toys for them. They chattered the whole way home.  
The end of the week rolled around and preperations for the Transformers Marathon were underway.  
Cas had plenty of snacks made for them, and they eagerly began the first episode. Cas and Palpatine retreated to their room, ordering food from a nearby diner for all of them.  
Palpatine covered his ears as the night went on. Gods, why was Starscream's voice like a cheese grater?  
Cas finally moved it to Thrawn's room for the night, unable to stand it herself and told them to keep the door closed and she'd turn it off if she could hear it or them shouting.  
Carnelian winked at Thrawn and sound-proofed his room with a flicker of will. They watched, shouted, and played roughly, in peace.  
Cas went back to Palpatine and shoved her head under his arm with a groan. "I hate that show," she said, muffled by his arm.  
Palpatine laughed at her. "And you said it was harmless."  
"That was before it never ended."  
He laughed. "Just wait. I bet they want it on DVD after it comes out."  
"Hell will freeze over first."  
"Christmas is coming. Bet they ask for that above everything else." He laughed and teased, "If you think this is bad, wait until they play the SAME episode over and over."  
"You are NOT buying it for them, Jarek. I will rip out your intestines if you do."  
"Hmmm... What if they saved their allowances?"  
"... I hate you."  
Palpatine laughed. "And we both hate that show."  
Her hand slipped under him, and she pinched his right cheek.  
Palpatine yipped in surprise and retaliated.  
She laughed and kissed him.  
Palpatine murmured. "Perhaps we should... experiment, just a little."  
"Hmm? Are you sure, Jarek?"  
"I'm... cautiously sure? I'll tell you if I need you to stop."  
"Okay. We'll take it slow. Turn over. We'll start with your pants still on, okay?"  
"Okay..." He turned over and waited.  
She kissed his head. "Relax, darling," she said softly. She lightly ran her hand over his rear, gentle touches, almost like trying to soothe away a sting.  
Palpatine was tensed and waiting. He sighed and slowly, oh so slowly, relaxed, buoyed slightly by Cas's calm mood.  
She ran her fingers through his hair with her other hand. "You're in control, Jarek. We do this at your pace. You tell me what you want next and when."  
"I think maybe you should stick to this for now."  
"Okay, we can do that." She pressed just slightly harder, but all the extra pressure did was allow him to feel the warmth of her hand a little better.  
He finally nodded. "Okay. You can... Well... You can reach under my pants now..."  
"Okay. Do you want them off or left on?"  
"On for now."  
She kissed his temple. "Tell me if it's too much." He nodded, and she slowly slipped her hand into his pants and resumed her gently rubbing.  
Palpatine tensed slightly as she came to *that* spot, but he focused out on Cas's emotions and nodded. "It's okay."  
She did nothing more than gently rub over his cheeks, making no attempt to touch him more intimately, and continued stroking his hair with her other hand.  
Finally, he had enough. "Okay, stop for now."  
She immediately pulled her hand from his pants.  
"It was... not unpleasant."  
She nuzzled him. "I don't want you carrying that around forever, love. I want to give you good memories of being touched there." She kissed his nose. "My brave warrior."  
Palpatine laughed and sighed beside her. "It's a step forwards.”  
"Better than a step backwards or going nowhere at all."   
He smiled. "Do I get a kiss for being brave?"   
She giggled and kissed him.  
Palpatine gently clambered on top of her and they had some more conventional fun.  
Finally, the marathon ended. Palpatine had heard the voices so many times that he was sure they were engrained in his skull.  
Cas's eye was still twitching as she cooked, and he could see she was tense, having been fighting not to just turn it off several times over the day.  
At least the kids were being quiet and playing with their new toys.  
Palpatine covered his ears. "I can still hear Starscream whining."  
Cas turned to him, her expression one of hate, her eyes twitching. He took a step back. Okay, that was... actually rather scary. Suddenly he knew why men, at least those smart enough, tried NOT to anger their wives and girlfriends.  
"Woah! I'm not trying to be offensive!" Palpatine took a step back  
Carnelian shushed something.  
Immediately both adults realized they COULD hear the Transformer's voice.  
Palpatine groaned and smacked his face on the counter. "Carnelian? Thrawn? Do those toys talk?"  
"Uh... yes."  
"Take out the batteries. Now."  
"Uh... I can't."  
Cas groaned. "Carnelian, did you make them talk?"  
Optimus Prime's voice answered for her. "It seems that this strange human is responsible for our appearance in this odd world."  
"If she can be called human. She's gigantic!"  
"Carnelian, change them back to normal," Palpatine said.  
She glared. "They're sentient beings now. It would be murder."  
"If it's okay with all of you, I'd like to NOT be killed today."  
Cas rolled her eyes. Of course Carnelian would be bothered by changing them back to toys but not by what she had done to her parents or Simon. "Jarek, what do we do?"  
"Shut them up. Now."  
Carnelian looked back down. "You heard him. Be quiet."  
"EXCUSE ME? I AM STARSCREAM! I DO NOT SHUT UP-"  
She covered his mouth with cloth.  
Palpatine moved into the 'toy's' line of sight. "Shut up or I'll smash you. How about that for options?" he snarled at Starscream.  
Starscream squeaked. "Yes, sir."  
Optimus looked up at him. "Am I to take it that you are this girl's parent?"  
"Her guardian and the boy's father."  
"Ah. My apologies. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots and-"  
"Yes, we know. We've been exposed to your show mercilessly."  
Cas made her appearance, taking the two Transformers' attention. "Calm down, Jarek. He wouldn't know that," she said, laying a calming hand on her fiance's chest.  
Starscream had passed out and Carnelian was trying to revive him. "I blocked his intakes! Help!"  
Cas scooped him up and carefully cleared the tiny Transformer's intakes. His optics onlined again to see her. He squeaked and tried to move backwards quickly.  
Cas caught him before he could fall from her hand. "Calm down. I wouldn't save you just to hurt you."  
Starscream whimpered, staring up at her with wide eyes.  
She smiled reassuringly at him and set him down on the arm of the couch, Optimus climbing up to join him, his own optics on Cas as well.  
Starscream transformed and began flying in looping circles. Carnelian ran to the window and closed it. "Don't leave! You'll get sucked into a speeder intake!"  
Starscream muttered something that sounded like a curse and taxid back down on the couch, transforming again.  
Optimus just shook his head at the other. "And you are, miss?"   
"My name is Cas. I am Jarek's fiance, Thrawn's mother, and also Carnelian's guardian."  
"There's not a lot of resemblance." Starscream observed.  
"Now, what were you saying about a 'show?'"  
Cas and Palpatine explained as best they could that Optimus and Starscream were from a tv show and actually toys that Carnelian had brought to life.  
Starscream sort of... broke at this. He curled up into a ball between the cushions and began muttering to himself.  
Optimus took it far better. "I see. Not unlike our encounter with Nemesis Prime. I wondered why Starscream was red again and not blue."  
Cas sighed and began humming a soothing tune to Starscream, one Thrawn recognized as one she used to hum to him when he was in his tank.  
Starscream covered his ears and off-lined his outer senses. Carnelian picked him up. "He's a bit high strung, isn't he?"  
"What do you expect, Carnelian. He's been give several shocks in a short amount of time," Cas said.  
Carnelian nodded, sitting on the couch and cradling her living toy. "He wouldn't be Starscream if he wasn't nervy."  
Thrawn stared at Optimus. "Hi."  
"Hello," Optimus greeted.  
"So... You're really alive? Carnelian isn't just animating you?"  
"I am alive, at least as far as I know."  
"I'm really not doing anything, Thrawn. I tried to tell you."  
Thrawn looked over at Carnelian. "You can see why I'd question that, can't you?"  
"True."  
"All right. Dinner's ready, you two," Cas said.  
Starscream came around again. "So, let me get this straight: I am a character from a kid's cartoon. You all are real people and I was a toy before..." He looked up at Carnelian. "Who are you?"  
"Carnelian."  
"...Carnelian brought me to life. Where I am approximately... twelve inches? Yes, twelve inches tall. Correct me if I'm wrong."  
"Twelve inches," Cas confirmed.  
"So... What are you going to do to me?"  
"Yeah, what do we do now?" Thrawn asked.  
"Well, we're not going to hurt you." Carnelian said, stalling. She apparently hadn't thought this through.  
"Figure it out later, you two. Dinner's ready," Cas said.  
Carnelian looked down at Starscream. "Okay... What to do..." She balanced him on her shoulder. "Try sitting down."  
Thrawn did the same with Optimus, and they went to the table. Optimus and Starscream sat on the backs of the chairs so they wouldn't be jostled by the children's movement as they ate.  
Starscream, ever the show-off, began jumping between the chairs to get to an empty one where he would have an unblocked view. "So. Who are you exactly?"  
"Which one of us are you talking to?" Palpatine asked.  
"Both of you." He stood on his head and peered at them.  
"I am a Senator of the Galactic Republic," Palpatine said but nothing more.   
"I'm a former mercenary, myself," Cas answered.  
"A Senator and a Mercenary. Where I'm from, those two don't mix well."  
Cas smiled at her love. "There's more to this Senator than meets the eye, Starscream, and I'm a FORMER mercenary."   
"You still kick butt, Mama!"  
"The tagline!" Carnelian called Cas out.  
"Tagline?"  
"The motto of the Transformers franchise is “More than meets the eye,” Starscream." Palpatine explained.  
Cas groaned. "Ugh, I can't believe I did that, even without meaning to."  
Optimus looked up. "I am curious. Is the ability to give life to seemingly inanimate objects a rare trait among your people?"  
"Very rare. We can't really explain it."   
"I see." He hopped onto the table. "If you don't mind my asking, what is that?" he asked, Cas.   
She looked at what he was pointing to. "Oh. This is an engagement ring. A man gives it to a woman when he asks her to marry him as a physical promise and way of saying that she is promised to him until they actually get married, and they both wearing wedding rings."  
"Fascinating. When Transformers bond, generally we match sparks with little preamble."  
Cas and Palpatine went red, knowing what that equaled to for them.  
"In front of children, Optimus? Truly?" Starscream snarked.  
"Yes, please, Optimus," Cas said.  
"My apologies."  
Starscream, to distract tension, lunged across open space, caught hold of Carnelian, and scrambled up onto her head. "How old are these younglings?"  
"Thrawn is six, and Carnelian is ten."  
"I would have guessed them to be closer in age than that."  
"Thrawn has been growing up quickly." Palpatine acknowledged.  
"He certainly has," Cas said, poking her son.  
Thrawn giggled.  
Starscream climbed down Carnelian to the table. He approached the mirror-coated vase in the middle and looked at his reflection. "A query: If I am a "toy" or I was, why am I not made of that flimsy stuff you humans call 'plastic?'"  
"Most likely whatever happened to bring you to life almost made you a realistic as possible while still keeping you at toy size," Cas said.  
Carnelian nodded. "I... I'm not sure what happened. I was holding you both one moment and Thrawn wished you could come to life. Then I thought, 'Why not?' and suddenly it was true."  
Starscream nodded. "Indeed. A more pressing concern then: How are we to sustain ourselves? I take it you don't have Energon here?"  
"I'm afraid we don't. Carnelian, any ideas?"  
"I just said I don't know. Isn't there some way to build a fuel converter, Optimus?"  
Optimus nodded, thinking. "I'm not sure if the principles would be the same here."  
"He's right," Palpatine said.  
Carnelian nodded and extended a finger. "Here. I could try something." She reached out to touch Starscream, who jumped back.  
"I would rather not be a Guinea pig, if it's all the same to you. I simply don't trust you yet."  
"I'll do it," Optimus said, walking over to her.  
Carnelian touched him, waves of energy moving between them. "Does it feel like you're re-charging or something?"  
"It is an odd feeling, but I believe it has worked."  
With that problem solved, at least for the time being, they finished dinner. Thrawn and Carnelian went to bed with each Transformer going with them. Cas sighed and leaned against Palpatine. "She's going to turn my hair gray, Jarek. I swear."  
Palpatine laughed, peeking in at Thrawn, still sleepily asking Optimus questions. "That's the point of children." He shut the door gently as his son's breathing evened out.  
"I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR! I DO NOT CUDDLE!"  
"Shhh! Stop shouting! You can have the other pillow." Carnelian shushed him.  
Starscream grumbled but settled down on the other pillow. Cas rested her head against Palpatine's chest. "I can just see it, Jarek. My hair will be completely gray before I'm thirty."  
Palpatine laughed. "You'll still be beautiful."  
She smiled. "Will you say that oh... forty years down the road, when we're both old and gray?"  
"Of course."  
She kissed his jaw. "Hmm. Growing old together. Never thought I'd find someone I wanted to do that with."  
Palpatine laughed. "I never thought so either."  
"Just imagine it. Watch our children grow up, fall in love, get married,... have children of their own."  
"Ugh. You'll make me ill. I can't imagine more than one Carnelian."  
She giggled. "Okay, Thrawn then."  
"More than one Thrawn, I could stand. I still feel ill."   
"Over what, the thought of being 'Grandpa'?" she teased.   
He made a face. "I'll show you 'Grandpa.'"  
She grinned. "Come get me, old man."  
Palpatine chased her to the bedroom.  
She dove into it, giggling.  
Starscream covered his ears. "The noise level leaves something to be desired."  
"Oh, hush. They haven't even gotten loud. Let me get to sleep before they do." Carnelian covered her head with the pillow.  
Palpatine laughed and dropped to the floor, pulling Cas out from under the bed. She kissed him.  
Starscream sighed. "This isn't loud?"  
"I'd off-line your audials if I were you."  
He sighed. "They're always scrambled for hours afterwards."  
"Then cover yourself."  
He went under the pillow.  
Carnelian sighed and settled in to sleep.  
"Well, 'Grandpa', what are you gonna do with me now that you caught me?" she purred.  
Palpatine growled and pinned her to the bed.  
Carnelian reached over and pulled a pair of headphones out of the bedside drawer. She put on some soft classical and laid back down, resigned to her fate.  
Palpatine quickly rid her of her clothes. When he pulled down her pants he found she was wearing the lace panties she had bought the day he proposed.  
He smirked and kissed her deeply.  
Carnelian rolled over onto Starscream's pillow in her sleep.  
Starscream crawled out and finally just offlined his auditory sensors.   
Palpatine kissed his way down and tugged lightly at the lace with his teeth, growling.  
Cas responded in kind, wrestling gently.  
All six eventually slept 'til morning.


	15. Adventures in Body Modification

Palpatine woke to Cas laying on him, her head pillowed on his chest. Palpatine stroked her hair. "I love you."  
She sleepily opened her eyes, and he smiled. "Good morning, love. Do I make a good bed?"   
She pecked him on the lips. "Yes you do."  
He sat up, stretching, then groaned. "Are there really two living Transformers in this apartment with us or was I drunk last night?"  
"I wish, because then I would have been drunk too. It's real."  
"Really? Well, I suppose we'd best make the best of it."  
"I suppose." She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his face.  
They cuddled for a few moments more and then he got up. "Let's get to work."  
He knocked on Thrawn's door. "Thrawn? Time to wake up?"  
A yawn followed by a sleep, "Yes, Father."  
"Get on up, honey." He moved to Carnelian's room.  
He knocked. "Carnelien? Time to wake up, dear."  
There wasn't a response and he gently pushed the door open.  
"Carnelian?" he said louder.  
Carnelian's headphones were in place and she and Starscream were cuddling, asleep. "So much for not being a teddy bear."  
Palpatine gently shook her awake.  
Carnelian yawned and stretched, picking up Starscream in one arm. "Come on, 'Screamer. Wake up."  
He onlined and squirmed free, transforming to fly out of her room.  
Carnelian dressed pretty quickly and came out before Thrawn. She picked up a canvas and some paint.  
Thrawn finally emerged, yawning, Optimus on his shoulder.  
Carnelian was painting Starscream, tooling her fingers above the paint as she fine-tuned it.  
Thrawn wandered into the kitchen and snuggled up to Cas. "G'morning, Mama," he said sleepily.  
Cas kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning, Thrawn. Morning, Optimus. How did you sleep?"  
"Good morning, Cas. I slept quite well, thank you."   
She moved Optimus onto the counter as Thrawn stretched. "May I have some milk, Mama?"   
"Yes, honey."  
"Stop swinging on the lamp." Carnelian looked up at her charge. "It might break."  
"Starscream, if you break my lamp I'll break you," Palpatine growled over his coffee mug.  
"I do like to live dangerously." Starscream gave it one more swing and dropped off, landing on Carnelian's back. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm painting."  
"Why? Why don't you just take a photograph?"  
"Because painting is fun."  
"All right." He lay down and propped himself up on his elbows. "I must say, I approve your subject matter."  
She rolled her eyes and kept painting.   
Meanwhile, Optimus watched Cas and Thrawn prepare breakfast.  
"What are you making?"  
"Pancakes. They're a popular breakfast food."  
"Indeed. Most of our diet has been liquid up until now." He shrugged. "What would you call an energy-only diet?"  
"I'm not sure." Cas's datapad beeped with a notification. Stirring the batter she turned it on, holding the bowl with one arm. Palpatine was just finishing his coffee when he heard Cas drop the bowl.  
"What's happened?" Palpatine stood up.  
Starscream and Carnelian rushed in.  
She was staring at the screen, one hand over her mouth, tears running down her face.  
Palpatine rushed over. "What's happened?"  
She pressed her face into his chest, so he looked at the datapad. There was a message from a bank he didn't recognize with a message of a major transfer into her personal account. The sum was staggering. Underneath it was... Seran's will.  
"Ohh... That's... Well, I don't know what to say!"  
She trembled in his arms as she cried for Seran.  
Carnelian sighed. "Nobody tells me anything. Screamer?"  
Starscream flew over, snatched the datapad and brought it back to her.  
"That's a lot of zeroes."  
"Uh-huh."   
Thrawn nuzzled up Cas, a worried sound on his throat. "Mama?"  
"Yes, Thrawn?"  
"Why are you crying? What's wrong?"   
She sniffled. "I just word that Seran is gone, honey."  
Thrawn hugged her. "I'm sorry."  
"Who's Seran? A relative?" Starscream questioned.  
"Her foster father," Palpatine answered.  
"My condolences." The Seeker's wings actually drooped slightly, though his expression showed nothing.  
Palpatine kissed her head. "Why don’t you go sit down, love? I can finish making the breakfast."  
Cas sat down easily and Optimus and Starscream joined her at the table a moment later.  
She sat there with her datapad, handkerchief wiping her eyes.  
Starscream did a very strange thing then. He clambered up the back of her chair, curled close to her neck and began making some very soothing chirping and chittering noises: Seeker Speech.  
"Thank you, Starscream," she said softly.  
Starscream didn't outwardly respond, apparently attempting to act as if he was speaking in his native tongue for his sake and not at all for hers, thank you very much.  
Optimus smiled knowing under his face mask.  
Carnelian set the table with Thrawn's help, pouring juice into their glasses.  
Cas hugged them both briefly. "Thank you for helping set the table, you two."  
Thrawn nodded. "I wish we had gotten to see Aliro more."  
"I know, honey. So do I."  
Carnelian shrugged. "I honestly don't know who you're talking about."  
"The one you tried to heal after you arrived."  
"Oh. That was real? I thought that was a dream."  
"It was real. He was my foster father."  
She looked like she honestly had no idea what to say and wandered off.  
Thrawn seemed to think of something suddenly. "Mama, what should we do with Optimus and Starscream while we're at school?"  
"They will be staying here in the apartment. It's safer for them that way."  
Palpatine turned around, pointing at Starscream. "No. THAT trouble maker alone in my apartment? No way."  
"Jarek, calm down. I'll be home today. If I need to leave I'll take them with me. It's just better than risking other children finding them and people asking questions."  
"All right, then, but keep an eye on him. The only thing he respects is superior firepower."  
Starscream puffed up and flew off after Carnelian.  
Optimus sighed and shook his head. "He has a good Spark underneath the armor plating. It's just buried."  
Cas smiled. "Well, I'm sure the kids will bring it out. They're good at that."   
Palpatine called the children back for breakfast, and they soon dropped them off at school.  
Starscream soon grew bored flying aimlessly about the apartment and put on a science show. Apparently, someone had thought it was a good idea to teach him how to use the remote.  
Optimus was more easily entertained by exploring their new home.  
Cas let it be as she sewed something. Optimus finally wandered over to her, curious. "What are you doing?"   
"I'm making my Halloween costume. The kids convinced Jarek and I to dress up with them."  
"Halloween... Isn't that the human tradition that involves trekking neighborhoods either to pillage or spread cheer all while dressed up as freaks of nature?"  
"That's one way of putting it. Pillage isn't quite right, Starscream. It's Trick-or-Treating, a tradition where children go from house to house and say 'Trick-or-Treat' and are either given candy or a harmless trick is played on them. Most people just opt to hand out candy."  
"That sounds far less interesting than what I imagined."  
"It's more for children, which is probably why."  
Starscream turned his attention back to the nesting habits of weaver birds and queried casually, "Will we be allowed to accompany?"  
"Possibly, but you wouldn't be allowed to move on your own or speak, at least not when other people might hear you."  
The wings drooped again. "Oh."  
"We can't have people asking questions, Starscream. It would be dangerous for you guys and Carnelian."  
He sighed and nodded. "I understand that. I was a scientist. I know the urge to just pick something apart."  
"And we don't want that to happen to you or her."  
He nodded. "It's just frustrating. I don't like being cooped up."  
"I know. I'm sorry, but it's safest this way.  
Starscream didn't answer, continuing to watch the program. Optimus examined the costume. "What exactly is this you'll be wearing?"  
"I'll be dressing as a... well... a sexy pirate to match Jarek. The kids wanted us to dress as a pirate couple. Not sure why they picked pirate."  
Optimus looked bemused. "That is a baffling choice. I have seen no evidence that either likes pirates."  
"I know, but it's what they picked. They could have picked something worse, trust me."  
"What are they going as?"  
"Who else? You and Starscream.”  
He and Starscream looked at each other, and Cas smiled. "Weird to you guys, right?"  
"Not particularly. I am an admirable specimen." Starscream preened. "It baffles me as to why anyone would wish to dress as a ground-pounder."  
"Starscream, if you can't be polite don't say anything. If you continue to be rude you can sit and be bored for the day."  
Starscream harrumphed and fell silent.  
"When is Halloween?" Optimus asked.  
"In a few weeks. We'll be decorating soon."  
"Decorate?"   
Cas nodded. "People decorate for Halloween with pumpkins and fake spiders, webs, cats, witches, and other creepy and spooky things."  
"None of those seem particularly 'spooky.'"  
"They're not really most of the time, but some people make what we call 'haunted houses' that can be fairly scary."  
"A haunted house. As in, ghosts of past spirits remain there." Starscream rolled his optics. "Hold me! I'm sooooo scared!"  
"No not like that, but don't laugh, Starscream. I have actually encountered ghosts throughout the galaxy, some benign but malevolent."  
"Ghosts? Really?" He regarded her with doubt and a clear question about her sanity, taking to the air.  
"You really did?" Optimus asked.   
She nodded. "In very old, forgotten places with histories of violence, bloodshed, and death from whatever cause. Sometimes I could see faint apparitions other times it was only sounds and occasional touches, or scratches from the less friendly ones. Rare, but it happens."  
"This sounds like the beginning of a horror movie." Starscream commented.  
"We should not be so quick to dismiss things in a galaxy that is not our own, Starscream."  
"Spirits of the dead coming back to torment the living. I'll believe it when I see it."  
"Be careful what you wish for, Starscream, and that's not always the case. Sometimes a spirit lingers due to the suddenness of their death or a strong attatchment. Most often it's the first one when it comes to younger spirits such as children."  
Starscream didn't deem that worthy of an answer, and began flying in complicated patterns before landing on the windowsill to peer out.  
Palpatine came home after lunch and sank into his chair.  
Starscream looked over. "Uh-oh. What's happened?"  
"A meeting with a Hutt dynast. That's what happened."  
"Bet that was fun," Cas said sarcastically.  
"No. It was not! After the day I've had, I need some cheer. When the kids get home, let's start decorating for Halloween."  
"We were actually talking about that earlier, darling. I finished my costume, too."   
"Will you finally show it to me?"   
She kissed his cheek. "You'll see on Halloween."  
Palpatine rolled his eyes. "All the meladromatic mystery."  
She smirked. "Maybe you can convince me to model it for you."  
Starscream groaned and flew into Carnelian's room, pressing the button to make the door shut.  
"Convince you how, my love?" he said, kissing her cheek.   
"Nothing naughty, love. Perhaps a nice shoulder rub?"  
Palpatine cracked his knuckles. "Why not? We have some time to burn."  
She smiled at him and nuzzled him, slipping her sweater off so she had only her tank-top and bra on her torso.  
Palpatine began massaging her shoulders, finding knots of tension easily.  
Optimus watched with some interest.  
"Force, darling, you could have spoken up sooner. Your muscles feel like steel they're so tight."   
She groaned as he worked at a spot.  
Eventually, Palpatine loosed the last knot and sat up. "There we are. Feel better?"  
"Much better." She pecked his lips. "I'll go change."  
Palpatine stretched out his knuckles and there was a small crash from Carnelian's room, along with a slight yelp.  
He sighed and went in. "Starscream, what happened?"  
Starscream battered at the inside of a wooden box that had fallen over onto him.  
The Senator picked it up off him.  
Starscream flew out in relief. "I landed inside that thing and it fell off her bed and onto me. What is it anyway?"  
Palpatine examined the case. "It's a kind of container for blocks."  
"Why does she have it without blocks?"   
"I don't know." He walked out and room. Cas stood there in her costume. It was a v-neck, loose sleeved, white shirt, a dark red corset, black belt, very short tan shorts, a train of a lighter shade of red that just brushed the floor, and over the knee black boots lined tastefully with straps.  
Palpatine's jaw dropped. "It's amazing."  
Starscream looked it over. "Fascinating. If I remember correctly, October is a chill month. Will you be warm enough?"  
"I'll be fine, Starscream."   
Palpatine raked his eyes over her. She had a red hat lined with gold trim in her hand to match the corset, speaking of which, sweet Force, it did exactly what she intended to distract him with. It wasn't a full torso one, only for her waist, and pushed her breasts some, calling his attention to them. Her shirt showed some cleavage but it wasn't horrible enough that he would be bothered by her wearing it around the children.  
He took her in his arms and kissed her. "Hello, my pirate queen."  
"Will thank you make you my pirate king or consort?" she teased, tracing his jaw.  
Palpatine grinned. "We'll have to see."  
Starscream groaned again and fled the scene. He stayed in Carnelian's room until she came home with Thrawn.  
Cas was dressed normally again.  
Carnelian dropped her backpack on the floor. "I hate science."  
"Why, dear?" Cas asked.  
"We have to make up an experiment, entirely on our own, and present it for a science fair in January."  
"Ah, I see. I'm sure you'll come up with something. You're very creative."  
"Creative in art and writing is different from creative in science."  
Thrawn was happily sipping at a cup of juice. "I already have an idea."  
"Oh do you? What's your idea, honey?"  
"I'm going to study batteries and what we can make them out of. I got the idea from a potato lamp, but I'll also work on other stuff."  
"That's a very good idea. Go on and start your other homework, guys. I'll start dinner before too long."  
Carnelian and Thrawn trotted off, Thrawn scooping Optimus up off of the floor.  
Starscream followed Carnelian, and Cas went over to Palpatine, who was in his hair. She kissed his head.  
Palpatine smiled up at her. "How should we decorate this year?"  
"Why don't we let the kids throw in some ideas at dinner?"   
"All right. That seems fair."   
She smiled and slipped into his lap, kissing his cheek.  
Palpatine hugged her close, smiling up at her. "Hello there."  
"Why, hello. Have we met?" she said with a perfect Coruscanti accent.  
Palpatine stared at her, then laughed. "I was trying to be playful! Then, you made me laugh."  
She grinned and nuzzled him. "I'm sorry. Should I start it over and let you play?"  
"No, no, this is fine." He kissed her ear. "How were the two... living toys? Whatever. How were they?"  
"They were just fine. Curious about Halloween, and Starscream found a science show to watch for a while."  
"So, nothing broke?"  
"Nothing broke. Except you when you saw me in my costume."  
Palpatine chuckled. "Yes, that is true."  
She kissed him.  
Palpatine kissed back, tracing a tongue along her bottom lip.  
"Mama? Can you help me with my spelling words?"  
They jumped apart. "Uh, yes, honey. I'll be right there."   
"Okay."  
Palpatine sighed. "A parent's job never ends."  
"No, though I noticed he doesn't ask you for homework help," she said.  
"He asks me for help with math!"  
"Okay, okay, I'll give you that. He does come to me, a lot, though."  
"He's your boy. Meanwhile..."  
Carnelian came out of her room with Starscream on her shoulder. "Can I have some help with my book report?" She showed Palpatine what she'd made.  
Cas kissed his cheek and went to Thrawn. Once homework was done Thrawn and Carnelian settled down to watch tv while Palpatine went to help Cas make this week's spicier gumbo."  
It was a Transformers re-run.  
Starscream and Optimus were stunned and halfway through retreated to the kitchen, Palpatine setting them on the counter so they wouldn't get kicked as they tried to process what they had just seen.  
"So-"  
"That was-"  
"And we were-"  
"I didn't-"  
"Do I sound-"  
"Let's not-"  
"Take a deep breath, you two, and calm down."  
Starscream hugged himself, wings trembling. Optimus transformed and began driving on the counter.  
Cas and Palpatine just let them be until they calmed down on their own. "Kids, dinner's ready," Palpatine called as he put the pot on the table, Cas getting the fresh rolls out of the oven.  
Carnelian came in, Grey's Anatomy open in one hand. "Starscream, come here a minute."  
He hesitated then flew over to her.  
She gently held him about the middle and focused, staring intently at a diagram of the digestive system.  
Cas, Palpatine, Thrawn, and Optimus watched her, waiting to see what would happen.  
Starscream began wriggling. "It tickles! What are you doing?"  
"Hold still. I'm making it so you can eat like us instead of needing Energon."  
Starscream looked horrified. "Lemme go! I don't want-" He began struggling wildly.  
She released suddenly. "Done."  
He dropped and flew up to the counter.  
Carnelian looked around for Optimus. "Your turn."  
He let her pick him up. "It's for the best, Starscream. We can't get Energon here," he said.  
Starscream had opened up his access panel and was staring morbidly at the new organs. "Ugh. They're squishy."  
Cas gently closed the panel. "We don't need to see, and it's best to keep them protected."  
Starscream looked distinctly green and gripped her shirt as she picked him up to carry him to the table.


	16. Romantic Comedy

Palpatine got out an extra bowl and two spoons. Cas shrunk the spoons to be the right size for the two Transformers and put a small helping of gumbo in the bowl. Thrawn got a cup of milk for them.  
Starscream still looked dubious. "Are you sure you did it right?" He looked up at Carnelian.  
Carnelian looked up from a treatise on the nervous system and nodded. "I'm certain. I put in everything and then added converters to change it to energy in your batteries."  
"Yes, I'm sure." Cas handed them the shrunken spoons.  
Starscream glared at the spoon and dipped it into the gumbo, nearly falling in.  
He and Optimus, who face mask was open, looked each other, nodded, and took a bite. They were silent then both howled, turning red. "Take a drink!" Thrawn yelled.  
The milk glass turned over. At least they stopped screaming. Carnelian picked them both up and ran them under a cold tap. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm all right. Starscream?"  
Starscream was still bathing under the tap. When he came out, he looked terrified. "What was that?"  
"That was a medium spice gumbo," Cas said.  
Carnelian stared with wide eyes at her own bowl. "Their faces almost melted. I'm not touching that."  
"I think I know why they reacted so strongly. They're completely un-used to any sort of spice or heat," Palpatine said.  
Cas thought. "Perhaps some bread might help, then."  
She gave them a roll then got them some leftover homemade chicken and dumplings. "Here, guys. There's no spice in this, I promise."  
Starscream distrustingly nibbled. "It's okay."  
Optimus tried it as well. "Interesting. I've never eaten the way you humans do before."  
"Well I'm sure you guys will enjoy dessert," Cas said. S  
he had managed to keep it a secret even from Palpatine. Optimus bit into some of the chicken. "This is actually quite good."   
"Thank you. It's Jarek's favorite and was his request the other day."   
Palpatine took a bite of his own gumbo at the moment. Palpatine nodded. "I like it just as well as this."  
Carnelian hissed in pain and pushed away her bowl. "Can I have some chicken and dumplings?"  
"Of course, Carnelian." Cas got her some chicken and dumplings as well. Thrawn, beside her, was happily eating the gumbo.  
Carnelian shook her head at all of them and added cream to her chicken.  
After dinner Cas brought dessert. "Something new I whipped up. English Toffe pie."  
Carnelian looked up. "Sounds sticky."  
"Actually, Carnelian, English Toffee is fairly hard. The pie isn't though. It's similar to pumpkin pie." She gave them a piece, shrinking forks for Optimus and Starscream.  
Optimus tried a bite and looked sick. "It's very rich."  
Starscream made it through three bites before he went to settle on Carnelian's chair. "A little sweet."  
"Probably not used to sugar either." Palpatine put in.  
"You can eat more later after you let your stomachs settle and adjust," Cas said. They nodded and sat down. Palpatine took his first bite. The flavors of the dark chocolate crust, the English Toffee pie filling, and whipped cream exploded in his mouth.  
"Cas, has anyone told you you're evil?"  
Starscream and Optimus looked up in surprise.  
"Why am I evil, love?"  
"You're plotting to make me gain weight." He grumbled.  
She laughed. "It won't be a problem if you don't eat too much and exercise, my darling."  
"I always exercise. You know that."  
Starscream was getting bored and began cleaning Wingblade.  
"Then it won't be a problem." She poked him lightly in the stomach. "Though there's wrong with a little bit to cover your muscles," she teased.  
Palpatine swatted lightly at her hand. "You hush."  
She just winked at him.  
Starscream spun Wingblade in a circle, making the razor edge sing.  
"All right, kids, once we finish eating we'll decorate for Halloween. You two have any ideas?" Cas asked.  
Carnelian and Thrawn grinned. "We were coming up with ideas for decorations for art class."  
"All right, lets hear some suggestions," Palpatine said.  
They ran to get their sketchbooks and showed them a dozen different designs for jack-o-lanterns, two different ways to make ghosts, and a complicated funnel spider web made from twine.  
"All right. Each of you pick two jack-o-lantern designs and we'll make those tomorrow are we get the pumpkins," Cas said.  
Carnelian picked two, one of Starscream and one that was... unrecognizable. What was it? It didn't look like much of anything.  
Thrawn picked his two, one of Optimus, and the other was a vampire smile, to his parents' amusement.  
Carnelian looked over at Palpatine. "Can we get a large canvas when we're out? Something like six by eight?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Wait. Six by eight inches?" Cas asked.  
"No, feet."  
"Feet?! Why on earth do you want one that big?"  
She glared and turned back to her dinner. "Nevermind."  
Thrawn looked up. "I'd like a larger canvas as well. Three by two, though."  
Palpatine sighed. "Very well, we will get them."  
Carnelian nodded, still picking at her dessert. "May I be excused?"  
"Yes, Carnelian."  
Carnelian and Starscream left the table. Thrawn soon asked and received permission as well. He went to do some painting with Optimus. Carnelian and Starscream were nowhere to be seen.  
Cas and Palpatine exchanged looks. "I wonder why she got upset when I asked why she wanted such a large canvas."  
"Maybe she's not entirely sure herself." Palpatine frowned.  
"Maybe. Come on, help me clean up so we can put the kids to bed."  
Palpatine and Cas finished cleaning the dishes and came out into the main room.  
Carnelian was sitting there with Starscream, writing in her notebook. "Carnlien, time to get ready for bed," Cas said.  
"Okay. Just let me... there. What do you think?"  
"This angle is still too sharp." Starscream pointed to something on the page.  
"What are you two doing?"  
"Working on my costume. Starscream is helping me get the struts right."  
"You can do more tomorrow. Come on."  
"Okay." Carnelian closed the book. "What should we do about Wingblade?" She asked as she stood up.  
"Of course, it has to be removable easily. Do you have any magnets or will we have to use slats?"  
"We can discuss it tomorrow. Off to bed," Palpatine said.  
"Okay." Carnelian trotted off to her room.  
The children and Transformers were soon asleep. Cas yawned and settled herself into Palpatine's lap again, kissing his cheek.  
Palpatine responded in kind. "At last, all four little monsters are quiet."  
"Thanks Force, though Optimus isn't bad."  
"He's mature, unlike the others." Palpatine kissed her lips. "Though it worries me that Carnelian and Starscream are working together on her costume."  
"I know. We'd best lay down some rules in the morning before they get too many ideas."  
"No flying costumes. That's certain at least."  
"And no actually sharp edges."  
"Well... I was actually thinking of getting them swords. Letting Carnelian make hers would be a marked step forwards. Thrawn is going to have a lightsaber, though, so it wouldn't apply to his costume."  
"They're still children, Jarek. Let them grow and show us they're responsible enough for weapons."  
"Training swords at least."  
"Dull ones. We don't need someone getting hurt on accident and questions being raised."   
He nodded. "Very well, love."   
She nuzzled him. "Though I may replace my own lost sword," she said.  
"I'd like to see that."  
"Best part is I can enchant my weapons to be unbreakable."  
"Now, that, I have to see."  
"We'll have to test it when I get a new one."  
"We will."  
"I don't think I'll ever be as armed as I was as a Phantom."   
"You had more?"   
She nodded. "I was almost always armed on hunts with my sword, energy bow, rifle, pistol, dagger, some throwing knives hidden in my jacket, and a small knife hidden in my boot."  
"Wow. I've only ever carried either a lightsaber or a blaster.  
"An energy bow would be a good weapon for you, love. Silent and ranged."  
Palpatine laughed. "True. But I have the Force for ranged attacks."  
"True, but you can't always use it, depending on your situation. A hidden knife would be good, at least, no matter what."  
Palpatine opened his sleeve and showed her his hold-out blaster.  
"And when the energy cell runs out?" she countered.  
"Then, I have my fists and feet."  
She nipped his bottom lip. "Stubborn man."  
Palpatine grinned. "Trust me. I'm just as good, with or without a knife. I'll show you sometime."  
"Ooh, a spar sounds fun. What will you give me if I win?"  
"The ride of your life?"  
She purred in his ear.  
Palpatine murmured. "Let's go to the bedroom and I'll get out my sword..."  
"Will you let me lick your blade?" she purred.  
Palpatine growled in her ear and picked her up.  
Wingblade sung through the air to meet Demonstrator in a clash that sent sparks off of each razor-edged blade.  
Carnelian gritted her teeth, staring down her opponent, scarlet optics meeting hollowed eyes.  
Starscream pushed back at her.  
He broke the lock and swung again.  
Carnelian dropped into a split and kicked his legs out from under him.  
He lashed out as he fell.  
Carnelian took a glancing blow to the leg and hissed.  
He jumped back up and attacked once more.  
She responded by catching his blade on her guard and twisting.  
Wingblade flew from his grasp.  
Carnelian tapped his chest plate. "Dead."  
"Well done."  
"Thanks. Not bad for a rote ametuer, right?"  
"If you're an amateur, I'm a squishy organic."  
She laughed. "I could make that happen."   
"No thank you."  
Carnelian chuckled and looked down the hill at the lake. "Seriously, though, are you okay with all this?"  
"I would say so if I wasn't."  
"Good." She flopped down on her back, staring up at the clouds. "Lucid dreaming, and taking people with me in them, was the first thing I learned after I killed my parents."  
"It is a bit strange, but it's interesting as well."  
"Didn't you guys have magic or something like that? Telepathy at least, right?"  
"It's more similar to radio communication that telepathy."  
"I'm talking about Soundwave."  
"Oh, him. Yeah. Kind of."  
"We're not entirely sure how he does it."  
Carnelian laughed and looked over at the horizon. "It's almost time to wake up. Ready?"  
He nodded.  
Carnelian woke up and carried Starscream out to the living room. "Morning."  
Palpatine looked up from his coffee. "You're up early."  
"Yeah, guess so." Thrawn soon emerged, yawning. Breakfast was quiet once Cas and Palpatine lay down the costume rules.  
Carnelian shrugged and looked up at Starscream. "We can sharpen Wingblade later."  
The kids were soon off to school and Palpatine off to work, his afternoon free to shop for Halloween supplies for when the kids got home. When he returned Cas was sitting on the living room floor with a sword in her lap. It's was finely made, black with energy blue edges and white designs up the blade.  
"Did you just make that?"  
She opened her eyes and tapped it with her knuckled. "Uh-huh. With enough focus, I can quickly harden and cool magma with from my Lava Flow spell without doing damage to me or anything around me. With different elements I enchant the blade which gives it it's colors." She offered it to him. "Here."  
Palpatine took it up and tested the balance.  
He couldn't find fault in it. It seemed to hum with a hidden energy as he held it.  
"I like it. What's it's name?"  
"Twilight Reaver."  
"Fitting." He handed it back.  
She stood and gave a few careful swings. Then she cut her palm on the blade. The hidden energy exploded across Palpatine's senses, the sword glowing and crackling with power for a few moments then returning to normal.  
He nodded. "Classy. I like it. Will it be part of your costume?"  
"Yes. I need to get used to carrying one again... once I make a scabbard for it."  
"Go ahead." Palpatine sat down. "I'd like to watch. I've heard of this kind of magic, but never really made much of a study of it."  
"The more blood the more powerful the sword becomes, but the effects wear off. It's enchanted to be unbreakable and can block dark attacks, be they dark magic or dark energy, energy attacks, and spirit attack, though unless I fight a mage spirit attacks will be few and far between."  
"Amazing. At the end of the day though, it's just metal without an energy field."  
She held out his hand. "Let me borrow your lightsaber."  
Palpatine used the Force to summon said weapon from its hiding place.  
He handed it to her. She switched it on and raised, holding out the Twilight Reaver, clearly about to strike it with his lightsaber.  
Palpatine watched.  
She swung, and he waited for the blade to be cut in half. There came a strange sound, and his lightsaber did NOT go through the Twilight Reaver.  
Instead, a feedback loop began going through both enchanted blades and the room began shaking. Palpatine snatched the lightsaber away.  
"Dark arts," Cas said, frowning at his weapon.  
"Of. Bloody. Course!"  
Cas set the Reaver aside and settled down. He felt her sink into her well of power.  
"Oh, no. What are you doing?"  
Magma sprang into existance then hardened so quickly it became metal. Color swirled around it as it took similar shape to the Reaver. Light briefly blinded him, and when it faded a golden sword with white edges was floating down into Cas's lap, a single green vine with sparse leaves the only decoration on the blade.  
"Ah. Beautiful."  
"Light's Bane." She suddenly swung at him so quickly he automatically blocked it with his own blade. There was no feedback this time. The two weapons bore similar enough properties of magic it seems."  
Palpatine immediately swapped to "sparring" mode.  
A step, then with surprising strength, she pushed him, backing him up a couple steps.  
Palpatine responded with blinding speed, impossible speed. He didn't need to wait for her to look up, he pinned her down and took her sword, crossing the blades at her neck before he came out of it.  
"Jarek." He blinked and realized the blade of his saber was dangerously close to her skin, more dangerous than her own metal blades, regardless of their enchantments.  
He turned it off at once. "Sorry.”  
She reached up to cup his cheek.  
Palpatine sighed and let her up. "I'd never hurt you."  
"I know, love, but accidents do happen."  
Palpatine put down the blade. "Then maybe we shouldn’t play with these."  
"Maybe not." He turned, and she hugged him from behind, kissing his neck.  
Palpatine laughed and Starscream let out a breath of disgust. "Just when I was getting interested, the romantic comedy comes on."  
"Then you can leave." Grumbling, he flew to Carnelian's room.   
"We will spar at some point, Jarek. I think I just startled you in the 'combat mode' instead of 'spar mode' when I swung at you like that."  
"That sounds about right. We should wait until I have a proper gym put together."  
"Well, you won, so what do you want as a prize?"  
"How about you, in bed, and wearing lingerie?"  
She smiled and sauntered towards their room, pausing at the door. "Coming, big boy?"  



	17. Damask is an Old Perv

Palpatine growled. "Oh, I'm coming."  
Thrawn and Carnelian were very excited when they arrived home. "Mama! Father! Optimus! Starscream! Come on, let's get our pumpkins!"  
"Wah!" Thud!   
"Cas, are you all right?"   
"Yeah, just a sore back.. and bruised pride."  
Thrawn and Carnelian looked sheepish. "Sorry!"  
Starscream uncurled from his nap and flew out to Carnelian. "Ugh. Don't be. Noisy louts."  
Cas and Palpatine emerged, and Starscream and Optimus were tucked safely in Cas's bag.  
"Wait, Cas. I have an idea. Starscream, transform into vehicle mode."  
Starscream transformed and Carnelian pulled out a remote with carefully labeled buttons. "Every time I press one, Starscream will hear a tone outside of your hearing range." She demonstrated. "Each tone has a different command attached to it."  
“It's still best he be carried in my bag, Carnelian, that he won't get lost, stepped on, or anything like that."  
Starscream sniffed. "You think very little of me."  
"Cas, you don't understand. Seekers like Starscream are terrified of enclosed and dark spaces. They can go insane within hours."  
"Then I won't close it. Starscream, we're just trying to keep you safe."  
"And I suppose you would stuff one of these children in a bag to keep them safe?"  
"Thrawn and Carnelian hold our hands, Starscream. If they were younger they'd be in a stroller," she said and showed him a picture of a stroller.   
Palpatine adjusted Optimus so his head and shoulders were out of the bag, one arm on the edge so it looked like he was hanging on it. "We could have them like this, which would allow us to keep an eye on them."  
Carnelian glared. "Just let him have this. What is wrong with you people? He hasn't been outside in a week!"  
"Then you carry him, Carnelian, and Thrawn can carry Optimus."  
She stiffly slid the remote into her pocket. "Come on, Starscream."  
Starscream cast a slightly apologetic look at Cas and sat on Carnelian's shoulder.  
Optimus was settled with Thrawn, and they left for the market.  
Carnelian and Starscream considered a few different pumpkins before choosing an adequate pair. Both soon became bored with Thrawn's pickiness on the matter.  
Cas gave Palpatine. "That's your genes for sure," she said.  
Palpatine sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course, you would blame me."  
Carnelian pulled out the remote. It had a joystick and looked vaguely like the controls for the toy androids that most children had. She activated it and, discretely, Starscream transformed into his jet mode. He was in the air soon after, Carnelian tooling around with the joystick and keeping her eyes on him.  
"Thrawn, please choose your pumpkins," Cas said.  
Thrawn looked up. "I need a flat surface, but it can't be discolored. Help me look."  
Cas began looking, her trained eyes scanning. "Here."   
"Yay! You found some, Mama!" Thrawn soon chose a medium one. "There we are. Is it right, Optimus?"  
"Perfect."  
He chose his second pumpkin, and Palpatine paid for them. "Lets go. Carnelian, call him down now."  
Carnelian chose a different button and Starscream soon returned to her arms, allowing her to carry him to the speeder in jet form.  
Starscream hacked into the orange flesh, bits and pieces of rind flying.  
"Starscream, hang on. We need to clean it out first," Cas said.  
"We're working on it." Carnelian explained.  
"We need a powerful light source in this one, so that means an external power supply."  
"Or magic," Cas said.  
"Or magic." Carnelian agreed, but kept cutting away at the hole in the back of their pumpkin.  
Thrawn was carefully cutting his. He jumped. "Ow!"  
Optimus looked up. Palpatine turned. "Thrawn?"  
Thrawn held his hand out, having cut himself. "Mama," he whimpered.  
Carnelian glanced up, grabbed his hand, and healed it easily. "Be careful with the knife. Pinch the blade instead of just grabbing it."  
At last both had cut open their pumpkins. Cas and Palpatine cleaned them out and watched carefully as the children carved them.  
Carnelian soon grew sick of the plain knife. As Starscream transferred the pattern, she went into Palpatine's workshop and brought out a dremel.  
"No, Carnelian!" Cas exclaimed.  
Palpatine sighed and nodded. "I see what you're doing, but be careful. Use the dull bit and make sure Starscream is clear."  
"Of course." Carnelian swapped the bit and began working.  
Cas sighed and elbowed him before checking on Thrawn's progress.  
Thrawn was easily carving his own designs out. His were more geometric and easier to replicate.  
They stopped only to eat dinner. By the time they finished it was bedtime, and they eagerly watched as Cas and Palpatine displayed their pumpkins, lit up by a light spell.  
Still, that second pumpkin didn't look like anything at all. Cas looked at Palpatine. "Do you... know what it's supposed to be?"  
"I honestly don't know, my love."  
"Their staves are too high." Starscream commented.  
"What?" they asked, turning to him.  
"He means you're looking in the wrong place." Carnelian turned the pumpkin so it was shining onto the wall. It was a star map with unfamiliar constellations outlined on it, over cast by a humanoid figure.  
"Whoa," Thrawn said.  
"See? It doesn't look like much from the front because of all the details, but it's entirely different like this." Carnelian explained.  
"It's incredible, Carnelian," Palpatine said. Cas nodded then after a moment sent both children off to bed.  
Palpatine frowned at the shape on the walls. "I've seen this before. I don't know where, but I have."  
"Maybe a vision," Cas suggested.   
"Perhaps."   
She kissed his cheek. "Come to bed, Jarek."   
"I'll be along in a moment. I need to submit a form I forgot about," he said going to his dapapad and opening the forgotten form. When he walked into the bedroom Cas was stretched out in bed in her lacy white bra and panties.  
"Gods. You know how to get what you want."  
She smiled at him. "Want to come play, Senator?" she purred in a soft Southern drawl.  
"Of course, my love." He stripped out of his clothes and approached easily, a soft swing in his stride.  
"Rules?" he asked as he bent over her, his hands on either side of her head. "No biting and no leaving marks."  
"Agreed." Palpatine dropped his mouth to her.  
Carnelian and Starscream crept out of their room into the art room. "Carnelian, why do we have to do this at night?"  
"Because they're distracted and they'd try to stop me if they weren't."  
"What exactly are we doing, again?"  
Carnelian moved the cover off of the canvas in the corner and slowly floated into the air. Reality cracked around her, revealing the starry back ground of the spaces between worlds. "Getting to work on the Marvel Gate. Come on, grab me or you might get sucked away."  
"Is this really a good idea?"  
"I honestly don't know, Starscream. All I know is I have to."  
"That's not comforting."  
"It wasn't really meant to be."  
He sighed. "I think this is a very bad idea."  
"It may well be."  
Her eyes glowed and the canvas became a pristine black. "Either help me or go to bed."  
"What do you need me to do?"  
"You see the star scape around us? We need to put that on canvas."  
"Uh, okay."  
"So help me with the chromas. My eyes aren't as good as yours."  
Starscream nodded and they slowly began to work.  
In the morning, Cas woke feeling refreshed and found them cuddled together in Carnelian's bed.  
She smiled and gently woke them for breakfast.  
Starscream stretched and yawned. "It's time to be up already?"  
"Come on, Screamer." Carnelian sat up and got out of bed. "It's the week before Halloween."  
Cas made pumpkin spice rolls for breakfast with cream cheese frosting.  
Palpatine and Thrawn got around soon afterwards. Thrawn was particularly bouncy. "What day is it?"  
"Monday." Carnelian and Cas answered.  
"I can't wait for Friday!"  
Cas chuckled. "Well you're gonna have to, honey."   
Palpatine sipped his coffee and picked up a roll. "These don't smell like cinnamon rolls, darling."   
"They're Pumpin Spice rolls with white chocolate chips and cream cheese frosting, Jarek."  
"That sounds delicious."  
He quickly bit into the warm roll. Pumpkin spice, white chocolate, and cream cheese flavors assaulted his tastebuds, combined with the warmth he swore he bit into Heaven. He kissed Cas. "These are delicious. Thank you."  
Cas gave Starscream and Optimus a half to share and bit into her own.  
Starscream ate about half of his share and flew out of the kitchen to curl up on the couch.  
Optimus ate his. "This is delicious."   
"Thank you." Cas dabbed her finger in the cream cheese and smudged it on Palpatine's nose.   
Palpatine went cross eyed and wiped it off. "Silly."  
She fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
Palpatine dabbed frosting on her nose.  
She giggled and wiped it off. When the kids came home that afternoon music was playing. They went to the living to see Cas and Palpatine slow dancing, Cas laying her head on his chest.  
Thrawn and Carnelian looked at each other.  
It was a tender, quiet scene, and Palpatine kissed her head.  
They pulled faces and retreated into the kitchen.  
The days leading up to Halloween passed uneventfully, and the children were eager to Trick-or-Treat. Cas, already wearing her costume, helped them into theirs as Palpatine changed.  
Palpatine wore a long, black coat with gold trim, tan jodphurs, and loose boots. A sword swung freely at his side.  
Cas put on her hat and strapped her swords to her back, crossing them in a 'x'.  
Carnelian checked that the model of Wingblade was loose in its position and picked up Starscream. "Mini-con, link-up!"  
"I am NOT a mini-con." Starscream transformed and clutched to her shoulder. "You remembered the remote?"  
"Got it."  
Optimus settled for riding in Cas's bag.  
Carnelian pulled on her helmet over her blonde hair and said, in a fair imitation of Starscream's voice, "The Decepticons will defeat the Autobots once and for all!"  
They walked around for the evening, Trick-or-Treating, joined by the Whiwoods at one point. Cas and Palpatine walked after their children, holding hands. Palaptine found he could easily imagine a third child, one with share features from him and Cas. Perhaps his hair and her beautiful eyes, running along with Thrawn and Carnelian.  
Cas smiled at him. "You're in a mood for musing tonight."  
He smiled. "That dream of yours, of a third child, our child. I can almost see it."  
Cas leaned on his shoulder. "That's lovely, Jarek."  
"One day, my darling, that dream will be real. "  
Cas smiled and kissed him.  
Thrawn and Carnelian glanced at each other, then at Nate and Mira. All four children nodded to each other and, while their parents were distracted, vanished down a side street.  
"Cas! Palpatine! The children!" Optimus yelled, not caring about the risk to himself.  
Palpatine covered Optimus' mouth. "Shut it." He turned to Cas. "It seems our darlings have given us the slip."  
"Then lets hunt them down, my mighty pirate king."  
"Oh, let's give them a head start." Palpatine looked up at a spookily decorated house.  
"Even so those two are grounded."   
"Until their eyes fall out of their heads with boredom, my pirate queen."   
Palpatine checked his watch. "Well, that's fifteen minutes. Let's see how far they went." They set off in pursuit.  
Thrawn and Carnelian were point and back, keeping eyes and senses peeled as they dashed through back ways and alleys. "Come on, Nate. Keep up."  
"I'm coming, I'm coming! Man, we're gonna be in a lot of trouble when our parents catch us."  
"Sure. That's half the fun." Carnelian acknowledged. "But really, if they don't want to be left behind, they should let us run."  
"Yeah, trying telling them that."   
"This way, guys," Thrawn said.  
They came out in another street and paused to get their bearings. While Mira and Nate weren't paying attention, Carnelian released Starscream into the dark sky where he couldn't be seen. *Hey, Screamer. Keep an eye on our pursuers.*  
*On it.* Starscream gave a jaunty loop-the-loop and flew off.  
He spotted Cas and Palpatine above them, just watching. Cas waved up at him. He flew down. "Scouting for us? Don't worry. We're not going to get them yet. It's Halloween afterall, so we're going to scare them."  
Starscream nodded. "Hey, it's a time for some controlled chaos. I'll keep you posted on them as well." He went cruising back up. *They're not coming yet, they're planning something. Keep your head up and senses alert, Carnelian.*  
*I think it's time I started practicing my new trick, don't you, Screamer?*  
*Oh, I can't wait to see this.*  
"Ready, love?"   
"Me first then?" Cas nodded and cast.   
"Hey, guys, does anyone else feel... cold?" Nate asked.   
"And what's that sound?" Mira whimpered.  
Carnelian smirked. "When we come to the corner, turn down the alley." She calmly took in a breath and Voided.  
They didn't reach the corner. From the alley came the huge form of a Pride Demon in all it's terrifying glory, surrounded by dozens of giant spiders.  
Carnelian clapped her hands and the Pride Demon looked around, confused. They passed right by it.  
He climbed back up with her. Cas growled. "Brat. Now what?"  
"I'm going to monitor the Force. In order to play, we have to figure out the rules of the game."  
"It doesn't help with the rules can constantly change."  
"Something makes me think she wouldn't do that. She likes a challenge."  
Cas cast small illusions, testing, searching.  
Carnelian flicked her mind upwards. *We've reached fifty percent candy capacity. Starscream, give them a message.*  
*What do you need me to say?*  
*Tell them our candy buckets are half full. When they're completely full, we'll head for home. It's a race. If they find us before we get there, they win. If they don't, we win.*  
"All right." He flew up to them as the kids caught a glimpse of a huge, decayed wolf very briefly.  
Carnelian smirked. So, that was Cas's strategy. Deploy illusions and chip away at her blind spots. She hit the decayed wolf with a blast of power and it turned plastic and cheap looking as they knocked on another door.  
"It's a great night. Some really weird decorations, though." Nate commented.  
"Yeah. That wolf was scary!"  
Cas smirked and cast stronger illusion that cracked her blinds spots.  
Thrawn saluted the woman at the door. "The Autobots greet you and say: Trick or Treat!"  
She smiled and gave them their candy. Palpatine, meanwhile, had joined his love in breaking down Carnelian's Void.  
Carnelian simply checked her watch. She dropped the voiding for ten seconds, then restored it at full strength.  
Every three minutes, enough for Carnelian and Co to travel about a quarter mile, she dropped it for another ten seconds.  
Palpatine could feel his own power weakening as he used up his energy. He turned to Cas to see her dig a bottle of glowing blue liquid out of her back and down the liquid.  
Palpatine quirked a brow. "What's that?"  
"Lyrium. It restores a magic user's mana."  
"I see. Wish there was something like that for the Force. I'm going after them more personally. You keep up the illusions, I'll give chase."  
"Wait."   
"Hmm?"   
She took out another bottle, open it, and raised it to his lips. "Take a sip and see if it helps."   
He took a sip of the blue liquid. It sent a mild shock through his system, but increased the background noise that came from over-exerting the Force. "Nope. Not gonna work. Thanks, though. Don't worry. We'll 'win.'"  
She put it away and resumed casting.  
Starscream circled over head. *It's getting serious. Palpatine is coming after you personally.*  
Carnelian checked their candy buckets. *Ninety percent and Mira's getting edgy. We'll have to finish this soon.*  
She could feel her Void weakening once more.  
With a slight growl, she restored it, pushing back to deal a slight, stunning blow. Cheaters. Illusions and logic only.  
Cas snarled and cast Energy Drain. Void buckled and broke. An Arcane Horror, a Pride Demon, skeletons, and giant spiders flooded the alleyway in the children's sight.  
Carnelian growled, tossing out an arm to banish them. *STOP THAT!*  
But it was still done. Mira and Nate were far too scared to continue and Palpatine, revealed, comforted them.  
Thrawn scrambled over to him as well. The illusions faded, and Cas approached. "Mama!"  
Carnelian rolled her eyes and called Starscream back to her. "Cheaters."  
Starscream sat on her shoulder. "What did you expect?"  
"Sportsmanship."  
"Bad assumption."  
"Perhaps this will teach you kids a lessons about running off like that," Cas said.  
Carnelian folded her arms and shook her head. "Cheater."  
Palpatine laughed and patted her helmet. "What did you expect? If we all played by the rules, no one would go anywhere."  
"What were those things, Mama?"   
"A Pride Demon, an Arcana Horror, skeletons, and giant spiders. Those things are all real, kids, and they are dangerous. You may think you're safe, but danger can be anywhere, even here. That's why we always tell you to stay by us or at least where we can see you. Understand?"  
Carnelian vanished again, taking Starscream with her.  
Palpatine sighed. "Come on, honey. Let's take them home."  
“Carnelian!” She sighed. "You're right."  
Carnelian showed up again on Monday at school for home room. Starscream was on her shoulder and both were acting like nothing was wrong.  
"Carnelian, please put your toy away," said the teacher. Thrawn was staring at Starscream in horror.  
Carnelian flicked her fingers at Starscream and he became invisible. "What toy, Mrs. Meecham?"  
Thrawn nearly came unglued. What was she doing?!  
Mrs. Meecham looked confused for a moment. "I could have sworn..." She polished her glasses. "Ah-ha! A speck of red paint! Never mind, Carnelian."  
Once class was over Thrawn flew at her. "Where have you been?! What were you thinking using your powers like that in class?!" he hissed.  
Carnelian gave him a look. "Don't talk to me right now, Thrawn. I've been stretching myself. You don't need to understand."  
He stepped back. "Fine," he spat and walked away.  
Carnelian looked sadly after him. "He wasn't supposed to be angry."  
"You and I have a problem: Poor communication skills." Starscream shrugged. "He'll get over it. You came back. But no doubt they were worried about you."  
Carnelian scoffed. "I'd be fine if I was thrown in a tiger pit and you know it."  
"That doesn't mean they won't worry. You disappeared for two days, and you expect them not to worry? They love you, see you as family."  
"Then they should understand that sometimes I have to be alone. Now hush, or people are going to think I'm crazier than I am."  
That evening, she came home.  
Cas and Palpatine embraced her in relief.  
She stood a bit stiffly. "Would you not touch me right now?"  
They backed off. "All right," Palpatine said.  
Starscream flew off her shoulder, spun a few laps around the living room and came to rest on Cas's shoulder. She walked off to the painting room.  
"What happened, Starscream?"  
"I'm not sure. We went places and did things. That's about the long and short of it. My guess is she's struggling with all the affection you're lavishing on her. Kinda smothering, but what do I know?"  
Cas sighed. "What should we do, Jarek?"  
Palpatine shook his head slowly. "I don't know. I remember longing to be loved as a child, not pushing people away because they did."  
Cas nodded. "I didn't push it away either."  
Starscream's wings twitched. "When I first joined the Decepticons, I longed for a team and acceptance. After a bit, I was so used to beatings and isolation that I didn't know what to do with affection anymore."  
"We met her mother. A horrible woman," Cas said.  
"See? Maybe she got used to that and couldn't deal when it stopped."  
Cas swore, wishing she could kill Carnelian's parents all over again.  
"I get the feeling she's going to vanish and reappear occasionally. She was... I don't know. Half the time it didn't feel like she was really there, but she was learning to do things."  
"I guess we just wait and be patient with her," Cas said.  
"Speaking of learning. It's time for Thrawn to have his own first lesson." Palpatine mentioned.  
"First lesson in what. love?"  
"In how to take care of himself and find his way home."  
"All right."  
"Good. I'll be taking him with me to the mall later."  
Cas nodded. "Just be home by his bedtime if you can."  
"He'll do his best."  
The mall was crowded and full of strange colors. Thrawn held tight to Palpatine's hand and looked at everything.  
He had never been brought to the mall, only to specific stores and the market. He was a little awestruck. "All right,son. Remember why I said I was bringing you here."  
"For a lesson." He nodded.  
"Good."  
Finally, Palpatine and Thrawn came to rest beside a fountain filled with colorful fish. Thrawn leaned over the rim to look at them and Palpatine slipped away.  
"Father, look at the- Father? Father?!" He looked around wildly. "Father? Father!" He began to hyperventilate and looked around wildly. Ah-ha! A flash of something red! He could find him!  
He hurried towards it.  
The flash disappeared and he stared around again.  
"It seems kind of mean spirited." Starscream commented.  
"It's necessary." Carnelian countered.  
They were lying on the glass roof, looking down into the mall, watching over Thrawn.  
Thrawn spotted a flash of blue like his father's shirt.  
He darted towards the color only to lose it in the crowd. Fear swelled up inside him, tears filling his eyes. "Father? D-Dad? *hic* Daddy!"  
"He needs to calm down and think or he's never going to learn this lesson." Carnelian shook her head. "He has everything he needs to get home."  
A woman came over. "Are you lost, sweetie?" she asked kindly.  
"Yes!" He hiccupped again. "I wanna go home..."  
"Where are your parents?"   
"I don't know."  
"Well, I'm sure they must be somewhere. Do you know their comm sig?"  
He tearfully shook his head, hiccuping again.   
"Do you know their names?"  
"Cas Taylor and Senator Palpatine..." Thrawn whimpered.  
Carnelian nodded. "See? Communication. He's going to be fine if he can keep it together."  
"Come on, sweetie. I'll take you to security. They'll page for your parents to come get you."  
Security informed Thrawn that there was no pager in the building, but they could look up his parent's comm sigs in a registry. They punched in Palpatine's sig first.  
Palpatine picked up. "Hello?"  
"Senator Palpatine."   
"Speaking?"   
"Senator, are you still in the mall?"   
"Yes, I am."   
"We have your son here at secutiry."  
"I see. I've been looking. I'll be right there."  
The guard smiled at Thrawn. "He'll be right there, son."  
Thrawn sniffled and raced for the doorway when Palpatine appeared. He flew into his arms and clung to him.  
Palpatine picked his son up and hugged him. "Little one." He looked up at the officers. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome, Senator."   
"Wanna go home," Thrawn whimpered.  
"Of course we can go home."  
Thrawn buried his face in his father's neck, still crying, "Where'd you go? I was so scared."  
Palpatine carried him to the speeder. "That was the point, little one. I wanted to see if you would be able to think under that kind of pressure."  
Thrawn looked so horrified and hurt.  
"I'm sorry, honey. Just so you know, you were never out of my sight range. I was always there to look after you."  
Thrawn hugged him again.  
Carnelian and Starscream jacked themselves off the glass and went home as well, beating Thrawn and Palpatine there.  
Cas looked up as Palpatine carried Thrawn in. "How did the lesson go?"  
"Fairly well."  
Thrawn whined and reached for Cas. "Mama, Father's mean."  
"No, he's not. He's realistic and pragmatic and if you ever grow up, you'll understand why he does what he does." Carnelian interrupted, coming in from the art room. "Now come on. It's bed time."  
They were tucked into bed, and Cas went to Palpatine. "All right, tell me what happened with the lessons. Tell me what he did."   
"He panicked first."   
"Understandable."  
"Then, a good Samaritan offered to help him to security and they called me."  
"Good."  
"I let him catch glimpses of me that he tried to follow. He yelled for me a lot, even called me 'Dad' and 'Daddy'." Palpatine shrugged. "He was scared, but that was the object. He needs to learn how to take care of himself. Every child should."  
"He'll learn, but maybe wait a while to repeat the lessons, love."  
"He'd be on guard anyway. Maybe next week."  
She sighed. "I'm going to turn in. I feel like an early night, myself," she said.  
"I'll be up for a bit." Palpatine cupped his hands around the mug and waited.  
Carnelian came out of her room and took a second mug of tea. They sat and stared at each other for a bit. Then, she drained her mug and stood up. "Good night."  
He sighed softly. "Good night, little one."  
She tipped her head to the side. "I'm not little. I never was."  
He sighed and held a hand out to her, gently touching her cheek. "No, and that's a crying shame. Go to sleep."  
She stared at him for a long moment then went to bed. Palpatine finished his drink and went to his room. Cas was already asleep. He curled around her and thought long into the night.  
Thrawn and Carnelian's relationship was... strained. Their soccer team had begun to notice.  
"Whatever's bugging you two needs to be fixed," Nate said.   
"You shouldn't stay mad at each other or whatever this is." Mira added.  
"It's complicated." Thrawn waved it off. "It's not hurting our performance on field."  
"No, but it's hurting YOU."  
Thrawn sighed. "How am I supposed to fix it when she won't talk about it?"  
Nate and Mira looked at each other, at a loss of how to help their friends.  
Carnelian, meanwhile, had taken refuge behind the school building with a good book.  
Thrawn picked at his lunch. He had no idea what to do.  
The fateful day came at last. The match with the Varsity team. To no one's surprise, the whole school was turning out to see it.  
Cas and Palpatine sat in the stands, watching their children.  
Thrawn approached Carnelian before the kick. "You okay?"  
Carnelian stared at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I... I dunno," he mumbled.  
Carnelian smiled at him, tapping her sunglasses. "We've been having a rough month, haven't we?"  
"Yeah."  
"We're going to get through it okay, Thrawn. You'll see. Now get out there and play like I know you can."  
He nodded. "Right." He went to his place and got ready.  
*Do I have my eye in the sky?*  
*I'm here.*  
*Thanks, Screamer.*  
The game began, and Cas and Palpatine watched intently.  
Thrawn opened with a pass to Nate. He and Nate barreled down the field together, running in sync and passing back and forth. They met the first wave of resistance and Yan's midfielder stole the ball.  
They doubled back, their defense surging forward to stop the midfielder.  
The ball bounced from the defenders to the midfielders to the defense again. Then, one of the defenders back-kicked it to Carnelian.  
She kicked it away from the goal.  
It was a close match, almost a 0-0 both sides, with Thrawn's brilliant inovations countered by Yan's experience.  
Everyone waited and watched with bated breath.  
But what Yan would never understand is that Thrawn felt no need to take the winning shot for himself. He would allow another to have it.  
Thrawn smirked and back-kicked it to Carnelian.  
Starscream had been watching for an unguarded moment and given the signal only moments before. Carnelian wound up her hammer leg and let it fly.  
Yan was stunned when the ball flew into the goal.  
And the buzzer sounded as it hit the net with a snap.  
The crowd was cheering. Cas and Palpatine hurried down to congratulate their children.  
Thrawn threw himself into their arms while Carnelian hung back.  
They hugged him and looked at Carnelian. "There's room for you, if you like," Cas offered, not pressing.  
Carnelian stepped forwards slightly and an unguarded expression crossed her face.  
Cas held out her hand but nothing more, waiting for her to make the movie.  
Starscream, perfectly invisible thanks to Carnelian, gave her a push from behind and she toppled into them.  
Cas caught her and gently hugged her.  
"Perhaps now we can put all this nonsense behind us?" Starscream suggested.  
Thrawn looked hopefully at Carnelian.  
Carnelian sighed. "Screamer's right."  
"I'm always right."  
"Don't get cocky," Cas scolded with a smile.  
Starscream sniffed. "I'm going to chase the birds. Call when it's time to go home." He sped up into the air.  
Yan came up to the family, and Thrawn turned to his rival.  
He stuck out a hand to shake.  
Thrawn smiled and shook his hand.  
They would never be friends, but maybe they could be not enemies.  
"Come on, you two. Lets go celebrate. Who wants English Toffee pie?"   
"Me, Mama!"  
Carnelian called Starscream to her as they headed off the field. "When are you going to tell them?"  
She sighed and stared after her family. "Soon."  
"Carnelian, you coming?" Thrawn called.  
She trotted forwards. "Coming!"  
Cas made the pie, and they ate heartily, laughing together.  
Carnelian enjoyed the comraderie and wished it could last forever.  
Things kicked into high gear for the up-coming wedding, but everything derailed when Palpatine got a call from his Master, who had received his publicly polite invitation, though Palpatine had hated sending him one.  
"My apprentice. What is this?" He held up the invitation.  
He swallowed hard. "It is what it appears, Master. A wedding invitation."  
"Are you losing your mind, Apprentice?"  
"No, Master, I have not. I want her as mine, and it is the next logical step. People would question if we never married, and we don't need anyone snooping for answers."  
"We have discussed this matter, Apprentice. A wife would take up time and attention better spent elsewhere."  
"She understands the nature of what I do, Master. It will not be an issue."  
Damask tssked. "Watch yourself my YOUNG apprentice. Your feelings betray you and you grow weak.”  
Palpatine bit down a snarl, rage coiling inside him. "Yes, Master," he ground out. Damask cut the call. He fumed, the Darkside rushing to meet him. A hand touched his shoulder. "Jarek?"  
Palpatine snapped one fist up automatically, accidentally.  
Cas fell back, landing heavily against the end table, crying out.  
Immediately, guilt and shame rushed to replace the anger and he ran to Cas. "Cas!"  
She groaned as she struggled to sit up.  
He cradled her and checked her for injuries.  
She had an already forming bruise on her forehead and her back was bleeding from hitting the edge of the table.  
Palpatine sobbed, reaching out for the Force to heal her.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he sobbed. "Jarek," she wheezed, the breath having been knocked out of her.  
Palpatine kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean to!"  
She finally seemed to have caught her breath and raised her hand. He waited for the strike. She cupped his cheek tenderly.  
Palpatine looked briefly like a stunned carp.  
She lay her head on his shoulder, still a little dazed.  
Palpatine lifted her to the couch.  
He was so afraid he seriously hurt her.  
He tenderly touched her face. "Cas?"  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Jarek, what happened?"  
"I'm sorry. I- I hit you. I'm sorry!"  
She pulled him to her. "Shh. What made you so angry?"  
"My Master, of course. Jerk."  
She kissed his cheek. "I thought I could calm you down. It was my fault if anyone's."  
Palpatine whimpered.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I promised I would never hurt you."  
"I know. No one's perfect, Jarek. I forgive you."  
Palpatine still took a few minutes to tremble and hold her.  
She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, content to be in his arms.  
Finally, he sat up. "I'm going to kill him."  
Hate filled those beautiful eyes. "We kill him together. I owe him for taking our children," she growled.  
Palpatine nodded, kissing her hand. "On our wedding."  
"And how do you propose we do that, my darling?"  
"Carnelian will surprise him by voiding him when he least expects it, you roast him, and I'll break his neck."  
"What about witnesses? People will, ask questions, too."  
Palpatine snarled. "If there is one thing my Master is, it's depraved. It would be simple to get him into a private room."  
"Does he tend to disappear for long periods of time?"   
"Yes."   
"Then with no body to find people won't question it for a long time, if ever," she said.  
"And once he's gone, I will inherit everything he has." Palpatine nodded. "It's a plan. We'll have to tell Carnelian, but she won't mind. She has that bloodthirsty streak."  
Cas gave a feral smile. "So do I," she growled.  
Carnelian came home from school and immediately went to the art room with Starscream.  
Cas and Palpatine worked out the plan with her, and they prepared. At last the long awaited day arrived. Palpatine stretched and smiled at her. "Good morning," he said, stroking her cheek.   
"Today's the day," she said softly.  
Palpatine nodded, smiling and kissed her.  
She kissed him back. "Nervous?" she asked.  
"Of course. We're looking to kill one of the greatest Sith who ever existed.”  
"I meant about the wedding!"  
"Of course not. I love you and we're going to be so very, very happy."  
She nuzzled him. A few hours later Palpatine was eating his words... or he would have been if his didn't his head over a toilet, gagging. His stylist, hired specifically for today, patted his back. "Easy there, son. Deep breaths. Nerves get the groom every time, no matter how ready they felt earlier," said the old man.  
Carnelian and Starscream listened outside the door in sympathy. "Today's the day, Screamer."  
"It is. Come on, we should check on Cas." She nodded and headed for Cas's dressing room.   
Palpatine straightened. "How do I fix it?"   
"You don't, son. Seeing your bride-to-be come through the doors fixes it. Until then you're gonna be a bundle of nerves."  
Palpatine wanted so badly to meditate.  
The stylist check his watch. "Five minutes until you gotta be out there." Palpatine swore his teeth were chattering. Who knew getting married was the most terrifying thing in the galaxy?  
Then he thought about what would come during the reception and he chattered a little harder.  
A glass of champagne was pushed into his hand. "Here, drink this. You're psyching yourself out."  
Palpatine gulped it and turned to thank the giver.  
The stylist waved him off. "Not a problem." He checked his watch. "Showtime."  
Palpatine sighed and entered the chapel, masking his thoughts and emotions.  
He stood at the altar for a few moments before the music started. The guests rose and looked at the door. He looked. There she was. Her dress was A-line, strappless, with some tasteful trim along the top then was pure white to the floor. Her hair was twisted up into an elegant bun with two strands in front of her ears, her hair pinned up with a blue flower lined with white. She was wearing the locket he had bought her.  
Palpatine smiled at her and waited, holding one hand out to take hers.  
She smiled radiantly at him as she walked down the aisle and took his hand.  
They said their vows and kissed.  
They made their way to the reception hall and prepared for their first dance. They had agreed on a tango, so Cas pinned up the bottom of her dress so she had more freedom of movement. Palpatine handed the dj a data stick with his recording.  
The music began, Palpatine's singing voice pouring across the floor.  
Damask immediately gave it his full attention. The devotion his apprentice had written into the song, the tenderness in their dance. He narrowed his eyes in deep suspicion.  
Carnelian appeared behind him suddenly, flashing a distraction across his mind so that he would stop paying attention. *The cake is designed in the style of Baroque Opera halls. Maybe I should take a closer look.*  
He looked over the beautifully made cake until clapping distracted him. Cas and Palpatine had finished their dance.  
He approached them and Carnelian broadcast. *Okay. Testing, testing, one, two, three. Senator? Cas?*  
*I hear you, Carnelian.*   
*So do I.*  
*I'm going to the hotel room to wait. Starscream will be down here to keep an eye on you and tell me when you're bringing him up.*  
*Very well,* Palpatine sent. She left, and the newlyweds turned as Damask reached them.  
Damask offered his congratulations.  
Palpatine put a hint of undertone in his voice. "Magister Damask. May I introduce you to Cas?"  
She politely bowed. "It's an honor, Magister. I've heard great things about you," she said.  
Damask looked her over. A hint of lascivious fire came into his yellowed eyes. "You have a lovely bride, Senator."  
She smiled. "I wasn't told you were so charming."  
"I imagine your husband hasn't told you many things about me."  
Starscream thought to Carnelian. *I might purge.*  
*Keep it together, Screamer. We'll all be okay.*  
"He speaks often of you and the help you've been to him. You have my gratitude."  
"Indeed. Has he spoken of our arrangement?"  
She nodded, hating him more. "He has."  
The Senator placed a casual hand on his Master's arm. "We would love to... discuss it in private."  
"Certainly, Senator. It would be my pleasure."  
They began moving towards the lift. Starscream's wings twitched in disgust. *They're on their way.*  
*Good job, Screamer. Go eat something or have fun or whatever.*  
They made their way to the room, Carnelian hidden and waiting.  
When she heard. "We're waiting, Magister." She Voided.  
Damask froze, and Cas and Palpatine gave him feral smiles. "End of the line, Plagueis," Cas snarled.  
Predictably, he tried to defend himself, but he was weak without the Force.  
A ring of ice spikes surrounded him. "You thought I'd let you get away with taking my children? You pissed off the wrong mother."  
Palpatine hung back. Cas was ready to go to work. He could take his vengeance later.  
She cast Sleep and then Horror on the Muun.  
Plageuis writhed in her grasp and tried to scream.  
She smirked as no sound was heard. "Oh, did I cast Mute too? Oops."  
Palpatine smirked in obscene enjoyment. Seeing his tormentor tormented was more than just a little therapeutic.  
A thin ice spike shot through Damask's right shoulder.  
He slapped a hand to it, attempting a screech.  
She cast Static Cage then Blinding Terror.  
It went on for hours.  
Finally Cas stepped back. Damask lay, bleeding, shaking, on the floor. "What do you think, my love?" she purred to her husband.  
Palpatine stood over him and stepped on his throat, slowly crushing the trachea.  
He looked up at Palpatine, gagging and choking.  
Palpatine's face twisted with hate and he stomped downwards, ending it.  
Cas destroyed the body with a fire spell.  
Carnelian came out. "So, it's done."  
"It's done," Palpatine repeated. Cas sat down rather heavily on the bed, and he turned to her. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her lips. "Are you all right?"  
"Just a little tired from all the casting is all. I'll be fine in a few minutes. You'd best rejoin Thrawn to go with the Whiwoods, Carnelian."  
Carnelian nodded. "Before you guys go, I have something to tell you all."  
"What is it?"  
Starscream flew in. "Are we at tearful pleading yet?"  
"Just before."  
"Oh." He settled on her head.  
"I- I can't stay much longer. I have to go somewhere where I can learn about myself and my powers."  
They exchanged looks. "Oh, Carnelian..." Cas said.  
"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know why, but... I know I have to." She shrugged. "I'll be around. Maybe I'll pop in from time to time, but... I have to go."  
They hugged her. "You'll always have a home with us," Cas said.  
"I know. I'll stay until Christmas, okay? But right after, I have to leave." She grinned lop-sidedly. "Besides, a piece of me will be around."  
"Optimus. Are you staying, Starscream?" Palpatine said.  
"I was actually talking about Starscream. He can't come with me. Where I'm going, there's nothing for him to sustain himself."  
They nodded. "Don't worry. We'll take care of him."  
Carnelian smiled at her Transformer Companion. "Thanks. We'd better go. Have a nice honeymoon."  
The two left, and Cas leaned against Palpatine. "Think I used up more mana than I thought."  
Palpatine smiled down at her. "Would you like to rest?"  
"Yes."   
He picked her up and lay her on the bed. "Do you have lyrium?"   
"I do, but I don't need it. I try not to use it. It's addictive."  
"I see. Not unlike Pyx Rot."  
"What?"  
"An addictive Force restorative."  
"Oh. I've see people's minds eroded away from lyrium and seen withdrawal kill others. Mages are a bit safer but should still use it with caution." She sighed then held her arms out to him. "Come here, handsome."  
Palpatine lay down beside her and snuggled up. "I'm here. What do you intend to do with me?"  
"Right now, just cuddle," she said, kissing his jaw.  
Palpatine kissed her back and cuddled close.  
They stayed that way for a while, then she kissed his neck. "All right, you, it's our wedding night. We can't just cuddle the whole night away, as much as I want to. Suggestions, my darling husband?"  
Palpatine looked down at the spot where Plageuis had lain. "You could try... touching me there again. If you want."  
She met his gaze. "Are you sure? I won't if you don't want me to."  
"Well, we'll never know if we don't explore and, for once, we actually have some lubricants here."  
She kissed his nose. "Slow down, Jarek. If we rush it won't help." He nodded, and she turned around. "Unzip me please. I love this dress, but I'm a little sick of wearing it."  
Palpatine tenderly reached and pulled it down slowly.  
She wore a white slip under the dress that didn't quite reach her knees. "Thank you, love." She folded the dress and set it aside, undoing his own top and kissing his shoulder.  
Palpatine kissed her nose and gently licked her cheek.  
"Jarek! Ew!"  
Palpatine laughed and kissed the spot.  
She nuzzled him. "Lay down, love. We'll start from the beginning again. Like before, you're in control."  
Palpatine laid down and relaxed. It was easier now.  
She rubbed him through his pants, just like before, her other hand stroking his hair.  
Palpatine sighed and melted beneath the massage.  
"You can... put your hand in my pants now." She slid her hand into his pants and resumed her rubbing but nothing more intimate, waiting for him to be ready.  
Palpatine still felt very relaxed and at ease with the gentle touches. "If you want, you can... you can go a little lower.”  
She slowly slid her hand lower, always gentle and soothing.  
Palpatine felt the choke of old fears, but relaxed when he reached for Cas's mind.  
There was no desire to cause pain but soothe pain, to soothe him.  
He smiled softly and settled in to enjoy it.  
Her touches were so gentle, and she leaned down to kiss the back on his neck. "All right?" she asked.  
"I'm okay. Go on... a little lower."  
Her hand slipped lower. She was almost to his entrance now, so very close.  
He stiffened slightly, but relaxed again, more slowly.  
She didn't try to touch him there or go lower, just kept up her gentle rubs.  
Finally, he pulled away. "That's enough for now."  
She pulled her hand from his pants and kissed him. "Come here, you," she purred.  
Palpatine obeyed, pinning her gently down. "Yeeeessss?"  
She kissed his ear. "Make love to me, Jarek," she purred.  
Palpatine dropped his head to kiss her.  
She kissed his ear. "Make love to me, Jarek," she purred.  
Palpatine dropped his head to kiss her.  
She kissed him back, sucking his bottom lip.  
Palpatine's hands wandered and the morning found them tangled together.  
He blinked and yawned, burying his face in Cas's hair as she lay half under him, still asleep.  
"I wonder what the kids are up to." Palpatine muttered, cuddling back down.  
Cas stirred and yawned. He kissed her ear. "Awake?" he asked softly. "Uh-huh." She rolled to face him and smiled. "Good morning, Senator Palpatine," she said, stroking his cheek.  
"Good Morning, Mrs. Palpatine."  
The happiness in her eyes at that made him smile. "Never thought I'd be Mrs. anything." He kissed her left hand, playing with the ring.  
"Never thought I'd have a Mrs."  
"Guess we both found what we didn't know we were missing," she said.  
Palpatine smiled up at her and nodded, pulling her close.


	18. Read This

Thrawn smeared his canvas with the dark grey pain and began work. He concentrated with difficulty, then twisted his hands aside and the paint-finally-bowed to his will.  
He called to mind his parents last night, how happy and in love they had looked. How they had looked at each other like the other person held all the happiness in the galaxy. That's what he was determined to paint.  
When he opened his eyes, it was so. Palpatine and Cas locked in each other's arms, a background of golden beams radiating from them. He settled back happily.  
Carnelian nodded. "Good. See? You just need confidence."  
"Your parents will love it," Optimus said. There was knock. "Thrawn?" "Come in, Mrs. Whiwood." Luna Whiwood entered the guest room and stopped when she saw the painting. "Did you paint that, Thrawn?" He nodded. "For Father and Mama for Christmas." "It's beautiful. They're going to love it."  
Then, Thrawn turned to a smaller canvas, a blurry, unfocused picture with smears of red and water-run features instead of clear form.  
"Come on. You can paint later. Breakfast is ready."  
Thrawn sadly nodded to the vision-inspired work as Starscream settled on his shoulder, becoming visible. "Come on, Thrawn. Let's go get something to eat."  
Carnelian, for once, picked up Optimus.  
They headed to the table, where Senator Loth Whiwood, Nate, and Mira greeted them. "I heard you painted your parents, Thrawn."   
"Yes, sir."   
"Well, once it's dry, would you like to have it framed for them?"  
"Sure. That would be great." Thrawn sat at the table, Starscream pretending to be a rigid toy.  
Peppermint pancakes, eggs, and bacon were for breakfast, and all four children ate heartily, Carnelian and Thrawn carefully sneaking bits of food to Starscream and Optimus.  
Starscream, personally, hated the subterfuge. He wasn't built for sneaking, fire engine red for a reason, after all, but Optimus didn't mind.  
At last they finished eating, and the children went to play a board game.  
Carnelian deliberately lost within the first few rounds and retired to the couch with Starscream and Optimus, pretending to move their limbs into balletic positions.  
Jacob arrived later to take them to a nearby park to enjoy the freshly fallen snow.  
Carnelian daintily pulled out Starscream's remote and let him fly about, enjoying the chill wind, before he huddled back to her, cuddling under her coat for warmth. "I'm not happy about you going alone. What if you get hurt?"  
"I'll be fine, Starscream. You know why you can't come with."  
"Yeah- Yeah." He sighed. "I'm going to have to get used to sharing a companion with Optimus."  
She patted his head. "You'll be fine. You can always spend time with Cas and Palpatine, too."  
"They're not the same. They're not children. Sometimes, I don't think they like me much." He crawled out of the fur-lined warmth and settled in her hood.  
"Cas likes you."   
"I'll make-do."  
Thrawn rushed over, hailing snowballs at them.  
Carnlien yelled and rushed to make snowballs of her own. Mira joined her, being pelted by Nate.  
Starscream, not liking the idea of ice in his joints at all, took to the air.  
The snow war was on, with Jacob trying to stay out it while keeping an eye on everyone.  
Carnelian, with Starscream's continued support, dodged in patterns through trees and bushes to ambush her opponents.  
She let loose a fantastic throw... that whizzed past Thrawn to nail a passing Jedi. Oops.  
Master Dooku turned around. "Snowballs, is it?" He waved his hands and small lumps of snow rose into the air, flinging themselves at the kids.  
The children all yelled and laughed. Younglings, who had been out for the day with Dooku and Creche Master Kari, joined the game at the children's acceptance.  
Starscream realized that the tide was turning away from Carnelian's favor and flew to the trees. Whenever the younglings passed beneath them, he jumped on the branches, causing showers of snow to fall.  
Finally, Jacob took the four home, and Dooku and Kari rounded up the Younglings, biding them farewell.  
By that time, all six had ice cold water soaking their backs and needed a hot bath to warm up. Starscream and Optimus polished themselves with oil and felt good as new.  
They relaxed with some hot chocolate and watched a Christmas movie. Meanwhile, the newlyweds were enjoying the snow in a private park that belonged to the hotel. Cas suddenly flopped over into the snow.  
Palpatine looked down. “Are you okay?”  
She smiled at him and began moving her arms and legs to make a snow-angel.  
"Oh, I see. Well, just don't think I'm going to join you."  
"Didn't you ever make snow-angels, Jarek?"  
"Of course I did. When I was a youngling."  
"You make yourself sound old, love. I know there's a child at heart in you."  
"A very, very small one buried very, very deep."  
"So let him out for a bit. For me?"  
"Oh, all right." He sighed and flopped down beside her. "Just one, though."  
She finished hers and sat up, looking over at him.  
Palpatine sat up with a groan. "I have snow in my coat now."  
Cas giggled and helped him get the snow out. "Well is there anything you still like to do in winter?" she asked him, nuzzling his cheek.  
"Ice skating."  
"There's an outdoor rink over there, but... I never learned myself."  
"Really? It's easy. I'll teach you."  
They made their way over and rented skates. Cas was immediately unsteady on the ice, despite her superb natural balance.  
Palpatine gripped her beneath the armpits. "Careful. All it takes is a little confidence."  
"At least I have that," she said, smiling at him.  
"Then just glide. It's easy."  
He moved them both forward then took her hand, staying at her side.  
They glided across the rink and back. "See? Easy."  
"It is, though I'm sure I'll still fall."   
He shrugged. "It happens." She began skating, and he followed. "There, my darling. See? You're a natural."  
Predictably, that was the moment her skates hit a bump and she went down.  
She caught herself with her gloves hands. "You were saying, Jarek?" "I was saying... I sometimes stick my foot in my mouth?"  
They laughed and he helped her up.  
They skated holding hands for a while then began to race each other, laughing. The second time around, they were going quite fast. Cas's blades snagged on a line left by another skater. She went flying, her momentum carrying her forward, twisted without a thought, and landed hard on her back, the air getting knocked out of her, smacking her head on the ice so hard she swore she saw stars.  
Palpatine hurried to her. “Cas!”  
She was gasping as he reached her, sliding to her on his knees to avoid hitting her with his skates.  
He checked her for injuries.  
There was a good sized bump forming on the back of her head. She coughed and started to breathe normally again.  
Palpatine helped her to the edge of the ice and made her sit down.  
She leaned against him. "Ouch," she said.  
"Are you all right?"  
"I think so, but I think I'm done skating for now."  
"That's okay. If you don't mind, though, I'd like to do a little more."  
She kissed his chin. "Go ahead, I'll just hold some snow on my head for a bit and watch you."  
Palpatine grinned and slid back onto the ice. He began cutting capers backwards and forwards across the ice, lifting his leg balletically and moving with ease.  
Cas put her boots back on, returning her skates, and sat on a bench to watch him, smiling.  
He leapt into the air, spinning, and smiled at her.  
She clapped.  
Finally, he came off the ice. "There we go. I'm done."  
He put his boots back on and returned the skates. "Do you want to go back to the hotel now?"   
"We probably should before I find more ways to injure myself."  
Palpatine laughed. "You weren't that bad."  
"Even if I wasn't I'm cold anyway."  
"Then let's go. We can move onto my favorite thing to do regardless of weather."  
"Oh dare I ask what that is?" she teased.  
"Cuddling in bed with tea."  
"Sounds heavenly." They trekked back to their room, and Cas changed into her nightgown. She made tea and an English Toffee cappuccino for herself while Palpatine changed.  
Palpatine came out in actual pajamas with an embroidered monogram on the pocket. He got into the bed and cuddled up to her.  
She paused then buried her face in his shirt. "Oh sweet Force, what are these made of?"  
"Sifleco a hybrid material. I know, it's really, really soft."  
"I want a nightgown of this. It's divine."  
"You can have it any time you like. I'll have it made up as soon as we get home."  
"You spoil me. I love it."  
"You deserve it." Palpatine kissed her forehead.  
"I would ask for a blanket made of this, but I'd never get out of bed if I had one," she said.  
"I bought robes made out of it for all of us for Christmas." Palpatine commented.  
She kissed his cheek and took a sip of her cappuccino, the smell filling Palpatine's nose.  
But the mention of Christmas cast a slight pall over them.  
They sat in silence for a while drinking their drinks, thinking. Finally, Cas turned and kissed his cheek. "We need to not think about it right now. She wouldn't want us to, not on our honeymoon."  
Palpatine nodded, staring at his knees. "Maybe we should go home early. We have two weeks of honeymoon and it's three until Christmas... No, she wouldn't like that either. She doesn't want to be fussed over." He sighed and sat up. "Let's play Never Have I Ever."  
"Uh oh," Cas teased. He smirked at her, and she offered her mug. "Want a sip, love?"  
"No, thank you. I like my coffee and tea austere."  
"How are we going to keep points and decide who wins?"  
"Does it matter? We can have an interesting conversation without worrying about points."  
"Okay. Your idea, so you first."  
"Never have I ever worn tights."  
"I did, as a child."  
"For what?"  
"Church mostly, I had white ones and black ones I wore under my dresses."  
"You went to church?"  
"Sometimes, Mom thought it was a good experience for us."  
"Oh, so nothing serious."  
"No, and I've forgotten most of it anyway. My turn?" He nodded. "Never have I ever... been drunk."  
Palpatine sighed. "We were both boring college students then."  
"I didn't go to college, Jarek. Mercenary, remember?"  
"Either way, we were boring at college age."  
She smiled and kissed his jaw. "Your turn."  
"Never have I ever had relations in a speeder."  
"That doesn't even sound enjoyable."  
"I never thought it would be."  
"I could see it in a limo but not a normal speeder."  
"It would depend on whether the limo was in motion."  
"Some people probably think that makes it more fun."  
"But that would imply a driver who could see."  
"Repeated previous statement."  
"Ugh. Your turn."  
"You might not believe this one. Never have I ever had singing lessons."  
"I believe it, though I did have lessons."  
"Your turn, husband," she purred, nuzzling him.  
"Never have I ever had formal figure skating lessons."  
"Uh-huh. I watched you today, Jarek. You, sir, are lying through your teeth."  
Palpatine laughed. "Caught me."  
"Naughty, naughty, husband."  
Palpatine pretended chastisement and made puppy dog eyes.  
She kissed his nose.  
Palpatine kissed her lips, nuzzling her.  
"Jarek."   
"Hmm?"   
"Would it help you to see how being touched like that can feel good to someone else?"  
He raised a brow. "That was an entirely random question. I don't know what to say."  
"I know, sorry. I was thinking about it earlier."  
Palpatine cocked his head to the side. "Do you... like that?"  
"I've been touched like that before, yes. While undercover at a... well a brothel. It didn't all the way, but I did enjoy it."  
Palpatine still looked a little freaked.  
She stroked his cheek. "We don't have to. I just wondered if it might help."  
"Maybe later when I'm more in the mood."  
She put her legs over his lap and snuggled more securely into his side. "Cozy," she grinned.  
Palpatine laughed. "I have already been relegated to a piece of furniture. How long have we been married?"  
She giggled and fell over, pulling him down so they were laying snuggled up. "Oh, sourpuss," she teased, kissing him.  
Palpatine hugged her close and lay back. "Oh, sourpuss is right. I want a nap. Don't disturb me."  
"That's fine. A nap sounds wonderful."  
Palpatine closed his eyes, pulling up the covers around them.  
Cas lay her head on his chest and fell asleep.  
Meanwhile, Thrawn and Carnelian plotted the best way to welcome their parents home.  
"A party?" Thrawn suggested.  
"Why not? We have a ton of friends. It'd be fun."  
Starscream added his two cents. "Why not a Christmas cookie party?"  
"Great idea, Starscream," Thrawn said.  
Optimus looked up from the sheet of paper he was idly doodling on. "Hmmmm?"  
"A Christmas Cookie part for when Father and Mama get home."  
"That sounds nice. Who would be invited?"  
They began listing off people.  
"Nate and Mira, of course, the soccer teams, and pretty much everyone from our class. Half of them will be busy anyway."  
"What about adults for your parents to talk to?"  
"Oh, yeah. Adults. I suppose their parents. I mean, almost everyone is a Senator..."  
"Yeah, Father would like that, and Mama likes talking with other moms."  
"She likes talking with everyone."  
"Yeah, but she really likes talking with other moms."  
"That's true."  
Starscream rolled his optics. "Understatement of the year."  
"Okay so... how we get the cookies? We're not allowed to use the stove and oven without an adult?" Thrawn asked.  
Optimus spoke up. "Why not make them at the party? You'd have a ton of adult supervision then."  
"Good idea."  
"But there should be treats already as well. It can take hours to make cookies." Starscream flew over carrying a cookbook."  
Carnelian folded her arms. "I can cook and bake."  
"But if you dp without an adult you'll just get in trouble," Thrawn said.  
"Ask Mrs. Whiwood to be there. She can't cook for anything, but she'd be on hand."  
"We could ask her."  
"Then we should. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
The children went to the living room, where Luna was watching tv. "Mrs. Whiwood?"   
"Yes, Thrawn?"  
"If Carnelian and I wanted to make Christmas cookies for a party, would you help us with the oven?"  
"Of course I'll help you. I'm guessing you want to throw your parents a party when they get back, right?"  
"Yeah. We'd like to do everything ourselves, but we're not allowed to use the oven.”  
"All right. I'll handle the oven for you. It's a good rule your parents set for you."  
"Thanks!"  
"You're welcome."  
Thrawn smiled and ran back to Carnelian. "We can do it!"  
"Great. We'll get everything ready the day. They shouldn't be back until the afternoon." So the two continued with their plotting, with Optimus and Starscream adding their two credits. Palpatine woke to Cas sitting beside him, reading, a cinnamon stick in her mouth.  
"Well that's a picture to start your day on."  
She smiled. "What's wrong it?”  
"Absolutely nothing. It's quite enjoyable."  
"Did you have a good name, Jarek?"   
"I did." He propped himself up, leaned over, and bit off the end of the edible, softer, cinnamon stick.  
Cas giggled. "I ordered a jar of them if you want one, silly man."  
"This one is delicious."  
She made a purring sound and leaned a little closer to him.  
Palpatine took a second bite.  
She smiled. "You just want what you'll get when you reach the end."  
"Maybe I do."  
She pulled a little more into her mouth. "Come get it, husband."  
Palpatine kept on nibbling.  
He paused at the last bite. "I believe I'll be getting what I want, my wife." He took the last bite and kissed her.  
Cas smiled into the kiss and returned it.  
He pulled back. "Delicious."   
She giggled. "What now, Jarek?"  
"Now? How about dinner?" He looked at the setting sun.  
"Do we order it or go somewhere?"  
"I don't feel like getting dressed."  
"Order it is." She pulled a list of places that delivered on her datapad. "What sounds good?"  
"I'm feeling Italian and finger food."  
"Finger food huh? I'm not so much in the Italian mood as I am for bbq."  
Palpatine looked up oddly. "BBQ?"  
"Oh, honey, I need to start making food like that at home."   
"Well, if you want that go ahead and order. I can order Italian, too."   
She nodded, and they placed their orders. When their food arrived he stared at her food. The fries and Honey BBQ wings were a mystery to him. The dark pieces looked extremely messy. Cas offered him a fry. "Here, try this."  
Palpatine nibbled. "Oh, it's just a potato."  
"It's called a French Fry. No idea why." She picked up a wing with her fingers. Yep, the sauce was messy... though it actually smelled... good.  
Palpatine squeezed a lemon over his calamari and popped one of the rings into his mouth.  
Cas offered the bucket of wings to him. "Want to try one, love?"  
"All right. Have some calamari." Palpatine took one daintily and nibbled it. "Okay, that's delicious."  
"It's a Honey BBQ chicken wing."  
Cas bit into a calamari. "Mmm. I love sushi."  
"Messy, though."  
She handed him a napkin. "Yes, they are. Some people eat the with a fork, and I will if I'm out, but if I'm in a hotel room or at home I don't care if I get the sauce of me, I just lick most of it off."  
"Thank you for that mental image."  
"It won't be mental for long," she said with a wink.  
Palpatine growled softly. "Is that a promise?"  
"Absolutely," she purred back.  
Palpatine popped another ring in his mouth, taking his time to grind it between his teeth, eyes darkening.  
Cas smirked then turned her attention solely to her fries, leaving the chicken alone for the moment.  
Palpatine hastened to finish his calamari.  
She offered him some more fries.  
Palpatine accepted them, gently licking her fingers.  
She shivered and went back to the chicken. He found himself counting them, watching her devour six wings with ease.  
He twisted in the sheets to get a better view.  
Finishing the sixth wing, she began to lick her lips, licking away the sauce.  
Palpatine lunged him to do it for her.  
She pushed him back down and began licking her fingers clean.  
Palpatine whined and stared transfixed.  
With a wicked gleam in her eye, she sucked on her index finger to get all the sauce.  
Palpatine's whine turned into a growl.  
She ran her finger through the sauce on her plate. "Want a taste?" she purred.  
"Yes, please."  
She held her finger out to him.  
Palpatine sucked it between his teeth and licked it.  
She gave a soft moan.  
Palpatine smirked and sucked a little harder.  
She set the food aside, pulled her finger free, and kissed him.  
Palpatine wrestled her gently to the bed and began kissing her neck.  
She buried a hand in his hair. "Jarek, have you thought about what I said earlier?"  
"I did. I still think it's a weird idea."  
"A lot of things people come up with for pleasure are weird, love," she said with a laugh.  
"If you walk me through it, I'm willing."  
"All right." She opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle. "I get this in the Honeymoon Suite, but it was still very weird to open this drawer earlier and find lube just sitting in it like it normal," she said, making an odd face at him.  
"I think that's in most hotel rooms. Generally I find that or something like it everywhere."  
Cas looked at the label and stuck out her tongue. "Oh, joy, it's scented," she said.  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Lube is not something I'd normally have smelling like lilacs, darling. It's kind of a give away later because the smell will... linger for a while."  
"It's like perfume."  
"Perfume doesn't go there, but to each their own I suppose." She opened it and sniffed. "Very strong lilacs." She closed it again and set it aside.  
Palpatine looked at a loss. "So... What do I do?"  
She kissed his cheek. "Calm down, first. I trust you, Jarek. You know that."  
"I do. But I'm nervy."  
"I know. Just start with undressing me. You’re familiar with that," she said with a wink.  
"Oh, I am." Palpatine reached forewards, slipping her shoulder straps off."  
He pulled her nightgown off her and kissed her as he removed her panties. Cas lay down on her stomach. "Why don't you just start with touching my back and work your way down, love?"  
"Okay." He gently pressed a kiss to her shoulder.  
She relaxed with a smile at him as he ran his hand over her back, slowly moving lower.  
He hesitated before moving his finger the final inches.  
He was still for a moment before deciding to touch her as she had been touching him. She sighed softly, smiling. "Love, how do you not fall asleep when I do that to you?" she asked.  
"I have too many things to think of when you do it to me."  
"It's very relaxing, and apparently I need to get you of out of your own head."   
He kissed her cheek. "Perhaps. Now what?"   
"Touch me there, just a touch for now."  
Palpatine hesitated again, wincing slightly before he passed his thumb over the place.  
She shivered and gave a soft moan.  
Encouraged, he did it again.  
He reached for her mind, sensing she felt only pleasure, not fear, not anxiety.  
He pressed a little harder on the next sweep.  
"That's it, Jarek," she moaned.  
He did it again, enjoying her tone.  
She moaned and pulled herself together to speak clearly. "Now get the lube and put some on your index finger." He did as told. "Then, slowly and gently, push your finger in."  
He hesitated once more, then tried it.  
She arched with a beautiful moan.  
Palpatine dipped a little further, growing bold again.  
"Yes," she moaned. She gathered herself to speak. "Move your finger like you're making love with me with it. It will loosen the muscles," she panted.  
Palpatine wondered briefly what that meant, experimenting with wiggling it and thrusting in and out.  
She moaned and panted, and he realized it was becoming easier to move his finger as he continued.  
He gently added more oils and tried flicking out a second finger.  
"Oh Force! Yes, Jarek!"  
Palpatine continued his ministrations to three fingers.  
By this time she was writhing, moaning and panting.  
He briefly drew a blank for what he was supposed to do.  
Panting, she looked at him. "It's okay, Jarek. We don't have to go all the way if you don't want to." He stared blankly at her, so she looked pointedly at his groin.  
He blushed and looked hesitant. "I don't... Wouldn't... I don't want to hurt you..."  
"Most people do this to prepare for that, love. When someone has never done it or hadn't done it in a long time there's usually a bit of discomfort at first, but it doesn't last long." "How do you know all this?" "Some of the Phantoms had no filter when it came to their sex lives."  
Palpatine nodded, understanding the mind set of those few. "And... you'd like it?"  
"If you're willing, my darling."  
"Perhaps. Tell me the moment I hurt you, okay?"  
"I promise." She pulled him down to kiss him. "I love you, Jarek."  
"I love you too."  
Afterwards, basking in afterglow, Palpatine cuddled her close.  
She smiled and snuggled into him, kissing his jaw.  
Palpatine sleepily returned the kiss and quietly settled into her side. "Just so you know, I stopped using my Force powers during sex. Do you mind?"  
"That's fine, love. I was actually going to ask you to stop."  
"Good." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I want that Naboo picnic, though I imagine that the image has changed quite a bit."  
"Most likely." They were silent for a moment, then she smiled. "I still want the cat."  
"And I still think they're ridiculous."  
"Well, why don't we look at a pet shop tomorrow and see if we can find something we agree on?"  
"Why not? It'd be a nice surprise for the children." He sleepily kissed her head. "Now go to sleep."  
She tucked her head under his chin and drifted off.  
"Stay STILL!" Starscream admonished Carnelian.  
"You're pulling my hair off!"  
"I am not, you're just such a Sparkling about it..."  
Thrawn and Optimus just exchanged looks. They had gotten fairly used to this already.  
Starscream was weaving Carnelian's hair into a complicated crown braid and accenting it with pearl beads. His tiny hands were perfect for the task and he was doing his best to be gentle. A book was open in front of them and he copied the braiding pattern as perfectly as he could.  
Thrawn kept a lookout for any of the Whiwoods. If anyone came they'd move so it looked like Thrawn was doing her hair and not a mini Transformer.  
Finally, Starscream hovered away. "There we go. It looks lovely."  
"Great job, Starscream," Thrawn said.  
Carnelian admired it in the mirror. "It still feels tight, but I like it."  
"You'd better. Three hours of work!" He shook his head. "It's just a ballet. Why all the fuss?"  
"Madam Bellora's made a big deal out of it, but I agree with you, Starscream."   
"It's important because it's a performance to show how you all have improved and worked hard, Thrawn," Optimus said.  
Carnelian stood up and gently flexed her legs in the white tights and leotard. "Starscream's probably right, but then again, he's the one with sore servos right now, so he's entitled to some grumpiness." She sighed. "Just be glad Cas and Senator Palpatine will make it to one of the performances. Come on. We have to get to final rehearsal."  
"Sucks they have to take time out of their honeymoon, though," Thrawn said.

"Most people who go on honeymoons don't have kids at home." Carnelian pointed out. "Come on. We have to be quick or Screamer and Optimus won't have time to find a place to hide."  
They hurried to the performance hall.  
Starscream and Optimus found a nook in the ceiling beside one of the house lights. It offered the best view of the house.  
"I'm still surprised that they would rent an actual performance house for a children's class's performance." Optimus commented.  
"You forget that Madam Bellora has strong ties to the Senate and most of her students are, big surprise, Senator's kids. They're actually making money selling tickets to curious civilians who want to mingle with big cheeses and pretend it's what they always do." Starscream pointed out.  
"True enough. There are Cas and Palpatine."  
The two transformers waved, but the adults were too far below to see them. "Hmph. Well, we are really high up."  
Optimus looked down and shook his head. "Don't remind me."  
"Afraid of heights, Optimus?"  
"Of course not. Just not used to it."  
Starscream grinned and playfully tipped his face down again. "Oh, look. It's Yan's mother."  
"That can't mean anything good."  
"On the other hand, what can she possibly be up to? There's a crowd down there. Everyone would see her."  
"Remember what we were told about her? Screaming at her daughter in public just for coughing, slapping Yan in the principal's office with witnesses around..."  
Starscream's wings fluttered. "She's crazy. I know. We'd best keep our eyes on her. She's bound to be mad because of the soccer match."  
Optimus nodded. "Right. Warn Carnelian so she can alert Cas and Palpatine. If anything, they should be prepared."  
Starscream reached out. *Carnelian. Yan's mother is here.*  
*What is that-* she used a word Cas would NOT approve of *-doing here?*  
*We're not sure.*  
*You'd better tell Cas and Palpatine. Maybe they can find out why she's here.*  
Starscream chittered and turned invisible. *On it.*  
He flew down to them. "Cas. Palpatine."   
"Starscream?"   
"Yan's mother is here."  
"What is that nutjob doing?"  
"We're not sure."  
"We'd be find out, darling," Palpatine said to Cas.  
"How? She's sitting way near the front!"  
"Optimus and I will watch from the rafters, but there's not a lot we could do."  
"Keep in touch." He flew back up. "Come on, it won't start for another few minutes, so lets find out why she's here."   
Cas nodded. "Right."  
They stood up and made their way over. "Senator. How nice to see you here."  
"Senator Palpatine. Miss Taylor."   
"Actually, it's Mrs. Palpatine, now," Cas said.  
Yan looked uncomfortable.  
"What brings you here, Senator?"  
"A cousin is performing in the dance of the Flowers. We were invited." She gestured to the people at her left. "My sister and her husband."  
Cas and Palpatine politely greeted the couple and returned to their seats. "Did you a read on her, Jarek?"  
"She's hard to read, but she's definitely up to something." He was counting on his fingers. "Cas, is the dance of the Flowers before or after the Dance of the Sugar Snow?"  
"Before."  
"Uh-oh."  
"You think she'll try something?"  
"I do. If her cousin is in the dance of the Flowers, then that would mean that she's clear of the stage when Carnelian gets up to lead the dance of the Sugar Snow. She'd have free reign."  
"Hmm. Best not be you, love. I'll cast Sleep on her when it's time."  
"Thank you, love."  
Meanwhile, back in the rafters, Starscream's wings were all aflutter. "I hear the opening. It's about to start!"  
"I hope the Senator doesn't try anything."   
"Don't worry, Starscream. Cas and Palpatine can handle her. The kids will be fine."  
He nodded. "Both that or something bad happens and the ballet's opening night is ruined. Either way, it should be exciting."  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
"You have bad feelings about everything. Come on. The curtain is going up."  
Herr Drosselmeyer's workshop was revealed, a small box of set, and one of the boys grieved over the nutcracker doll that was really the nephew under enchantment.  
Cas and Palpatine watched while still monitoring Yan's mother.  
Finally, the rest of the curtains poured open and the blinding houselights came on.  
Wait a minute...  
Blinding?  
Starscream hissed. "Optimus! The houselights are too bright! The children can't see!"  
Optimus growled. "Someone tampered with the controls."  
Starscream tossed his head up. "I have an idea." He pulled out Wingblade and sliced a joint. One of the filters over the lights fell into place, dimming it. "Come on! We have to do that with all of them!"  
"Right!" They raced along, getting the filters in place.  
With only a minor bump, the performance went on and the first movement finished without incident.  
They watched and waited, Cas ready to cast if she had.  
Palpatine was a bit more relaxed as they moved into the second movement. "I wonder who did Carnelian's hair like that. It's very lovely."  
"We'll have to ask her afterward." He nodded.  
At the third movement, there was more trouble. Something had happened to the Angel Costume and no one could find its ornate robe.  
Carnelian darted her eyes around furiously. "Gella is due on stage in seconds and her costume is missing! What should we do?"  
"I don't know. This doesn't make sense. Robes don't just disappear," Thrawn said.  
Carnelian growled. "Someone must have taken it. Quick! Let's hurry and run to the costume closet! Maybe we can find something that looks like it!"  
They quickly searched through the costumes.  
Carnelian pulled down a gold and purple robe. "Here. Will this work?"  
Gella nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Carnelian."  
Fortunately "Clara" had managed to stall by playing with the ornate props until Gella appeared on the platform at the top of the tree and was lowered to the stage on wires.  
Under Gella and Drosselmeyer's influence, the toys came to life and began to dance. Then, the mouse king and his minions appeared. As the lighting from backstage changed, Starscream noticed a shadow that shouldn't have been there.  
"Optimus, look!"   
"What?"  
"That shadow on the upper set. I'm going to take a look." He pushed off the strut and went to investigate. An extra, and definitely unwelcome, piece of set had been added to the complicated arrangments above stage: A hanging dummy from the Phantom of the Opera.  
"That can't be good."  
He was at a loss. The dummy was far too heavy for him to lift and cutting the rope would just send it crashing to the stage.  
"What do I do?" he muttered to himself.  
Finally, he remembered his back-up. The Senator and his wife would be able to do something.  
Invisible, he flew to them and quietly informed them of the dummy.  
Palpatine nodded, looking at the shadow on the set. "Go tell Carnelian when she gets off stage. I'll hold it in place until someone comes to get it."  
"Right, I'm on it."  
As soon as Carnelian came off the stage and shucked her doll's overdress, Starscream was at her ear. She hissed, looking up into the set. "You're right."  
She ran to one of the older boys, a strapping lad named Ben who wasn't that much older than her, and told him about it. He looked up and ran to go get it down so it couldn't fall accidentally.  
Ben carefully got the dummy down, and Starscream informed Palpatine.  
Palpatine nodded. "Remind me to do something for you, Starscream. I'm afraid we're going to owe you and Optimus a great deal after tonight."  
Starscream preened. "It's nothing. I'll keep my eyes up."  
"Thanks, Starscream," Cas said.  
Starscream flew up to the rafters and rejoined Optimus. Optimus looked over at him. "Almost time for intermission. Do you think they're setting up for a last hoorah?"  
"Last, no. A hoorah, perhaps."  
"Then lets keep our eyes peeled and make sure we spot anything out of the ordinary."  
But the intermission came quietly and Starscream and Optimus went to meet Thrawn and Carnelian backstage while the other children were busy getting refreshments.  
"Hey, guys," Thrawn greeted.  
Starscream flew to Carnelian's shoulder and began re-weaving a portion of the braid. "Dangit! Did you scratch at it?"  
"Just once."  
"Don't!"  
Optimus looked up at Thrawn. "It's unlikely that this is the end of these pranks. We should check the equipment and props to make sure nothing else has been tampered with."  
Thrawn nodded. "Right. Good idea.”  
They looked over the rest and found that pins had been stuck in the coffee dancers' costumes, the snowflake costumes had faux blood capsules placed in the seams, and the reed flutes had been filled with whistles so they would shriek when the dancers blew into them.  
They were just cleaning the sugar plum fairy's toe shoes of the grease someone had smeared on them when Madam Bellora came in. "Littles? What is happening here?"  
"Someone's trying to make us look bad, Madam," Thrawn said.  
"I noticed things amiss during the performance." The ballet mistress crossed her arms. "Is there anything else?"  
"We're checking everything."  
"Good. I'll help you." She went to check the sets up in the top and Optimus floundered out of hiding in a pile of costumes.  
"Mother Ginger's skirt is loose!" Starscream hissed from inside the massive skirt.  
"Tell Carnelian, quickly."  
Starscream was holding the seam together and sent out mentally to Carnelian. She and Thrawn came running and looked at the rip. "That's not good."  
"We'll get it Madam Bellora. Good catch, guys."  
Carnelian picked up the safety pins Madam Bellora used to mend and alter costumes. "We'll have to double-pin."  
They quickly pinned the skirt and raced to find anything else wrong before the intermission ended.  
Fortunately, everything seemed all right.  
Starscream snatched a program off of a side table and he and Optimus returned to their nook. Starscream spread open the program on the light and began making little marks in the glossy.  
"It's almost time for Dance of the Flowers."  
Starscream's wing twitched. "I know. I'm trying to find a pattern in the mischief." He looked up. "And thinking of making a little of my own."  
"Figured it out, yet?"  
"No, not quite. The pranks are all pretty much the same, intending to make the company look silly by messing with costumes and sets, but they're not targeted to one specific person. It's odd. I don't know what the point would be."  
"It is strange, I'll admit."  
Starscream sighed and clawed an underline. "We didn't find anything targeted to the Dance of the Flowers. Someone wants Melany, that's the lead, to look good."  
"Hmm. Tell Cas and Palpatine, maybe they know something we could be missing."  
Palpatine nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Melany is Yan's cousin. They must have put this together to make her look good at the expense of the rest."  
Cas growled, and her anger washed over him.  
"Well, we'll see about that." Starscream replied. "I have an idea."  
"Lets hear it," Cas said.  
"I'm going to harry Melany and make her trip over her own feet. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
"Okay, be careful."  
Starscream mocked a salute and flew off, waiting for the dance.  
Soon it began.  
Starscream elegantly stood up and flew down to where Melany was gracefully beginning her dance. He flew right between her knees.  
Melany stumbled and fell over.  
There was a vague snicker from somewhere in the audience.  
Blushing, she got up and tried to keep going.  
Starscream flew within centimeters of her face.  
Feeling the movement, she jerked back and fell over.  
There were more snickers.  
The Senator growled in her seat.  
Starscream suppressed his laughter.  
Cas snickered into her hand.  
Melany blushed harder, beginning to make mistakes of her own without Starscream's help.  
More laughter rolled over the audience.  
Palpatine chuckled, and Cas leaned against him, giggling.  
Finally, the dance ended and Melany scrambled to get off the stage. The rest of the ballet passed smoothly until the dance of the sugar snow.  
Cas and Palpatine watched intently, smiling as Carnelian took the stage.  
Carnelian raised her hands elegantly and began her dance, the five young boys and girls behind her doing a series of repetitive supporting movements. Suddenly, a piece of the set crashed down behind her.  
Starscream hissed. "This is their last Hoorah. They're going to drop set pieces and attempt to disrupt her dancing."  
Palpatine pressed out towards the set, keeping it still and in place.  
Then, a can of something like paint nearly spilled on top of her. Starscream took to the air to see what had happened.  
Optimus ran along the rafters, scanning.  
There were robotic catapults in the rafters, just waiting to throw various objects at the stage.  
Optimus rushed to turn them off.  
Starscream found more in the set, but he couldn't do anything about them without bringing down more pieces of the set. He thought fast and shouted out to Carnelian. *Carnelian!*  
*What's wrong?*  
*There are all sorts of booby traps up here. Move to the very front of the stage, all right?* He pulled out Wingblade and flew to the pulleys holding the curtains.  
She danced forward. Yan's mother was fuming.  
Starscream sawed through the cables and the curtains fell closed.  
Carnelian, shielded from the chaos behind the curtain, was illuminated by a single spotlight. She kept dancing long after her music had finished, and the other finale dancers finally joined her on stage to escort "Clara" and her "Prince" away.  
The audience applauded, and Yan shrank in his seat, knowing the signs of his mother's temper all too well.  
To her credit, she at least waited until she was in a semi-private spot.  
Melany cautiously approached her aunt and parents.  
"What happened?" The Senator hissed at her. "You looked like an idiot!"  
"I don't know, Aunt Ellen."  
"You didn't even know your own dance?! And when I went to so much trouble to make sure you would look good!?”  
"Um, Mom, maybe you shouldn't say that so loud?" Yan said, as Cas, Palpatine, and some others were approaching.  
"Don't even speak to me!" She rounded on her son.  
He flinched. "But I-" She slapped him. Yan staggered and hit his head on the wall, crying out.  
Palpatine rushed forwards. "Senator, what is this?"  
"Stay out of this, Senator Palpatine!" Cas was gently checking Yan.  
Palpatine pressed his lips together. "I do so solemnly swear, with every breath in my body, to ensure the safety and welfare of every child on Coruscant and off of it. To defend them against all who would seek to harm them and to take action when necessary."  
"My personal affairs are not your concern." She stormed over, grabbed Yan by the arm, and yanked him away from Cas. He whimpered, "Be quiet!" she snarled. Palpatine took one step then jumped back as Cas snapped and flew forward, her eyes blazing with rage.  
Palpatine snatched her wrist and squeezed until she had to release Yan, a red mark forming on her cheek from Cas's blow. "I'm surprised you don't recognize that vow, Senator. You took it once."  
Carnelian turned to Thrawn. "That's right. I forgot."  
"Father took the VASSALS vow and became an honorary child-protection officer at that charity banquet last month!"  
"She must have done it once, too." Cas pulled Yan to her and healed him.  
"If you somehow manage to weasel your way out of prison, I assure you, Senator, your slot will need filling at the next election." Palpatine held her until "real" officers from the VASSALS program came to deal with the situation.  
"What's to be done with her son and daughter?" Cas asked.  
"They'll be sent to live with family. They have plenty." Palpatine crossed his arms. "Crazy."  
"You have another suggestion, Senator Palpatine?"  
"Find a working-class family to take them. Let them get a taste of real life. Hopefully, it will jar them out of any kind of self-importance she instilled."  
An officer in his thirties stepped forward. "My wife and I could take them. We've been looking to adopt."  
"An excellent idea. I'll pull my strings." Palpatine turned to his own family. "For now, come here, Carnelian, Thrawn."  
They went over to him. "Yes, Father?" Thrawn asked.  
Palpatine scooped them up in his arms. "I'm so proud of both of you! You danced so well!"  
Cas smiled and hugged them as well. "You were wonderful," she said.  
"Carnelian, who did your hair? It's beautiful!"  
"Screamer did it."  
Cas smiled at the space where she could hear Starscream's intakes. "I might have to ask you to become my hairdresser."  
Optimus managed to slip over to them, and Thrawn picked him up, pretending he took him out of Cas's bag. The Whiwoods came over. After some ice cream to celebrate, they parted ways, the children going with the Whiwoods, and Cas and Palaptine returning to the hotel.  
Palpatine sighed, pressing into the pillows. "After a night like that, we deserve some relaxation time."  
Cas snuggled against him. "How about Truth or Dare?"   
He looked at her. "Why?"   
"I don't know. Just because."   
He was silent for a moment. "Rules?"   
"Dares can't be sexual beyond kissing."   
He smirked. "Can I dare you to undress?"   
She lightly punched him.  
Palpatine laughed. "Okay. Shall I go first?"  
She opened her mouth to answer then made a strange face.   
"Love?"   
She held up a finger then sneezed. "Excuse me. Yes, you can go first."  
"Okay. Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who was your first lover?"  
"Mutual lover?" she clarified.  
"Yeah... Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Do you want a different question?"  
"No, it's fine. His name was Derek. He was a fellow Phantom. I was 17, he was 18. It only lasted a month before he died on a hunt."  
"Ouch. Sorry I asked. Your turn?"  
She took his palm and kissed it. "It's okay, Jarek. What made you decide to create Thrawn?"  
"I was trying to build an apprentice to surpass me one day."  
"You didn't think to father a child naturally?"  
"With who?"  
"You'd be surprised what people are willing to do for shelter and food. Having a Senator's baby is one of the nicer things they could do."  
"I was thinking in terms of genetics. The simple fact is that I found the perfect person to be Thrawn's other parent... and he was male."  
"Okay. Your turn."  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"How did you feel about your fellow mercenaries?"  
"They became like family. Sure, some I cared about more than others, but we were close. The Phantoms were never more than thirty strong, so we all knew each other and had all worked together on a hunt at some point in time."  
"Sounds nice."  
"It was. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Okay. I dare you to... eat two cinnamon sticks at once."  
"Oh, easy peasy." He grabbed two, stuffed them in his mouth, and chewed.  
The cinnamon spice was quite strong. Okay, not quite as easy as he thought but not hard. He swallowed. "Done. Truth or dare?"   
She kissed his nose. "Dare, and your breath smells good."  
"I dare you to walk down the hallway and back on your hands?"  
"All right."   
He stood in the doorway and watching, fairly impressed, as she did it with ease. "Gymnastics, love."   
"The Phantoms taught you gymnastics?"   
"It was key to balance and flexibility for martial arts."  
Palpatine laughed and murmured. "I learned it as well."  
She kissed him, shutting the door. "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Did you get nervous at all before the wedding?"  
"Of course not, love. Why would I be?"  
She gave him a look. "My stylist had to give me champenge," he admitted.  
She laughed. "I knew it!"

He smiled. "I was so nervous my teeth were chattering. Happy?"  
She laughed and pushed him. "Okay. My turn."  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth," she said. "If... Derek was still alive... would you have married him?" She was silent for a long moment.  
"You don't have to answer."  
"No, I do. I think I would have. Not long after he died I got hurt on a hunt of my own with Blaine. He took me to a nearby medcenter, and while he was outside letting Seran know I was going to be okay, the medic told me that... that I'd had a miscarriage."  
"Oh. I'm so sorry." He hugged her.  
"I hadn't know I was pregnant, and I never told anyone, not even Seran."  
"That's awful."  
She lay her head on his chest. "You're the first person I've ever told."  
Palpatine kissed her head and fussed over her.  
She smiled. "I'm okay, Jarek. It was years ago.. feels like a lifetime ago."  
Palpatine shook his head. "I'm still sorry. Okay. My turn."  
"Truth or dare, love?"  
"Truth."  
"If you weren't a Senator, what kind of life would want for us?"  
"Exactly the one we have, except I would be trying to be appointed instead of doing my job."  
She rubbed his thigh. "Be careful of your desire for power, love. Please. If you're not careful it will destroy you."  
"I want power for a purpose, Cas. If we haven't discussed this already, we should."  
"Then tell me, Jarek. I worry about you sometimes."  
"I am going to re-make this world, spread justice straight to the rim, end corruption, and burn the crime families from the galaxy."  
"That would be a perfect world." She framed his face with her hands. "Just remember, my love, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. Please, temper yourself when the need arises."  
"That's what I have you for."  
"And if I'm not around you when the need arises... or something happens to me?"  
"Then who cares?"  
"Jarek, you say you have me to temper you, but seriously, if something happens to me..."  
"Then I'll have Thrawn."  
"Jarek, he's going to grow up and strike out on his own someday. He won't always be around right when you might need him either. So if something happens..."  
"Then I'll have Carnelian."  
"Jarek..."  
"Oh, stop it. Nothing's going to happen to you."  
"But IF something does..."  
"Then I'll throw myself off a building and end this ridiculous argument."  
"Would you be serious?"  
"Maybe. Now stop."  
She sighed then kissed him.  
Palpatine licked her lips.  
She parted her lips a little at the gentle caress.  
He delved a little deeper and crawled up to her.  
She whined and wrapped her arms around him.  
He drove her worries from her mind and they fell asleep beside each other easily.  
He woke on his stomach. Cas was propped up beside him, rubbing his back. "Awake now, love?" she asked.  
"Maybe."  
"Good. It's time to drop the kids off." He furrowed his brow. What? This was their honeymoon.   
"Daddy!" He turned as a boy and girl about five rushed in and launched themselves into his arms. He reeled back. *THUD!* He opened his eyes to find himself on the floor on the hotel room. Cas was looking down at him worriedly.  
"Kids in our room! But our honeymoon- What?"  
"You were dreaming, Jarek."  
Palpatine looked around. "Oh. I see."  
He clambered back into bed. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm okay. A little sore. What time is it?"  
"Eight in the morning."  
"Oh. Time for breakfast then?"  
"Yep. What was all that about, love. I was about to wake you up when you practically launched yourself off the bed."  
"I was being tackled by two little kids! Or I thought I was..."  
"Why were you being tackled by two kids?"  
"I think they were ours...?"  
"Sounds like it would have been a nice dream... if you hadn't fallen out of bed."  
"Yeah..." He sighed and laid a hand on her abdomen, stiffening.  
"Jarek?"  
He sensed again. "Cas... please promise you won't freak out?"  
Her eyes widened. "Are you saying that I'm... I'm already...?"  
"I think so."  
She hugged him. "Oh, Jarek. I didn't think it would happen so soon."  
"Apparently, you're very fertile."  
"Half of it's from you, love."  
"Well, I knew I was virile."  
She smacked his arm. "Don't gloat, silly man."  
Palpatine chuckled. "I'll gloat if I want to." He walked to the window and put his head out. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"  
Cas howled with laughter. "Honey, you already are."  
"Yes, but that would have had fewer syllables and I needed something good and long to shout." He came back to the bed and snuggled up to her.  
She giggled and kissed his jaw. "Lets wait until Christmas to tell them. It'll be a nice surprise."  
"They'll love it. I can't wait."  
"Breakfast?"   
"Oh, yes! I'll order it." He ordered and just before he sat back she gave him a little pinch.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"Oh, I didn't pinch you that hard."   
"No, but what was that for?"   
"Because you've got a cute butt," she giggle.  
Palpatine pinched her butt.  
She squealed and laughed, kissing his cheek.  
Palpatine kissed her back and playfully batted at her hands.  
She laughed. "  
What is with you and my backside?"   
"it's a cute backside, Jarek," she purred.  
"So you abuse it?"  
"How is a little pinch abuse?"  
"It hurts!"  
She reached around and rubbed where she had pinched, soothing away the sting.  
"Thank you." Palpatine nuzzled and kissed her.  
She kissed him back. "While we're on this weird topic, did seeing it could feel good help?"  
"A little, perhaps. I'm not sure how you'd replicate the act, but... I wouldn't be opposed."  
"I can use my fingers love, and there are... toys," she said, blushing at little at the last bit.  
"I know... It doesn't sound particularly nice..."  
"I wouldn't know from personal experience, but some of the non-filter Phantoms would go on about them."  
"I really don't want to think about it. I never considered anything of the kind."  
"Same. She tapped his nose. "Will my fingers do when you're ready to try?"  
"Maybe. When I'm ready."  
"Come on, lets get a shower in before breakfast arrives."   
"Together?"   
"Why not, love? Shy all of the sudden?"  
Palpatine growled deep in his throat.  
She giggled and headed to the bathroom. "Coming, Jarek?"  
"Of course I am. There's no way you could stop me."  
"Well then move that cute backside of yours and get in here, " she said, disappearing into the bathroom.  
Palpatine sighed and closed his eyes, then followed. About half an hour later, they were sitting with breakfast and talking about what they would want to do that day.  
"Why don't we go to the pet store, and then I'll treat you to lunch."   
"Really? You'll treat me to lunch, my dear wife?"   
"Yes, my darling husband. I intend to see you get some real barbeque."  
"I'm not sure I want to know what you consider real barbeque."  
"Trust me, honey, it's delicious. Do you want to wait and get lunch before the pet store or go to the pet store and then get lunch?"  
"Lunch, then Pet Store." Palpatine sighed and stretched. "I feel lazy."  
"Okay. Let’s just relax for a bit."  
Palpatine smiled at his wife.  
"What's that look for?"  
"I'm just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"You."  
"Oh? What about me?"  
"Everything."  
"That wasn't very informative, love."  
"It was what I meant."  
"Oh, you. Come here and kiss me, husband."  
Palpatine smiled and planted a full kiss on the lips.  
She kissed him back.  
Palpatine lifted her in his arms. "For the second time, you've made me the happiest man alive."  
She giggled. "You helped with this one, Jarek. It's OUR baby."  
"Yes, but you're the one who's going to have to deal with carrying and whelping it."  
"Whelping- really, Jarek?"  
"Birthing? Laboring? What would you call it?"  
"Birthing. Besides, you'll get to deal with my moodswings and weird cravings."  
"I'll manage. I am a Sith Lord."  
"I don't think that covers your pregnant wife who will cry at the drop of a hat and try to rip you balls off the next second."  
"You wouldn't. You'd miss my capabilities."  
"Well I might try to rip something off or break something."  
"If you do, start with my ears. I've never liked them."  
She laughed and nuzzled him.  
Palpatine kissed her eyes, nose and cheeks.  
At last they made their way to a barbeque diner not far from a pet store. Music played as the smell of cooking barbeque filled the air.  
"Well... this is rustic." Palpatine looked around, feeling a bit out of place.  
"It's meant to be, love."   
A waitress came up and started when she recognized Palpatine. "Senator Palpatine! Uh, table for two?"   
"Yes, please, a booth if there are any," Cas said, smiling reassuringly at the younger woman.  
Palpatine suspiciously eyed the booth like he expected it to bite him.  
Cas slipped easily into her seat. "Jarek, sit down. It's fine, I promise."  
Palpatine slid down beside her. "We could have ordered and eaten elsewhere."  
"That's missing part of the experience, darling."   
"Well... I suppose I'll have to trust you to order since I have no idea what this is."   
She gave him the drink menu. "No alcohol," she said.  
Palpatine looked at the menu and his eyes swam. "I'll just have water."  
He was absolutely baffled when Cas told the order to the waitress. "He'll have a water to drink, I'd like a Cherry Coke Zero. To eat we'll have a rack of BBQ ribs and two sides of brisket, and a endless tower of onion rings." "Coming right up." The waitress walked away, and he had no idea what his wife had just said.  
He covered his ears and let out a slight groan. "Years of Outer Rim travel and I have no idea what you're saying or even if it's in another language."  
She kissed his cheek. "You'll catch on, love. I intend to educate in you in good food that anyone can afford." The waitress brought their drinks, and he stared at the black, bubbly liquid that was handed to Cas.  
"I don't even want to know what that is." Palpatine sighed and picked up a menu, trying to decipher it. "For dinner, I'm taking you to the most exclusive, expensive Japanese restaurant I can manage."  
"Oooh, I love Japanese food. She pushed her cup to him. "Here, try it."  
"No. And you have never had Japanese unless you've had Funagori."  
"Well, I'm excited to find out what that is." She took a drink of her whatever it was, then quickly covered her mouth.   
"Cas?" he asked worriedly.   
She lowered her hand. "Excuse me. I figured you didn't want to hear me burp."  
"Funagori is the restaurant. And you're excused."  
"Oh, okay, and thank you. So, while we wait, dare we discuss baby names or is it too early?"  
"I can't tell the sex or even if there's more than one right now, so I'd say too early. But I will throw one name at you: Eleanor. If there's a girl, I want her to be Eleanor.”  
"We can pick a boy and a girl name, Jarek. Besides, I want the gender to be a surprise."  
"Okay. I'll know, but I won't tell you."  
"Is there any way for you NOT to know?"  
"I don't think so. I'll be interacting with it fairly regularly."  
"Fine. Eleanor Mae?"  
"I like that."  
"Okay. For a boy, what about Connor?"  
"I have no objection."  
"Well now you get to think of a middle name."  
"Malcolm."  
"Connor Malcolm Palpatine? Try again, love. Malcolm's not bad, but doesn't really go well with the first and last name."  
"Connor is a Gaelic name with the meaning 'hound-lover.' Malcolm is a Scottish name for kings and princes."  
"Jarek. Pick again, please."  
"Donalblain."  
"What? Was that even Basic?"  
"No. It was Gaelic."  
"Donalblain? Is that what you said?"  
"Yes. Donalblain."  
"Malcolm was better." He sighed. "I'm going to be picky, love. They have to live with these names. Would it help if I chosen a different name, or you picked the first name again?"  
"Cas. I'm picking their middle name. No one will use it."  
"Okay. Malcolm it is then."  
Palpatine smiled and a plate was plunked down in front of him. "There we go, you two."  
Two identical plates piled with meat and then a tower of fried rings. He stared in something akin to horror.  
"I think my heart skipped."  
Cas tucked her napkin like a bib. "You might want to do this, too, love." She picked up a rib, he could see the chared bone!, and bit into the sauce covered meat.  
Palpatine, much more delicately, took up another one and nibbled. "This... is delicious."   
Cas smiled. "I told you to trust me."  
Palpatine glared at her. "I still don't. I may not be a mess now, but I bet I will be."  
"If you're careful you won't be, and it cleans up pretty easily."  
Palpatine kept eating, doing his best to keep the sauce off.  
Cas held out a fork full of brisket to him. "Here, try the brisket."  
Palpatine took the bite delicately.  
"I think I like that better than the... ribs."   
Cas smiled and ate some herself. "I love ribs and brisket. Have you had an onion ring yet?"  
"No." He took one between his fingers and had a bite.  
The fried batter outside was crispy with a hint of spice and the onion inside was soft.  
Palpatine licked his lips. "Okay. That's good."  
Cas took one herself. "I know. I love this kind of food. I've missed eating it. We'll have to take the kids out to a place like this, I think they'll enjoy it."  
Palpatine nodded. "And Funagori. I don't know how they'd like it, but I want Carnelian to have a nice send-off at least.”  
"Yeah." They finished lunch, and Cas paid for the meal. "Ready to head for the pet store?"  
"Ready. Let's go."  
They walked in, and Cas made a beeline for the cats,  
Palpatine made a beeline for the fish.  
He heard Cas squeal.  
Palpatine rolled his eyes and kept them on an airawhima.  
When he made his way to the cats to finally see what got his wife so excited he found her sitting in a room with a white Loth-cat kitten. The worker let him into the room. The kitten immediately went to him and began sniffing him and rubbing against his legs.  
Palpatine looked at it with ill-disguised annoyance.  
"Oh, Jarek, don't act like it's hurting you."  
"It's WHITE, Cas. Half of my clothes are BLACK."  
"Calm down, I'll clean your pants."  
"Will you clean them after I leave for work and when I come back?"  
"Yes, love. I wouldn't let you go to work with cat hair on you."  
Palpatine folded his arms. "No."  
She sighed and let the worker put the kitten back.  
"Why a... that? Why not a fish?"  
"You can't pet, play with, or cuddle with a fish."  
"On the other hand, they don't yowl, scratch, or make mess."  
"True."  
"And they are contained, charming, easily admired, and pose no threat to guests or children."  
"Is there any pet that can be let loose to play with the kids, be pet, and cuddled you'd be okay with?"  
"A Mexican Hairless without teeth or legs."  
"Jarek."  
"I'm being serious. If they want to cuddle, they have two willing Transformers."  
"It's not the same, and you know it."  
"It's also less messy. They take care of their own waste, privately, and without fuss."  
"Oh fine!"  
"How about a nice mouse? Or a gerbil? Charming creatures: Little fuss."  
"A guinea pig?"  
"Very large rat."  
"How is a mouse better?"  
"A mouse is a small rat."  
"Okay, okay. A mouse."  
"There we go. Maybe later we can get something larger... Like a Mexican hairless with no legs or teeth."  
"Well let’s go look at the mice."   
The mice were sweet, active little creatures with either brown or black patches.  
"They're so cute."  
"I told you they would be."  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"There. This one is looking at us." Palpatine pointed it out.  
The shop agreed to hold the mouse until they picked it up on their way home from their honeymoon. They returned to the hotel, and Cas flopped into bed. "What a nice afternoon."  
"It was lovely. I'm glad you saw reason on the issue of the Loth-Cat."  
She stretched and lay a hand on her stomach. "Hard to believe it's already happened."  
Palpatine smiled. "In general, couples who have sex without using protections make babies."  
"I mean I can't believe it's happened this soon."  
"See previous statement."  
"Oh... c'mere you."  
Palpatine came there. "If you really want me to be depressing, I can quote statistics of the incredibly large number of pregnancies that end in only a few days without their carriers even being aware."  
"Don't. I already had one miscarriage."  
"I won't let that happen again, my love. I would give my life force to prevent it."  
"No!" He took a startled step back. "Don't say that, Jarek. If I lost you..."  
Palpatine held her. "I can't stand to lose either of you."  
"It happened though ignorance, love. I didn't know. This time I know, and I'll be careful."  
"I know you will. And I'll help you."  
"I know." She tugged him into bed.  
"Oh, no. Not that yet. We have to get all primped and polished."  
"Oh, shush. I want you to hold me for a while."  
Palpatine checked the chrono. "Fine, but only a half hour."  
"Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"Funagori, that's why."  
"How nice do i need to dress?"  
"Very nice. Opera Formal."  
"Wow."  
"Yes. Wow."  
She snuggled into him. "I think I have just the thing."  
"I can't wait to see it."  
Half hour later they got ready. Cas emerged from the bathroom wearing a floor length red dress with 3/4 sleeves, a pearl choker with a topaz hanging from it, topaz earrings, and a matching pearl bracelet. Her hair was pulled back from her face but otherwise down, and she wore very light and subtle make-up.  
Palpatine was in his usual black with gold and silver embroidery, all the finest, of course. "You look lovely."  
"Thank you. I need to get you some clothes in something besides black. Maybe a pale blue to go with your eyes."  
"I have blue clothes. Black is a classic formal color."  
"It gets boring after a while."  
Palpatine sniffed. "I believe the term you are searching for is 'elegant.'"  
"Whatever floats your boat, love." He sighed. "Are you ready?" "Yes, my darling husband. I'm ready."  
Funagori was in the top floor of the tallest building in Coruscant’s skyline. It was a broad, open space divided by elegant tables decorated with fine white cloths and vases of iris and bamboo. Colorful rolls and single pieces of sushi flitted by beneath their noses, every waiter stiff as a board and every customer dressed to the nines, some wearing their family fortunes in gems around necks and wrists.  
Cas took her husband's arm. "I'm impressed... and a little... I don't know."  
"I know. This is where the movers and shakers move." He looked over at the head waiter and nodded. "The Palpatine table, please."  
"Of course, sir. Right this way."  
"You have a table?"  
"Of course I have a table. This is my absolute favorite restaurant and I- Ah! There he is!" He waved to a svelte character in black velvet. He waved back and continued talking to a woman at the bar. "Old schoolmate. Owns the place."  
"Oh, really? The perks of being you, hmm?"  
"Oh, yes. And I do indulge. I have been busy recently, though."  
She kissed his cheek. "Palpatine." She looked to see his old schoolmate approaching them.  
Palpatine smiled. "Hey, Chandler. How's it been?"  
"Oh, good. Business is doing well. Missed you recently. I guess I have you to thank for that. She's gorgeous, by the way."  
"Thank you." Palpatine smiled. "Let me introduce you to Cas, my wife."  
"Pleasure to meet you, my lady." Chandler bowed over her hand.  
"The pleasure is all mine," Cas responded with a smile.  
"Take your table, my friend. I'll send out a sampler boat on the house. A wedding gift."  
"Thank you, my friend."   
They went to the table, and Palpatine pulled a chair out for Cas. "Such a gentleman," she said as she sat down.  
”You’re welcome.” Palpatine smiled. "Chandler knows everything. He sees everyone of note here."  
"Note doubt wedding guests came here and talked about it."   
He smiled. "Exactly."   
A waiter came to them. "Senator, my Lady, what would you like to drink this evening?"  
"I'll take Sake." Palpatine smiled. "What would you like, Cas?"  
"How cruel of you, my husband, to drink in front of me," she teased.  
Palpatine chuckled. "Bring her a sophisticated lady."  
Cas gave him a blank look. "A what?"  
"A non-alcoholic cocktail that you will enjoy."  
"Ah. I'm sure I will." He took her hand and kissed it.  
"It's a beautiful night to be out here." He looked up at the black sky. "One thing I dislike about Coruscant is the lack of stars."  
"Coruscant is beautiful, but there's not to match the night sky filled with stars," Cas agreed. Their drinks arrived, and Cas sipped hers. "It's quite good."  
They released each others' hands and a waiter set a platter of sushi and tempura before them. There were dozens of pairs of pieces of sushi all about the tray. It was beautiful.  
Palpatine watched his wife transform from the woman he had seen devour ribs that afternoon to a woman of the highest grace and manners as she ate.  
Palpatine picked up a tuna salmon king roll, dip it in wasabi soy sauce, and ate it gingerly.  
Chandler came over. "How is everything tasting?"   
Cas daintily wiped her mouth, was this really his wife?, and smiled up at his old friend. "It's delicious."  
Palpatine nodded. "Lovely, Chandler. As good as ever."  
"Excellent."  
"Good, I- uh oh. Don't look now, but here comes trouble and she's seen you."  
Palpatine sighed and looked up. "I see her."  
Cas looked at Carmel strode up the table. "Senator Palpatine."   
"Good evening, Senator Dianerhosu," he greeted coolly.  
"Who's this?" She asked, looking across at Cas.  
"Senator Dianerhosu, this is Cas, my wife."  
"Finally got yourself hitched, huh?"  
"Yes," he said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.  
"Finally found someone to suit your... tastes? I'm surprised such a person exists."  
"Cas is a lovely, kind, and energetic person who happens to have a brain for politics as well. She's perfect." He kept his eyes schooled on Cas, attempting to ignore the other woman.  
"Perfect? Ha! How much did he pay you to make me look bad?" Palpatine was stunned speechless for a moment.   
Cas rose, slowly, gracefully, and he briefly feared she would hit Carmel and cause a disturbance. "Senator Dianerhosu, if you don't mind, my husband and I are trying to enjoy an evening out," Cas said with icy politeness.  
Palpatine was so proud of her in that moment.  
Carmel growled, but people were staring now. "This isn't over," she hissed and walked away. Cas sniffed, sat down, and smoothed her dress.  
"That was beautiful."  
"I REALLY wanted to dump the wasabi in her face."  
"She has that effect on people."  
Chandler clapped Palpatine on the shoulder. "You married your perfect match all right, my friend. I think she just out did you in handling Carmel."  
Palpatine grinned. "My lovely wife. Demon slayer."  
"Jarek," she giggled.  
Palpatine smiled at her. "Yes?"  
"'Demon slayer'? Really?"  
Palpatine kissed her. "It's fitting, really. I promise."  
Chandler politely kissed Cas's hand. "You not only made her leave you two alone, I just watched her leave completely. You are a miracle-worker, my Lady."  
Palpatine nodded agreement. "Stop flattering my wife, Chandler. Go flirt with one of your floozies." He smirked.  
Chandler laughed and left them alone. Cas looked at her husband. "I get the impression what I did was impressive."  
"You made Corellia's hellfire Senator back down, Cas. With one sentence."   
"That's impressive?"  
"That's more than impressive, Cas. It's near miraculous."  
"I had no idea."  
Palpatine grinned. "I suppose not. But, Cas... You're amazing, you know that?"  
She blushed. "If you say so, love."  
"I say so." He picked up a tempura shrimp and fed it to her.  
She daintily took it and kissed his cheek.  
Palpatine chuckled. "Let's just enjoy dinner."  
He watched her as they ate. Tonight he was seeing yet another side of her. A woman of dignity, grace, and poise, a woman who would put most of the high-class women he knew to shame. And he liked it. A lot.  
When he stretched out to sense to restaurant he was greeted with awe and admiration for her and what she had done.  
He let pride swell his chest.  
Chandler soon brought them a dessert sample tray. Cas eyed it.   
"I'll have the fried green tea ice cream and mochi." Palpatine said.  
Cas settled on honey bread topped with ice cream.  
Palpatine smiled at her, slightly dopey in its adoration.  
"You're looking at me like... like... I don't even know."  
"Like you're a marshmallow and I want to cuddle and eat you in the same moment?"  
She giggled. "That is both adorable and naughty, Jarek."  
Palpatine laughed. "You have that effect on me."  
She kissed. "If you have room after dessert, you may have me for seconds," she whispered.  
"Now who's being naughty?"  
She smirked. "You have the effect one me."  
Palpatine kissed the spot in front of her ear and flashed her a look full of promise and want.  
Carnelian hummed to herself as she and Starscream looked over the final list of ingredients.  
Luna was waiting to take Carnelian and Thrawn shopping for the cookie ingredients.  
Carnelian closed the datapad and arranged Starscream on her shoulder. "We're ready!"  
"Come on, then." All four children accompanied her to the store, and the list was split between them, the children making a game out of who could find their list of things first.  
Starscream and Carnelian had the definite advantage, but were in no hurry. They liked to take their time and look at things in a grocery store, imagining what they could do with them.  
Thrawn rounded a corner and barreled into what felt like a wall. A large hand stopped his fall, and none of his things hit the floor either. He opened his eyes to see Master Dooku, a box of tea in his other hand, using the Force to levitate Thrawn's items. "Careful, youngling."  
Thrawn gasped. "I'm sorry!" He bowed stiffly. "I didn't see you."  
"It's all right, but you'd best not through the store. I'm sure your parents would say the same."   
"Yes, sir, they would."   
Dooku gave him his items. Luna came over. "Master Dooku, I apologize."   
"It's all right, Lady Whiwood. Accidents happen."  
Thrawn made sure Optimus was undamaged and winced at the slight dents in his armor.  
Dooku held out a hand, and Thrawn hesitantly handed him the Autobot. Focusing, Dooku used the Force to gently undo the dents, bringing Optimus's armor back into proper shape. "Here you are, youngling."  
Thrawn huffed a relieved sigh that Dooku hadn't noticed the life force in the toy. "Thank you, Master Dooku."  
"You're welcome." With a bow to Luna, he left to check out with his tea.  
Carnelian came around the corner, her basket over one arm, Starscream primly on her shoulder. "Hey, Thrawn."  
"Hey, Carnelian. You get everything on your list?"  
"Not yet. Screamer and I are taking our time."  
"It's so cute that you two talk about your toys as if they were alive." Luna smiled. "Get along now, let's finish up."  
"Yes, Mrs. Whiwood," they said.  
Carnelian grabbed a canister of sprinkles and Starscream picked out shiny red sugars.  
At last they had everything. Luna bought each of them a large peppermint stick as well.  
Carnelian handed Starscream the peppermint stick to carry. "Make yourself useful, Screamer." She closed the two servos over it and laughed at his expression.  
Thrawn snicked as well and repeated it with Optimus, who was much more willing to do so.  
The toys were relieved when the guest bedroom door closed on them and they were free. Starscream angrily flew in circles overhead. "Not useful, why you little..."  
"Careful who you call little, Starscream."  
Optimus chuckled. "Calm yourself, Starscream. No harm done."  
Starscream hmphed, tucking in his wings and sitting on Carnelian's pillow. Carnelian picked up his polishing cloth. "Come on, Screamer. Let me make it up to you."  
"Very well." Optimus was already being polished by Thrawn.  
Carnelian made extra sure to polish Starscream to a high shine. She caressed and made much of his wings before letting go. "Feel better?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
She put the cloth away and held him to her for a long moment. "How about you dress my hair up, then?"  
"What's the occasion?"  
"I want it out of my way."  
"All right." He started working on her hair.  
They were like that for a long time, two siblings and their Transformer companions. Carnelian hugged her knees to her chest and sighed deeply. She had never before dreaded Christmas.  
"What's wrong?" Thrawn asked.  
"Thinking of the future."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Not really. What else is there to say? I have to go and no one's talking me out of it."  
"Go? What do you mean go?"  
"I told you Thrawn. I have to go somewhere where I can learn more about myself and what I am."  
"Then why do you want us to talk you out of it? We know you won't change your mind."  
She was silent. "Maybe because I want to feel like I'd be welcome if I stayed."  
"You know you would. Mama, Father, and I... we love you."  
"Starscream and I do too. Though he'd never admit it." Optimus reminded.  
Thrawn laughed. "Yeah. Go or stay, you'll have a home with us."  
Carnelian smiled softly. "Thanks." Starscream gave her hair a sharp tug. "Ow! Screamer!"  
"That's for being an idiot. Now hold still."  
"Fine," she grumbled. Thrawn and Optimus laughed.  
Starscream sent out a mental broadcast. *And I would TOO admit it. Just not in front of those buffoons.*  
She smiled. *They're not so bad.*  
*Sez you. You're a ground-pounder just like them. What would you do without me and my wings?*  
*I'd figure something out.*   
*Brat.*  
Carnelian chuckled and brushed him gently off her shoulder and to the bedspread.  
"Thrawn, Carnelian, dinner's ready."   
"Coming, Mrs. Whiwood!" Thrawn called.  
Carnelian picked Starscream up again and helped him to her shoulder. "Let's get some dinner in us all. We'll feel better on full stomachs."  
Palpatine woke next to Cas and kissed her shoulder. "Morning."  
She smiled sleepily at him. "Morning, Jarek."  
"What do you want to do today?"  
"I dunno," she mumbled, snuggling into him.  
"Me neither."  
"I'm feeling very lazy. I don't want to get up," she said.  
"I want to get up, but I don't know what I'd do once I got up."  
"We could just wander aimlessly in the mall."  
"True." Palpatine sighed. "This would be a lot more interesting if we had the kids here. Come on. Let's walk until we see something we'd like to do."  
Cas yawned and stumbled out of bed and dressed in a simple forest green sweater and tan pants.  
Palpatine sighed and stood in the center of the room, fully dressed. "Now I want to go back to bed."  
Cas came out of the bathroom, and he stared at her. The sweater she was would would have been loose on him if he put it on.  
"Why is your sweater so over-large?"  
"Because I love wearing big sweaters. There's room to curl up in when relaxing."  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. He picked up the remote. "Let's watch some TV."  
"I thought we were going to mall."  
"I said we'd walk until we saw something we wanted to do. You want to cuddle, I don't want to be in bed, but I also don't want to go anywhere. So, let's see what's on."  
"Okay then." She kissed his cheek and tucked herself against him.  
Palpatine pushed the power button. "TRANSFORMERS! MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!"  
Cas snatched the remote and hit a random number.  
Palpatine snatched it back and put it back on. "You hush. It's "Cramp" it's a good one."  
"We are not watching Transformers. If you really want to go ahead, but I'll go the mall."  
"Get on with you, then." He set the remote down out of her reach.  
She kissed him. "You're a terrible husband, but I love you anyway." She left.  
He sighed and curled up to watch the episode. Once it was over, he followed after her.  
He found her in the fabric store of all stores.  
"What are you doing?"  
She turned with a roll of pine green satin in her arms. "Scheming."  
"And who is that for?"  
"You, my darling husband."  
He sighed. "I prefer Zeyd cloth or fine wool."  
"I looked at those, and satin is best for what I'm going to make.”  
"Really? Should I be afraid?"  
"Yes, and no you shouldn't be afraid. It won't be anything major."  
"It's not underwear, is it?"  
"No. It's a shirt."  
"All right." He picked up a royal purple taffeta. "What do you think Carnelian and Thrawn would like for Christmas clothes?"  
She snicked. "None. They're children, love. They won't LIKE getting clothes for Christmas."   
"True." He watched her select buttons and some silvery material as well a soft mint green satin, though a smaller roll than the pine. "But really nice, pretty clothes might be welcome?" He began flipping through patterns. "I wonder if Transformers wear clothes."  
"You're as bad as the children, Jarek."  
"I can't help it. I even miss Starscream's obnoxious voice."  
"You won't after a few days back home." He glanced up to see her standing not far away, a hand on her hip, her lips pursed in a slightly annoyed expression as she looked around.  
"Of course not. What's wrong, my darling?" He laid out three patterns on the desk beside the cabinets and began jotting down required materials.  
"My brain's not cooperating at the moment. I know I'm missing something for the shirt, but I don't know what."  
"Why don't you look up a pattern and see?" He began pulling different fabrics off the racks.  
"Because I'm not adding a pattern, it would ruin it."   
"What ARE you planning?"   
"In place of a pattern, the front will have the Nubian symbols for 'strong' and 'fierce' intertwining together down the front."   
"Why those?"   
"Because that's what 'Jarek' means. I told you that."  
"I meant as in: You use it to figure out how to size and cut it."  
She sighed. "Well, maybe I'll figure out what I'm missing later."  
"Okay, then. Help me figure out what Christmassy colors would go best with Thrawn's skin and eyes."  
She came over and quickly chose a deep red. "Here. Thrawn's skin is light enough that a darker red will look great, and it will bring out his eyes."  
"Excellent." Palpatine set it in his cart. Then, he picked up a white velvet. "I had a little suit made of material like this once."  
"White would look fantastic on him," Cas said, kissing his cheek.  
Palpatine nodded and added a gold braid and buttons as well.  
They wandered until lunch, and she took him to the food court.  
Palpatine sighed, looking around. "There's a beautiful little restaurant on the four hundredth floor that serves the best salads I've ever eaten."  
"It won't kill you, love. Besides, I'm in the mood for a chili dog."  
"It will kill me, eventually."  
She giggled, went up to a place and ordered. The food that came had his mouth hanging open. It was foot long.... something, slathered in chili and cheese, two large fries, and two large cups. She directed him to the drink dispenser.  
He pushed it away. Sith Lord he might be and used to rough living, but that monstrosity pushed the boundaries too far. He got a water for himself and a Cherry Coke for her, holding his cup like a shield.  
He followed her to a table, and she cut the thing in half. He reached for a fry. Those he knew from the other night, at least. Cas picked up the thing and bit into. "Mmmm," she moaned softly as she chewed.  
He looked at the highly processed cheese and unidentifiable mess. "Shall I tell you how they make the ingredients for those things?"  
"Jarek, just try it. Get out of your head for a while." He eyed. There was some sort of meat and... was it wrapped in bacon?  
"No, thank you." Palpatine smiled sweetly. "I prefer quality when I can get it and I require nothing right now."  
She looked up. "Have I found your weakness, my love? The best way to defeat you is to present you with common food?"  
Palpatine's grin broadened. "Sausages like that are made from every piece of the animal they can't sell normally: The colon, the trimmings, the un-rendered fat, and most of the head. That cheese is approximately fifty percent actual cheese and the rest is filler and preservatives, chemicals to keep it moist and unctuous. What you are eating is comparable to embalmer's fluid."  
"Jarek."   
"Ye- omf!" The moment he opened his mouth she shoved a piece of the chili dog into it then held it shut.   
Her eyes gleamed. "I know what it is, and it's so good I don't care. Now chew."  
Palpatine's eyes blazed, he wrenched her hands off of him and spat. "Never. Ever. Do that to me. Again. Are we understood, Cas?"  
She didn't answer, rubbing her wrist gingerly.  
He released and stood up, carrying his purchases with him. It was a beautiful day. He should have been at a park or anywhere else. Of course, he had been a fool. Cas had ignored his protests and discomforts, just like his master did. What was he doing? He was such an IDIOT! Where would Thrawn and Carnelian be right now? He wanted to see his children.  
Just as he reached the speeder her arms came around. "I'm sorry, Jarek. I know I should have handled that better."  
Palpatine stood stiffly. "No, really?"  
"I'm sorry. I just... I wanted to get you out of your comfort zone to try new things, to share more common place things that with you that you didn't try growing up."  
"Who says I didn't try them? I just never cared for them, even as a child."  
"Then you should have said so before I bought it. I wouldn't have."  
"I did suggest an alternate. It's not my fault you didn't listen."  
She lay head between his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry, love."  
He sighed and scoped her out, feeling genuine regret. "It's forgiven."  
She sighed then hissed softly when she moved her wrist.  
"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to."  
"Just a little sore. I know you weren't trying to. You just grabbed me harder than you might have thought."  
Palpatine took the wrist in a tender hand and soothed it, straightening it out.  
She kissed his neck. They returned to the hotel, and Cas curled up in her over-sized sweater on the bed.  
Palpatine lay beside her. "Our first fight."  
"As a married couple at least. We argued over Thrawn's training, too."  
"Yes, and you hit me with a stone fist."  
"No that was about the spine problem. We argued over his training after the move to Coruscant. Remember? I threatened to leave."  
"Oh, yes. Now I remember. You didn't though. And I'm glad."  
"Me too. Hold me for a bit?"  
Palpatine took her in his arms and kissed her head. "I love you, Cas. Don't ever let me forget that."  
"I won't. I love you, too. So much."  
They snuggled for a long while.  
After a while he realized she had fallen asleep, lulled by his breathing and heart beat.  
He smiled softly to himself and closed his eyes to meditate.  
Starscream flew in small circles around the bedroom. He was becoming agitated.  
"What's wrong, Screamer?"  
"I'm nervous and I don't know why, Carnelian."  
"Hmmm. That's weird. Lets see if Optimus is nervy, too."  
Optimus was perfectly calm, resting in the crook of Thrawn's arm as they napped on the couch.  
"I don't know, Screamer. You don't have any idea what's causing it?"  
Starscream sighed and dropped. "Well, that's not entirely true. Seekers are highly attuned to changes in their environment. Perhaps something has changed that's making me nervous?"  
"Maybe. Wonder what." He shrugged.  
Looking at Optimus and Thrawn napping was making Carnelian sleepy. "Maybe we could go on a lucid dream?"  
"Sure. There's nothing else to do anyway."  
Carnelian settled, curled up in a chair across from Thrawn. "This time, you're doing the construction of the world. I want to see through your optics for a change."  
"Why not? It'll give me a chance to fly again."  
They drifted off and fell into their lucid dream.  
Starscream was his "normal" size, carrying Carnelian in his cockpit as he soared through the atmosphere. "Isn't it thrilling, Carnelian? This is Freedom."  
"It's awesome, Screamer! Faster!”  
Starscream dropped into a stomach-churning dive, two other jets appearing on either side of him. They looped and played around him, making up so many beautiful shapes in the air.  
"Whoohoo!" Carnelian yelled.  
"See? This is why you ground-pounders should be jealous!"  
She laughed and asked for more tricks.  
Suddenly, they were rocked by fire. The other two seekers were gone and they were flying over a battle zone.  
"Screamer?"  
Starscream dove to dodge a blow. "I'm sorry. It's like you said before: My memories are corrupting my dream. Take back control, Carnelian."  
Carnelian looked down into the cauldron. "No."  
"What do you mean 'no'?!"  
"I mean 'no.'" Carnelian tugged her straps tighter to the seat. "If this memory is this powerful, I want to see it. Let's play through it."  
A second Starscream soared down into the jungle, wielding the Star Saber. The doppelganger mocked hidden Autobots, daring them to face him. "Carnelian. I don't want to see this again."  
"Face your fears, Starscream."  
"But... I..."  
"I know. It's okay. But let's take a good, long look at this."  
Starscream tore through the trees, saber flashing and they saw everything. Carnelian watched him raging against a veritable army of autobots and realizing that he had been abandoned by his comrades. He had been left behind.  
"Ouch. That must have hurt."  
"It did."  
"Let's see what happens next."  
They returned to the Decepticon base on the moon. Starscream, humiliated by his leader, made fun of by his subordinates, retired to have an energon bath.  
"Steamy."  
"Oh hush."  
Carnelian chuckled as the second Starscream called his four minicon charges to him to be healed as well. "I do like watching you with the minicons. You thought of them as different than slaves, didn't you?"  
"Of course I did."  
"Not a sentiment your comrades shared."  
"No it wasn't."  
Grounder entered the dream room and demanded the Star Saber for Megatron. Starscream refused to give it to him and decided to take the minicons himself.  
"You know, for all that Megatron says, you're a sharp bot."  
“Thank you.”  
"You probably could have taken him out."   
"I could have, but not all of them at once, even with the Star Saber. Someone would have gotten me."  
"True. There's more to you than the reckless fighter." She patted his cockpit's interior.  
"Recklessness only gets you killed."  
She smirked. "I like this next part best of the whole series."  
Starscream gently groaned as they watched him running away from Tidal Wave, being chased towards hostile autobots and screaming at them not to get involved.  
"Why do you like this best?"  
"Because you show your true colors and don't end up dying at the same time."  
"Hmm, I suppose that's one way to put it."  
Starscream tossed Optimus the Star Saber and held his hands above his head in surrender while Optimus fought Tidal Wave. He was, quite reluctantly, allowed to join the Autobot forces.  
"Please, stop it. I don't want to re-live this. I don't want to see myself being tricked like this..."  
"Starscream, there comes a point when you have to stop running. We've found it."  
He sighed. "And what am I supposed to do if not run?"  
"Turn and fight."  
Both mech and human closed their eyes when Starscream re-joined Megatron, sighing in pain and shame.  
"I was so easily tricked. He played on my vanity, my desire to lead, and I fell for it." He sniffed softly. "I was never going to fit in with the autobots, but... I had friends there."  
"Well you have family now with us, Optimus included."  
"I know." He looked down at Alexis and the four boys. "How they must have hurt."  
Carnelian was silent for a long time. "That's it, isn't it. Why you're so jumpy."  
"It seems so, but what can I do? I'm not there to apologize or anything to them."  
Carnelian closed her lips in a firm line. "I think we should press fast-forwards." Memories flashed by until they were standing on Cybertron, watching Galvatron locked in combat with the shadow SIC.  
"No, I've had enough, Carnelian."  
"My point being, your actions today were more potent than any apology." She stopped the replay. Suddenly, she was standing beside him instead of resting in his cockpit. "What would you have changed, looking back now?"  
"I never would have gone back to the Decepticons."  
She offered a hand. "Well, that goes without saying."  
He gently took her hand. "I've had enough," he said again.  
She stared at the picture before her a moment longer, then a deep, rocky canyon appeared before them. "Let's start it over, Starscream. But this time: This time, we'll do it right."  
She was in his cockpit again. "And you won't be abandoned, or alone."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Do you trust me?" She smirked. "Don't answer. I already know." The world unfolded before them, the first time Starscream had set foot on earth.  
Starscream looked around. "What?"  
"Make a move, Screamer. Do what you need to do."  
He looked around then stepped forward, not sure what was going on.  
He looked down and there were Megatron and Optimus, battling together on the rocks. Megatron looked up at him. "Starscream, you cowardly menace! Get down here!"  
He stared for a moment then dropped down to stand by Optimus.  
Optimus stared at his non-threatening posture. "Starscream, what-?"  
"I refuse to fight for Megatron any longer."  
Megatron nashed his dentas. "Why you little-!" He lunged at Starscream and Optimus threw out an arm, knocking him back.  
Starscream aimed his weapons at Megatron. "I won't be your punching bag any longer!"  
Optimus fell into a defensive position with Starscream and they pushed Megatron back. At last, the tyrant raged at them. "You may have the advantage for now, Optimus Prime, but I have other, loyal followers, and I will use them."  
He warped away, and Optimus turned to Starscream.  
Starscream stared at the spot where Megatron had been. Reaching out, he called to Carnelian, *Carnelian? How much of this world is real?*  
Carnelian chuckled back, present only as a vague presence. *As real as it can be.*  
*That wasn't very helpful.*  
*I'm not a very helpful person, am I? You should probably show some signs of life soon, Optimus is ready to start tapping your helmet.*  
He jumped and looked at the Autobot.  
Optimus gazed back with curiosity and concern. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine. Just... thinking."  
Optimus nodded, folding his arms. "So, am I to take it that this means you've defected from the Decepticons permanently and wish to join the Autobots?"  
Starscream nodded. "Yes, that's right."  
"May I ask why?"  
"I've seen the difference between you and Megatron. You treat your men well, as friends. I have no wish to remain Megatron's punching bag or see the Minicons abused anymore."  
"Then welcome. I'd like to introduce you to the remaining autobots."  
The other came at their leader's call and were, understandably, suspicious of Starscream.  
Starscream looked uncomfortable under their scrutiny. "Hello."  
"Optimus, are you sure about this?" Red Alert asked.  
"He stood by me against Megatron. I say we give him a second chance."  
"Optimus, how do you know this isn't just an elaborate trap?"  
"Do you really think Megatron would accept Starscream firing on him?"  
"With all due respect, I think Megatron would do anything to win this war, sir."  
"We'll give Starscream a trial period. Fair enough?" The others looked at each other then nodded to their leader.  
Starscream nodded. "Thank you."  
Every mech stared at him.  
"What? I do have some manners."  
"Not like we had a reason to think you did before," Hot Shot said.  
Starscream shrugged. "And I suppose you're a saint in battle?"  
"Lets not start arguing," Optimus said.  
Another surprise for the autobots, Starscream curbed his tongue.  
Red Alert turned to Optimus. "Optimus, we were woken by the activation of three minicons by a few humans. What should we do about this?"  
"We need to investigate right away."  
"Why don't we try talking to them?" Starscream suggested, examining the tips of his servos.  
"Talk to humans? It would probably terrify them," Red Alert snarked.   
"Starscream may have something, Red Alert, but it would be best if we first tried not be to seen to avoid frightening anyone."  
"That would be a great idea, if we hadn't already been seen."  
"Without frightening anyone else. Where did the three of the go?"  
"Back towards the settlement over there." Starscream pointed. "I imagine they'll return eventually."  
"Then we wait for them to seek us out.”  
"Until then, what are we going to do about Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons?" Red Alert spoke up.  
"For now, all we can do is keep our guard up until we know where they are so we can drive them away from this planet."  
"With mini-cons waking up, I think we're gonna have our hands full." Hot Shot pointed out.  
"We will but there's nothing we can do except try to keep them safe from the Decpticons."  
Starscream considered how much of his specialized knowledge about the mini-cons and their powers he should reveal.  
He knew he had to be careful not to reveal too much. *Carnelian, this can't last. We'll be woken up before long for dinner.*  
*You know how years can pass in dreams?*  
*I mean Mrs. Whiwood will probably be waking us up soon.*  
*How long do you think we've been asleep?*  
*I have no idea.*  
*1) Try less than a minute. 2) If I have to wake up, that doesn't necessarily mean you do. This can go on as long as it needs to. 3) Stop having these existential conversations with me before Red Alert decides you're having a seizure and starts attempting to care for you.*  
He mentally sighed and focused on the others.  
Red Alert was waving a hand in front of his optics. "Starscream?"  
"Sorry. Got lost in thought."  
"I've been ordered to show you to some quarters. Are you feeling okay?"  
"Fine. Just a lot on my mind."  
"All right. Right this way then."  
He followed Red Alert.  
The quarters weren't significantly different from his own on the Nemesis. It brought back some old memories. Most ships built by Cybertronians were very similar.  
"Thanks, not so different my other ones. Guess ships don't differ than much. They all come from the same place."  
Red Alert nodded. "Like we do." He sighed and crossed his arms. "If your offer is genuine, maybe it's a step towards being Cybertronian, not Autobot or Decepticon."  
"Perhaps it is," he agreed.  
"Still, if you betray us, you'll be an enemy again."  
He nodded. "I am aware how betrayal works. You'd have every right to hate me."  
Red Alert stared at him. "You seem different somehow, from what I remember." He sighed. "We're all tired from our stasis lock. Do you need to rest?"  
"That would be nice." "All right. I'll see you later then."  
Starscream lay down on the berth. It was cozy, if a bit odd-smelling. *Carnelian?*  
*If you keep talking to me every few minutes, I'm never going to finish my Rainbow Ride fantasy.*  
*I... what?*  
*Nevermind. I'll show you later.*  
*Um... all right. Is it possible to come back to this later?*  
*Yes. You know, whenever you go to recharge would be a good time. Give it five minutes your time...*  
Mrs. Whiwood was shaking them. "Carnelian, honey? Wake up?"  
She and Starscream both woke up. She yawned. "Mrs. Whiwood?"   
"It's fine for lunch, dear."  
Carnelian sighed and stood up. "Coming, Mrs. Whiwood."  
Cas woke up before her husband and tenderly stroked his hair as she waited for him to wake.  
Palpatine muttered and sat up. "Mmm? Cas? Hey, honey."  
"Hi, darling. Have a good nap?"  
"It was." He sighed and sat up, counting days on his fingers.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to figure out what day it is."  
"It's Wednesday, dear."   
"It's only been four days?"   
"Yep. I know, feels like longer."  
Palpatine sighed and stretched. "Well, do you want to go ice skating again?"  
"Sure. Maybe this time if I fall I'll just fall on my ass and not my back."  
Palpatine grinned. "Come on then."  
"Let me put my pants back on."   
"Why did you take them off?"   
"I guess I didn't think we were going out again today. I dunno."  
Palpatine chuckled.  
She pulled her pants back on and put her boots on. "Don't laugh at me."  
"You're my wife. I'll laugh if I want to."  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
That only made him laugh harder.  
She tackled him onto the bed, sitting on his hips and tickled him.  
Palpatine laughed and tickled back.  
She laughed and squirmed, still sitting on him.  
Palpatine rolled her over and got on top of her.  
She smiled lovingly at him.  
Palpatine kissed her. "Come on, honey. Let's go skating."  
There were more guests outside today, some people skating with their children, some couples, and some singles. "Lets not race today, Jarek. I'd rather not repeat my fall. Especially now that I know about the baby.”  
Palpatine took her arm. "Of course not. Come on, love."  
They skated hand in hand for a while. A young boy rocketed past them, and Cas stumbled, trying to regain her balance.  
Palpatine supported her, glaring at the child. "Hooligan."  
"Oh, let him be, love. Kids will be kids."  
Palpatine put his arms around her and turned his nose in the air. "Thrawn and Carnelian would never act like that."  
"Perhaps not, but even so." She kissed his cheek. "Lighten up, honey."  
He smiled at her. "I'm light as a feather."  
"I have an idea for tonight."  
"Indeed?"  
"How good are you at disguising yourself?"  
"Very."  
"Good. I have a friend on Coruscant who owns a dance club I think would be fun to visit."  
"Oh, no. One of those places with blasting music and flashing lights where dancing means grinding?"  
"Not quite like that, no."  
"Then I'll go."  
"She has bouncers watch the dance floor at all times and separate or throw out people who get too... touchy. It's contemporary music and dance, so people do dress more... street, I guess is one way to put it."  
"Okay... So long as I don't feel like I'm going deaf by the end."  
"Good. I'll look through your clothes when we get back," she said, giving him a peck on the lips.  
Palpatine sighed. "Okay. I'll do it."  
She giggled. "Come on, lets skate some more."  
Palpatine dipped her gently and straightened up, spinning them gently.  
She smiled beautifully at him. "My talented husband," she crooned.  
Palpatine laughed. "I can't help but be me."  
She stroked his cheek. They skated for a while longer then returned to the hotel. Cas began rifling through his clothes.  
Palpatine sighed. "I don't have a lot of down-played stuff."  
"We might have to go shopping."  
"No. I am not- Fine. Why not?" He sighed.  
Seeing the happiness on her face made it easier.  
Palpatine crossed his arms. "Help."  
"Help?"  
"I don't like the look on your face." Nevertheless, he let her drag him off.


	19. Final Chapter

  
He had seen Cas in jeans plenty of times but never worn themselves. Now she was shoving a pair of black jeans, the same style in three different sizes. "Here, try these on and see which one fits the best."  
Palpatine sighed and tried one on. Too tight. They were all too tight.  
Cas took them and gave two more bigger sizes.  
Those were too tight too. "Cas, are these skinny jeans?"  
There was a pause. "Oops. Sorry, honey." She took them then gave him regular jeans. "I wish stores didn't have them right next to each other." She kissed his cheek. "Sorry."  
Palpatine finally chose a boot-cut pair. "They need to be looser in the calf."  
He stepped out of the changing room, and Cas turned from whatever she was looking at. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him in the jeans.  
Palpatine sighed. "No. I do not like that look."  
"I do. Ooh, baby, you look delicous."  
Palpatine crossed his arms. "If someone from work sees me in this, I'll never let you dress me again."  
"Go put your pants back on, and we'll find a shirt."  
Palpatine sighed at Cas's choice of shirt.  
It was a black v-neck t-shirt with no sleeves. To finish it she found a black leather vest, which meant his arms would remain exposed. Cas adored his muscles, so she had chosen sleeveless on purpose.  
Palpatine sighed. "Now all I need are some dumb, fake chains and this will be complete.”  
Right on cute she produced a belt with said chains.  
"No."  
"Fine, but your belt will be studded then," she said firmly, grabbed a belt with a single, spaced out, line of silver studs.  
"No, Cas. I don't need a belt."  
She pouted but put it back.  
He sighed and put his normal clothes back on. "I'm not going to enjoy this, you know. This is entirely for your benefit."  
"You never know, love, you might end up having fun."  
"Unlikely."  
Returning to the hotel, they dressed. Palpatine glared at his reflection, though the clothes weren't horrible they weren't what he liked either. "Your face will stay that way." He turned. Cas was standing behind him. She wore a deep purple shirt, blue skinny jeans, a belt of silver coins that draped over her left hip, black boots, a black leather jacket, silver hoop earings, and some thin silver bracelets.  
Palpatine smiled. "You pull it off well."  
"Thank you, darling. You look good, even if you don't see it. I might be beating some women off you tonight."  
"Oh, don't worry. I can't see myself being interested in anyone."  
She slipped her arms around him. "Others might be able to look, but only I get to touch, hold." She pecked him on the lips. "And kiss you."  
Palpatine laughed. "No one's going to argue over me, Cas."  
"Do you really not know how handsome you are?"  
"Cas. I am a creature of near-stunning beauty and grace, among others of my kind. Setting is as important as anything."  
"Wow, that was rather concieted."  
"You wish to reassure me and you insult me instead. How fickle."  
"It was just the way you said, love." She kissed him firmly. "But it doesn't matter, because you're mine."  
Palpatine chuckled, kissing her back. "All right. Let's get this over with."  
Cas drove to the nearest carport of the club, and they walked. The door man was tall, taller even than Dooku, muscular, with several piercings. "Sam," Cas called. She knew this man?   
He looked and smiled. "Cas, been too long since you've been around," he said in a deep voice.  
Palpatine looked around the club and sighed through his nose. Not his kind of scene.  
"Is Elise in her office?"   
"Yep. Go on, she'll be pissed if you don't say hello." "  
Thanks." She pulled Palpatine along to a door and knocked.   
"Come in!" She went in. A woman with blonde hair streaked with pink and bright green eyes was sitting at a desk. She looked up and stared. "Cas Taylor! Holy shit, girl, it's been forever!" She raced around to embrace his wife.  
Palpatine stared around the dirty "office."  
"Holy... please tell me you're gonna share this gorgeous hunk."   
Cas laughed. "We're good friends, Elise, but I'm not sharing my husband."   
"Oh phew... what?! Your husband?!"   
"Yep."   
"Congrats!”  
Palpatine shook his head, folding his arms. "I'm not a toy."  
"Sorry." She offered her hand to shake. "I'm Elise Stephens. Cas and I go back a few years after she saved my life."  
"Hello. I'm-" He sighed through his nose. "Well, she calls me Jarek."  
"Jarek, huh? Nice to meet you. Congratulations on your wedding... whenever it was."  
"Thank you."  
"All right, stop yapping with me and go dance with your man," Elise said, giving Cas a playful push.  
Palpatine sighed and came out, looking down at the floor. "I really don't think any of this looks like dancing.”  
Cas kissed his cheek and headed for the dance floor. She stood at the edge where he could see her and began dancing, swaying her hips to the beat of the music.  
Palpatine rolled his eyes. What was that supposed to be?  
He looked around the club, spotting a bar. He debated getting a drink then looked back at his wife. Cas had disappeared.  
He scanned the crowd calmly.  
He couldn't see her. He needed to get up higher.  
The only thing higher than the floor was the stage, and wouldn't you know it? It was open mic night. He sighed. He hated this.  
He winced then went up to the stage.  
The karaoke machine was fairly easy to operate and he found the music to "I Wanna Talk About Me." With a deep breath, he pressed play, and took the mic. When he looked up, there was a different man in his shoes. Leaning down into the mic, he kept an eye out for a purple shirt. "We talk about your work how your boss is a jerk  
We talk about your church and your head when it hurts  
We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother  
About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover!"  
Cas pushed her way through the crowd. She was laughing at the strange lyrics.  
"We talk about your friends and the places that you've been  
We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin  
The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes  
You know talking about you makes me smile  
But every once in awhile-!" Palpatine spotted her, taking a deep breath, beckoning her up beside him.  
She smiled and stepped up beside him.  
"I want to talk about me  
Want to talk about I  
Want to talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, you, you, you usually, but occasionally  
I want to talk about me  
I want to talk about me!" He danced her around.  
She laughed at his antics, her eyes shining with love as his voice washed over her.  
Palpatine finished the song and escorted her off the stage. "There. Never ask me to do that again."  
"Do you want to leave?"  
"Eh. Maybe not yet. Depends on the next few songs."  
"Want a drink?"  
"Sure."  
She took him to the bar, ordering something non-alcoholic for herself.  
Palpatine had a De Kelley and watched the dancing with bemusement.  
Cas leaned against him, kissing his jaw. "You should sing more often."  
Palpatine laughed. "I sing opera arias and chorales. Ask me about them later and I'll show you."  
"Can't wait." She set her drink down to hug him better. "You have a great voice."   
"You're being very cuddly."   
"I know. It's just too hard to keep my hands off you in that shirt." He sighed. Cas picked up her drink again and sipped. He wasn't prepared for her to immediately spit it back out.  
"Cas?"  
"Some asshole spiked my drink!"  
Palpatine growled, searching the club for signs of hostility.  
"Did you swallow any of it?"   
"A little."  
"That small amount won't hurt the baby then."  
"No, but I'll still feel lousy," she said.  
"We should probably go home then."  
"Are you good to drive, but I won't be in about two minutes."   
His mind latched onto the fact that she seemed to know so much about this. "Cas-"   
"I've been drugged like before."  
Palpatine nodded. "I'm good. I've barely touched this." He pushed away the weak cocktail and took her arm.  
By the time they reached the speeder he was carrying her. "Son of a bitch," she muttered.  
Palpatine laid her into the shotgun seat and fired up the speeder. He drove to their hotel, careful not to jostle her.  
He carried her up to the room and lay her in bed, pulled her boots off.  
"Are you okay? Do you feel hot or sick?"  
"Just dizzy."  
"Good. Then you'll be fine with time and sleep."  
He gently maneuvered her to get her jacket and jewelry off. "There. I'll get your nightgown." When he came back she had managed to wriggle out of her jeans and was pulling her shirt off.  
Palpatine helped her out of the rest of her clothes and helped her into her nightgown.  
She smiled and her arms out to him. "C'mere, handsome."  
Palpatine slipped into her embrace and smiled at her. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." She kissed his jaw.  
"Now go to sleep. The sooner you do, the sooner it will wear off."  
She snuggled into him and drifted off.  
Carnelian and Thrawn were finishing up their Christmas presents for Cas and Palpatine in front of the TV.  
Starscream and Optimus watched them curiously.  
Carnelian finally held up her attempt at a knotted potholder for approval. "I hate arts and crafts."  
"You like painting." Thrawn pointed out.  
"Painting's easier than this."  
"Well, I think it's a nice potholder. It looks like a bunch of grapes."  
"It was meant to be violets."  
"Oh."   
"I'm sure they'll love it," Optimus said.  
Starscream flew over Carnelian's shoulder and looked down at the project pattern. "Maybe we can fix it. Do you have some yellow string?"  
"Yeah, here," she said, handing it to him.  
Starscream began knotting it into the centers of the flowers, adding a little more depth.  
The three others watched him work quietly, watching the 'grapes' become the intended violets.  
Carnelian sighed and stroked a finger down his long wings. "You're amazing, Screamer."  
"I am aren't I?" She flicked him. "Ow!"  
Carnelian chuckled and soothed the flicked spot.  
Starscream finished. "There."   
"Great job, Starscream," Thrawn said.  
Starscream went still as Mrs. Whiwood came in. Hurriedly, Carnelian picked him up and pretended they were speaking for them. "Of COURSE! What did you expect from the most brilliant, shiny seeker in the galaxy?"  
"Not good needlework," Thrawn snickered.  
Carnelian stuck her tongue out at him. "Starscream can do anything he sets his mind to. Isn't that right, Optimus?"  
Thrawn picked him up and imitated him. "Right, Carnelian." He glared at the 'toy'. "Optimus, you're supposed to be on my side."  
Carnelian did her best impression of Starscream's laugh and Mrs. Whiwood chuckled. "Oh, you kids. It's time for dinner."  
"Yes, Mrs. Whiwood," they chorused.  
Dinner was a noisy, happy affair at the Whiwood's house. Nate and Mira's manners would have appalled Senator Palpatine.  
Thrawn and Carnelian joined right in, though they'd never eat that way at home.  
Carnelian pulled on her pajamas after dinner and the four children gathered to watch TV in the living room. Unsurprisingly, Nate and Mira had their own Transformers Action figures: Red Alert, Hot Rod, and Megatron.  
Optimus and Starscream were subjected to 'playtime', and then Luna put them all to bed.  
Carnelian patted Starscream. "It's okay. He didn't mean anything by it." She referred to Nate making Megatron call Starscream a pathetic whelping.  
"I know. It was accurate at least."  
She chuckled. "True to life egomaniac freak."  
Starscream laughed. "That's him all right."  
She smirked. "He's not as great as he thinks he is. Speaking of, go to sleep. We have a lot of work to do."  
Starscream nodded and fell asleep.  
He woke to Red Alert's shaking. "Starscream, wake up. Those humans you were talking about are here."  
"Wha? Oh, right." He got up and followed Red Alert out.  
There were three of the small humans, each with a mini-con beside them. They looked up as Starscream and Red Alert entered.  
"This is Starscream," Optimus said.  
Rad, a blonde boy, spoke up. "Why does he have the purple sigils that the Decepticons have?"  
"Starscream was once a Decepticon but had defected to the Autobots."  
"Awesome! So now you're on the good guy's side!" Carlos addressed Starscream.  
He nodded. "That's right, I am."  
"Cool. So what are you going to do now?"  
"Well, as more mini-cons come online, it will be a race to keep them out of Megatron's servos."  
"Well you can count on us to help," Alexis said.  
"I don't think that's wise-" Optimus began.  
"Begging your pardon, but I think there are many things the humans could tell us about their world that would be of use." Starscream pointed out.  
"Yeah, if nothing else," Rad said. Optimus sighed. "Very well. We are strangers to this world, afterall."  
Carlos cheered. "Cool! We get to help the good guys! Hey, you're a jet, right?"  
"Yes, I transform into a jet."  
"Can you take us flying someday? I've always wanted to fly in a jet!"  
"Um... well..."  
Alexis looked up. "That would be amazing."  
"I... I suppose I could sometime."  
"Thank you!" Carlos looked up at Red Alert. "Hey, Red Alert, how will you know when there's another mini-con waking up?"  
"We have a scanner that will detect the energy of a minicon."  
"And then set off an alarm. From that point, we'll send a team out to retrieve it."  
Starscream remembered the location of Swindle perfectly. How could he not remember?  
"That's cool!"   
"Yeah, totally!"  
"So, can we come along on one of these trips?" Alexis asked.  
"I suppose, but you will obey our instructions to the letter, understood?" said Optimus.  
"Understood, sir."  
"Good."  
An alarm went off and Red Alert checked a panel. "A new Mini-Con, sir."  
Hot Shot pumped a fist in the air. "Yeah! Let's go get it!"  
"Not so fast, Hot Shot, we don't know anything about the location."  
Alexis put the coordinates the scanner gave them into her personal computer. "The minicon is in Big Canyon. It's a very rocky region."  
Rad pointed out. "But that's miles away from here. How are we going to get there so fast?"  
"We'll show you." Optimus invited the kids along. "Come on. Into the warp room."  
The kids eagerly followed and looked around in awe. "Wow!"   
"This is so cool!"   
Red Alert put in the coordanites. "You kids should ride with Optimus through the warp gate," he said.  
Optimus transformed into a truck and waited. Starscream, Hot Rod, and Red Alert also transformed, going through the warp gate. The kids got out of Optimus as the transformers agreed that the best way to search for the minicon was to split up. Alexis and Hot Shot rode off together, Starscream took off immediately, Optimus took the mini-cons, and Red Alert and Carlos drove off. That left Rad, though Alexis and Hot Shot soon came back for him.  
Hot Shot's reckless driving proved both dangerous and a blessing when Alexis and Rad spotted a panel in the cliffside. "Optimus, I think we found the Minicon! We're sending you the coordinates."   
"Good work, I'll be there soon."  
Meanwhile, Starscream was attempting to hunt out Megatron's inevitable arrival... when that inevitable arrival hunted him out.  
He was nearly blasted right out of the sky! He just managed to dodge and returned fire. "Optimus, the Decepticons are here! Get the Minicon quickly! I'll try to keep them distracted!"  
Flying in a twisting avoidance pattern, he tried to keep the Decepticon's attention on him.  
It was harder than expected, and he was finally forced to land. Red Alert came racing onto the scene and to his aid.  
Starscream transformed and opened up Wingblade, preparing to meet the Decepticons.  
Cyclonus and Demolisher raced to meet him and Red Alert. Wait. Where was Megatron?  
Starscream turned and snarled. Of course. Megatron had gone after Prime and the mini-con.  
His momentary distraction nearly got him hit, but he managed to duck in time. "Traitor!" Demolisher yelled.  
Starscream didn't deign to reply. He remembered Demolisher's almost unshakeable loyalty and his hard-headedness all too well to bother.  
While he admired such loyalty it was misplaced in Megatron, of course he knew the end of the story thanks to the show. He knew of Megatron's sacrifice to stop Unicron in the end, but that didn't make up for all the evil he had done before or earn him such loyalty.  
Starscream tossed himself into the fray, moving quickly. Of all the Decepticons or Autobots, he was the most skilled, fast, and agile swordfighter and he knew it. He could do this. Just don't get hit and fire back.  
He dodged and struck, moving like lightning. Then the light of an activated Mincon caught all their attention. Sparkplug had been awakened.  
Which was the moment Megatron chose to show off Leader-1's abilities.  
Optimus dodged his attack and returned fire. His aim was true, and his Maximum Blast sent Megatron flying back. Starscream and Red Alert arrived to flank Prime in a stand off with the three Decepticons.  
Megatron snarled at Starscream's appearance. "Treacherous scum!"  
He brandished Wingblade, staring fearlessly back at him. "Retreat." They warped away to their moon base.  
Starscream folded Wingblade, sliding it back into place. Hot Shot whistled. "He really hates you now, doesn't he?"  
"He'll stop at nothing to destroy me for betraying him."  
"Yeah, well, don't worry. Autobots take care of their own." He cuffed Starscream's shoulder plating. "Megatron will have some nasty surprises in store for him if he comes after you."  
"Hot Shot's right. We look after our men. Don't worry, Starscream. If Megatron wants you, he'll have to go through us," Optimis said.  
Starscream's wings fluttered, pleased. "Thank you."  
"That was awesome!" Carlos exclaimed. "Way to go, guys!"  
Starscream preened slightly and Hot Shot laughed. "You haven't seen us at full strength, yet! Wait until we have minicon partners."  
"You guys are gonna kick some serious Decepitcon butt!" They all laughed.  
It was a great way to wake up.  
"Morning, Screamer. Sleep well?"  
"I did, thank you.”  
"Good. Come on, breakfast is ready.” She carried him out the dining room.  
Starscream fluttered his wings slightly. "I smell scones."  
Thrawn and Optimus were waiting and greeted them.  
While Starscream and Optimus sat on the edges of the breakfast table, Thrawn and Carnelian looked forwards to their parents' return from honeymoon.  
They chattered away, eager to surprise them with the cookie party and welcome them home.  
Starscream looked up, wings flashing. "It will be fun to work on the cookies. When can we start?"  
"We're going to start the morning of the day they come back that way we have some cookies done by the time the party starts," Carnelian answered.   
"Yeah, Mrs. Whiwood will take us home in the morning and stay with us to help us with the oven."  
Starscream crossed his arms. "And I'll have to sit like a lump on a log and watch the rest of you have fun with sprinkles."  
"We'll figure something out. Maybe we can ask her to let us do the decorating ourselves. She might leave us alone for that," Thrawn suggested.  
"Or even just be out of the kitchen entirely except for the oven."  
"Gee! I had no idea! Totally not like we haven't discussed that yet! I was talking about the party!"  
"Oh. Yeah that's gonna be harder, but we can probably save you guys a couple."  
Carnelian sighed, patting Starscream. "Screamer, we're making dozens and dozens of cookies. There's bound to be at least a few left for you to play with."  
Starscream appeared mollified.  
"Yeah. There's not gonna be tons of people at the party. Father and Mama wouldn't want to be surrounded by tons of people right after that honeymoon. That would suck."  
Starscream and Optimus went rigid as Mira rushed in. "Come on, guys. Stop talking about the party and let's go play in the snow!"  
"Okay, be right there." Pulling on their winter gear, they went to join Mira and Nate in the outer garden to enjoy the snow.  
Starscream and Optimus hid under their companions' coats and peeked out through their collars. The outer garden was a white wasteland.  
"Lets build a snowman," Thrawn suggested.  
"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play..."  
"No!" Thrawn and Nate snapped to Carnelian.  
She giggled and grinned. "Knew it. Come on. Snowball fight?"  
"Carnelian, we can still build a snowman. Why don't we do that first?" Mira said.  
"Fine. I'll just sing something else." She began rolling a ball of snow.  
They all went to work to make the base of the snowman.  
When they were finished, the snowman was as tall as Palpatine.  
"Great job, guys," said Jacob as he came out to check on them.  
"Thanks!" Thrawn carefully dug twig arms into its sides.  
Finally finished they stepped back to admire their creation.  
"It's missing something." Carnelian said.  
"Yeah, but what?" Nate agreed.  
"Something to hold."  
"Like your Transformer toys?"  
"No, not like Starscream and Optimus."  
Thrawn stared at the snowman, thinking hard about what it could be holding. He couldn't say 'lightsaber', though he wanted to.  
"A... a mug?" Mira suggested.  
"A sword." Carnelian said.  
"A broom?" Nate offered.  
"A broom would work for a sword," Jacob said.  
"A broom sword. Sounds like something out of Final Fantasy. Let's get one!"  
They trooped inside to get a broom.  
Wedging the broom into the snowman's twig hands, they stepped back to admire it.  
"There. That looks way cooler."  
Carnelian nodded, smiling. She stepped up to a tree nearby and flicked the branches over Thrawn and Nate's heads.  
They yelled as the snow landed on them and scrambled to make snowballs.  
Carnelian ducked into a covered hiding spot and curled up to giggle. But when she looked up, she wasn't in the garden anymore.  
"Um... uh oh." She looked around.  
Standing, she realized that she was at least a foot too tall and dressed in black, matte clothes vaguely resembling a uniform. A slightly goofy hat was balanced on her head.  
"What's going on? Where am I?"  
No one answered. She felt at her breast for Starscream's comforting weight, and didn't find it. What was this place?  
She struck out into the icy wastes, barren trees jabbing accusatory fingers at her.  
She looked around, seeking clues or signs of life besides herself.  
Sounds rocked the world and a flash of light came from the north.  
She hurried towards it. That had to mean SOMETHING right?  
She found herself on a battlefield. Cannon fire rocked the earth and lit up the sky as she stood on a ridge above the mess. On the field itself, she could see Thrawn leading an army of white-garbed soldiers.  
She stared at the scene before. Towering, muscular, garbed in a white uniform, wielding two crimson lightsabers, Thrawn charged into battle. Who was he fighting and why?  
He met the rag-tag bunch of soldiers before him with ease, cutting them down by the dozen. She blinked and stared at them. They were just a mess, no order, no discipline: No challenge.  
She watched him send a whole battalion of them flying with a simply gesture of his hand, the Force bending easily to his will.  
Was this the future?  
There was a shift in the world and the battle was wiped away by a gale wind.  
Thrawn vanished from her sight.  
Beside her a second, taller woman stepped into place. "One of many possible futures."  
She turned. "What?" The scene changed again. Thrawn was commanding a battle on a Star Destroyer.  
"Isn't he magnificent? All that power. All that strength. The artistry of him. His style." She grinned down at her, hollow star-flung eyes staring. "Too bad he was never meant to be ours."  
"He's my brother, I don't think of him like that." A red haired man approached Thrawn. She watched her grown brother smiled tenderly down at him and lean down to kiss him.  
"Armitage Hux. An excellent match." She explained. "Though he does insist on calling him by a ridiculous nickname."  
The tender faded to Thrawn sitting in a command chair. A Captain wasn't far away, and Noghiri was behind Thrawn. Carnelian watched, when suddenly Thrawn jerked slightly, his eyes going wide. Some glittered on his chest, then red began to stain around whatever it was. The Noghiri attacked the Captain then fled.  
Carnelian gasped and reached out. "THRAWN!"  
Her doppelganger nodded. "This is the price of hesitation. You must never allow other concerns to stand between you and destiny."  
The Captain finally recovered enough to look over at her brother. He smiled and said softly, "But it was so artistically done." His head slipped foward, and she knew she had just watched him die.  
Carnelian clutched herself. "No! No, it can't..."  
The woman laughed harshly. "Your childish mind refuses to accept this as a truth, but the future is fluid. Change it by changing the past."  
The scene changed again. This time it was Palpatine, deformed and bent. He was cackling as he watched a young man with blond hair fight a towering figure in a noisy mask.  
Carnelian snarled and wrested them back to the tundra. "WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"  
The doppelganger smirked. "Another version of you. What you see here can happen as easily as any other outcome."  
Carnelian bared her teeth. "I am nothing like you."  
"Really?" The other woman summoned a mirror in her hands.  
She handed it to Carnelian, who looked at her reflection.  
She stared at her star-flung, dead eyes and threw the mirror. "NO! NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE!  
"Carnelian, wake up."  
She twitched at the far-away voice.  
"Carnelian, you're scaring me."  
"Carnelian! Wake up!"  
She sat up so quickly, her head collided with Nate's.  
"Ow!" He fell over, clutching his head.  
She held her own. "Criminy!"  
Nate groaned. "Are you okay, Carnelian? You were freaking out."  
"I'm okay. Guess I fell asleep."  
"Yeah. You were thrashing around and mumbling a lot."  
Carnelian cupped a hand to Starscream. "I had a nightmare."  
"Want to talk about it?"   
"No, I'm good."   
Starscream's wings twitched against her and Carnelian stood up. "I might go in though. If I'm falling asleep in the snow, I'm not going to be very much fun."  
"Sure."   
She went inside.  
As soon as they were alone, Starscream crawled out of her coat. "All right. What aren't you telling them?"  
"I don't really know myself, Screamer. I had a weird dream where I saw... different versions of the future. I... I saw Thrawn die in one."  
Starscream began making his Seeker chittering sounds and rubbing a soothing spot on her neck.  
She sighed. "But I also saw him happy and in love in another. I don't know what is means, but maybe once I learn more about myself and my powers I'll figure it out."  
Starscream nodded. "That makes sense. I just wish you didn't have to go it alone."  
"I know. Come on, lets just relax until lunch."   
"All right."  
They curled up on the couch and Carnelian turned on the TV. "TRANSFORMERS! MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!"  
Starscream sighed but settled in to watch. Meanwhile, Cas and Palpatine were returning from a walk through the park.  
Palpatine beat the snow off of his boots and took off his heavy cloak. "Ah, that's better."  
Cas hung up her coat. "It was a nice walk."   
"It was," he agreed.   
She smiled and stretched out on the bed. "Mmm," she sighed softly.  
Palpatine smiled, stretching out beside her. "Cozy."  
"Mhm." She stroked his cheek and nuzzled him. "I love you, Jarek. You're my heart."  
Palpatine laughed. "And you're mine. If I ripped open my chest, you'd see."  
"Eww! Jarek, that's disgusting."  
Palpatine just laughed again.  
She pulled him over and draped herself over him, resting across his back. "For someone who's all muscule, you make a comfy pillow and bed," she teased.  
"You like a firm mattress."  
She giggled lightly tapped his backside. "Hey," he said, rolling his shoulders. She kissed his ear and wrapped her arms around his upper body, hugging him close.  
Palpatine hugged her back and turned them over so he was on top. "Oohh... Soft."  
She laughed. "That's because your head is on my breasts, love."  
He nuzzled them. "Shhh..."  
She folded her hands over his heart and kissed his head.  
Palpatine smirked and pressed a kiss to her chest.  
"How's my sweater taste?" she grinned.  
"Like a sweater."  
"Well it does seem to be in your way, silly man."  
Palpatine sighed and nuzzled in again. "The sweater's soft too."  
"That's why I bought it." She ran her fingers through his hair.  
Palpatine laughed and began pushing the sweater up.  
She gently tugged him up so she could kiss him.  
Palpatine licked her upper lip gently and kissed her.  
She kissed him back, reaching down to un-tuck his shirt.  
Palpatine pulled himself out of the shirt backwards, stretching upwards.  
Cas pulled her sweater off and kissed him again.  
Palpatine nibbled her lower lip.  
She whimpered softly and brought her his hands to her bras clasps.  
Palpatine gently unclipped them and let her loose, fondling her softly.  
"Jarek," she moaned softly.  
Palpatine smirked at her. "Yes, Cas."  
She gave him a heated look. "I want you to use your mouth," she purred.  
Palpatine lowered his head to her bosom, dragging his tongue across her breast.  
"Yes," she whined.  
Palpatine laughed softly. "You like that, don't you?"  
"I wouldn't ask you to do it if I didn't."  
He breathed gently out on her and dropped his face back down, kissing and nuzzling.  
Panting, she slid her hands down to tease and tweak his own nipples.  
Palpatine growled and sucked in, almost harsh.  
"Gently, Jarek."  
Palpatine licked the spot and kissed the sting away.  
She pressed her leg against his groin.  
He pushed her leg back down to the bed. "This is about you."  
"Then you're next."  
"Yes, after this." He kept holding her down and lowered his mouth back to her, undressing her the rest of the way.  
She suddenly pushed him up. He confused until she smirked and reached down to touch herself.  
Palpatine growled deep in his throat.  
"Want do you want to do?" she asked, her voice husky with pleasure as she touched herself.  
Palpatine pushed her hands out of the way and buried his face in her.  
She moaned and buried her other hand in his hair. "Jarek! Oh, yes!"  
Palpatine worked at her earnestly until she squealed, tensed, and released, relaxing into the bed.  
He looked at her. Yep, no one was home anymore. She was panting softly as she lay completely relaxed.  
He chuckled to himself and lay down beside her.  
She kissed him and moaned as she tasted herself on him.  
Palpatine gently kissed her forehead. "Good?"  
"Gods, your mouth is wicked."  
He chuckled. "So is the rest of me."  
"I know." She kissed his neck.  
He gently bumped his crotch against her. "I hate to ask for returned favors."  
"Oh, I enjoy returning these favors," she purred in his ear.  
Palpatine chuckled. "Then please?"  
"Want my mouth or do you want to try having me touch you?"  
"Which would you prefer?"  
"Okay, we can try it, but if it's too much tell me."  
"Go ahead." He lay down on his front, completely relaxed.  
She worked his pants off him and began gently rubbing over his cheeks to ease him into her touching that place.  
Palpatine responded favorably, pushing upwards towards him.  
"Okay, here we go, love." She gently passed a finger over his entrance for the first time.  
Palpatine pushed back slightly. "That feels much better."  
"Good." She did it again with more pressure.  
He grunted softly. "Stop teasing so much."  
She smiled and opened the lube. "Okay, okay. Here we go, tell me if you need me to stop."   
"I will." She slowly began to ease her finger inside.  
He made a face at the odd sensation. "It doesn't hurt. Keep going."  
She slowly pressed deeper and began wiggling her finger, always slow, letting him adjust.  
Eventually, she brushed across something that made Palpatine jump. "Oh! Oh! Right there!"  
She smiled. "Found it." She pressed that spot.  
Palpatine slowly, but surely, fell completely apart under her ministrations.  
"Want another finger, love, or should we just keep it at one?" she purred, letting off his prostate so he could speak.  
"Agh! Another, please!"  
She pulled her finger out. "Cas!"   
"Shh. Just a moment." She added lube to her middle finger, pressed her index back in and eased her middle in as well.  
"OH!" Palpatine rocked the bed.  
She began making gentle scissoring motions with her fingers.  
Palpatine muffled his shouting in the pillow.  
She pressed his sweet spot again. "Let me hear you, Jarek."  
"HOLY FORCE! SWEET LIGHT SIDE! CAS!"  
She smiled and kissed his shoulder, easing a third finger into him.  
He nearly bucked her off the bed.  
She kept on, moving her fingers in and out, making sure to brush his prostate with every pass.  
Finally, he arched into her, screamed something incoherent, and collapsed back to the bed, drooling slightly.  
She tenderly cleaned him and held him close, stroking his hair.  
Palpatine smiled softly at her and fell into a deep sleep.  
He woke later to the smell of food. Dinner time? How long had he been asleep? Then he remembered what had happened.  
Stretching, he sat up.  
Cas smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Well, love?"  
"Oh, quite well after that. I haven't passed out after an orgasm in years."  
"You were VERY into it, my darling."  
Palpatine chuckled and kissed her. "That has a great deal to do with you, thank you."  
"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much."  
He gently held her to him. "I did. I did indeed.”  
"You know, I think there's one toy you might actually enjoy."   
"Oh? I'm almost afraid to ask what it is."   
"A vibrator."  
Palpatine was silent for a long moment. "That would be... interesting."  
"That's putting it mildly, Jarek. It would vibrate against your prostate, not just anywhere inside you."  
"Okay. That sounds very interesting indeed."  
She kissed his jaw. "Maybe one day we'll give it a try." His stomach growled before he could answer.  
“I’m too hungry to think of that right now.”  
"Well I ordered dinner."   
"What did you order?"  
"Steak, baked potatoes, and green beans."  
"Ooh, sounds heavenly. Where is it?"  
"On the table, love." He spotted the tray on the nearby table, the source of the smell that had woken him.  
"Excellent. What are we waiting for?"  
They ate dinner and relaxed, snuggled up together. He lay a hand on Cas's stomach, sensing the tiny, pinprick of life that rested there.  
"Hello, little one." He smiled fondly at her stomach.  
Cas rested her head on his shoulder. "I wonder if they'll have the Force or magic."  
"I don't know. Too early to tell."  
She snuggled into him. "It's mind-boggling to think that in nine months we'll have a baby to take care of."  
Palpatine smiled. "I'm looking forwards to it."  
"Me too."  
Palpatine patted the spot and relaxed into the bed. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." She kissed him sweetly. "We both love you."  
Palpatine chuckled and sighed, pulling her to him.  
She lay her head on his chest and slowly drifted off.  
Palpatine kissed her head and joined her at rest.  
Starscream went for his evening flight out of the guest bedroom window, gliding a few meters between the window and the utter freedom of the skies. He hated not being able to see the stars on Coruscant.  
The planet had a beauty of its own, but it was nothing compared to the starry night sky.  
Carnelian smiled at him. "Come on, Starscream. You've been flying for half an hour."  
He sighed and flew back into the guest room, landing on the bed.  
Carnelian smiled at him. "It'll be much better for you when the Senate goes out of session and Senator Palpatine goes back to Naboo."  
He nodded. "It will, but that's a ways off yet." He yawned.  
Carnelian fluffed his pillow and laid down beside it. "I know. Come on, Screamer."  
He settled down to sleep.  
Waking he found Red Alert waving a hand in front of his face again. "Starscream? Starscream, are you sure your processor is not damaged?"  
"I'm fine. What's going on?" "We've located another Minicon and are waiting for the kids to get here."  
Starscream blinked, looking around. "Where is it? Do we have a general location?"  
"It's in a jungle, that's all we know."  
"A jungle." Starscream nodded.  
The kids came running with their Minicons, dropping their things.  
Starscream bent over to look at what they had brought. "What's all this for?"  
"Just some stuff I thought we might need," Rad said as they gathered it all up.  
"If we're going to be rolling with you guys, we figured we should have some human supplies with us." Alexis added.  
"Good idea," Optimus said. "Well, you might need some of it, because there's a Minicon in a jungle," Hot Shot said.  
"A jungle? Let me get out my computer!" Alexis pinpointed the minicon and read off some information about its location to the Transformers assembled.  
"It's more than a jungle, you guys. That's a wildlife sanctuary."  
"Really? What's that mean?" Red Alert asked.  
"A wildlife sanctuary is a property of land set aside where animals can live without being hunted," Rad explained.   
"Yeah, it's illegal to hunt on a wildlife santucary," Carlos added.  
"Then we'll have to hope we beat Megatron there and back." Starscream commented.  
The other nodded. "Lets move out," Optimus ordered.  
Starscream flew over the forested area, searching for the massive tree he knew held Swindle.  
The others kept on foot, hoping to catch and distraction Megatron and the other Decepticons.  
Starscream discovered the tree at about the same time Megatron discovered them.  
He could hear the fighting and rushed to activate Swindle so he could go back and help them.  
His massive null cannons were an effective counter to Megatron and Leader-1.  
As they fought off the Deceptions, the kids and Minicon put out the fire that had been started.  
Starscream helped re-route the river to the make-shift fire sprinkler after the Decepticons retreated.  
With Swindle in their possession and the forest saved, they returned to base in high spirits, laughing and joking.  
Starscream gently stroked Swindle's head. He missed the mini con in the "real" world.  
Swindle chirped at him happily.  
Starscream smiled and set him on his shoulder, feeling a burst of deja vu.  
"Hey, Starscream, the kids are gonna teach us a new Earth game, coming?" called Hot Shot.  
“Coming!” Starscream followed.  
"Okay, guys, this is called 'Capture the Flag."  
Starscream listened intently to the directions.  
"So, that basics. Now, you guys can't put your flag where either we or the Minicons can't reach, and you can't use vehicle mode. We'll each have five minutes to hide out flag, then Red Alert will comm us to see if we're ready," Alexis said.  
Starscream nodded. "All right."  
"Okay, no farther than a mile." "Understood," Optimus said. "Lets get started." The kids and Minicons ran off in one direction.  
Starscream looked around for a good place to hide their flag.  
Sparkplug pointing a patch of bushes. It would be within reach of the kids while still being hidden.  
Optimus buried the flag in it and smoothed the bushes back over.  
"The kids are ready, Optimus," Red Alert said.  
Starscream switched to Flight mode to search from the air.  
"No vehicle mode, Starscream," Optimus said.  
"Vehicle mode, but not Flight mode." He pointed out, hovering.  
"That's still not far to the kids, especially since we still have Jolt.”  
"Very well." Starscream settled back on the ground, “but next time I'm on their team. I hate walking."  
"Hot Shot, you stay here and guard the flag."   
"Roger, Optimus."  
Starscream and the others moved out to search.  
Rad, Highwire, and Sureshock slipped past them along the way.  
Starscream picked them up with his hyper-sensitive audials, but merely shook his head and smiled.  
Hot Shot scanned the area when Rad suddenly darted into sight.  
Immediately, Hot Shot spotted him. "Hey!"  
He raced for Hot Shot, knowing the flag was close.  
Hot Shot tried to catch him.  
Rad, being smaller, was able to dodge. He ran between Hot Shot's legs and towards the bushes, sliding into them. He snatched the flag and made a break for it.  
"Hey! Come back here!" Hot Shot gave chase immediately.  
Highwire and Sureshock joined him, and they split up. Hot Shot paused. Wait, who had the flag now?  
Meanwhile, Starscream had spotted the human's flag and was reaching to pick it up.  
"Uh, guys, Rad, Highwire, and Sureshock have the flag, or one of them does," Hot Shot said over the comm.  
"I have the kid's flag." Starscream began heading back to their base.  
"And you're frozen!" Alexis yelled, tapping his leg. He groaned and stopped, handing back the flag. She ran back to 'home' with it.  
Starscream smiled to himself. This was fun. He murmured to Swindle. "Quick. Sneak around and take the flag while she's not looking."  
Swindle warbled and slid down Starscream to retrieve the flag, running off unnoticed with the banner.  
He was jumped by Rad, who tagged him. "Good try, Swindle," he said, running back.   
"All right, Optimus, looks like we win," Alexis said over the comm.  
Starscream chuckled. "It seems there is an advantage to being tiny." He picked Swindle back up.  
"Don't worry, Starscream. You will get better if we play it more."   
"Yeah. The only reason we're so good is because we played it a lot during gym at school and stuff," Carlos said.  
"And because you are very difficult to see from up here."  
"There's that, but this will also help you learn to see us and the minicons better, you'll get used to looking for us."   
"Rad's right. It will be helpful in regards to that," Optimus said as he reached them, followed by Red Alert and Hot Shot.  
"I'm not going to argue." Starscream shook out his wings. "Who wants to go flying?"  
"I do!" the kids chorused. Optimus chuckled. "Just don't go too far with them, Starscream. They'll need get back to their homes before it gets too late."  
"We won't go FAR. We may go HIGH, but not FAR." Starscream transformed. "I'm a single seater. Who's going first?"  
"How about you first, Alexis?" Rad suggested.  
Starscream opened his cockpit for the girl to slip in. "Strap in. Safety first."  
"You got it, Starscream," she said, doing as told.  
Starscream's engines rumbled and he took off.   
"Whoohoo! This is awesome!" she whooped.  
Starscream did a looping series of barrel rolls and came out above the clouds.  
Alexis screamed in delight. "Whoooooo!"  
Starscream laughed. "You see? Fun isn't it? Now imagine if you were me!"  
"I'm so jealous!"  
"If you only had wings!"  
"If only! Come on, time to let one of the guys have a turn so we can get home before our parents worry."  
Starscream came in for a landing and popped the cockpit. "Next!"  
"Go on, Carlos, I'll go last."  
Carlos leapt in. "Thanks, Rad! Okay, Starscream! I'm ready!"  
"All right. Here we go!" He took off.   
"Yeeeeaaaahhhh!"  
Starscream took Carlos up almost immediately, and then plunged into a reckless dive.  
"Whooohooo!!!! That is wicked, Starscream!"  
Starscream's laughter filled the cockpit. "Oh, really? Wait until you see what I do next!"  
"Can't wait! Go for it!"  
Starscream kicked his jets into overdrive and went straight up, backflipping so that he could fly upside down.  
“AWESOME!”  
Starscream laughed. "You use that word a lot."  
"There's no other way to describe this!"  
Starscream took him around in a few more circles and taxi'd back down. "Your turn, Rad."  
Rad hopped in and strapped in. "Ready, Starscream. Thank for doing this."  
"No problem. I'll admit: It's nice to be admired."  
Rad smiled. "I bet it is."  
Starscream took off and started Rad off easy with a series of barrel rolls and backflips.  
Rad laughed and whooped.  
Starscream took him into a dive and leveled out, skimming tops of fragrant trees.  
"This amazing, Starscream!"  
"Isn't it?" Starscream swung back up into the sky, racing into the air and breaking the sound barrier.  
"WHOOOOHOOOO!!!!" Rad screamed.  
But their fun was short lived. Starscream was forced into an evasion pattern by fire from above. Cyclonus was on his tail.  
He cursed. "Hang on!" He streaked down, trying to shake Cyclonus and return to the others for help.  
Rad gripped the armrests. "Where did he come from?"  
"I don't know. Hang on. I'm going to try something." Starscream back-flipped over Cyclonus' head and went to his maximum speed back towards the Autobot base, only to be cut off by ground fire and forced to spin off course.  
"Can you comm the others?!"  
"I'm trying. We're out of range."  
"Do you think they've realized we're being shot at?"  
"Probably. If so, they'll be on the way and all we have to do is avoid them for as long as possible."  
"Okay. Do what you have to, Starscream."  
Starscream kicked up his power a little more. "Brace yourself."  
Rad tightened the straps and held on.  
Starscream had just been playing before with the kids. Now, he was in full out run away and avoidance mode, dodging and diving like crazy.  
Rad held on for dear life, praying help would come soon.  
Starscream found himself flying over a small pond repeatedly. "Rad? You with me?"  
"I'm okay, gonna be sick later, but I'm okay."  
"Well, you're not going to like what happens next. Unbuckle your strappings."  
"What?"  
"Unbuckle the straps and trust me."  
"Okay," he said, unbuckling.  
On the next pass over the pond, Starscream flew so low he was almost skimming it and flipped over, safely dumping Rad into the water so he could transform and fight back.  
Rad skimmed the surfaced a bit before going under. He swam for shore.  
Starscream leapt into flight mode and opened Wingblade.  
Cyclonus fired, laughing crazily. Rad reached shore and ran for help.  
Starscream blocked Cyclonus' fire and swung at Demolisher's cannons, firing his null rays.  
"Starscream!" He sighed in relief. Optimus and the others had arrived.  
Once again out-numbered and out-matched, Megatron chose to retreat.  
"Are you all right, Starscream?" Optimus asked.  
Starscream folded Wingblade and nodded. "I'm all right. Where's Rad?"  
"He's hanging back with the Minicons, Alexis, and Carlos. He's safe, don't worry."  
"Good. I tried to make the drop into the pond as short as possible." The Seeker sighed. "I knew Megatron was going to be furious, but to go out of his way to ambush me? That was unexpected."  
"We need to be more alert when out of the base from now on," Red Alert said.  
"That's certain." Optimus agreed. "Everyone, get back to base. Starscream, you've been beaten up pretty badly, take an energy bath when you get back."  
He nodded. "Yes, sir." Soaking in an energy bath was fairly pleasant way to wake up.  
Carnelian grumbled as he woke up.  
He yawned and stretched, sitting up.  
Snow was falling softly outside the window.  
He watched the snow for a while.  
Carnelian finally sat up in her nightie. "Is it morning?"  
"Yes, it's morning," he said with a nod.  
"Cranberries."  
He chuckled. "Something like that."  
Carnelian rubbed her eyes and looked out at the snow. "It's pretty at least."  
Thrawn and Nate tackled Carnelian. "Come on, Carnelian. It's snowing!"  
"Okay, okay! Get off!"   
They jumped up. "Sorry."  
Carnelian straightened with dignity. "Now, you should never barge into a lady's room while she's undressed."  
They scrambled back out, and Starscream snickered.  
Carnelian patted his wings. "Come on, Screamer. Let's face the day."  
There was a comforting lull for about a week. Starscream's adventuring with the Autobots was fairly tame and the honeymoon was going well.  
Cas and Palpatine were winding down and ready to be home with their children again.  
Meanwhile, Thrawn and Carnelian were winding up with anticipation for the Christmas Cookie party.  
Even Optimus and Starscream were ready for Cas and Palpatine to be back.  
Starscream especially looked forwards to not having to go rigid and pretend to be plasticized whenever a person walked into the room.  
The day finally came, and they returned to Palpatine's apartments to get started on the cookies. Cas and Palpatine prepared to pick up the mouse and go home.  
Palpatine caught Cas looking longingly at the Loth-Kittens as they stood in line with their basket of supplies and the mouse in its cardboard box. "Cas, we've been over this."  
She sighed. "I know, I know."  
Palpatine set a hand on her shoulder and set their purchases on the counter. "Ring us up, please."  
The cashier rang everything up, and Palpatined paid for it. Cas took the box.  
The mouse inside squeaked as they carried it to the speeder.  
"Don't worry, little one. We'll be home soon, and then you can be back in your nice, big cage," Cas said.  
Palpatine chuckled, taking the wheel. "I wonder what the kids are up to."  
"Well, lets get home and find out."   
Starscream hovered over a sheet of plain sugar cookies and sprinkled some red and green sugar onto each one. Carnelian rolled a few pinwheel cookie logs together and put them in the freezer. Thrawn and Optimus cut out shapes in pepperkakor.  
Several cookies were finished and on cooling racks. Luna was reading, waiting until they needed her again. The door opened. "We're home!"  
Thrawn yelled. "Mama! Father!" And ran out of the kitchen.  
They managed to put their things down before Thrawn was in their arms, hugging and kissing them happily.  
Carnelian wiped her floured hands on her apron and came out. "Hi."  
Palpatine held out an arm in invitation to her.  
She came and gave them both a polite hug.  
"It smells amazing in here," Palpatine said.   
"It sure does. Cookies?"  
"Yep. Tons of them." Thrawn smiled happily.  
"What for, honey?" Cas asked, running her fingers through his dark hair.  
"We're having a Christmas Cookie party and all our friends are invited."  
"Oh really?" Palpatine asked, giving his son a tickle. Thrawn laughed. "Uh-huh! We thought it'd be a nice surprise for you when you came home."  
Palpatine let him down. "Well, then. We'll have to help you get ready. Mrs. Whiwood, thank you for taking care of them."  
"It was my pleasure, Senator Palpatine." She bid the children goodbye and returned home. Cas set up the cage and put the mouse into it. Thrawn scampered over to admire the little creature.  
"It's so cute! What's it's name?"  
"We thought you and Carnelian could pick her name," Palpatine said.  
“It’s a girl?”  
"Yes it's a girl."  
"Let's name her Jazz." Carnelian spoke up. Starscream groaned.  
"Yeah!" Thrawn said. "Guess that settles that," Cas chuckled.  
Starscream sighed and stared at the tiny mouse. "Yes, very well. Now that we have saddled her with a thoroughly ridiculous name, can we get back to cookie baking?"  
Cas and Palpatine put their things away in their room then joined the children and Transformers in the kitchen, baking until the ingredients were used up. The party wasn't going to start for another hour and a half. "Why don't we test out the gym you set up, Jarek?"   
"You want to spar?" She nodded.  
Palpatine set his cleaning cloth down. "You're going to regret it."  
They all headed to the gym, and Cas tossed her husband a training sword, picking up two herself.  
Thrawn and Carnelian settled in to watch.  
Cas settled into a ready stance. He eyed her, she was composed, but she wasn't going to underestimate him. He had a feeling now he wouldn't overwhelm her as easily as he did when she made her swords.  
Still, he was the Lord of the Sith and more than a match for any swordsman or woman.  
Cas shifted and... what?! Where did she go? A chill swept over him, then he whirled to block her first sword strike. "You used magic?"   
She smirked. "Like you wouldn't have used the Force had you attacked first, love."  
"Oh, you're asking for it, love." Palpatine closed his eyes, sensing her heartbeat and the disturbances her every move in the air. He stretched out to the Force and closed the Fade. "Have a little trick I picked up on Dathomir."  
A fist to the stomach was his reward.  
Palpatine sighed, gripped the wrist and tumbled her to the ground on her back.  
She flipped them, driving her heel into his abdomen as she did so.  
Palpatine sighed and pinned her to the ceiling. "There we go. Do you concede?"  
"Yes." He let her down. "Open the Fade, Jarek." He had turned to speak to Thrawn. "In a moment, love, this is a lesson for them." "Jarek! Open the Fade!" Her voice had taken a distressed note.  
He looked up. "Very well."  
He opened it and sensed her draw on it, grab for it like a lifeline.  
Palpatine shook his head. "Sorry about that." Turning back to the children, he told them. "If at all possible, take an opponent's strengths and make them their weaknesses."  
They nodded. "But always be aware that someone else might be able to do it to you as well," he cautioned them.  
Carnelian nodded again and looked up to where Starscream was looking bored. "I expected a swordfight."  
"Yeah," Thrawn said. Cas picked up her swords.   
"Again, Jarek. No magic, no Force. If you cheat you're sleeping on the couch."  
"And if you cheat, ditto."  
"Fine." She stood ready again.  
Palpatine dropped into a ready position and brought up his sword.  
She moved closer slowly, cautiously.  
Palpatine circled her, waiting.  
She spun on her heel and charged, going for his knees.  
Palpatine leapt over her and tapped her back.  
She was on him in a second. He blocked her strike at his stomach only to take a tap from her other hilt to the forehead. She was fast, and he felt a surge of pride. He had chosen a worthy love. What a force at his side she would be.  
Still, his physical conditioning had nearly killed him several times. He tossed her over his shoulder and stepped away.  
She landed with a cat-like grace. He wasn't the only one in peak condition or trained with deadly abilities. This was going to be fun. He struck as she charged, a glancing blow to the side. He smiled. Fast, strong, beautiful, she was everything he needed. She kissed him, startling him and jabbed him in the stomach. She was devious. Oh he liked that.  
He pinned her on her front.  
His left leg was kicked out from under him, knocking him off balance. She twisted over him, pulling one of his arms back around with him, and lay the point of her sword on his crotch. Yep, she was perfect.  
Palpatine locked her ankles, pulled her down and out of the way, and tossed her down.  
She flipped to her feet, and he turned to face her. She swayed then promptly collapsed.  
Palpatine wasn't one to be duped easily. He kept his distance, checking her with the Force.  
She really was unconscious.  
He rushed to her immediately. "Thrawn, Carnelian, get cold cloths and the comm. Cas? Cas, come back, please, love."  
She moaned softly and opened her eyes. "Jarek? What happened?"  
"You passed out. I think you've had enough exertion."  
"Guess that explains why my face hurts."  
Palpatine picked her up and carried her to the couch.  
Thrawn and Carnelian rushed over with the cloths and comm.  
Palpatine laid a cool cloth on her forehead and kept the comm close.  
The children hovered worriedly nearby. "Perhaps we should call off the party." "I'll be okay, Jarek. I've done a bit of research already. Fainting is a pretty common early sign," she reassured him.  
"All right, but keep an eye on yourself, okay?"  
"I will."   
"Early sign of what, Mama?" Thrawn asked.  
"A baby honey."  
"A baby? You're gonna have a baby?"   
She nodded. "Yes I am."  
Thrawn hugged her. "Yeah!"  
She laughed and hugged him back. "You have to keep it a secret for a while, though, okay. It's to early for doctors to know, so we normally wouldn't know yet either, but your father sensed the baby."  
Thrawn nodded. "Okay."  
Thrawn nodded. "I understand."   
"Good." She kissed his forehead. "Go get ready for the party. I'm going to take a shower."   
"Cas-"   
"I'll be fine, Jarek. I'm not dizzy anymore."  
Carnelian nodded. "Come on, Thrawn. Let's put the cookies in tins so we can get organized and set up the frosting."  
"Okay." They went back into the kitchen and got everything ready under Palpatine's watchful eye.  
Finally, it was time for guests to arrive.  
Cas was dressed in a red dress with fluffy white trim meant to mimic snow. Her hair was twisted up elegantly and dotted with small snowflakes from one of her winter spells. Her lips matched her dress, her blush highlighted her features, her eyeshadow was a soft, pinkish red that went perfectly with the rest of the color on her and brought out her eyes. From the snowflake lined tie that held her hair up dangled two tails that just reached the base of her neck, sparkling with snowflakes.  
"Mama, this is Christmas Cookie party. You can't get messy in that."  
"I promise I won't, Thrawn, but I wanted to wear it tonight. Is your father still in the kitchen." "Yes, Mama. I'll get him for you."  
Palpatine came out, wiping mint filling off of his hands. "Hey-Cas- Oh!"  
"How do I look?"  
"Amazing. I'm speechless."  
She kissed him firmly. When she pulled back the children and Transformers howled with laughter at the perfect lipstick print left on Palpatine's own lips.  
Starscream laughed so hard he almost fell out of the air.  
Palpatine sighed and wiped off his lips. "Very funny, love." She smiled. "It was," she chirped.  
Carnelian and Thrawn agreed.  
Guests began arriving, and Palpatine was surprised to see some 'friends' from work, Senator Finis Valorum among them. Those who had not been present at the wedding congratulated him and Cas.  
Thrawn and Carnelian greeted their colleagues children.  
Cookies were passed around, and people began eating and chattering.  
"I hear your wife talked Senator Dianerhosu down with just one sentence," Valorum said to Palpatine.  
Palpatine smiled. "She did. I'm so proud."  
"I don't blame you. That's nothing short of a miracle."  
Palpatine grinned. "And she didn't even blink. It was amazing."  
"My word. Did she even know who she was talking to? No one has ever managed such a thing."  
"I don't think she did."  
"I don't suppose you would consider a trade?" He jokingly offered.  
Palpatine laughed. "No, I wouldn't." His eyes gleamed. "Besides, my Cas would chew you up and spit you out."  
Valorum nodded, laughing. "I would believe that." His twin sons ran up to show him their creations.  
"Dad! Dad!"   
He grinned. "Slow down, boys. Now, Senator Palpatine and I were talking, and you interrupted us.."   
The boys looked at Palpatine. "We're sorry, Senator."  
Palpatine sighed and chuckled. "I have two. And they're of opposite sexes."  
Valorum smiled. "Kids are a handful but worth it. Now, boys, what is it you wanted to show me?"  
The boys held up their "tin" soldiers. "See? We made them with sprinkles for eyes and buttons.  
"Oh, I see. Very good, boys. Have you shown them to your mother yet?"  
"No! We'll go do that!" They ran off.  
Palpatine chuckled. "At least they didn't frost them into Transformers."  
"They still might. It's early yet. With my boys anything's possible. I swear I'll be white by forty some days."  
"Oh, yours love that show too?" Palpatine shook his head in sympathy. "26 hour marathon for the finale?"  
"I swore our neighbors could hear it," Valorum said, nodding.  
"What action figures do they have?"  
Carnelian rushed over with Starscream on her shoulder and offered them a plate of mint-filled cookies.  
They accepted one each, thanking her. "Adrian has Red Alert, and Blake has... Demolisher I believe. They've been begging for the whole set, though."  
"Ugh. No. Two is more than enough."  
Valorum stared at Starscream. "Is that Starscream made of metal?"  
"Carenlian asked me to paint him to look real, so I painted both toys."   
"An excellent job."   
"Thank you." Palpatine glanced around and spotted Cas coming towards them.  
"Ah, my lovely wife."  
He stood as she reached them, as did Valorum. She pecked him lightly the cheek, as was acceptable in company.   
"Having fun, love?" she asked.  
"A great deal of it. Carnelian is playing hostess." He smiled.  
"So I've noticed." He turned to Valorum. "Finis, this is my wife, Cas. Cas this is Senator Finis Valorum."   
Valorum kissed her hand in polite greeting. "A pleasure, Lady Cas."   
"I'm charmed, Senator Valorum. I believe I saw your boys a moment ago."  
"Indeed. And I saw your lovely adopted daughter, and her companion."  
"Yes, she seems to be making rounds. Though, Thrawn doesn't seem to have budged from the decorating table."  
Valorum chuckled. "I like a young man of dedication."  
"He's certainly that." Cas smiled at her husband. "He's learned well from his father."  
Palpatine pretended to blush. "Aww..."  
"Well, my lady, I heard you talked down Carmel Dianerhosu. The whole Senate's in a uproar about it."  
Cas laughed. "I see. Everyone does seem to have heard of it."  
"It's quite miraculous, my Lady. No one has ever accomplished such a feat with her, not even your husband for all his way with words."  
Cas shrugged. "She's not as intimidating as she thinks she is."  
"Perhaps not, but she had a lot of wealth and power. She's vindictive, so I suggest you be cautious, my Lady. She's not above hurting people, though she's never been caught doing so."  
Palpatine nodded in agreement.  
"I will certainly keep that in mind, Senator. Please excuse me while I see the other guests." She pecked Palpatine's cheek again and walked away. Once more he was seeing that lady of grace as he had the night she talked down Carmel.  
He grinned after her like an idiot.  
Valorum chuckled. "Oh? You're grinning like a lovesick moron. It's a good look."  
Palpatine glared at him. "Well don't tell me that."  
"Why not?" he chuckled.  
"Because now I feel badly about myself."  
"Why would you feel bad about that?"  
"For looking like an idiot." He reached out and tapped Carnelian gently. "Carnelian, do you mind passing me the tea pot?"  
"Not at all." She went and brought it back.  
"Thank you," he said pouring some tea. Cas came back over. "Darling, Senator Valorum, would you mind helping me move the stereo to the kitchen so we can play some Christmas music?"  
"Certainly. We'll be right there."  
They moved the stereo, and soon soft Christmas music filled the air. Palpatine turned to sit down, when Valorum stopped. "Hold on, my friend. It seems you and your wife are under the misltoe.”  
Palpatine sighed and turned to her. "Well, that shouldn't go without mention?"  
She smiled and presented him with her cheek as was tradition.  
Palpatine kissed her gently and hugged her.  
She kissed his cheek in return, hugging him back.  
Carnelian offered them a plate of mistletoe iced cookies. "I wish I had a camera."  
"That's all right, dear. Somethings aren't meant to be documented anyway."  
Carnelian nodded. "Cookie?"  
They each took a cookie, and she moved on.  
Carnelian and Starscream were actually enjoying the party. It was easy to go unnoticed among the adults and children either standing around or rushing about and playing, even with a bright red Transformer on her shoulder.  
Thrawn was having a blast himself. He helped younger children decorate their cookies without making too much of a mess.  
Carnelian came up on his left. "Hey, Thrawn. What are you working on?"  
"I'm decorating an ornament for Mama."  
"Cool." Carnelian leaned over the table and picked up her own cookie.  
Cas soon stopped walking around and settled herself beside her husband, smiling as he put his arm around her. Valroum's wife, Ariana, soon joined them as well.  
The conversation, inevitably, turned to their children.  
Together, Cas and Palpatine flawless weaved together the story of how they 'found' Thrawn.  
"It was at my chalet on Naboo. It seems unbelievable, but someone simply dumped him on my doorstep in the middle of a blizzard. I was astounded."  
"How awful," said Ariana. Palpatine nodded. "I took him in, planning to take him to an orphanage, but by the time the blizzard finally calmed enough for travel a couple days later I couldn't give him up.”  
"Heartwarming." Valorum commented.  
"How do you fit into all this, my Lady?"   
"I came in later, Senator, and in a rather similar way. I crashed, actually, and he found him unconscious in the snow."  
Palpatine kissed her cheek. "And by the time the weather had cleared up, I couldn't give her up either."  
Cas giggled softly and nuzzled him.   
"It seems bad weather brings you good fortune, my friend," Valorum quipped.  
"Indeed. I can't help but wonder what would happen if there was a hurricane."  
"Maybe I'll be pregnant," Cas 'joked'.  
Palpatine patted her shoulder. "I think that will happen sooner or later, fair weather or foul."  
She smiled so beautifully at him. "Very true, my love."  
Palpatine got that slightly dopey look again.  
She kissed his cheek. "Well, my friend, just be aware you may react any number of ways, no matter how prepared you think you are for the news," Valorum said. "Indeed. Finis nearly choked when I told I was pregnant with the boys."  
Cas laughed. "I'll try to make sure he's not eating or drinking and sitting down when I do it."  
"A wise choice, my Lady," Valorum chuckled.  
Palpatine laughed and then sighed, standing. "I should tend to my guests. I will be about.”  
"All right, my darling." He walked away, and Cas smiled tenderly.  
Ariana chuckled. "Oh, you two have it bad."  
Valorum chuckled. "I already told him that, my dear."   
Cas smiled. "Neither of us were even aware of what we were missing."  
Thrawn made his first appearance that evening, a rather wild-looking figure with sprinkles and frosting in his hair.  
"Oh, Thrawn. How did you get it in your hair, sweetheart?"  
He grinned at her and offered a plate of sugar cookies. "Carnelian's making me socialize."  
"That's not answering my question," Cas said.  
"We had a bit of an argument."  
Cas sighed. "Go find your father and have him clean you up a bit." "Yes, Mama."  
Thrawn trotted off, still grinning.  
"Wonder how Palpatine will react," Valorum said, shaking his head.  
”Probably with horror."  
"Thrawn, what happened?!"   
Cas chuckled. "That's how, Senator."  
While Thrawn was explaining, Palpatine took his hand and practically dragged him off to the washroom.  
They emerged some time later with Thrawn's hair much cleaner... and wetter.  
Thrawn shook himself off and sat down beside Cas, hugging her.  
She kissed his forehead. Palpatine sat on the other side of his son. Cas reached over to pick up a cookie and her glass of milk, dunking the cookie.  
They enjoyed the raucous atmosphere almost as much as Carnelian and Starscream were. It was so loud in the kitchen that Starscream could speak to Carnelian without anyone noticing.  
"Looks like the party's a hit," he said to her.  
She nodded happily. "Everyone's having fun. We should have done this more often."  
"You're not going away forever, so we can do it again."  
"Yes, but forever is a subjective term. I'm not sure how often I'll be back."  
Starscream sighed, his wings drooping a bit.  
She stroked them. "I'm sorry."  
"I know," he said softly.  
She turned her head to the side and kissed his head. "Now stop being depressed. Let's focus on mint filled chocolate sandwhiches."  
He nodded. "All right."  
The party finally began winding down as it approached bedtime.  
Guests left, and finally once the last person had left, Thrawn and Carnelian were put the bed. Cas and Palpatine began to clean up.  
"Who knew we could have such a mess?" Palpatine tasked the cleaning droid to get to work on the floor while he and Cas washed frosting tools.  
"I saw it coming, love. There were children after all," she said, kissing his cheek.  
Palpatine looked around. "I never did this as a child."  
"Poor you."  
Palpatine chuckled. "Poor me?"  
"Missing out on something so fun."  
“I didn’t miss it.”  
She nuzzled him. "Making a mess is part of the fun."  
“But then there’s clean up.”  
"So? It's not so horrible."   
"If you say so, darling." They finished cleaning up, and he tugged her close.   
"Yes?' she purred.  
Palpatine smirked at her. "I think you know what I want now."  
She kissed him and pranced away, giggling. "Come get me, then, dear husband."  
Palpatine pursued her playfully. "Come back here."  
Laughing, Cas ran to their bedroom and tucked herself in a corner as he approached. "Trapped. What ever shall I do?”  
"Nothing, for I have you now."  
"Please, sir, at least be gentle with me."  
Palpatine caught her up in his arms and kissed her. "Gentleness is all one such as you deserves, my love."  
She stroked his cheek. "Would that others had thought as much," she said softly.  
"More people should have their perceptions adjusted."  
He lay her on the bed, and she pulled him down for another kiss.  
Palpatine worshipped her for over half an hour.  
She finally pulled him to her and kissed his jaw. "You spoil me."  
"You deserve spoiling."  
She stroked his cheek. "I love you, Jarek."  
"I love you too, Cas." Palpatine set a hand on her belly. "We love you."  
She smiled at him. "We love you, too." She nuzzled him. "You're gonna be a great daddy to this baby."  
"Of course I am. What else would you expect of me?"  
Cas giggled and lay back with a contented sigh.  
Palpatine lay beside her and stroked her hair until they both fell asleep.  
Starscream was waiting for the kids to arrive when they came running looking panicked. "Starscream, where's Optimus?!" Rad asked.  
"In the command room. What's happened?" Starscream asked.  
"Cyclonus took Fred and Billy and wants the Minicons in exchange for them!" Carlos told him as they ran towards the control room.  
"Fred and Billy? The stuck-up kid and the one who's always following him around?"  
"Yeah those two," was Alexis's resonse.  
They rounded the corner and came out in the command room. "Optimus!"  
"Kids. What's wrong?"   
"We've got a big problem. Cyclonus took Fred and Billy and wants you to give him the Minicons in exchange for them."  
"Where did he take the boys?"  
"I don't know yet, but I had Laserbeak tail him."  
Red Alert began punching commands into a computer, opening up a video feed. "It appears to be an abandoned settlement, sir."  
"All right. Kids, round up the Minicons."  
"What? You're not actually going to give them to those Decepticons?" Carlos said.  
"I don't have a choice, Carlos. The Decepticons will not spare the boys if they're left with them."  
"But-" Carlos sighed. "I suppose you're right."  
The Minicons were rounded up, and they all gathered at the Warp Gate. "Coordinates set, Red Alert?"   
"Yes, sir, we're ready to go."  
Starscream mentally thought through everything he could remember of this particular disaster.  
He remembered Megatron hiding near the captured boys, holding all the children hostage, refusing to give them, threatening to crush Rad, and Fred shocking him with Laserbeark, giving Hot Shot an opening to free Rad. He wasn't sure how much of it he could count on being the same since he had changed sides.  
But one thing was sure: If Megatron was hiding in the heaps of scrap, he could find him.  
"All right, everyone, lets get this over with."   
They warped to the location, and Cyclonus laughed crazily, as always. "Hand 'em over."   
"Not until we see that the boys are unharmed."  
Starscream pinpointed the shed where the two boys were hidden and scanned it.  
They were there... and so was Megatron.  
Starscream opened the Autobot Comm frequency. "Optimus?"  
"What is it, Starscream?"  
"Megatron and the boys are in that shed over there."  
"This obviously a trap. Stay alert, for now, we let things play out. Let them think they have the upper hand or it could put the boys in even more danger."  
"Agreed."  
"Where are the boys, Cyclonus?" Optimus asked.  
A small bolt fired into the roof of the shed Starscream had indicated and all heads turned towards it.  
"That must be where they had the boys," Red Alert said.  
Starscream suddenly scanned the ground. Where had the kids gone?"  
That's when Megatron made his appearance. A ball of energy sat in his hand, and inside where the kids. "Megatron, let them go!"  
Starscream snarled. He had failed! Darnit!  
Rad managed to zap his hand with Laserbeak, causing Megatron to drop everyone but him.  
Starscream moved quickly, grabbing the other kids out of mid air and pulling back.  
"Hand over the Minicons, Optimus, or I'll crush your little friend."  
Fred picked up Lazerbeak. "Hey! You jerk!" He rushed towards Megatron. Leader-1 moved to intercept.  
Fred, somehow, avoided him and zapped Megatron's foot.  
Megatron hopped back, his hold on Rad loosening and Starscream deployed Wingblade. Megatron's wrist was too thick to cut through, but he had several cables on the inner wrist, which, if severed, should slacken his hand entirely.  
He rushed him, Hot Shot close behind. Just as he though, with the cables severed Megatron dropped Rad. Starscream caught him and ducked as Hot Shot swung, landing a good, solid punch to Megatron's face.  
Starscream grinned in satisfaction as the Decepticon leader was knocked back. He and Hot Shot made a pretty good team sometimes.  
They quickly moved back to the others and trained all weapons on the Decepticon leader. Snarling, Megatron retreated.  
Starscream let out a relieved sigh. "Are you okay, Rad?"  
"Yeah. Thanks to you, Hot Shot, and Fred."  
Starscream smiled. "Impressive, Fred."  
He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Aww, it was nothing."  
Starscream set Rad down next to the other boy.  
"Billy, Fred, we'd like you to officially meet the Autobots. Optimus Prime, Red Alert, Hot Shot, and Starscream, along with the Minicons, Highwire, Grinder, Sureshock, Swindle, Jolt, and Sparkplug."  
"Heeeyyy... He has the purple thingy those other guys have." Fred pointed out Starscream's insignia.  
"That's because Starscream used to be a Decepticon, but he changed sides and joined the Autobots," Alexis explained.  
"Ohhh... Cool!"  
"All right, lets get back to base," Optimus said.  
Starscream transformed. "Who wants to fly back?"  
"I think Fred should," Carlos said.  
"Hop on up, Fred." Starscream invited, tipping the wing slightly.  
Fred clambered into the cockpit and buckled up. Billy was getting into Hot Shot, Carlos into red Alert, and Rad and Alexis were climb up into Optimus. "We'll meet you two back at base," Optimus said.  
"Or we'll meet you!" Starscream challenged, closing his cockpit  
He took off. "WHOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!"  
His laughter filled the cockpit. "You humans. Your vocabulary reduces to three words when you're flying.”  
"Too fast! TOO FAST!!!"  
"Those are new ones." He reduced his speed to cruising. "Enjoying the view?"  
"Wow. I never realized how pretty everything is."  
"It is, isn't it? All the colors blending together, clouds moving through your vision, and the sun overhead."  
"It's amazing."  
Starscream mentally smiled. "Isn't it? It all looks like models from up here, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah. I'm never gonna forget this."  
"I'll jog your memory any time you like. I actually enjoy having one of you humans along for the ride." Starscream thought of what he had observed of Billy and Fred. "Speaking of humans, why are you always following Billy around?"  
"Billy's the only one who would hang out with me since we were kids.”  
“Don’t you ever get tired of him yelling at you?”  
"Yeah, sometimes, I guess."  
"Maybe you should ask him to stop. It doesn't seem very nice, just speaking as a jet, here."  
"Maybe I will."  
Starscream chuckled. "We're almost there. Ready to go fast?"  
"Uh... not really."  
"Then we'll take it easy."  
At last they landed at the base, and Fred climbed down.  
"Thanks, Starscream."  
"Don't mention it. It was fun having you along." Starscream transformed.  
"Gee, thanks." The happiness on the boy's face was a nice final image before waking.  
Starscream stretched his wings and blinked. Carnelian hissed to him. "Psst. Starscream? Are you awake?"  
“Yes, what is it?”  
"Christmas!"  
He fell over at her yell. "Okay. Okay."  
They ran out into the main room where a massive tree stood decorated with sweets, candles, glass baubles, and fruits of all kinds. Beside it on a chair, were four stockings filled with small gifts and sweets. Under and around the tree were boxes of every kind.  
Thrawn emerged with the sleepy parents. Cas and Palpatine settled on the couch, yawning.  
Starscream and Optimus were bemused by the stockings and Starscream compared himself to his. "I could take a nap in this. I just might."  
Thrawn and Carnelian handed out the presents.   
"This one is for you, Mama." Thrawn handed Cas a large, flat package.  
"Okay, sort everything, and then we'll all go through our stockings first. Is that fair?" Cas said.  
"All right." They attacked the piles, reading tags aloud and names off of cards.  
Finally everything was sorted. The kids dumped out their stockings on the floor while Cas and Palpatine were more dignified about theirs.  
Carnelian and Thrawn squealed over their candy canes and the shiny wind-up toys in the bottom of the stocking while Starscream cuddled into the fur lining of his stocking, making sleepy seeker noises.  
Cas and Palpatine smiled at them. "All right, we all take turns opening a present. Youngest to oldest."  
Thrawn looked over at Optimus and Starscream.  
Both were paying more attention to the soft stocking material than anything else.  
"Um, guys. I think you two are the youngest." Thrawn whispered.  
"Huh? Us?"  
"Yes, you. You're what? A few months old?"  
"If you by our actual ages we're the oldest," Starscream said.  
Carnelian laughed. "Open it because you're the newest member of our family." She pushed over a box about the size of Starscream's torso.  
Thrawn handed on to Optimus. The Transformers looked at each other, shrugged, and opened the presents.  
Starscream's contained polish and a cloth for wingblade.  
"Thank you. I will certainly use this," he said.  
Optimus was staring in odd curiosity at a slip of dark red velvet.  
"It's a blanket, Optimus. Unfold it."  
He unfolded it. On the dark red was a golden Autobot symbol. "Thank you."  
Thrawn tore open another box next. "A bo-katan! Awesome!" He held it up.  
Cas glared sharply at Palpatine.  
"It's just a wooden sword!" He defended himself.  
"Thrawn, you may not use that unless your father and I are watching you in the gym."   
"Yes, Mama."  
Palpatine rolled his eyes, but remained silent.  
Carnelian lifted a kriss with a hardened leather sheath designed to strap to the outside of the thigh out of hers.  
"Jarek!"  
Palpatine held up his hands. "She's going who knows where! She needs a weapon of some sort!"  
Cas sighed but was clearly not pleased with her husband at the moment.  
Palpatine reached down and picked up a round present. "Come on, honey. It's your turn."  
She took it and opened it. A tiny white loth-kitten popped out, purring affectionately. The same one Cas had been admiring at the pet shop.  
"What-" The kitten jumped into her arms, purring.  
"I couldn't stand you pining after one a moment longer. Remember you promised to make sure my pants aren't covered in cat hair before I leave for work."  
"Oh, Jarek." She kissed him.  
Palpatine sighed and kissed her back. "See? Not all bad, am I?"  
Carnelian handed him a box from Cas.  
He opened it and lifted out the green satin shirt. The pine was beautiful accented by the mint colored trim, and running up the front on both sides were the silver, interlocking Nubian symbols for 'strong' and 'fierce'.  
"Oh, Cas. It's beautiful." He held it up. "I'll have to put it on later when I get dressed."  
"See? You weren't so happy when I talked about it at the store."  
"I was distracted." Palpatine reminded her.  
Meanwhile, Starscream opened his next present to find a baroque pearl pendant on a black velvet ribbon. "This is beautiful."  
"It's a baroque pearl. I found it in an antique store."  
"Thank you, Carnelian."  
Carnelian helped him tie it to one of his wing struts. "Anything like what you'd have worn on Vos?"  
"As close as possible." He fluttered the wing cheerfully. "And it brings out the color of my trim."  
Cas and Palpatine just chuckled. "Your turn, Thrawn."  
Thrawn opened up his next gift, a 1000 piece puzzle of a Rembrandt.  
"Cool!"   
"I thought you'd like that," Palpatine chuckled.  
While Thrawn chattered about various Rembrandts, Carnelian pulled out a blaster-blocking action suit, tailored to her size and made of black material.  
"Thank you," she said to Palpatine.   
"You're welcome."   
Cas picked up the flat box Thrawn had handed her earlier.  
It was Thrawn's portrait of them together, happy and smiling.  
She gasped softly, and immediately Palpatine looked to see what was wrong.  
"Oh... Thrawn. It's beautiful." Palpatine held out an arm. "Come here." He kissed his head.  
Cas hugged him, too, kissing his cheek. "Oh, sweetheart, thank you."  
Thrawn wriggled. "You're welcome."  
They let him go. "Your turn, darling," Cas said to Palpatine.  
Palpatine opened up a long, flat box and pulled out a bright orange tie covered in fishes. Carnelian, Starscream, and Thrawn burst out laughing.  
Cas giggled.  
Palpatine held it up, smiling humorously. "Doesn't it look great with my complexion?" He turned to Cas and stage-whispered. "Trust the kids to pick the ugliest tie in the store."  
"You know you have to wear it out at least once. It's only polite," she 'whispered' back.  
"No." Palpatine set it aside. "I don't even wear normal ties."  
The kids gave him puppy faces. "It's only once, dear. Beside, Senator Valorum's boys got him one, and he'll be wearing his to work."  
Palpatine covered his face. "I'll wear it to a New Years party. Everyone else will be too drunk to notice anyway. How do you know-"   
"He told me at the party. They get him an ugly tie every year and he wears it out in public. He told them if they get him a tie that makes him laugh out loud he'll wear it to work. After he walked away, Ariana told me she's sure the tie they got him this year will do just that."  
Palpatine sighed and glared. "Don't do this to me every year."  
They nodded.  
Starscream opened his next package and found a dashing black cape with a gold pin. It looked like Senator Palpatine's opera cape.  
He put it on, admiring it. "Thank you."  
Optimus looked befuddled. "I've never seen any Cybertronian wearing clothes before."  
"You were born in Iacon, Optimus, but I was the prince of Vos."  
"Ah, I see." Thrawn handed Optimus his next present.  
This one was a sword similar to Starscream's, but not collapsible. Palpatine commented. "I noticed that Starscream was missing a sparring partner and thought you might wish to learn, Optimus."  
"Thank you. It would be nice to spar." Starscream nodded. "Okay, Thrawn, your turn."  
Thrawn's next present was his white and gold velvet suit. "Clothes. Thanks, Mama."  
Cas looked at Palpatine. "I told you no kid wants clothes for Christmas, dear."  
Palpatine shrugged. "It's a really nice suit!"  
Carnelian meanwhile was trying on a pair of combat-style boots. "Hey, they fit! Cool! Look, there's a knife in the toe!" She activated it.  
Thrawn looked over. "Oh, you got the boots of butt-kicking."  
Cas glared at Palpatine, who smiled innocently. "I am not winning today, am I?"   
"No."  
Cas's next present was a diamond necklace.  
He gently put it on her. "It's beautiful. Thank you." He smiled. "But you're still not off the hook for buying all that without even telling me."  
"Would you have let me?"  
"If we had talked about, probably, but the fact that you did it behind my back does not sit well with me."  
"I didn't do it behind your back. You told me to get Christmas presents for the kids. And, no, you do not get to blame that on me. She ASKED for it." He exclaimed as Carnelian brought out a small hold-out blaster with a shoulder holster.  
"Mama, Father, it's Christmas, please don't fight," Thrawn said.  
Carnelian agreed.  
"It's the last piece of her kit anyway. Well, her combat kit at least."  
Cas sighed. "They're right. It's done, and we shouldn't fight on Christmas. Just open your next present."  
Palpatine opened up his package to find an RC car.  
Thrawn found a peaked cap, far too big for him, in his next box. Starscream went to work on a puzzle ring, Optimus began familiarizing himself with a remote that Thrawn had made for him similar to Starscream's, and Carnelian pulled out a purple velvet dress with a matching hair bow, shiny mary janes, and white stockings.  
Cas's next present was leather journal from the kids. Palpatine picked up a long box from Cas. Inside lay a black sword with silver edgings and red trimmings on the hilt.  
He pushed Cas off the couch. "Hypocrite." He grinned at her and tested the balance.  
"YOU are a fully trained adult, Jarek," she countered.  
Palpatine sweetly kissed her head. "And Carnelian is going to be one someday."  
She sighed. "It's called Shadow Strike," she said.  
"A beautiful name." Palpatine set it aside. "I will use it with pride."  
"Mama, what are you gonna name your kitten?" "Is it a boy or girl?" Carnelian asked.  
Palpatine laid back on the couch. "It's a boy."  
Cas stroked the kitten for a long moment. "Phantom."  
"I hope he doesn't eat Jazz." Thrawn spoke worriedly.  
"Jazz should be just fine in her cage, sweetie."  
"But we take her out to play with her sometimes."  
Starscream chuffed. "I can keep Phantom from eating Jazz when we play with her, Thrawn."  
"Then you need to do so in your room from now on until they adjust to each other. Okay?"  
"Okay." Thrawn smiled and picked up Jazz's present. "Let's give her her treats now."  
"Starscream, no Wingblade," Cas said.  
"I have other talents." He picked up a laser pointer that had been in his stocking and shined it in front of Phantom.  
The kitten pounced.  
Starscream moved the pointer again. "See?" He shut it off. "Now Jazz is waiting for her Christmas."  
They gave the mouse her treats and new little toys.  
Jazz squeaked and nibbled at a yogurt covered raisin.  
Cas started making breakfast, and Palpatine cleaned up the wrapping paper.  
The children played with Phantom and put together Thrawn's new puzzle. After breakfast, Carnelian went into the art room and pulled out a massive piece of artwork covered in a cloth.  
"Whoa," Thrawn said in awe.  
Carnelian lifted the cloth to reveal an incredibly detailed painting of a layered garden with lilies, larkspur, bluebells, and all sorts of flowers and trees.  
"It's beautiful, Carnelian," Cas said.  
Carnelian smiled. "It took forever. Starscream was a good help." She sobered. "But the real magic is on the back." She pushed the painting around.  
The back was a star map that looked like it could pull a person in. It was decorated with novas and starbursts. Meteors and comets ran across it and all around the edge was a white glow. "This is a Marvel Gate. I've been building it. Tonight, I'm going to go through, and when I do, you should hang it somewhere with the garden scene facing outward. Don't worry. I'll be able to get back when I visit."  
Cas and Palpatine looked at each other.  
Palpatine patted her golden hair. "Don't forget to pack a snack and your teddy bear."  
Cas kissed her head. "You'll always have a home with us."  
Carnelian smiled softly. "Don't worry. I won't." She held out Starscream to Cas. "I'm going to put my things beside it. I'm not leaving yet, just getting them together."  
Cas took the Transformer. "Okay," she said softly.  
Starscream tried to look unaffected as Carnelian gathered a backpack and laid out her combat suit and her new weapons, but his wings trembled.  
Cas gently rubbing his back.  
Starscream let out a sigh and didn't jerk away.  
The rest of the day was fairly quiet, spending time together as a family.  
Carnelian was unusually cuddly, sitting at Cas's feet and letting Starscream fish-tail her hair while they watched a special.  
By the time the special ended, by children had claimed an adult's lap.  
Carnelian leaned against Palpatine's chest and cradled Starscream in her arm.  
Thrawn was resting on Cas's shoulder with Optimus in his own lap.  
Finally, Carnelian laid the sleeping Transformer on Palpatine's chest and pulled away.  
Both adults looked at her, more her parents than her biological ones."  
Carnelian smiled and shrugged. She went to her room and changed into the bodysuit, leaving her nice dress in the closet. She considered tugging the velvet bow out of her hair as well, but left it alone.  
When she came out all were waiting to say 'goodbye.’  
Carnelian sighed and reached up to scratch at her hair. "If I don't go now, I never will."  
They hugged her together.  
Carnelian sighed and kissed their cheeks. "Don't let Screamer get bored."  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of him," Palpatine said.  
Starscream rolled his optics. "I'll take care of them."  
Carnelian smirked. "Of course. What else should I expect from the most beautiful, shiny, intelligent, skilled, and all around greatest Seeker ever?"  
He preened, and everyone chuckled.  
Carnelian swung her backpack up around her shoulders and mocked a salute. "I'll be around sometime."  
They nodded, and she hurried through before she could change her mind and stay.  
The Marvel Gate glowed briefly and, when it returned to normal, Carnelian was in it, hanging limp amongst the stars.  
Cas pressed her face into her husband's neck.  
Palpatine patted her back and hung the painting, garden side out into the room.  
New Year's Eve came, and Palpatine and Cas were preparing to attend the Senate New Year's Ball. Thrawn would be staying with Jacob, Nate, and Mira. Palpatine, once more, finished dress first.  
"Where is Carnelian? At her new boarding school already?" Mrs. Whiwood asked.  
"Yes," he said.   
"Oh I see. Well, I hope you hear from her soon. Come along, Thrawn. Joshua and I will see you at the ball, Senator." Moments after she left with Thrawn Cas emerged. Her was done the same way it had been for the Christmas Cookie Party. Her dress was white with blue scrollwork on the midriff that became darker as it went down with two blue, translucent pieces of silk hanging down, overlapping one another. It reached the floor and split, the slit going up past her knees. She wore the diamond he had bought her with matching earrings.  
After a long few minutes of babbling and drooling, Palpatine pulled himself together and kissed her. "You look beautiful."  
"Judging from how you just acted, I'm guessing you like it," she giggled.  
"I do, thank you. Let's go before I make a fool of myself." He sighed and looked down at his ugly tie.  
She straightened it. "I called Ariana, and she said that she's made sure Senator Valorum is wearing his so you won't be alone."  
Palpatine rolled his eyes. "My reputation is going to be ruined."  
"No worse than if you wore out in public or at work, dear. Besides, you still have some drool on the corner of your mouth."  
Palpatine wiped it off on his handkerchief. "Let's get going."  
He tenderly wrapped her long coat around her before putting on his own. She took his arm and kissed his cheek. "We'll have fun tonight, love. You'll see. A night of dancing."  
"A night of drunks and stupid ties and noise."  
"Well, then you can look forward to after the ball," she said, giving him a seductive look.  
Palpatine's eyes widened. "Ooohhhh... naughty naughty."  
"You like me that way," she said, giving him a playful swat on the rear as she headed out the door.  
Palpatine pursued her and gave her a final peck before they made it to the speeder.  
The Valorums greeted them at the ball, and Finis' tie truly was an eyesore. It was neon green with hot pink cats and electric blue dogs on it.  
Palpatine winced in sympathy. "Ouch."  
"I'll be wearing it to work, too. I made a deal with my boys if a tie they bought me made me laugh out loud I'd wear it one day to work, whatever day they picked that I had to be at work. They haven't chosen yet."  
"Wear a cloak over it or the press will have a field day."  
"That wouldn't be so bad. It's just a fun deal I made with my sons, no big deal."  
"The gossip rags will have a different opinion and you know it, Finis."  
He sighed. "True. I'll hide it outside, but there's not press inside usually."  
"Finis. The droid cameras monitor every Senator."  
"Then there's really no point in hiding it, Palpatine. I made a deal with my boys, and I intend to keep it. It's just a tie, and in people want to try to make a big rumor out of it... well I'm interested to see what they come up with."  
Palpatine sighed and chuckled. "Very well. I can't talk you out of it."  
"No, and I suggest we all enjoy some dances before Carmel arrives at her usual time."  
Palpatine nodded. "Where did Cas and Ariana go?"  
Valorum looked around and laughed. "Apparently our wives got bored with us, my friend." He pointed to Cas and Ariana, dancing, grinning at their husbands.  
Palpatine rolled his eyes. "Two can play at that game." He bowed. "May I have this dance, Senator Valorum?"  
Valorum laughed and bowed in returned. "I'd be honored, Senator Palpatine," he snickered.  
They began a waltz, Palpatine leading in spite of being shorter.  
"Don't look now, my friend, but I fear our wives are plotting further," Valorum said.  
Palpatine sighed. "What now?"  
"Not sure, but they're coming this way." The two women danced over and swept their husbands apart. However... they had each other's husband, and judging from their laughter it was on purpose.  
Palpatine sighed and spun Ariana into a tango dip in spite of the waltz music. "Hello."  
"Good evening, Senator Palpatine."   
"You and my dear Cas get bored did you?”  
Ariana laughed. "We did, and she thought it would make you and Finis laugh."  
"Well, you could have been more creative."  
"We could have, but most likely not without started undue rumors."   
"True enough, Lady Valorum."   
Valorum and Cas reached them. "Your wife is quite the dancer, Palpatine. Kept me on my toes."   
Cas laughed. "By that he means I stepped on them. Sorry."  
Palpatine laughed. "Yours is a poetic one."  
"By which he means I'm stiff as a brick."  
The four laughed and began dancing their proper partners. "Did you really step on his foot?"   
"It was an accident. I misstepped," she said.  
Palpatine chuckled. "I still don't believe it."  
"I do make mistakes, darling. Besides, I was a little distracted."   
"By what?"   
"That horrid tie of his."  
Palpatine laughed out loud. "It is awful, isn't it?"  
"Yours looks fashionable in comparison."  
Palpatine growled at the orange. "Orange clashes with my hair."  
"You can take it off now if you want."  
"Thank you." He stuffed it in a pocket.  
"Would you see if there's water or non-alcoholic punch on the refreshment table, Jarek?"  
"There should be." Palpatine went to find a water bottle.  
"Still here are you?"   
Cas sighed through her nose and turned around. "Senator Dianerhosu," she greeted coolly.  
"With your reputation, I'd have expected you to run off to the outer rim by now."  
"Excuse me? What are you talking about, Senator?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice even.  
"Oh, please. Everyone knows the Phantoms. Most brutal bounty hunters in the galaxy, mercenaries to boot."  
"The Phantom Hunters were honorable, Senator, and they are gone now anyway. That life is behind me."  
"Truly? Then you had best be careful, Lady Palpatine. There are imposters about and I am inclined to believe them over you."  
She glided off as Palpatine returned. "What was that about?"  
"No idea."  
Palpatine shrugged. "Well, at least there wasn't yelling in the streets."  
He put his arm around her. "Come, why don't you sit down?" He led her over to one of the tables, one hand sliding to rest on her stomach over where their baby was growing.  
Once there, he handed her a mug of cider and rested with her.  
The Valorums soon joined them, having been spoken to by Carmel. "Goodness, Lady Palpatine, she has it in for you."  
"What's she been saying now?"  
"She was 'warning' us to watch ourselves around you and that you'll always be bounty hunter scum," Ariana sneered.   
Finis soothingly patted his wife's hand. "It's utter rot, of course." Cas and Palpatine exchanged looks.  
"How did she ever find out?" Palpatine spoke with dry humor. "Next she'll be saying I want to take over the galaxy and rule as Emperor. Oh, and while we're at it, I'm also a super powerful force user capable of manipulation from across the galaxy."  
Cas snickered until she snorted. She slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing.  
Valorum and Ariana smirked. "Ridiculous."  
Palpatine was smiling at his wife. "Oh, darling, don't be embarrassed, that was adorable."   
She poked him. "You'd be embarrassed if you had snorted, Jarek," she said.  
"Of course. But I'm the black swan, don't you know? Or at least, that's what the gossip rags say currently."  
"No, dear, I hadn't heard."  
"Ah well. Next week I'll be a raven again."  
He raised his glass. "Wait a moment, love."  
"Yes, my love?"  
"Jarek,... I'm pregnant."  
Palpatine stared at her, dropped his glass, and put two hands to his heart.  
"Jarek?"   
"Are... are you certain?"   
She nodded. "Yes, love."  
He smiled. "I know. I found the pregnancy test in the bathroom."  
She pinched him.   
"Ow!"   
"Why didn't you tell me you knew?!"  
"Because I wanted you to surprise me."  
"It's not a surprise if you already know!" she said, swatting him in the chest.  
Palpatine fended her off, chuckling.  
He finally caught both her hands and nuzzled her nose. "At least give me a kiss, silly man."  
Palpatine kissed her forehead. "I'm very happy."  
"So am I, love."  
"Shall we get up and dance again?"  
"Certainly." He led her back out onto the dance floor.  
It was a tango this time.  
He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so graceful and beautiful as they danced, in perfect sync with him.  
They moved apart for a split and came back together in a dip.  
He pulled her back up, and she pecked him on the lips.  
Palpatine smiled and spun her gently, lifting her off her feet.  
She smiled that breathtaking smile at him. How had he ever lived without her?  
He gently set her on the floor and they wove their magic dance.  
At last they were able to leave the ball. Once home, he pinned her to the wall and kissed her deeply.  
Cas laughed. "Not in front of the Transformers."  
Palpatine scowled, and they fled to Their room. "There," he said.  
Starscream sleepily poked his head out of his stocking. "Are they home?"  
"No, go back to sleep." Optimus assured him.  
"Okay."   
Palpatine growled as unzipped her dress and saw the lace she wore underneath.  
Palpatine gently nibbled at her neck.  
She moaned softly, undoing his own clothes.  
Palpatine murmured nonsense into her and ran his hands over her sides.  
She slid a hand down his body to stroke him, purring in his ear.  
Palpatine growled lightly and pushed her back on the bed.  
Dawn broke fair and clear.  
He stretched and nuzzled his wife. She moaned sleepily and rolled to face him. "G'morning," she said.  
Palpatine sighed and hugged her closer. "Good morning."  
"Know what would make it better?"   
"What, darling?" he asked.   
"A shoulder rub."  
"Ah. Certainly, love." He sat up and got to work.  
She groaned as he worked out the knots, relaxing under his hands.  
Palpatine kissed her neck gently. "I love you."  
"I love you, too, Jarek."  
Palpatine smiled, leaning slightly.  
"How's that, my love?"   
"Much better."  
Palpatine smiled. "Come on. Let's fetch Thrawn from the Whiwoods and enjoy our family."  
They spent the day playing games and watching movies, Starscream and Optimus joining in as well.  
Starscream sat on the back of the couch and played with Cas's hair.  
Thrawn was nestled between his parents with Optimus on his lap as they watched the final movie of the night.  
Starscream finally climbed up on top of Cas's head and settled down.  
By the time the movie ended Thrawn and Transformers were asleep. Cas looked half-asleep herself.  
Starscream tumbled over the back of the couch when she laid her head back.  
Palpatine quickly caught him. Cas blinked and sighed. "Guess it's time everyone was in bed," she said.  
Starscream clutched Palpatine's wrist and shakily stood. "Yes, that seems like a good idea."  
"Sorry, Starscream," Cas said as she scooped up Thrawn and Optimus.  
"It's all right. Just won't be falling asleep on top of you any time soon." Starscream switched to flight mode and took himself to bed.  
Palpatine sighed and took Thrawn from his wife's bowing arms. "Allow me."  
"I've got it." Cas cast a Featherlight spell and carried Thrawn to bed. She tucked him in and removed the spell.  
Thrawn stretched out, feet nearly three-quarters of the way down the bed. Little weed.  
Cas kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, my darling," she whispered.  
Thrawn muttered, pressed into her, and sleepily relaxed. Starscream flew in, dragging one of Carnelian's pillows. "It's too quiet in there." He settled next to Thrawn and curled up.  
"Good night, Starscream. Good night, Optimus."  
Optimus' optics briefly lit up. "Good night, Cas."  
"Night."  
Cas and Palpatine went to their room, and she crawled under the covers. "Aren't you going to change, love?" She grumbled sleepily, shifted around, the tossed her shirt and pants onto the floor. "There," she yawned.  
Palpatine ogled her, sighed, and turned to the wall. "Tease."  
"Why are you turning around? You've seen me naked for the Force's sake."  
"Because you're tired and I'm hot to trot. Now go to sleep."  
"Hot to trot?"  
"As in I want to mix and match. Now be quiet."  
She smiled at him. "I could touch you again, Jarek."  
"If you're not too tired..."  
"C'mere, handsome. Lets see if I can get you out of your head again."  
Palpatine laughed. "I don't doubt you can."  
He stretched out beside her, and she traced his lips with her fingers. "Suck."  
He licked the tips before taking them into his mouth, laving them gently.  
She shivered, reaching down with her other hand to rub and tease his entrance.  
It was his turn to shiver softly, reaching out to stroke her side gently.  
At last she pulled her fingers from his mouth, rolled him over onto his back so she could see his face, and moved between his legs. She teasingly circled his entrance with a wet finger.  
Palpatine craned his neck to watch.  
After another moment of teasing he felt the push inward as her finger breached him.  
His head fell back on the pillows, eyes wide and pupils blown.  
She slowly moved her finger, searching for his sweet spot while opening him more for another finger.  
He began to gasp and pant slightly. He felt the second finger press in, opening him more. He actually whined at the increasing pressure.  
"Push against it, love. Help it in," she soothed.  
He rolled his hips downward.  
The second finger slipped in, easing the pressure and replacing it with pleasure. She began the gentle scissoring motion.  
He moaned gently and rolled his hips further down.  
She crooked her finger and nudged his sweet spot.  
He jerked and whined again.  
She smiled and repeated the action.  
"Oh! Do that again, Cas! Please!"  
She rubbed that spot in circle motion.  
He continued to gasp, moan, and make other noises of encouragement.  
A third finger in, and she began thrusting them in and out, brushing over his sweet spot. It was amazing but not enough. Her movements were slow, soft.  
"Cas! Faster, I won't break!"  
Immediately she set a pace that was wonderfully fast and intense, pressing against his prostate with every pass.  
Palpatine was lost, fists clenching in the sheets, teeth digging into his bottom lip.  
Her free hand touched his jaw. "Don't hold back, Jarek."  
He released suddenly, falling limp on the mattress.  
She withdrew her fingers and tenderly cleaned him. Crawling up beside him, she kissed him sweetly.  
Palpatine kissed back, half asleep. "Do you want me to...?"  
She nuzzled him. "After watching you come undone like that it will only take a few touches."  
Palpatine nodded, dropping a hand to her and stroking gently.  
She moaned and rocked against him, releasing moments later.  
He licked his fingers clean and stroked her hair gently. "Now go to sleep. I know you're tired."  
She snuggled against him and drifted off.  
Palpatine followed soon after.  
Starscream was relieved to realize that the lucid dreams hadn't stopped. He didn't want to go without them.  
He began experimenting, seeing what he could come up with, what things he could create. He made a magical world where lakes were so clear and deep that they seemed like mirrors from the air.  
Beside the lakes were great forests of endless green, blowing gently in a non-existent breeze.  
He liked to fly low over the pine trees, letting them tickle over his belly.  
The sky was clear, the sun shining brightly. It was a peaceful place.  
Best of all, anyone he wanted to see was there, though his mental Carnelian was becoming more and more sarcastic.  
Still, it was nice to see her and talk to her, even if it wasn't real.  
Carnelian picked through a pile of vine roses, twisting them into a chain. "Nice place you got here."  
"Thanks. I've been experimenting."  
"With different colors." She nodded, climbing up his arm for once to prop a flower crown on his head.  
He chuckled, carefully adjusting it.  
"I must say, climbing you is a new experience." She leaned against his neck and looked out over the water.  
"It's always good to try new things," he quipped.  
"Course. Hey, stand up and walk to the edge of the lake."  
"All right." He rose and walked over to the lake.  
She gave a shriek of delight and dove headfirst into the deep water.  
He laughed as he watched her.  
She raised an arm and beckoned him. "Come on, Screamer. Let's go underwater!"  
"All right, I'm coming," he said, stepping in to the lake.  
Carnelian swam in circles as he walked in, finally the water became too deep and he had to tread. "See? Isn't this fun!"  
He smiled at her. "It is," he agreed, having more fun watching her play then swimming himself.  
She took a deep breath, flipped her legs into the air, and dove.  
He let himself sink a little, watching her.  
She spun down into the depths and came up clutching a shell.  
"That's a good one, " he said.  
She nodded, resting gently on the surface and turning the clam this way and that. "It's so pretty. I love how clams have this dark purple patch beside the joint.”  
He smiled at her and just enjoyed the peace.  
He woke up to Optimus gently tapping his shoulder.  
"Mmm? What is it?" he asked sleepily.  
"It's time to get up. Come on, Thrawn wants to take us to school with him."  
"He thinks he'll pull it off?"  
"Of course he does. Come on. You're the one who can turn invisible."  
"All right, I'm coming."  
Starscream and Optimus slipped into Thrawn's backpack after the family breakfast and Thrawn picked it up on his way out the door.  
Cas took him to school as Palpatine went to the Senate. He was slipping out when Cas grabbed his backpack. "Optimus, Starscream, come out," she said in a tone that left no room for argument.  
"Told you it wouldn't work." Starscream sighed, unzipping it from the inside.  
They climbed out and settled on the seat. "We'll discuss this when you get home, Thrawn."   
"Yes, Mama," he said softly, hurrying inside.  
"He misses Carnelian." Optimus told Cas. "He was worrying about whether Yan’s group would start picking on them again now that Carnelian and her reputation for being nasty aren't there."  
"I understand that, Optimus, but it's too risky for you two."  
"We are very good at playing dolls." Starscream pointed out.  
"But if another child or a teacher was to pick you up they'd know you weren't plastic toys."  
"True." Starscream looked up. "Hey, Cas, isn't that the Senator who keeps giving you flak?" He pointed at Dianerhosu, being supported by a Rodian in leathers. A bounty hunter.  
"Yes, and that's a bounty hunter. Shit! Hang on, guys!" She sent the speeder down towards them, pulling up in front of them, forcing the hunter to stop. She raced around, hands blazing with fire. "Let her go!"  
The Rodian released, going for his blaster, and Dianerhosu flopped to the ground.  
Cas sent him flying back against the nearby wall with a gust spell and rushed to Carmel. "Senator?! Can you hear me?"  
"Lady Palpatine... there's a bo..." She pointed sideways.  
The blast was deafening. They all went flying, Optimus and Starcream, forgetting themselves, screamed for Cas as they saw her get thrown by the blast. Two Jedi raced onto the scene. Dooku knelt beside Cas, who had taken the brunt of it, shielding Dainerhosu. The two Transformers watched him lay a hand on her forehead, pause, then lay his other hand on her stomach. Qui-Gon, tending to Carmel, called EMS.  
Dianerhosu had finally passed out, slight foaming speckled with blood at her lips. Dooku cupped Cas's head and neck, keeping them stable. Qui-Gon monitored Dianerhosu's condition.  
Optimus and Starscream trembled in the speeder, wishing to go to Cas but knowing they couldn't. EMS finally arrived, and two women were whisked away along with Dooku. Qui-Gon went to the speeder, taking Cas's things, including the two Transformers to bring them to Palpatine. He waited for the Senate Session to end, sighing as Palpatine came into his sight, speaking with Valorum. "Senator Palpatine," he said as he approached.  
"Padawan Jinn." He looked down at the two Transformers. "Are those my child's toys?"  
"Senator,... I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning your wife."  
"Oh, my god. What's happened?"  
"I'm not entirely sure yet, but there was an explosion, and your wife and Senator Dainerhosu were caught in it."  
"Is she...?"  
"They've been taken to Central District Medcenter. Master Dooku went with them."  
Palpatine took the Transformers. "I can be there in fifteen minutes." He set out a good clip along the corridor towards the speederbay.  
Valorum was hot on his heels. "Come on, my speeder's closer," he said. Palpatine followed him to the much closer speeder.  
They flew to the med center and hurried to Cas' bedside.  
She was bandaged from the injures she had received from debris and being thrown. Dooku was nearby and turned. "Senator," he said softly so as not to disturb her.  
"Master Dooku." Palpatine came close and gazed down at his sleeping wife. "Will she be all right?"  
"In time. The medics have assured me she will recover, and your child is fine."  
Palpatine sighed in relief and smiled softly. "I was terrified."  
"I don't blame you, but there are still many questions that need answering. I will look into this. Your place is here by her side." He gave a short bow and left them alone.  
Palpatine sat beside Cas and held her hand. "What were you two doing with Cas?" He asked the Transformers.  
"Thrawn tried to sneak us into school with him," Optimus said.  
"That was foolish. I'm glad Cas found you."  
A soft moan came from her as she began to stir.  
Palpatine bent over her. "Cas?"  
She slowly opened her eyes. "Jarek?' she rasped weakly.  
"Cas. It's me."  
She smiled weakly at him.  
Palpatine cupped her face. "You're going to be okay, all right?"  
"Jarek, the baby... is it...?"  
"Yes, they're fine." Palpatine sent out a feeler. "Absolutely fine."  
"Good. I didn't have enough time to cast a full shield, and I wasn't even sure if I cast one around them."  
Palpatine kissed her head. "You did well. Now rest, love. I'll be right here."  
"I'm thirsty. Please, ask a nurse what I can have. Please, love."  
Palpatine stood up and asked a passing orderly. "Water. Small sips."  
He filled a cup and tenderly helped her drink some.  
Carnelian wandered through a maze of white hospital corridors, absolutely lost.  
She wandered until she bumped into the leaving Jedi. "Lost, youngling?'  
Carnelian looked up at him and passed a hand through the generic face. "Another of these. Where am I?"  
Something... called her here. Why?  
Carnelian rounded the corner and came out in a sparkling clean laboratory, behind a viewing wall of glass. For a brief moment, she was dazzled by the lights and blinked furiously. Her doppelganger was leaning over something, surrounded by beakers of chemicals and various tools.  
“What are you doing?” Carnelian questioned.  
The doppelganger took up a dropper full of hydrochloric acid and let a drop fall onto the thing. A broken, drawn-out whine from shattered audials met her ears.  
“Starscream!” She pressed herself to the glass and hit it with her fists. “Hey! Stop it!”  
The doppelganger turned empty eyes on her. “Cease that noise at once.”  
Carnelian unwillingly shut up. “Stop hurting him. What did he ever do to you?”  
“Nothing. That’s what makes it fun.” She picked up a long pick with a sharp point and lined it up with one of his optics, stabbing downwards.  
Carnelian winced backwards. “Stop!”  
“Stop shouting. Have you any idea how loud your voice is to him right now?” She showed Carnelian the shattered covers. “He has no way to turn your volume down.” Without further ado, she pinched one wing, bending it, and tossed him into the air, playing with him.  
“Please stop.” Carnelian whispered.  
“I’m afraid not even the ‘magic’ word will sway me.” The doppelganger airily replied. “I’m enjoying myself.” She dropped Starscream back on the dissection mat and picked up a nail, piercing each wing to the mat.  
Starscream gave another, broken and garnled whimper.  
Carnelian intensified her efforts to force the glass to break.  
The doppelganger applied more acid to Starscream’s armor and began tossing him around again. The acid had weakened his wing joints to the point that they couldn’t take the strain and a wing tore off as she caught him by it. He tumbled to the floor, trying to crawl away.  
Carnelian tried to pull him to safety, but the doppelganger pinned him to the ground with her boot and slowly applied pressure until there was an oddly final cracking noise.  
The doppelganger looked down at the broken figure. “It’s amazing how much pain such a tiny person can take.” She sighed, straightened, and left the lab and Starscream behind.  
Carnelian finally broke through the glass, rushing to Starscream and picking him up in her arms. “Screamer?”  
Starscream’s left arm was the only limb he still had control of. He reached out and up with his claws outstretched and buried them at her clavicle, slowly pulling down as he wheezed out his final intakes. He didn’t know her and if he did, he didn’t recognize her.  
She kissed his greying helm and carried him with her out of the lab and after her doppelganger.  
She ran with him, she had to leave this place. Had to go home. Palpatine and Cas, they could fix him couldn't they? Cas with her magic, Palpatine with his building talent. She had to go home!  
She came out in a woodland clearing and stopped still, looking around. There was no sign of the hospital. "This place doesn't make sense!"  
She shook her head and clutched Starscream close. The Marvel Gate. She needed the Gate. The Gate would take her home.  
Starscream suddenly began wriggling and when she looked down, loosening her grip, a white bird struggled free and flew away, no sign of the Transformer. Across the clearing, her Doppelganger appeared.  
"Why are you doing this to me?!" she screeched at her doppleganger.  
The doppelganger stepped into the sunlight and looked up after the bird. "Loss is a strange thing."  
"This doesn't make sense!"  
"No, it doesn't." She stared across infinity at the other. "Neither do you."  
"What are you?"  
"I'm you with a little more experience and quite a bit more sadism." She looked around. "You are unfinished. You came here to learn about yourself, your destiny, your power."  
She backed away. "No. No! I want to go home!"   
"You can't go back yet. You haven't even finished lesson one." She turned away, beckoning. "Come along."  
Almost seven years later, Palpatine bellowed over the Olympic stadium. "GO THRAWN! HIT THAT WALL! PUSH OFF, YOU CAN DO IT!"  
Cas was beside him with their daughter, Eleanor in her lap. "Mommy, Daddy's loud."   
"I know, baby."  
Thrawn plunged back down the lane for the tenth length. Halfway through and he was still in fourth.  
Palpatine was getting too loud by this point. Other people were glaring at him, so Cas swiftly kicked him in the ankle. "Enough, Jarek. Now you're just disturbing others," she growled.  
"It's the bloody Olympics and my son is down there!"  
"I know that, he's my son, too, but I'm not making a nuisance out of myself, now sit down before I glue your bum to the bleacher."  
Palpatine sat resentfully and Thrawn made it to his fifteenth lap  
He took a breath and pushed himself, moving into third, second, and finally first.  
Palpatine crossed his fingers. "Come on, Thrawn. You can do it!"  
Final lap, and he was still in first. He was tired, but he pushed himself the last bit to win.  
Palpatine leapt to his feet as Thrawn touched the wall, first by a hair. He pushed out to the stairs and ran to the deck, clapping his son on the shoulder and hugging him as Thrawn held the gold medal up over his head.  
Cas and Eleanor approached at slower pace. Grinning, Thrawn scooped up his sister. "Did you see that, Ellie?" She laughed as he tickled her.  
Carnelian and Starscream watched from the rafters, bored with sitting in the stands. When Thrawn looked up, they waved their congratulations.  
He smiled at them as Eleanor hugged him.  
Optimus was in Cas's bag as usual. "Well swum, Thrawn."  
"Thanks, Optimus."  
That evening, Carnelian stayed at the family's apartment. She sat at her spot at the table. "I won't be going back to the other world."  
Smiles of joy and relief were on every face at the news. Eleanor scrambled over to hug her.  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't celebrate yet. I'll still wander off occasionally. Just on this plane. And I'll have Screamer with me."  
"Finally," the Seeker said.  
She smirked at him. "Yup. Together forever, exploring the galaxy."  
Starscream smiled and mused on the happy ending he had dreamed of for himself and the other Autobots. In the dream world, they had returned to Cybertron and rebuilt Vos and Iacon.  
There had been peace at last on Cybertron. "Well I have an announcement myself." Everyone turned to Cas, who smiled. "I'm pregnant."  
The entire table erupted into cheering and congratulations.  
Palpatine kissed his wife's cheek, and she giggled.  
The Clone Wars broke over them like a wave. Now Chancellor, Palpatine led the Republic and manipulated events. Carnelian was a black-list agent, working with his interests in mind.  
With Dooku leading the Separatists, his secret apprentice to hold place for Skywalker and keep suspicion off Thrawn just in case, the war raged on for three brutal years. With Dooku's death over Coruscant, Palpatine set his plans in motion for Anakin. Revealing himself to the young man, however, spelled a fate he never foresaw. Mace Windu and a few other Council Members came into his office as he spoke with Cas.  
"Master Windu. What a surprise." He stood.  
"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest, Chancellor. Come quietly." Palpatine glanced at Cas. Neither of them were in their prime any longer, but he knew she was ready to fight for him, be it with her swords or magic. If she fought, however, there would be no chance she would spared a similar fate if he was brought down.  
Then again, when had he ever been worried about being brought down? "Under arrest? On what charge?"  
"Corruption, plotting to overthrow the Senate and destroy the Jedi as well as the Republic itself."   
He slowly rose, calling his lightsaber to his hand. "It's treason then." He leaped into battle, but his proximity to the Jedi left Cas unable to cast for fear of hitting him as well. The others went down fairly easy, startled, but Windu held firm, a bulwark against him.  
Windu was an interesting case. His studies of the Force had opened him to the Dark side's power. He would have been a great Sith once.  
Now however, he was an opponent, a strong one. They battled through the office, until the window shattered. He dealt a powerful kick, knocking Palpatine's blade out the broken and knocking the Sith clean off his feet. Palpatine scrambled backward, trying to get enough distance to gathered his strength, but the Jedi kept close. He raised his violet blade. Palpatine closed his eyes, he had failed afterall. He heard a strike but felt no pain. Something crashed down onto him. His eyes shot open to see Cas draped over him, a lightsaber wound carved across her torso.  
Thrawn and Anakin burst in, Anakin lunging across the office to throw Mace from the window, Thrawn rushing to Cas and his Father. "Father."  
Palpatine was absorbed in Cas. "Cas..."  
Her eyes were glazing over a death settled on her. She touched his cheek with a cold hand. "Jar...ek." The hand slipped from his cheek as the light faded from her eyes, the life leaving her body.  
Palpatine stood up, distanced and feeling nothing. He felt nothing as he proclaimed Anakin Darth Vader and ordered him to cleanse the Jedi Temple. He felt nothing as Thrawn hugged him after the former jedi left. He felt nothing...  
"Father, please. Scream, cry, do something," Thrawn pleaded through his own tears.  
Palpatine stood like stone and pushed his son away. "There's work to do. Stop blubbering. Go to Mustafar and wait further orders."  
Thrawn was stunned then turned to tenderly gather his mother's body in his arms. "Will you not grieve the woman you love, Father?"  
Palpatine gave him a thousand year stare. "At the proper time."  
"Send Vader to do your bidding upon that hell of a world. I will see to funeral arrangements for Mother," Thrawn said.  
"Thrawn. Go to Mustafar and wait. I can call a coroner as easily as you can." He bit out, leaving no room for argument.  
"I am not your servant nor am I your executioner! You are not in the right mind to see her tended to properly. Let me do this, and I will do whatever you ask after, even if you ask me to die."  
Palpatine went to his desk and sat, beginning a communication. "I might."  
Thrawn voice was broken as he spoke next. "As you wish." He left, carrying Cas away, leaving his father alone.  
Palpatine wrote to Carnelian's communication piece. "Go to Mustafar and wait there for further orders."  
Promptly, he received an acknowledgment. At least one of his children was obedient.  
He sent out the Order 66 command and watched smoke rise of the Jedi Temple. Vader returned later and knelt. A willing executioner.  
"Go to Mustafar and see to the remnants of the Seperatist council."  
"Yes, my Master." Vader, too, left, and Palpatine was alone with his thoughts. Alone. Without his son, his daughters,... his wife.  
He clutched his arms across his chest and stared out across Coruscant's jewelscape. It was almost over. They had come so close.  
Something glittered on the floor. He called it to his hand and stared at the diamond necklace he had given her for Christmas so many years ago.  
He tenderly closed his hand around it and crushed it to dust.  
He couldn't afford to grieve, not yet. He held back. He needed to use this to his advantage. Before the Senate he would let himself grieve. They would protest his attack on the Jedi, until he became a grieving husband seeking vengeance for a Jedi killing his beloved wife. Yes, then he would grieve, only then.  
Several hours later, Thrawn returned to him and knelt, head bowed.  
He turned his son. Thrawn's posture was bowed by his own grief. "Tomorrow evening, Father. Her funeral procession will be through Central District streets. I arranged for her to buried at the Chalet. She loved it there."  
"We were happy there." Palpatine agreed, coming forwards. He caressed his son's face. "Go, rest. Carnelian will see to your mission."  
"So, I am not a fatal disappointment then?" Thrawn stood, gingerly.  
"No."   
Thrawn paused at the door. "Do you feel nothing for her passing, Father, or are you trying to hide it?"  
Palpatine sighed deeply. "I am... unable to sort myself at the moment, Thrawn. Go."  
He felt his son's arms surround him, felt him kiss his cheek. "I love you, Father," he said softly. Then he was gone.  
Palpatine wept at the funeral, he grieved before the Senate, and he was quiet in his inner parts. What was wrong with him that he could not weep sincerely?  
It changed when he went home as he had stayed in his Senate chambers. He walked into their bedroom, saw her things just as she had left them. He could smell her perfume. He could practically hear her soft voice gently telling him to wake up as it had the morning of her last day.  
He lay down in their bed and wept.  
Carnelian approached Thrawn, returned from Mustafar. A little the worse for wear. Thrawn turned to face her. "Carnelian. What have you brought?"  
Carnelian didn't smile, but her lips twitched as she looked down at the two children she cradled. "New members of our family. Nothing more."  
"What of Vader?"  
She grinned slightly. "Exception kicks Chosen One into lava."  
"What?"   
"He and Kenobi are duking it out over the lava. So, Kenobi cuts off his arms and legs and Vader goes "Arrrgh! I hate you!" And then Kenobi goes, "You were the one! You were the only!" And then he left with Senator Amidala and I was all like "okay, someone should do something about the guy on the riverbank" and then I walked over and he was like "leave me alone! you don't get me!" and I was like "okay loser" and I kicked him into the lava."  
Thrawn sighed. "Father won't be pleased. How did you get these two?"   
"Followed Kenobi and Amidala. She gave birth to them then kicked the bucket. So I took them and Kenobi."   
"Where's he then?"   
"Taking an unscheduled nap in the cargo hold."  
Thrawn sighed and rolled his eyes. "Has anyone told you you are a very strange person?"  
"Yep."   
He sighed again and went to see to the Jedi. Obi-Wan was singed but relatively unharmed. He roused at Thrawn's touches with the Force. "What? Luke! Leia!"  
"No, Master Kenobi. It's Thrawn."  
"Where are they?!"  
"Carnelian has them. They're fine. She may be crazy, but she'd never hurt children."  
"What's to be done with me?"  
"I haven't decided. I'd have to speak to my Father."  
"Then I should expect death. That's all he's offered other Jedi."   
"Perhaps if Master Windu had not slain my mother he would have been more merciful."  
They stared at each other, at impasse, and Thrawn looked away. "I have seen too many friends and acquaintances die this past week. I will speak to him on your behalf."  
He turned to go. "I'm sorry... about your mother."  
Thrawn nodded. "It wasn't your fault."  
"I'm still sorry. I know the pain of losing a parent."  
Thrawn went home to his parents' home and found his father curled up in bed, clutching Cas's pillow like a lifeline, his cheeks still wet with tears even in sleep.  
He laid down beside him and hugged him softly, letting out a deep sigh. It was going to be a long while before anyone felt all right.  
He pressed a kiss into his father's white hair.  
Palpatine sighed in his sleep and seemed to relax slightly.  
The next morning, Thrawn fended off requests and took care of tasks. He was walking down the grand concourse when he looked up and saw an angel: A young man with pale skin and flaming hair.  
He nearly tripped over his own feet.  
The young man looked over at him. "Prince Thrawn!" He bowed.  
"You have me at a disadvantage. You know me, but I do not know you."  
”My name is Armitage Hux." The boy stood to attention.  
Thrawn, without much thought, bowed and kissed his hand in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you," he said.  
"My Prince, has my Father, Lord Hux come to greet you yet? I'm looking for him."  
"No he hasn't."   
"Oh, I see. We have only just returned to Coruscant. My condolences for your mother."  
Thrawn smiled softly at him. "Thank you." As he went to continue his search, Thrawn thought to himself. "Well. That's something."


End file.
